An Egyptian Odyssey
by lebxeb
Summary: A Parker heavy Bones novelette. B&B rekindle their relationship overseas with their new family. You'll find; chuckles, tears, love, mystery and a dash of danger amid these pages. Pack shades, drink plenty - enjoy the vacation.


**Disclaimer**: The characters portrayed here are not mine. No infringement intended. Fox owns Bones.

**Summary**: A Parker heavy Bones novelette set in a hot ancient land. Booth & Bones rekindle their relationship overseas with their new family. You'll find; laughter, tears, love, mystery, with a dash of danger amid these pages. Essentials: pack shades, sun cream and plenty of water.

**Rating**: K - M

**Thanks**: In advance to you all for reading. Warning: please prepare for a marathon; this piece is not intended to be read at a sprint.

**An Egyptian Odyssey **

**Chapter I **

**Canopic Capers**

Rain, incessant rain again. It felt like it had been raining for an eternity to Bones, as she heard the pelting of it on the labs glass roof. It hammered the toughen glass above and filled the lab with dull grey light and a monotone depressing hum. The distant sound of rumbling angry thunder tossed by the God Set added to the gloomy subdued atmosphere.

She straightened up from the twisted, fleshy rotting remains she'd been examining, and rubbed the small of her back. Noting the cold dampness seeping from her marrow: brought about by the dreary weather DC had been experiencing of late, she sighed. A worrying thought crossed her mind, that she may be suffering from early stage rheumatism, and getting old before her time. Having a baby had put considerable strains on her joints and they'd not quite returned to their previous strength yet. She mused, that was more than likely the cause of her lingering discomfort. She hadn't been sleeping well either lately. Although she adored motherhood and living with Booth, something was missing from her life; so depressing her, like this weather.

'You ok, Doctor Brennan?' Cam asked, noting her distraction. Bones half-heartedly grinned, and shook her head to dismiss her concern.

'Just fatigued, Doctor Saroyan,' she said, while re-scrutinising the remains. Then Bones ventured uncharacteristically, 'And, _bored_…' Cam stood straight, and cocked an efficient brow. Bones flicked her eyes up to her, and quirked her lips, seeing her surprise. She understood it: as she really didn't have anything in her personal life to be bored about. 'Don't misunderstand, Cam,' she began to explain privately, 'I'm deeply content with our domestic situation and _very _fulfilled being a mother. Christine has brought me great personal joy, but…' as she trailed off, she looked into Cam, and smiled softly.

'Bored professionally?' Cam ventured. Bones stood straight again, and nodded to confirm her suspicions. 'Excuse me for putting my nose where it might not want to go but, I know you refused a request to go to Egypt.' Bones nodded, ripping off her latex gloves, and tossed them in the trash. 'I'm surprised you didn't go.'

'Yes, well I have commitments here. Christine and Booth are my priorities now.' Cam watched her sit at the computer, and study the x-rays of the unfortunate victim.

Cam came to her side, taking off her gloves too, and accused gently, 'You haven't told him, have you?' Without comment, Bones moved the mouse, and the screen magnified the image she was inspecting. Cam probed, 'Why not?'

Ignoring her question for now, and with apathy, Bones pointed to the screen, informing flatly, 'The hyoid is fractured, Cam. Cause of death, strangulation by ligature. De-flesh and we can confirm.' Bones stood, and retrieved her cell from her pocket, hitting her most used speed dial button. Then, as she waited for it to connect, she said, 'Booth would think I'm unhappy with our situation if I suggest going off on a dig for a month.' Cam shook her head to signal her disagreement.

'How do you know if you don't ask him?' she encouraged. 'Besides, he may want to come with you? You never did take that break you promised yourselves…' Bones searched her glittering eyes, and shrugged a shoulder. It was perfectly clear Cam didn't have a problem with her taking some time off to recharge her power cells and she would have loved to taken up the offer. But it was impractical on many levels; that was why she'd rejected the exciting request for her talents.

Not getting an answer on her cell, Bones looked to it, huffed with frustration, then put it back to her ear just as the sound of a cell ringing spun them around on the platform. Grinning hard, and cheekily winking at her, Booth swaggered up the platform with rakish confidence, saying, 'Hey, Squints - what ya got for me?'

Bones glowed seeing him, and ended the call, feeling a delicious tingle manifest in her stomach. But she stayed professional, and answered him, 'COD. Ligature strangulation.' Easily, Booth slipped his palm around her waist, and smooched her lips. She blushed instantly, and snagged her head back, admonishing softly, 'Not here, Booth.' He flippantly brushed away her chastise with a flap of his hand.

Hitching up his pants up via his cocky belt buckle, he scanned the minced meat and bone fractures on the gurney that were suppose to be a human being. 'Definitely murder then?' Bones nodded, and headed towards her office at pace, adding over her shoulder, 'So it appears.'

Booth shot her a glance, made curious by her sudden frosty exit. He looked to Cam for an explanation. Cam came to his side as they watched Bones sit at her desk, and begin typing. 'What's up with her. Was it the kiss?'

'You should talk to her, Seeley. She told me she's _bored_. But there's more to it - that's all I'm sayin'…' Cam said cryptically, backing off with palms out. Booth nodded thoughtfully, slowly.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way into her office. She glanced up to him as he sat on her desk facing her. 'What's up, Bones?'

'Nothing,' she dismissed, tapping furiously. Not buying it, he grinned, and knelt beside her chair, then nuzzled her ear demonstrably. 'Stop it,' she purred shortly, checking nobody could see them. He ignored her with complete sang friod, but continued ghosting silky kisses around the shell of her ear, breathing into it. She visibly shivered with arousal, but pushed him gently away with her palm on his chest. '_Stop_, Booth. Not here.'

'Love ya,' he breathed, resting his chin on the arm of her chair, and sulked puppy-like up at her. Still tapping away, she flicked her eyes to his, then smiled enigmatically. Touched by his overt affection and impossibly cute expression, she relented to offer a little back. To his delight she began typing dextrously with her left hand, while caressing his hair with the other. Impressed and smitten, he sighed softly.

Suddenly Bones stopped typing, and caressing his hair. She sat back in her chair with a sigh, clearly deciding whether to tell him or not, and more to the point, how. Waiting for her to explain what had her so distracted of late, he sat back up on her desk, holding her hand to encourage her. Swallowing his nerves, he asked softly, 'Are you bored with me already? I can't remember the last time we made love, Bones,' he said with sadness and concern.

'Tsk.' She shook her head. 'Three weeks ago yesterday,' she reminded curtly, feeling herself twitch on her chair.

'Was it? Seems like _decades _ago.' He flashed her a crinkled grimace; part smile, part hurt, while rubbing her lifeline tenderly with his thumb. 'And it was kinda - kinda…' he struggled to find the right word without causing offence, and came up with the lesser of two evils, 'perfunctory.'

Bones bristled at the term, although knew he was spot on with it, and stood sharply. Glaring at him briefly, obviously metaphorically punched in the ego, she then walked to her door, and closed it to give them some privacy. As she spun, she defended gently, 'I've been fatigued. Work had been samey and Christine has been fairly demanding of late. This weather hasn't helped my mood either. Anyway, Ange assures me its not unusual for couples to have sexual problems when…'

Booth cut her off instantly, hearing her barricades being hastily erected. 'I not blaming you.' He met her half way, taking her hands in his. 'We've been pretty strung out recently, I know. I've tried to be affectionate and stuff but - you seem to be pushing me away most of time. I'm getting paranoid, Bones.'

Hearing the equal hurt in his voice, she rested her brow on his sweetly. 'Aww. I apologise. I didn't mean to, Booth. I love you, you know that.' He nodded on her brow, interlacing her fingers with his. Feeling her pulse react to his warm touch and mellow eyes, she slipped her arms around his waist to hold him closer. 'Maybe we need a break…' she offered lightly.

Like the second ice age approached his eyes froze over. Booth snagged his head back, visibly shocked by that suggestion. With panic infusing his words, he riled instantly, 'A _break_? Fuck no! We're a _solid _couple - we've only just _started_, Bones. Don't say that…' She smiled affectionately, and ran her hand up his back to finally caress his horrified expression.

'Oooh. No, Booth -,' she calmed, enchanted by his absurd paranoia, 'not _that _kind of break. I didn't make myself clear. I'm suggesting a _vacation _- all four of us.'

'Oh! I thought you…thank, God - _cool_.' He relaxed instantly, and waffled excitedly, 'Ok. Florida, it is! We could do the parks, Everglades and a bit of…' Seeing her grimace, obviously not liking his suggestion, and step away from him, he paused. That clearly wasn't what she had in mind at all. He smirked. 'Ok -,' he said on an amused sigh, 'hit me - where d'ya wanna go then?'

Taking a deep breath for courage, she announced boldly, 'Egypt…' Booth narrowed his eyes, and menacingly stalked her back to her desk. He knew there was more to this than met the eyes. She grinned tentatively, then chuckled as he backed her up.

'Have you _read _the newspapers recently?' he bleated. 'Stuff is kicking off over there.' She nodded hurriedly, still chuckling, and reaching blindly into a desk drawer, as he sidled up close to her, feeling his body heat seep into her breasts. 'The Arab Spring 'n' all that jazz…'

She handed him a thick multi-paged letter like it was a precursor to an argument, so did it with extreme caution. Narrowing his eyes, he snapped it from her fingers, while studying her innocent expression, knowing what was to come already. Booth read it while her eyes were fixed on his expression, trying to gauge it. He hummed softly, then quirked his lips. She felt her heart sink with his stilted understanding. Without further comment, he elegantly walked, still reading it, around her office.

Leaning against her glass caged mummy, eventually he asked, 'You've had this a month - why didn't you tell me before?' His tone seemed even but there was an underlying tension in it she picked up on. That tension notched up hers.

'Because there was no need to tell you - I didn't feel I had the right to ask you to stay here alone. I have commitments here, to Christine, you, the Jeffersonian.'

'But you obviously wanna go - with the _mummies _'n' all…' he said, flicking his eyes over the crusty wrapped effigy held in stasis beside him.

'Yes, of course. It could be a working vacation for me, obviously, but we could sight-see too.' He nodded absently, flicking over another page to read the rest. Bones felt her heart twitching with the extra adrenalin surge while she waited.

'It says here you'd have armed guards,' he said, flicking her a cursory glance.

With her mind purring at full tilt, she informed, dismissive of the potential dangers, 'Yes, but we'll not need it, I'm sure.' Skipping over his mildly anxious glance, she went on, 'I propose we stay where they suggest. Parker will adore the adventure of the Valley of the Kings and Luxor, I'm certain. Then we can take a trip down the Nile, if you like.'

'Ummm. We'll have to take him out of school,' he said, handing the letter back to her. Her eyes scurried over his non-committal expression; frustratingly unable to read it.

'Is that a yes or…?' Booth hitched up his pants, and jiggled them on his slim hips, not looking at her but his Vans. Bones swapped her weight, fidgeting with the letter between her fingers.

Booth took a moment to consider her proposal: he couldn't deny her this golden opportunity, he mused. She'd missed out on the China dig and he knew she needed the change of scene from grizzly murders and the chill of DC. Despite his reservations for their safety, he thought it was a excellent opportunity to rekindle their relationship away from the usual pressures. But he also considered that she may want to go on her own, and was prepared to let her do that, and had to make that offer. He knew if she did want to go alone he'd be crushed but endeavoured to steel himself for that outcome.

Booth looked up into her eyes, and asked gently, 'Or - you could go on your own? I don't mind.' Bones sank several inches, and shook her head instantly.

She spun away from him, screwing up the letter like it was a used Kleenex. 'No-no -,' she said determinedly, 'I _won't _leave Christine - I can't.' She dropped it in her trash can without a second thought. 'I know she's weaned now but I just can't, Booth…' she paused, feeling her eyes brim, then turned again, 'and -,' she stepped closer to him, slipping her hand through his, 'a month without _you _would be - unbearable…' Booth felt his heart leap for her tender honestly and rare sentimentality.

With the warm fuzzies tickling his gut, he nodded slowly, then whispered against her lips, 'We better come wid ya then.' He felt her grin against him.

Instantly Bones lanced his grinning lips with her tongue, and caressed his in a delectable twist. It was a slow but jubilant tango full of grateful tenderness, wet slippery passion and excitement. Booth wrapped his arms around her, and lapped softly at her upper palate; an idiosyncratic technique which he'd discovered always lit her blue touch paper. She flexed her body against his, and moaned wantonly, giving herself over to his tickling. Her hands slipped under his suit jacket, and eased him closer, as she felt his groin thicken. She changed her angle, and subtlety rounded her pelvis against his cock. He gasped free, and lanced her with his eyes, with an impish, 'Wow, mummies get you _really _hot.' She chuckled, and nodded, still rolling her yoni against him. 'Stop that, you harlot or I'll fling you across this desk and have my way with you - right now.'

'Do it,' she oozed, kissing him again, this time deeper. He chuckled in her mouth, and felt her hands clench against his muscles, as her nails nipped into his taut flesh. She broke the kiss with eyes wide: shot through with sexual intent. 'I mean it, take me,' she insisted. Booth lost his smile, realising she was serious, and glanced over her shoulder for his options. But she didn't wait for him. She grabbed his hand, and dragged him passed the mummy cabinet and into the shadows, already unzipping his fly.

Suddenly realising she was very serious, he protested, 'Bones, hey, hang on a sec.' But was kissed into a muffled silence as they squashed up into a dark corner. She dropped the blinds with a fast efficient tug on the cord, still frantically kissing his mouth. They rattled down like a noisy waterfall and bounced against the glass. He looked completely startled by her determination to have her way with him. 'We can't, later - at home,' he suggested, but her fingers were already around his flesh and pumping him, rendering him compliant. Then both hands joined in to free him till he was proud of his silver grey pants.

'No, now. Three weeks, Booth, remember?' He didn't need reminding: he'd been counting the seconds. Booth grit his jaw, seeing her eyes wild for him, and with her hand gliding up and down rapidly, lost his focus. He bodily pushed her into the corner, and bent his knees, grabbed her butt, and lifted her up. 'Yes-yes, I enjoy a quickie,' she confessed breathlessly, wrapping her legs around his hips. Booth snorted his amusement at her quip. She hitched up her lab coat and skirt, trembling with need and anticipation. The heady aroma of his sex and rampant look in his eyes fired every neuron in her head, like a cattle prod fries the brain. Her yoni was already pulsating with heat and virtually purring for him to stroke it.

Booth fumbled for her panties to push them aside, only managing in his haste to slip a finger into her hard option, which made her growl like a tigress on heat, and thrust her hips forward. The feral thrust hit him hard and unexpectedly. He staggered back with a grunt, tipped off balance, and dropped her. Unprepared, Bones collapsed to the floor onto her ass with an ungainly thump, hitting her head on another cabinet. Items on it rattled, tipped over, then rolled. She whelped on the way down, then started to laugh, rubbing her head.

'Oh. Jesus, sorry.' He dropped to his knees, and tried to help her up but she was laughing so much she resisted his efforts, and they bumped into the cabinet again. One of her priceless artefacts rolled off the top ledge. Seeing it fall, Booth caught it with his lightening fast reflexes. However, in the process he had to spring to his left like a goal keeper, which sprawled him, and knocked the cabinet with his wayward knee. He caught it with some aplomb but that arrogance soon disappeared when another pot dropped off seconds later. He gasped, horrified he could get to the second one. Bones gasped too, and they watched impotent as it tumbled to the ground. But with complete convenience it neatly landed over his obelisk-like erection unbroken and safe; like a ceramic condom. He was laying on his back with a first century canopic jar impaled on his rigid cock and another clasped to his chest like a precious baby, with a look of undiluted astonishment. The comedic farce sent Bones into riotous hysterics.

Hearing all the commotion, and concerned, Ange pushed open the office door, and looked around. Bones was pointing at the ridiculous spectacle, and laughing so high she'd gone ultra-sonic so only dogs could hear her. Booth shot his eyes to Ange, and flushed scarlet.

Ange narrowed her eyes at the hieroglyphics on the bizarre prophylactic adorning his erection, and informed dryly, 'I think that one used to hold livers not cocks, Booth.' Bones nodded to confirm through her hilarity.

**Chapter II **

**Ra Rises**

Bones grinned wide, seeing Parker splayed out on the flat first class bed, and snoring on his stomach. His limbs hung like limp noodles over the edge of the bed and out of blanket. She nudged Booth, who was watching his third movie of the flight, and sipping from a chilled glass of tonic. He took his earplugs out, and looked over towards him when she flicked her head in Parker's direction. Booth huffed, smiled, and nodded. As he looked back to her with Christine in her arms and similarly fast asleep, he whispered, 'D'ya want me to put her down - take her?' Bones shook her head, happy to watch her sleep, and unconcerned by her beautiful appendage.

'Becca said he's been hyper for days - bit like you. I think he's finally catching up.'

Bones smiled, then leant in to kiss him softly in a gentle apology. 'I'm sorry, with all the prep and arrangements I've neglected you all.' Booth shook his head to dismiss her absenteeism, and took her hand. He brought it to his lips, and kissed the back of it chivalrously. Touched by his affection and forgiveness, she kissed his lips again. He rested his brow on hers, and rolled his head on it a little, closing his eyes. 'We still haven't made love, have we?' Booth grinned wider, and marginally shook head, but looked into her sympathetic eyes.

'N'aah. Not a problem,' he eased flippantly. 'I've got my right hand.' He didn't want to tell her he hadn't used it though, knowing she's be upset by that knowledge. It was because he just preferred her touch to his own now. Although he knew she'd be flattered, he didn't want to put any more pressure on her than she was already coping with.

'Aww. I'm sorry,' she yearned. 'It's just with…' he cut her off with another sweet kiss, pretending to be unconcerned by their continued lack of physical intimacy.

'Stop torturing yourself, Bones. I'm fine,' he purred sweetly. He didn't have the heart to tell her his balls had been blue for days, so he thought it time to change the subject. Slinging his arm around her shoulders, and while stroking his finger over Christine's forearm, he asked brightly, 'Tell me again what you've gotta do.'

She rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled a little wider as he kissed her brow. 'I told you. I've got to dig up some _old _bones and possibly a mummy,' she cutely belittled the tasks ahead of her. 'Work starts early, but I'll be back for lunch _everyday.'_ Booth nodded, playing with Christine's limp fingers now. 'I want to show Parker everything. He's fascinated by the hieroglyphs and the pyramids.' Booth grinned.

'Yeah, he's learnt loads off by heart. Did he tell you he's been set a project from school as a pre-requisite for allowing him so much time off?' Booth looked into her drooping eyes as her fatigue began to manifest.

'Yes, he did tell me. The school contacted me too.' Booth looked astonished at that, surprised he hadn't been informed. She pecked his lips, saying, 'You've been busy too, Booth.' He had to concede, he had. It wasn't just her arranging cover for the lab and setting work for her interns. He had cases to conclude, reports and setting tasks for his Agents. Plus trying to get the house decorated and finished: it was inevitable that they'd missed opportunities to tell one another everything. 'They wanted me to give a lecture to his grade when I return - I agreed, of course.'

Pleasantly impressed, he bolstered, '_Good _for you.' Then he peered into her grinning, relaxed face, and asked, 'Are ya excited, Bones?'

She nodded fast a few times, flicking her eyes up to his. 'More than I can express. Are you?'

'You bet. A month in the sun; good food, new culture - old one. Parker and Chrissy - you and me, our first real vacation together. I can't think of anything better.' Then he reflected, turning off the movie, 'We _so _need this - both of us.' Bones nodded in complete agreement.

Then looking around the deserted cabin apart from their four seats out of six, he sparked a thought, so asked, 'Did ya buy out the whole upper class for us, Bones…?' There was a long pause, and he felt her hold her breath: instantly his suspicions were confirmed.

Bones said softly, mildly anxious, 'What would you say if I did?'

Booth smiled. 'I'd saaay… _Thank _you.' Bones rolled her head on his shoulder to look into his enamoured eyes, relieved he wasn't making an issue out of it. He was grinning sweetly at her, and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

'We should get some sleep really -,' she offered drowsily, 'we've still got another eight hours to go at least.' Bones then pushed her recline button till the bed was flat, and laid Christine next to her. Booth went to pick her up to put her in the air cot but Bones shook her head. 'No, I want her with me - close. She'll be fine, Booth.' He reclined his bed flat too, and placed the blanket over them before he settled down as well.

'Night-night,' he whispered, kissing both of them tenderly. Watching Christine and Bones sleep soundly amid the reassuring purr of the Rolls Royce engines, eventually made him feel drowsy. Then he too, succumbed.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Winter Garden Hotel **

**Luxor**

**East Bank Of The Nile**

The five AM haunting, sang, call to prayer from the minarets in the ancient city of Thebes woke Bones gently. She rolled out of their huge bed, leaving Booth behind, and slowly made her way to the French doors. On opening wide the balcony doors of their master suite, she gasped as her eyes were deliciously assaulted with all manner of visual delights.

Stepping out onto the amethyst azalea trimmed balcony in her white cotton pyjamas, she leant on the stone balustrade. She eagerly breathed in the devastatingly gorgeous panorama which seeped into her fast running veins. The first thing to invade an absorbing sense was the sweet smelling heat that drifted up from the majestic wide Nile directly below her balcony. It blazed regally azure and glittered as if sprinkled with cut diamonds and ran swiftly to her right, and north. The abundant vibrant artery which cut a enormous swathed through this vast dessert land brought Egypt to life - and her.

Looking directly across the river to the west bank, a hotchpotch of flat roofs hinted at a small village, and a few billowed wood smoke from them. It was almost hidden under a humid mist, temporarily made a ghost town by it. Piercing the pink tinged mist, an elegant minaret speared the dawn and the dulcet chant coming from it, sent a shiver up her spine. Its gold topped crescent moon glinted as Ra's light caressed it. It was already hot, and the rising sun promised yet more delectable heat and much needed vitamin D. She instantly noticed her marrow finally warming up to defrost her gently, easing a bewitched smile onto her lips.

There was a small but long sandbank mid-stream lapped by the river and made up of tall swaying reeds, sedges, and white headed flowering papyrus. Bones saw the isle was home to three ice-white sacred ibis. They elegantly stalked their breakfast in the shimmering flow, then to her delight, one snapped down effortlessly: plucking out a fish. Then as if fired from a bow, an arrow-like ebony cormorant skimmed inches above the water heading south, up stream. Bones grinned harder, witnessing all that, and sighed out blissfully.

The light of Egypt was soft this morning yet when she looked up into the limpid blue sky it was gin clear. A few persistent bright stars twinkled their last repose and finally began to fade as the sun God, Ra rose higher.

Moored either side of the historic banks of the Nile were craft of every description. With no bridge in this part of Luxor the route across was by rickety diesel ferry or a the traditional wooden felucca. With an enormous triangular sail and impossibly high mast: twenty or so rubbed friendly bellies side by side just below her. Their captains and boat hands knelt with humility on prayer mats, facing Mecca, and prayed to Allah in perfect synchronicity on the sidewalk. No mosque; temple, synagogue or church were needed for the devout, she mused. Other men in flowing long white or light blue gellibiya nonchalantly walked around them on their way to work in their offices. Some carried dark leather briefcases, others, baskets of fruit or vegetables bound for market.

She heard the sound of quick clip-clopping, and looked to her left to see a small flat cart and grey pony steered by a turban bound, sun-beaten, gargoyle-looking man at the reins. He was almost lost under a pile of cut reeds stacked efficiently behind him, and briefly looked up to her. He cracked his whip over the ears of the pony, and it trotted on faster over the tarmac, dodged by a few clapped-out vehicles. Bones smiled even harder, and sat on the balustrade to watch the day begin for a little longer.

This definitely wasn't DC, or anywhere close to western culture, and she loved the contrast. It was refreshing; exhilarating, soul filling and evocative.

Missing her heartbeat next to his, Booth blinked open his eyes, and looked over his shoulder. He smiled after flicking his eyes out the open door, to see her entranced by whatever she was looking at. After their very late arrival; exhaustion and jet lag they hadn't taken much notice of their opulent surroundings or the slumbering river. It was obvious she was reacquainting herself with the country which had captivated her heart some years before. By the serene look that curved her lips he could tell she was beguiled all over again.

He slipped stealthily from the plush Egyptian cotton sheets, and walked over to join her. Before he stepped out onto the balcony her hand was blindly offered for him to fill it and share. He didn't know why that moved him, but it did. Slipping his warm hand in hers, she gripped it, still mute, and pulled it around her chest to wrap him close around her. He stood behind her as she leant back slightly to feel his heart against her spine.

'Oh. My _good_, God,' he said in breathless awe, gorging on what had her so enthralled. All her stories and tall tales about her adventures in far away realms hadn't prepared him for this. Most of his were set in terrifying war zones or on covert missions; this was a class apart. She looked up briefly, squeezing his hand a little tighter to acknowledge his sentiment.

'You ain't seen nothing yet,' she whispered with a knowing timbre, looking back to the tranquil vista. Booth slipped his other arm around her, and placed a lingering kiss on the top of her head. 'Isn't she beautiful?' she asked, tipping her head back into his torso softly. Booth knew she meant the enigmatic Nile, but thought she looked just as stunning.

He deliberately paused on his reply, seeing her search his eyes, to give his words more gravitas, 'Not - as spectacular as you…' He'd whispered that with so much adoration and honesty she felt her eyes burn and well.

Bones stood slowly with the look of love swirling like soft Nile eddies through her eyes. Seductively walking backwards, she gently took him back to their bed. Booth stumbled over his feet while his eyes were locked on hers, and felt his loins rapidly swelling. With the scent of the Nile, sandalwood and hers intoxicating him, he felt wobbly and blithely mesmerized.

Taking his other hand delicately too, she sat down, and gently pulled him over her, while hugging his hips with her thighs.

Finally, he thought, they were going to make love: not perfunctorily or because they thought they should. But because they both needed to reconnect again and tap into what had brought them together originally. This was what he'd been praying for: he knew when she made love to him with her own unique passion, that equalled his own, there was something absolute about them. It was an invincible potency which surpassed mundane love.

They kissed, feeling the softness of each others mouths before she eased her tongue passed his lips. She lapped once at his silky tongue with sexual arrogance yet seducing gentleness. Booth was rigid in seconds, and straining the stitching of his sleep boxers, barely able to contain himself from going off too soon. He grunted, and rolled his erection against her gathering heat, which made her rake her nails down from his shoulders to his buttocks. She pushed her pelvis up to make that first, sweet contact with her tiny pulsing rock last, then arched on a gasp as contact was made.

'Inside me,' she urged, easing his shorts down with her hands, then stealing another devouring kiss. Lifting his hips off her for just a moment, he mumbled in her mouth something but she didn't catch it, and didn't care. Pushing his shorts down to his ankles, trembling and already beading sweat between his pumped pectorals, he stood straight. Simultaneously Bones sat up, and wrapped her hand around his purple helmet.

Suddenly he yelped a strangled, '_Nooo!_' to late as he ejaculated instantly. The first pearly stream fired like a laser beam in her wide, confused left eye.

'Arrrh!' she yelped now as the fiery semen hit her cornea. Adeptly she managed to steer the next three, high arcing beams over her shoulder, while screwing up her face with the assaulted eye closed. '_BoOOoth?_' she reprimanded laced with deep shock. She'd never known him do that: in truth, he usually had masterful control.

'Shit-shit, sorry, sorry, blew the lot-Jeezus-shit-sorry,' he blathered, collapsing to his knees as they gave way, panting. Then everything else happened at once; Christine woke up in her cot and began to cry, while the interconnecting door swung open, and bleary eyed, Parker walked in.

Gasping, mortified, Bones grabbed a pillow, and covered her face with it, while leaping over his emanations on the sheet. Booth pointed at him, and barked, 'Out! _Knock_!'

Parker stopped rubbing his eyes, and turned tail instantly on a huff, not seeing anything as Booth was tucked down the side of the bed. The door closed, and they heard him knock this time. Booth leapt to his feet, and dragged his shorts up, while looking at Bones. She was rolling around on the bed, cackling with laughter into the pillow, and almost suffocating herself in the process. He began to snigger too until he heard Parker knock again, and drone, 'Can I come in _now_?'

Bones scrambled off the bed, and trotted into the en suite, still clutching the pillow to her face. Booth immediately went to Christine, and picked her up to cuddle her, saying, 'Yep, come in, Parker.'

'Sorry, Dad, I forgot,' he apologised, and walked out onto the balcony immediately. Booth heard him gasp, and grinned. He went out again to join him with a drowsy Christine lolling her head on his hot chest. 'Dad! _Look _at _that_,' he gushed exuberantly.

'Yeah - amazing, isn't it?' Parker nodded fast, wide eyed now, and effervescing with excitement. 'When Bones said it was pretty I thought _girlie _pretty - but this is like, slap-ya-face _gorge_…' Booth snorted his amusement. 'Wow -,' he went on just as enchanted, 'the _Nile_, Dad.' Booth put his fist up to him, and Parker tapped his knuckles with a strong smile. They stood watching Luxor come to life for a few moments till Parker glanced into Booth's eyes, then back over the river. 'We're ya making out with Bones?' he asked coolly although his cheeks flushed.

Booth grinned, confessing, 'Yeah, just a little bit.' Parker glanced to him again, and nodded his understanding.

With a quirk of his lips, Parker said again, 'Sorry.' Booth shook his head to placate him.

'Just remember to knock, ok?'

'You could just lock the door or do what Harry's dad does and put a tie around the handle…'

Booth snorted, rubbing his messy golden locks. 'Ooor - you could just knock.' Parker snorted just like Booth. 'I'll think about the tie. Go get showered and dress cool - its gonna be hot today.'

'Kay.' Christine woke up fully, and looked to Parker.

She smiled at him, and reached to be taken by him, with a garbled, 'Ark-Ark.'

'Morning, Lit'le Sis. Look - the _Niiile_ - how righteous is that?' he cooed, flaring his eyes wide, as he took her confidently from Booth's arms. Booth bristled with pride, seeing them interacting so comfortably. His thirteen, nearly fourteen year old had grown up so much in the last year and was turning into a lovely young man, he mused. He was doing very well at school; was well liked, courteous, handsome, played hockey like a demon, and never gave Becca or him a worry. He'd taken on the role of older brother with enthusiasm and with some pride of his own. Booth found him responsible with her and although he didn't enjoy changing her soiled diapers, he wasn't adverse to changing at wet one, or feeding her. He always played gently with her and talked to her as if she understood every word he said. He'd even spent his chore money to buy her a few soft toys. One of which had become her absolute favourite and was rarely out of her grasp. It was a floppy Eeyore donkey from the Winnie The Poo books. It was clear Chrissy idolised her fun loving brother and was always excited when he stayed at the weekend or in the holidays.

Parker pointed to the boats, and whispered his growing excitement to her, while Chrissy giggled, and played with his hair. As Booth watched them Bones slunk up to him, slipping her arms around his waist from behind, and peered around him to Parker and Chrissy. 'Morning, Parker.' She was showered, and wrapped in a robe and turban around her hair. Booth placed his hands over hers, and squeezed affectionately.

'Oh. Morning, Bones.' Parker beamed at her. 'This is awesome. When can we go out and explore?'

'After breakfast. Are you hungry?'

'Starving! Here, you take her - I'm gonna get showered.' He handed Chrissy back to Booth. 'She's a little ripe, Dad,' he informed, twitching his nose above a grimace. As he walked away, he paused to say, 'Sorry 'bout messin' up your cuddle time, Bones.'

'Oh. That's ok, Parker.' Once gone and the door closed, Booth offered her his best puppy eyes in another heart felt apology. Bones shook her head at him, then pecked his lips over Chrissy's head. Bones accused tenderly, 'You've been saving yourself for me, haven't you?' Booth nuzzled her neck, nodding. 'I'm flattered, obviously, but…' she didn't finish as he kissed her with the utmost tenderness. But the kiss was short lived as Chrissy's dirty diaper intervened. 'You can change this one,' Bones said, punishing him mildly.

'_Least _I can do for nearly blindin' ya,' he quipped, striding back into their room, with a weightless smile.

**Chapter III **

**The Bearer Of Gifts**

Although leisurely and substantial, breakfast was somewhat hectic for the family only because they were all on a natural high. Their surrounding were British colonial and immaculately restored to overwhelm the guests in the famed Winter Garden Hotel: intended to throw them back into the 1900's. But Parker didn't notice the opulence surrounding him, nor the other guests. He was buzzing with excitement like a overheated cicada beetle for their itinerary ahead, and twittering on about what he most wanted to see today.

He'd taken Booth's caution to heart, and dressed as coolly as he could. He was loosely togged up in a plain white t-shirt and red board shorts and sneakers. His golden hair caught the eyes of most Egyptians as it was a rare sight, but again, he didn't notice the discreet envious looks he was getting. The Nike knapsack he'd shoved under their table was crammed with; pen, jotter, a small monocular, video cum camera, with two spare batteries, bottled water, baseball cap, cell and wallet. Inside his wallet was his accrued chore money and a little extra his Mom had snuck in for him to splurge with. He was chopping down his second plate of bacon and eggs while Bones plied Chrissy with cold milky rice pudding, sprinkled with a little freshly grated nutmeg.

Just turned six months old, Chrissy was resplendent in a sunflower-yellow, loose cotton dress and diaper, with a tiny pair of white sandals adorning her flapping feet. As per usual she was smiling and utterly content, while her eyes sparkled with the crystal clear light of Egypt. Bones crunched on toast with her free hand, and still managed to hold a conversation with Parker.

Booth was topping up his hydration levels with chilled mango juice, and grinning adoringly at his gathered family. He hadn't felt this good or emotionally full for so long and he adored the uplifting of his spirits.

He thought Bones was multitasking superbly, while bewitching him with her casual attractiveness. He couldn't help but notice she was glowing. Her smile illuminated her face and shone in her eyes. The skimpy vest top she wore matched the colour of her irises and her soft white linens hugged her hips seductively. Her shades were perched on the top of her head, and holding back her shiny titian hair.

Bones caught him staring only because she could feel the heat of his gaze on her face. She glanced to him, and smiled even wider, flashing her poachable ivories at him. He matched the power of her smile, and leant in to kiss her. She didn't gently reprimand him this time, or push him away, but encouraged the kiss with a gentle caress to his knee under the table.

Seeing his Dad and Bones' exchange an innocent, yet loving kiss, Parker instantly stopped jabbering, and grinned. 'Come on you two - I wanna get going…' he urged, wiping his mouth with his napkin. As they looked to Parker a handsome man with fine features drew near. He was the colour of rich coffee and stood quietly at Bones' shoulder. He was dressed in casual jeans, a smart lemon shirt and held a briefcase.

Booth looked up to him curiously, as he smiled warmly, and bowed his head a little at him. Bones turned to see who Booth was looking at, then suddenly jumped up, and embraced the man hard, with a distinct squeal of delight. Booth noted that the man squeezed her back just as hard, and closed his eyes on her sumptuous hug.

'Mudha! Oooh. Its been _too _long,' Bones muttered over his shoulder, hearing him gently laugh at her surprise. They kissed one another on either cheek with great affection. Booth twitched on his chair, and folded his napkin precisely, then laid it beside his cleared plate. Bones let go of Mudha, and spun to introduce him to her family, while still holding Mudha's hand, 'Booth, Parker, Christine, this is Mudha - Mudha Chatran.' Booth stood, and shook his hand warmly so did Parker without prompting. 'He's an Egyptologist based here in Luxor at the Museum.' Parker's eyes lit up with ever increasing excitement: he'd never met a Egyptologist and had assumed they were all old and dusty. This one was neither and quite the opposite in fact. 'We met years ago on a dig in the Valley. Were _great _friends.' Then she informed sneakily, 'He helped me _smuggle _out that mummy in my office.' She turned back to Mudha, and smiled hard. Mudha laughed heartily, sharing the memory with her.

'You're two days early, Mudha. You won't rush me, you know?' she chastised affectionately, wagging a finger at him.

'Haa. I know,' he placated. 'I just _couldn't _wait to see you, Tempe,' he confessed shameless. 'I knew you'd arrived so I _had _to come and say to your beautiful family - _Ahlan,' _he said with great respect and sincerity, looking around the family. 'That means welcome, _welcome _to Egypt.'

Bones hugged him again, firing up Booth's jealousy a notch, then it dissipated slightly when Bones asked him, 'How is Aisha?'

'Oh! She's _very _pregnant with my next son -,' he mimed how big with his hands, 'or she would have come to welcome you too.' A vigilant waiter pulled up a chair for him, and they all retook their seats.

'Haa! Wonderful. How many to do you have now - I've lost track?' she asked eagerly, then slurped from her crystal glass of freshly squeezed pineapple juice, while resting her hand back on Booth's knee under the table. He took it instantly, and squeezed it, feeling foolish for having those pangs of jealousy now. Mudha was obviously just an old colleague and a close friend, or at least, he hoped so.

'Allah has blessed us with _three _healthy children - two boys one girl.' Bones nodded gleefully. 'I will not keep you - I know you have plans,' he said, grinning at Parker, noting his excited twitching. 'But we cannot wait to take to the site, Tempe,' he said mysteriously. 'You will be thrilled, I'm sure. Everything is set up as you requested and the house is awaiting your arrival. My mother is a _wonderful _cook -,' he eulogised, flailing his hands theatrically, 'and will take _great _care of you all.' Parker looked to Booth, flaring his eyes to convey his eagerness to get to their bases for the duration of this trip. Booth acknowledged him with a charmed smiled.

Booth liked Mudha the longer he talked now his irrational paranoia flew out the huge open windows. He seemed completely genuine and fired up Bones' intrigue as well as his own. Bones had been distinctly covert and shy about her planned arrangements while back in DC and only told him the basics. His conspiracy radar was now spinning on a dime, gathering clues as to what was to come for them all.

Mudha placed his briefcase on the table, and flicked open the brass catches, lifted the top slightly, then paused. He glanced to Bones with an enigmatic smile. She nodded at him imperceptibly, then Mudha looked directly into Parker's eyes. Parker felt his heart begin to pound, sussing that something good was about to happen. He didn't know why, he just knew.

'It is tradition in my country -,' Mudha began slowly, 'to give a gift of welcome when you visit for the first time. This is my gift to you…' He lifted the lid of the case, and handed Parker a box, wrapped up in decorated thick paper. It was tied with a bow made of a reed. The paper took Parker by surprise as it was so beautiful yet familiar. It was lavished with finely drawn and painted Egyptian Gods. Gold, lapis blue and black with splashes of vermillion shone out from the thick paper, as he tried to distinguish what Gods were portrayed on it.

'Please, open it,' Mudha said softly in his silky accent. Parker grinned nervously, and gently pulled the reed bow undone. As he did the paper unfurled from the box like a petal unfolding from a rose. He laid it gently flat on the table, not interested in the contents of the bland cardboard beneath the remarkable fresco. Having almost completely memorised all known symbols for hieroglyphics: he read them above the meticulously depicted Gods.

'Anubis,' Parker said. Bones grinned at Booth, completely charmed by his awe and recollection. 'And Ma'at. This is the fresco of the Weighing of the Heart from the Book of the Dead.'

'Yes, Parker - it is,' Mudha confirmed, flaring his eyes mystically. 'And just _one _of the _fan-tastic _frescos you will see in the Valley of the Kings.' Parker nodded, vibrating with excitement as Mudha oozed his hexing words. 'Anubis is the protector, the one who makes a mummy, he is half man, half jackal and guides the Pharaoh through the trials towards the afterlife.' Then Mudha pointed to the fresco, explaining, 'See here, Anubis puts the heart of the pharaoh on his scale, his wife, Ma'at, her ostrich feather on the other side. If the heart is lighter than the feather it is pure enough to pass on to paradise and eternal life.'

'That's awe-_some…' _Parker purred, clearly entranced. 'Thank you _so _much.' Bones felt Booth hold her hand a little tighter, obviously pleased Parker was so taken with his gift.

Mudha laughed, saying, 'But you haven't opened your gift yet.' Parker looked stunned, as did Booth, thinking the stunningly painted papyrus paper was his gift. Mudha pushed the box towards him to encourage. Parker blew out a whistle from his lips, and took off the lid of the box. Inside was a belt made of soft camel leather and had an intricate pattern scorched into it and a similar pouch, like a gun holster attached. He lifted it out of the box, and with his brow furrowed, opened the pouch.

'Do you know what they are?' Bones asked softly. Parker shook his head, completely lost. 'They are the tools of a profession. Tools that an archaeologist or an Egyptologist would uses. A pick, small rock hammers and brushes.'

'When you come to the site, you _may _get the chance to use them…' Mudha said cryptically. Parker positively pulsed, thrilled with his gifts. Bones laced her fingers with Booth's, delighted with Parker's gob smacked expression.

'Thanks, Mudha, this is _brilliant_.'

'In Arabic we say - sukran - and you are _very _welcome.'

'Sukran, Mudha.'

Another packet was retrieved from his case, and he handed it to Bones. She grinned, charmed, knowing it wasn't for her but for Chrissy. She opened the little packet, again, tied with a small reed bow. It was a solid 22ct gold cartouche meant to be worn on a chain. It had hieroglyphics engraved inside the long oval. Bones smiled at Mudha, then showed it to Booth, explaining, 'It says her name - Christine, and its underlined which symbolises a Goddess or Queen.' Booth thought it wonderful, and adored the underline sentiment.

Deeply touched, Booth said to Mudha, 'Sukran.' He smiled warmly, and rummaged yet again. Parker wanted to see the cartouche so Bones handed it to him. Mudha said to Booth, 'You were a challenge but after I spoke to Tempe last week - I had an idea.' He handed him another box. This one was long and narrow but beautifully carved with three letters in Arabic and inlayed with gold leaf. It looked like polished ebony to Booth, and as he opened it, he gasped. Mudha went on, 'As you cannot wear your gun here, this was the alternative I came up with. You'll not be arrested if you carry it discreetly.' Booth snorted, recalling his conversation with Bones about wanting to take his firearm - just in case. She had scoffed, and told him he was being ridiculous and overly protective again. But it was clear now she'd relayed their discussion and his concerns to Mudha.

The sheathed kukri knife with its engraved curved, razor sharp steal blade, drew more hums of approval and appreciation from Booth. 'Its Dervish, very old and ceremonial but will still frighten anybody if you bare it in their faces,' Mudha explained, with an amused smile.

'Its fantastic, tha - _sukran_, Mudha.' Mudha smiled hard, with a humble nod, and then stood.

'I'll see you all tomorrow morning on the west back at six. Enjoy your day.' Everyone except Christine stood, she just began clipping her hands joyously with a sweet chuckle. Bones kissed his cheeks again and more hand shakes were exchanged by the men. They watched him leave the restaurant with loaded smiles.

Bones was the first to turn back to the table, and began releasing Chrissy from her high chair. 'What a cool guy,' Booth offered, picking up his knife to admire it again, already having picked out a spot in his cave to display it. Bones nodded mute, hitching Chrissy onto her hip. Parker was preciously gathering his gifts, then snagged his pack up from under their table. She tossed causally over her shoulder as they all left the restaurant, 'My gift from him, when I first came here, was an alabaster canopic jar - the one that landed on your…' Booth snapped his hand over mouth, with a look of mortification.

'On your what?' Parker asked innocently. Bones laughed, as she trotted up the huge sweeping staircase, leaving that explanation to Booth.

'On my gun, gun,' he said mumbling, watching Bones' butt cheeks jiggle, as he climbed up behind her.

**Chapter IV **

**Karnak**

Although still early, if you lived in the west, it was metaphorically midday at eight thirty AM in Luxor. The heat was almost unbearable already especially for the four un-acclimatised pale skinned westerners. Bones felt her brow beading with perspiration but delighted in the mild discomfort. A fragrant breeze was whistling up off the Nile and evaporating it the instant it appeared. She noted Booth and Parker were feeling it too, and sharing a frosted bottle of water as suggested by her.

Baseball capped with shades adorning their grinning faces, they sat opposite her in the horse drawn carriage. Bones had a floppy bonneted Chrissy on her lap, who'd been slavered with sun-block before they ventured outside. Bones was pointing out a souk to her that they'd just clip-clopped past. The narrow cobbled alley was crammed with stalls on either side and vendors selling everything from small catches of fish to second hand fridges. Although she looked, Chrissy seemed to be more fascinated by the two horses pulling their carriage. They were shaded en route by elaborate high headdresses. Those bouncing black ostrich feathers held Chrissy's attention the most though. It was the first time she'd ever seen horses in the flesh and was clearly excited by them. She clapped and rocked on Bones' lap, and looked up to her with glee. Bones smiled back at her with enormous strength, and buttered her with soft adoring kisses.

Parker was videoing their short ride to Karnak with his video camera and his companions. He kept spinning in his seat when another temple or statue appeared around the next sweeping corner to capture it. Booth was a lot less energetic, and to Bones, looked a little tired already. That didn't surprise her after this mornings mishap, and made her smile again.

Seeing the naughty smile tickle her lips, Booth knew exactly what she was thinking about. He grinned harder, and slipped across the gap to sit beside her, tracking his palm around her shoulder. Then he whispered in her ear, while drawing circles on dewy sun-kissed shoulder with his thumb, 'Have you forgiven me?' She chuckled, and nodded. 'I'll make it up to ya.' She held his gaze for a moment, then looked to his lips surrounded by stubble, drizzling her eyes over his beautifully constructed face. That scratchy stubble always did indescribable things to her; especially when grazing her inner thighs or buttocks. She could barely wait to feel that sensation again nor was she adverse to a little beard rash on her neck. 'I got ways to treat ya right,' he whispered even softer, seducing her easily.

Parker interrupted her intended reply as he turned the camera on them, and asked for a smile. Neither Booth nor Bones didn't have to try hard to oblige, and she rested her head on Booth's shoulder. 'Cute -,' Parker gushed, pleased with the photo, 'real cute.'

Bones saw over his shoulder what they had come to visit, and pointed to it with a flick of her head. Understanding her gesture, Parker instantly spun, gasped, then knelt up on the seat, and began videoing immediately.

Arriving at the Nile entrance, Karnak temple sprawled east into the distance backed by golden desert sands. The worlds largest open air museum hauled the breath from Booth and Parker. Bones felt a delicious vicarious thrill permeate her skeleton and tingle her stomach with their excitement and equal astonishment.

The wide deep forecourt to the magnificent temple: originally constructed to worship the God Amun and the Theban centre of commerce, was shimmering a hellish heat haze. The stone slabs: each three metres square, rippled up towards two enormous walls with a V-shaped slit splitting them. In relief, the part restored figures depicted on the walls, overwhelmed the pilgrim or visitor with their dizzying height and the ancient human architectural achievement. Those walls cleverly shrouded the treasures within the temples golden sandstone walls. The astonishing fact that originally they would have been vibrantly painted, making them even more impressive. But over the centuries the natural pigments had long been bleached away: however, not taking anything away from the edifice now.

Booth jumped out of the carriage, and paid the driver while Bones put Chrissy in her stroller. She made sure she was protected from the relentless sun that was still a long way from being at its apex.

There was a large queue for tickets snaking in the limited shade to their right. They felt the radiating heat off the slabs rise and singe their exposed flesh. Parker was rushing ahead still filming, and muttering to himself. Bones grinned at Booth as he took control her the stroller, and they followed.

'He should slow down, Booth,' Bones said, concerned for him.

'Tell him -,' he said casually, 'he'll listen to you.' Bones grinned, and caught up with him. Booth followed on, walking sedately towards the V in between the walls that were growing more impressive with each step.

'Parker?' She slipped her hand gently onto the small of his back, and smiled sweetly as he looked around to her. 'Its extremely hot, and I know you're excited to see this, but if you rush around in these temperatures you _will _get sick very quickly. We aren't in any rush - we can stay as long as you want. See how the Egyptians walk?' Parker nodded, looking to a few crossing their route. 'Slowly does it, ok?'

He took her wise advice to heart immediately, and slowed down. 'Thanks for the tip, Bones,' he said, already pouring with sweat. 'I don't wanna get heat stroke. Shouldn't we queue up for tickets?'

'I've already got some, I printed them online - it's a simple process and obviously saved us a long wait.' Parker nodded, thinking how cool she was. As they had come to an average amble, Booth caught up with them, and they all walked side by side with eyes fixed on the canyon high walls.

'Come on then, Bones, I'm ready for my lecture,' Booth goaded cheekily. Bones narrowed her eyes at him, smacking his arm playfully. 'What? I know you're dying to show off a little.' She gasped indignantly at the insult but itching to tell them a little about the temple.

'Yeah, come on, Bones. I wanna hear about it.' Parker gave her a nudge to encourage, adding a loving smile too. Grinning, she flicked her eyes over the mammoth walls as they approached slowly.

'All Egyptian temples are designed the same way, just like churches or mosques have architectural and spiritual similarities. The river is the lowest point and although you cannot notice the gentle gradient, we are going up - but very gradually. The temple is divided into sections. The first section, in antiquity, anybody could enter. Then the second was held only for high ranking officials and priests. The next for high priests and favoured officials to the Pharaoh, then the high alter area, the highest point, was only for the Pharaoh. That point symbolises where the earthly plain meets paradise and its possible to converse with the Gods. You will see a narrow opening where the sun still rises through it everyday. The sun rising in the east, in Egyptian mythology, symbolises rebirth and life. The west, death and the dying sun - hence all people were buried on the west banks but lived on the east banks. Obviously that thinking has changed and both banks are utilised now.'

'Cool. It get it. I read that people came here to shop?' Parker asked, thinking that was pretty weird as the temple was a church.

'That's correct. They came to trade, swap gossip, find a partner, as well as worship - even pay their taxes. Karnac was the hub of life, prayer and commerce on the Nile once.' Bones handed over their tickets, flanked on either side by uniform ram headed sphinx-like monoliths. Beyond the gargantuan walls a wide courtyard opened out: it had separate temples to other deities springing off it. There were majestic God statues, some of which still had traces of painted decoration on them and thousands of hieroglyphics. Parker looked as though he was going to wet himself. He was soaking up the mind boggling architecture, and rushed straight to one finely preserved statues, and began deciphering the hieroglyphics.

Booth looked to her, and smiled, saying, 'He's off.' Bones nodded, turning slowly on the spot, looking skyward just as the call to prayer began again from a close by mosque minaret.

They began to move slowly onwards as Parker was flicking through his note book. Booth said to him as they passed by, 'Take ya time, Park. We're gonna find some shade.' Parker nodded, but was too engrossed in his hieroglyphics to answer him.

Hanging to the shady side of the thoroughfare awash with visitors, Booth said, 'You and Mudha…' Bones flicked her eyes to him, then back up to another beautiful statue.

'No, Booth,' she said softly.

'Is that no you weren't together once, or no - don't ask?' Bones looked into his eyes, and shook her head. Booth pushed her gently for answer, 'Was he a lover then?'

Bones took his hand, gently hugging him into a rare splash of shade, and pulled him in close. Searching his eyes, she asked tenderly, 'Why are you so jealous, Booth?' Although it was a question to him it sounded more like she was trying to figure out the reason herself. 'Is it because I haven't asked you to marry me yet?' Booth grinned, shook his head, then nuzzled her moist neck, kissing up to ear. She rested her head back on the balmy column behind her, wallowing in his possessive affection and the scandalous sensation it gave her to torment him.

He whispered agonised in her ear when he got there, '_Tell _me - were you with him…? Did you let him - _kiss _you?' Booth bit a soft kiss on her pulsing jugular. '_Touch _you?' He brushed a breast with his thumb, feeling her nipple respond instantly against his torso. '_Taste _you?' He slowly licked up her salty neck with the tip of his tongue, and she murmured sultrily. Then at her lips with his, sunk deep into her eyes, he asked lastly, 'Slip inside your silky yoni?' She rolled her head on the stone, now blinking into the cobalt sky above their heads, and sizzled like a prime fillet. Knowing how aroused her made her, he felt her chest heave against his, and a fire burning between them, he stoked the flames within her with, 'Cos its _killing _me thinking about him with you. Show me a little mercy - _Temperance_…' He knew that was her ignition switch, and it sent her into a shameless frenzy. She snapped her lips over his, and routed his mouth with her agile tongue. He matched her unbridled passion head on, holding her wrist tight to the ancient stone, trapping her, as he fought back with her tongue in gasping duel.

'Mut!' Parker exclaimed, overjoyed he'd worked it out finally. His exclamation jolted them apart with a rasping gasp. Booth groaned, tucked his head into her shoulder, as she held his head to her, and licked her wet lips with an almost innocent smile to Parker.

Sounding drunk she slurred, 'Mutt - we-ere only kissing?' Booth thought a few seconds later they would have been doing much more than kissing.

Confused Parker asked, 'What?' Then pointing back towards the statue, then clarified, 'The _Goddess _Mut.'

'Oooh. I thought for a moment you were referring to me being a canine for osculating Booth.' Parker dropped a hip, and tutted.

'N'aah, Bones. You can kiss Dad all ya want - I don't care,' he said dismissively.

'Thanks, Son,' Booth said, finally looking up from her shoulder, having gotten his erection under control. Parker ripped his pack off his back, and took out his water, then began to gulp it down. Booth looked into her again, and they both smirked.

Bones peered under the shade of the stroller to Christine. She was fast asleep, so she laid the stroller flat to make her more comfortable. Then they all moved on.

The gargantuan inspired Hypostyle Hall made Booth snigger, which wasn't the reaction Bones was expecting from him. He nudged her, flicking his eyes up the 22m high columns, of which there were 134, in sixteen uniform rows on either side of them. They were reminiscent of a petrified forest where the huge decorated pillars reached for the searing sky, and some were topped with 70 ton architraves. Some of the elegantly carved architraves still had colour; hinting at its former glory.

Parker looked puzzled by Booth's reaction too, and asked, 'What's so funny, Dad?'

'Don't they look kinda funny to you - or familiar?' Parker looked over them again, tilting his head one way then the other, finally shaking his head. Bones took a longer look though, then a wry smile trickled over her lips like a good cognac.

Bones said casually, 'I assume your father is implying that they resemble erect penises…' Parker grinned, then started to laugh when he saw the resemblance. In a show of male bonding, Booth high-fived Parker, as they clearly agreed that they did indeed look like erections. Bones rolled her eyes at the chuckling pair, and wandered on, explaining, 'They _actually _represent stacked bundles of papyrus reeds, that have been tied at the top. Further on you will see the tops are splayed, representing flowering papyrus and the rebirth of the Nile after the ahket.'

'What's the ahket, Bones?' Parker caught up with her, while videoing, the open to the elements, stone forest.

'It means the flood. Before the Nile was dammed the ahket would come every year and flood the area depositing rich silt from up stream. The deposits enriched the crops allowing the people to have several good crops a year therefore was revered and welcomed. It also determined how much tax they would pay to the temple stores and Pharaoh. I can tell you about that later but Chrissy need to drink, there's a small café up here. Shall we take a break?'

Booth thought that an excellent idea so did Parker but he dragged his heals, still gorging on the mind-boggling columns. Smack bang in the middle of the processional avenue they were walking up, stood a slightly damaged and sand blasted worn obelisk. Although it was partly a ruin that didn't detract from its magnificence. 'Wow,' Booth awed, standing at its foot, and looked up the cartouches that covered all four sides. He took her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Standing beside it, was an aged sun-weathered man dressed in dark blue gellibiya and wore a perfectly curled turban. He nodded respectfully at Bones, and was obviously one of the discreet guardians of the ruins.

He glanced in the stroller at Chrissy, and then came over to take a closer look. She looked at him, and gurgled, reaching for his immaculate turban. The old man laughed, and shook her hand sweetly, then very preciously stroked over her blonde hair. To Booth's astonishment Bones began talking to him in Arabic. The guard looked completely taken aback that she could speak it, and responded to her immediately. At the same time Parker came trotting up to them, panting, and smiling. Parker thought it was a great opportunity for a photo as the old man in his flowing robes matched the surroundings perfectly. But he paused, nudging Booth to ask, 'Do you think its alright if I take his picture next to the obelisk?'

Booth shrugged a shoulder, not knowing, so whispered to Bones as she un-strapped Chrissy, and held her on her hip, adjusting her floppy hat. However the man already knew from experience what the young man wanted. He smiled generously at him, and nodded.

'Go on, Parker, take your shots, he doesn't mind - he's used to it. But you should tip him as is the custom.' Hearing Bones' instructions Booth fingered out a few notes in preparation. Parker lit up. Then he gesticulated where the he wanted him to stand for his photos, while Bones explained to Booth, 'He said he thought Chrissy is extremely beautiful and has my eyes. He's worked here everyday for thirty one years.'

'I think so too.' Booth kissed Chrissy's cheek, and took her from Bones. He held her aloft, and pretended to eat her tummy, making her giggle and flap her limbs excitedly. Eventually Parker completed his photo shoot, and gave the old man his tip. He shook Parker's hand, and bowed respectfully.

'Sukran,' Parker said, stowing his camera in his pocket, wiping his sweaty brow.

Ma'a as-salaamah,' Bones said to him. Parker assumed that meant goodbye, and repeated it to the best of his ability as they strolled on.

'This place is ama-_zing_.' He buzzed like a hornet around them. 'That obelisk was pretty cool too.'

They came to a area off to the right of the avenue where tables and chairs were set out under the shade of wispy tamarisk trees. To the right of the surprisingly quiet open air café was a large oblong stone constructed pool with carved steps down into it. The cerulean water was absolutely still, and skimmed by iridescent crimson damsel flies. Glowing white and long necked, ibis perched on the steps, peering motionless into the water, waiting patiently for an unsuspecting fish to surface. The tamarisks and palms shading the cafe hummed with life. The cicada beetles were at full tilt and the small sparrows hid in the meagre shade, tweeting merrily. They all knew it was a wonderful spot to get out of the blistering heat for a while, and replenish their fluids.

While munching through an enormous salad sandwich, and washing it down with almost a litre of peach iced tea, Parker flicked through his photos and video clips. Booth was plying Chrissy with copious amounts of clear apple juice, and feeding her mashed banana as Bones stared at the pool and its visitors, absorbing the atmosphere.

'That is the sacred pool used to cleanse the high priests and Pharaoh before he entered the high altar or before rituals,' she said airily.

Booth grinned, hearing her dreamy far away voice. Bones felt his hand whisper over her shoulder, and she turned her head on a smile. She took his hand off her shoulder, and kissed it sweetly. Booth nodded to agree, saying, 'I could do with a little _cleansing _myself - its sweltering.' Bones huffed a chuckle, catching Parker nod absently to agree with the sentiment. 'We'll have a wander around it after - let Chrissy feed the ducks.'

Bones laughed. 'They're not _ducks, _Booth, they're ibis,' she corrected regally, if not a little snootily. Even Parker looked amused that his Dad had rudely down graded the elegant ibis to common-as-muck waterfowl.

Smiling, he defended, 'Stop splitting hairs - you know what I mean.' Once fully hydrated, they gathered the crusts Parker couldn't manage, they began to walk around the lake. As they vacated the table a pretty plague of chirping finches descended from the trees to scavenge for crumbs left by Parker.

The family found a nice spot next to a clump of tall reeds being hounded by emerald dragon and damsel flies and a snowy nervous egret. Booth and Parker crouched either side of Chrissy's stroller, handing her scraps of drying bread. They showed her how to toss the bread; confused at first she put the bread in her mouth, which made them laugh. Bones was videoing them all together. On being handed her second piece, Chrissy threw it but it didn't go into the water. But when she saw a fish surface to scoop up Parker's piece, she cooed excitedly. Booth handed her another bit with a mammoth smile.

'Go on, Chrissy, throw it,' he encouraged along with Parker. She threw it, it hit her foot then plopped into the water. More fish started to gather, and mouthed the water hungrily, fighting with one another for the scraps. The turmoil of the water excited Chrissy and she began to mew, reaching for more of the bread Parker was flicking in.

Bones found herself grinning, while framing the cute scene. Then to all of their surprise, four eider ducks skidded in from nowhere like feathery Californian surfers. Finding himself vindicated, Booth jumped up to say smugly, 'See - _ducks!_' Then dizzy from getting up too quick, he promptly started teetering on the edge of the pool like a bad tightrope walker. He cart-wheeled his arms, trying to regain his equilibrium, while warbling his inevitable demise, 'Whaahhh! Whaup-aah!' Bones, Parker and Chrissy watched on with mouths agape. Booth pirouetted like Nureyev and fell slowly, but hilariously, into the water on his back. The terrified ibis took the sky and the fat ducks scuttled away with the huge splash he made.

Bones flicked her eyes to Parker for a instant, then they began to belly laugh, creasing up with their hilarity. As Booth surfaced, Chrissy was clapping with thrilled wide eyes, flapping her feet.

Parker drew breath to say dryly, 'Dad - we do not wash our _pits _in the sacred pool of Amun-Re.' Even Bones got his reference to a panda cartoon film Parker got Chrissy and her watch a few months ago, and began to laugh harder. Booth swam to the steps, and walked up them, laughing at himself.

Bones said too cutely, 'N'aaw. Now you're all _cleansed_…' Bones picked out a string of algae from his hair, and pecked his lips on an amused huffle. Making Parker laugh even harder, Booth snapped his arms around her, refusing to let her go. She wriggled in his arms, and squealed a chastise, trying to get away from him.

Booth spent the next hour squelching around Karnak in his bubbling, farting Vans, and receiving countless disgusted looks. He gave up trying to explain the cause for the rude noises he was making, and just ignored them aloofly.

**Chapter V**

**Bazaar Soup**

By very late afternoon the family were ambling along a narrow cobbled alley: gently shaded from the sun by multicoloured cotton tarpaulins, draped from one side to the other. They gently billowed in the hot breeze funnelling up the lane like yacht sails. The snaking bazaar was back in the heart of Luxor and the mind-boggling array of stalls that edged it, enthralled Parker. Chrissy was enjoying the vibrant colours, delicious scents and all the exciting bustling along the alley too.

Every stall was attended by a man either in traditional gellibiya or casual western apparel. The vendors smiled, and made pleasant gestures to urge the family to look at their wears. Parker didn't need much persuading to browse the wooden stalls loaded with all manner of goods. Not only were people selling things, he noted, but between them, set back in the narrow doorways, local craftsmen worked: making anything from bicycle spokes to small wooden three legged stools. Some made and displayed their jewellery, some gutted fish, others sold clothes or spices. Glassblowers worked in cramped furnace-hot conditions to produce delicate elaborate perfume bottles and leather goods abounded.

It was the spice stalls that fired up Parker's fascination the most. The flat stalls had wooden bowls in strict uniform rows, and in each, anything from dried dates to russet saffron, cinnamon sticks, purple crocus stamen, linseed, and lapis blue powder. The whole colour range of the rainbow were displayed in perfect cones, like docile volcanoes. At the back of the stall was an ancient scale with various iron weights alongside. Bones came to his side, seeing him scanning the beautiful colours, and discovering things he'd never seen before.

'I need to purchase a small gift for Mudha's mother. She will be our cook, housekeeper, and sometimes a nanny to Chrissy.' Parker nodded. 'The most valued things here in Egypt are spices - especially a high grade saffron.' Bones pointed to the three different coloured cones of saffron, adding, 'I'd like you to buy some for her from us.' Parker went to get his wallet out immediately, but Bones stopped him. 'Haa. I'll pay but _you _have to haggle me a _good _price.' Parker looked; excited, stunned and then a little concerned. 'You haggle for _everything _in the bazaar - its expected and respectful.'

'How do I do that?'

Bones whispered secretively in his ear, 'Firstly you don't look too interested in the goods, you inspect them, even try them if offered, and _never _suggest a price. Whatever price he says half it - and take a little more off - then haggle from there. Don't be frightened to walk away.'

'How much do you want?'

She said ordinarily, 'Half an ounce, please.' Parker nodded solemnly, and looked at the vendor sat on a very low stool in traditional gellibiya. He was sucking on a tube attached to an elaborate bottle, and blowing cool sweet smelling smoke out of his nose and mouth after each puff. Parker felt extremely nervous: his stomach tossed like a ship at sea in a force ten gale. He didn't want to disturb the man who appeared apathetic to him, and looked to Bones for direction. But she had already turned away, and was talking to Booth, and Parker felt a little lost.

Little did Parker know that was a deliberate ploy by Bones and Booth was in on it too. With her back to Parker and facing Booth, she whispered, 'How's he doing?' handing him a bottle of water.

Booth grinned slyly, then sipping water from the bottle, he said amused, 'Crap,' then swallowed. Bones grinned a little wider, and only just managing to stop herself from turning around to help him.

Courageously Parker crouched down in front of the man, and smiled warmly. 'Good afternoon. Please can I can some _good _saffron?' The man nodded, and stood, not cracking a smile. He blew out the smoke in his lungs over Parker's head, and picked up a small paper cone. He picked up a spoon, and dug into one of the saffron cones of a light colour. 'Wait,' Parker said, then looked over his shoulder to Bones. 'Hey, Bones - which is the good one?'

Pretending to be fussing over Chrissy, she said nonchalantly without looking at him, 'The darkest.' Parker felt slightly betrayed by the vendor, and drew a brave breath.

'No - I asked for the _good _one, please,' he reiterated, pointing at the darker coloured cone of saffron. The crinkly vendor offered him a miniscule smile, but screwed up the wasted paper cone like he was wringing Parker's neck. Parker swallowed, even more nervous, offering him a friendly smile to placate if he could. The man muttered something, while opening another cone, and dug into the good saffron. He tucked it up carefully, then placed it on the scale with a weight on the other side. Having been taken for a fool the first time, Parker smiled hard at him, then picked up the weight he'd put on the scale to check it was an ounce. He found it was, so relieved, he put it back on the scale. To his complete amazement the old man blossomed into a riotous smile, and patted Parker's back hard, and started jabbering on in Arabic.

Booth said secretively, 'Here we go - haggle time…' Bones felt her eyes try to sneak a peek at Parker but Booth held her steady, as she twitched to intervene. 'Stop it - this was your idea,' he reprimanded her with a affectionate peck to her cheek. They moved to the next stall, and began to browse there, but kept their sneaky eyes on Parker and the old man.

'How much is that?' Parker asked, remembering what Bones had told him. Bones held her breath and Booth flared his eyes at her, not nervous but excited to see how he'd do.

'Sixty,' the old man said with a toothless smile, obviously able to speak American when it came to money. Parker looked aghast: he hadn't expected it to be that exorbitant. Then he remembered he had to halve it and take a little more off.

'That's a _lot_…' he said, grimacing, backing out slightly.

The old man grinned hard again. 'Its very good _best _saffron - dat _best _price for you,' he simpered. Parker narrowed his eyes, and shook his head, remembering that Bones said, "_never offer a price_.". So he shook his head, and began to walk away, saying, 'That's _waaay _too much for a little _bit _of saffron...' Bones wanted to hug him, and dropped her head on Booth's shoulder, charmed. Smiling, Booth started to chuckle, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

The old man immediately stopped his exit, with, 'Fifty-fifty!'

Parker shook his head, held his ground, saying boldly, 'Twenty five.' Bones glared directly into Booth's eyes, and grinned, impressed by Parker's bravado.

'Oh! Too little - very small - good-good _saffron _- _forty_, best price in bazaar. For you _best _price - forty…' His arms gestured how good it was, wafting the ridiculously small packet in Parker's face.

Parker smiled sweetly, and shook his head again. 'I have to get the very best price, I'm sorry. _Thirty _is all I can afford.'

'Thirty five, my last offer, thirty five - you pay me now - good price,' the old man said, narrowing his eyes at the young man, now brimming with haggle confidence: as the price was almost half its original.

Booth was bursting with pride for his son, and could see the nervous semi-fun he was having. Bones was toying agitatedly with a packet of hearing aide batteries, and glancing to Parker every few seconds.

Parker retrieved his wallet, and squirreled out thirty. He showed the smiling old man the thirty, saying, 'Thirty, that is my _final _offer.' The old man lost his smile, then finally nodded, holding his hand out for the money. Parker felt a mixture of elation and sorrow as he handed it over. Elation that he'd gotten a good price, and sorrow as the old man looked positively distraught now. Parker judged if the vendor was unhappy it meant he'd haggled well. 'Sukran,' he said politely with a little nod of respect.

The old man was wrapping up the packet in another piece of pretty paper with a covert smile on his face. When he handed the pathetically tiny, gift wrapped saffron to him, he also gave him a cinnamon stick, and said knowingly, generously, 'This was your first haggle in Egypt. You did _very _well...'

Parker looked stunned, but again, felt bad because the old man had given him something extra. He quickly got out a five, and handed it to the man with a generous smile of his own. 'For you. Sukran,' Parker said sweetly, realising that five was equivalent to a dollar back home, and meant little to him but obviously a great deal to the old man.

'Tank you,' he said with a warm African smile which filled Parker up, and returned to his shisha pipe and stool. Parker nodded his farewell, with a cheerful smile, and joined up with Bones. She spun immediately on a thrilled smile, as Parker put the packet in her hand. Booth was grinning from ear to ear too.

'It would be so much easier to just put a price on everything like at home,' Parker offered sensibly, feeling his adrenalin seep away. Bones pecked his cheek with a solid hum, shocking him. Parker eyes grew wide at receiving such a precious kiss from her, and blushed a cute shade of cerise.

Cocking a brow, she oozed, 'Where's the fun in that?' beaming at him. Parker finally got what that peculiar experience was all about, seeing their goofy grins. Booth ragged his cap on his head proudly. Parker understood now they'd been in cahoots all along.

'Ok - Yodas, I get it.' Booth sniggered at that retort but Bones looked confused by it. Booth gave her a look that said he'd explain later, as Parker went on, 'It _was _pretty good fun in a freaky kinda way. Least I know what to do now,' he said with a bounce in his sneakers.

'Precisely, Parker.' They all moved on. 'Let's eat…'

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Later**

Sitting in a small open air café at a junction of four alleys, the family all ordered a chilled soup. They'd picked a perfect table next to a huge fan which sporadically sprayed a fine mist of water to cool its overheating patrons, and lazily people watched.

Straight ahead of them was a butchers but not like any butchers Parker had ever seen before. There were huge chunks of meat hung up outside on vicious looking hooks like large steal S's. Just outside the small doorway was a tree stump with a nasty looking machete wedged in the wood. The tree stump was on three legs, and obviously very old and well used, Parker judged: as it was bowed at the centre. Underneath the old butchers block were three skinny cats that were licking up the juices that were draining down a channel cut into the stump. He noted the meat was uncovered, and harried by flies. He grimaced but was still fascinated by the macabre butchers. Bones caught his veiled disgust, and smiled.

'In Islamic law all meat must be slaughtered a certain way, Parker. The throat must be slit and the blood drained via the jugular. The butcher is trained in these techniques and although the insect life is rampant on the carcase the cook is very particular to check it is free of them before its cooked. Blood, pork and carrion are all forbidden under Islamic law. Halal means lawful. So it is a halal butchers, and as you can see, very well frequented. That bloody rag is used to soak up any extra blood after the meat is cut, and discarded.'

'Gross,' he said with another grimace.

'That maybe so - but how do you think meat is slaughtered back in America? Your favourite beef steak doesn't start out in a pre-package cellophane cover. The cattle have to be slaughtered somehow. If most people saw how all meat was prepared for consumption there would be a lot more vegetarians,' she said knowingly.

'Stop now -,' Booth interrupted, 'you'll turn him _veggie_. He needs - meeeat,' he growled, thumping his chest like Tarzan. Parker snorted his amusement at Booth's macho display. 'He's a growing lad.' Parker knuckled up for his Dad, and Booth tapped them, with a rakish wink. Bones rolled her eyes at the pair. Their soup arrived seconds later and a fresh warmed plate of lafa bread was placed on the table between the bowls. As they tucked into the mildly spice cool broth, Parker continued to observe the life up and down the bazaar.

After tearing off a piece of flat bread, Parker whispered discreetly in Booth's ear, noticing something a little peculiar about the men he saw walking around, 'Dad - there're quite a lot of gay guys about, isn't there?' Bones left that one to Booth, and spoon feed Chrissy some soup from her bowl. Booth looked around to where Parker was looking, and smiled.

'No, Parker, it's a culture thing - they're not gay,' he whispered back. 'Holding hands is quite common amongst single men, it's a sign of a close friendship or affectionate bonding. They will kiss each other on meeting or leaving sometimes too.'

Parker cocked a brow. 'Oh. Ok. Bit like us with the knuckle thing.' Booth quirked his lips; he'd never thought of it that way, but conceded it was similar, so nodded.

By the time they'd finished their snack the sun was beginning to set. They walked back to the hotel along the bank of the Nile in the balmy air. Night was falling and the city started to come to life as the temperature dropped with the sun. Ornate street lamps came on above their heads while ruined temples were sympathetically lit to highlight their best features. Parker pushed the stroller now while Booth and Bones wandered along behind hand in hand. He stopped en route taking photos of the vistas, usually with Chrissy in the foreground.

Booth grinned at Bones, seeing her eyes wistfully looking over the river to the far bank. He could sense she couldn't wait to get across and start her long anticipated dig. With her eyes still on the twinkling village on the far bank, she finally explained quietly, and with melancholy, 'Mudha was betrothed at ten to Aisha - a family match. They were married at sixteen and had their first offspring at nineteen - fraternal twins, a girl and boy. When I met him, their third child was on the way. We were on the dig, and in her third trimester, Aisha went into labour. Unfortunately - the baby was still born. It was a very difficult time for both of them...' Bones understated but for her own emotional reasons.

Booth nodded solemnly, and felt a pain in his heart for Mudha and his wife. Then he sparked a thought, and aired it, 'She was on the dig with you?'

'Yes. We were in a very remote part of the desert excavating several mastabas. Mudha got her in our jeep and I stayed in the back with her to assist.'

Booth stopped walking, lifted her chin carefully, saying, 'You delivered their baby.' Bones searched his eyes with her glassy ones, then nodded. 'Ohh, Bones…' He could see the tragedy of that memory haunting her eyes now, and stroked down her cheek with his index finger to show sympathy.

She stepped a little closer to his radiating heat, and rested her brow on his shoulder, as she explained emotionally, 'I tried to revive him, Booth - but - there was _nothing _I could do.' Booth held her tighter, aching for her. 'Obviously after that shared trauma we became very close friends.' Bones looked up into his eyes, with a soft smile, 'A year or so later she was pregnant again and had a healthy full term boy.' Booth grinned gently too. 'The twins are about Parker's age now - they named them Howard and Isis, their third - Nahim.' Booth looked perplexed, thinking that was a distinctly western name for his first born son. Bones grinned wryly, and walked them on again. 'Tomorrow you'll understand,' she said ambiguously.

**Chapter VI **

**Nice Necropolis**

After a slightly rushed near dawn breakfast, only rushed because hyper-Bones didn't want to be late for their crossing, bleary eyed they padded over the road to the riverbank. They were dutifully followed by three harassed bellhops who where loaded up with their suitcases and substantial travel extras. Bones waited impatiently while the captain and his young deck-hand finished their prayers to Allah, eager to haggle a price for taking them across. Booth paid off the bellhops, still yawning long, hard and loud. Parker leant on the handlebars of Chrissy's stroller, trying to keep his eyes open. Chrissy tried to go back to sleep, but was thwarted by the commotion around her and the creaking hulls of the wooden felucca in neat bobbing rows.

Eventually the devout pair rolled up their mats, and smiled at the family. The deck-hand immediately began ferrying the cases on to the deck with out prompting. While the blue-black captain in pristine white gellibiya negotiated a price with Bones. In several minutes they were sat on the rocking boat with everything stowed. Bones' grin couldn't be wiped of her face even with a smack, she was so happy to be just a mile from her destination.

Parker watched the small boy, just in shorts, shimmy up the tall mast like a agile marmoset, and began untying the lashings of the enormous triangular sail. Their captain jumped off the boat, and began pushing it out away from the bank. Booth had a slight panic attack as the captain was still ashore, and the boat was already heading out to clear water. Then he saw the captain agilely step over all the other boats via their bows to eventually catch up with his own. He leapt on with seconds to spare, and took control of the tiller, as the boy clambered down again to the deck with a nonchalant air.

Parker cooed, 'Wow,' clearly impressed with his prowess. The boy ran around the gunnel in bare feet to Parker's side, and smiled pleasantly at him. 'Hi,' Parker said, with an equally friendly smile.

'Salaam. You go Valley of Kings?'

'Yep. Is it good?' The boy shrugged a shoulder, looking up to the sail as it caught the wind and cracked open to billow, snatching Parker's breath with its beauty. The much younger boy grinned, seeing his enchantment.

'I like feluccas, one day I will have my own,' he said immodestly.

Not doubting him, Parker said impressed, 'Cool.' He got out his camera, and started taking pictures of the sail and the river as he began to wake up in the steamy mist that clung jealously to the soft eddies.

Booth rested his head back on Bones' shoulder as she put her feet up on the bench, and cradled him in her arms like an overly large baby. He was all cuddly and sleepy this morning and obviously the jet lag had finally caught up with him, she judged. She kissed the back of his head, squeezing him tenderly with the rising sun caressing her shoulders.

Chrissy was quickly lulled back to sleep by the gentle rocking of the tranquil sapphire Nile. Bones felt bad she was missing the sedate meandering crossing but delighted she'd slept soundly all night for the first time in a month.

Passing, it seemed, extremely close to the long narrow sandbank covered with rustling reeds, Parker rushed to the port side. He started taking shots of the fragile oasis, shadowed by the proud deck hand. He informed, 'Ibis,' pointing to it wading in the shallows. Parker knew he was wrong, this wasn't a ibis but didn't correct him. It was a little egret and an easy mistake to make. It began to run along the water to get airborne, and it flapped hard twice to reach take off speed, then lazily trailed its long gangly legs, heading up steam. Parker caught its take off, getting very adept at using his video camera.

In no time at all, it seemed to Booth, the west bank materialised out of the mist and he saw a familiar face waving at them as they drifted near. 'God, that was quick,' he mumbled, blinking to focus his eyes on Mudha. Bones kissed the back of his head again, and waved to the bank. Parker waved a friendly greeting too, and filmed their ghostly arrival.

Jogging down the jetty, Mudha called jubilantly, 'Ahlan!' Booth sprung into action as Bones gently pushed him off her, and they began to disembark. Bones slipped Parker a few notes to give the deck-hand as a tip, once he'd finished helping them transfer their cases into the two cars Mudha had arrived with. The other driver, Mohammed, looked utterly smitten to meet Bones, and practically bowed in half from the waist as she shook his hand. Mudha explained he was one of her assistants at the dig site.

Bones sat next to Mudha in the front, while Booth held Chrissy on his lap and Parker sat excitedly beside him. The dusty open topped jeep was camouflage green and looked like a dented remnant left over from WWII, Booth thought. Bones was jabbering to Mudha in a mixture of Arabic and French as they snaked upwards and away from the Nile. Then Bones suddenly looped her arm over the back of her seat to speak to them. 'We have about a forty minute drive and are heading towards the Theban necropolis known as the Valley of the Kings.' Flaring her eyes excitedly, she then informed, 'It was 48 degrees yesterday apparently and today its expected to reach _50_. The desert starts proper at the Valley. So I have to warn you, Parker, you may encounter _scorpions _- you must always wear something on your feet.' He nodded fast, looking excited rather than scared at that warning. 'And _always _wear sun screen and drink as often as possible.' Again Parker nodded, heeding her warning, ripped a bottle from his pack, and took a few healthy glugs. Bones then looked to Booth, and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. 'We'll keep Chrissy in the cool and just relax - no sightseeing today.' He nodded, peering at Chrissy under her floppy white hat. She seemed perfectly content on his lap, being buffeted by the wind as they meandered up a track and left a long trail of white dust in their wake. Parker was a little deflated hearing that because he was as keen as mustard to have a look around the tombs. But he decided this wasn't the time to pout about it.

'Not far now,' Mudha informed in a break from chattering with Bones. 'Did you have breakfast?' he asked, peering briefly at Booth in the rear view mirror.

Booth quirked his lips. 'Near-ly. Bones was a _little _bit anxious to get here,' he understated politely. Bones laughed hard, tossing her head back, letting the wind toss her locks.

'Good - my Mother has prepared you a traditional breakfast. Will you be able to eat some more?'

Parker and Booth grinned hard at one another, both saying together, 'You bet!'

Bones twitched in her seat, and looked to the left down a suddenly perfect tarmac road with a sign pointing the way to: "_To the Valley of the Kings_". Parker's eyes followed the road with a little audible pine, as they went up a hill towards a high outcrop.

The landscape looked arid, lunar and barren and was already parching their mouths. The whitish rock that reflected back the scorching sunlight with venom, dazzled their retinas and seared their skin. Parker noted he wasn't sweating although he thought he should be, so he kept swigging on his now lukewarm water.

On the top of a rocky outcrop they were heading towards appeared, like a mirage, a huge isolated sprawling villa. It was painted a soft pastel terracotta over the sandstone it was quarried from. It had three high elegant Moorish domes on top and looked absolutely gorgeous. Parker and Booth strained to see more as Bones said, 'Here we are.' Booth read the small sign aloud, "Stroppelaere House".

Reading the sign too, and gushing, Parker suddenly barked, 'Howard Carter lived here!' Bones beamed at him over her shoulder. 'He was the guy that found King Tut's tomb, Dad!'

'Yes - he did,' Mudha confirmed, pulling up outside the vast property. The dust cloud from the tyres blew off in the gentle breeze and back towards the Nile and over three quad bikes tucked under a portico. 'My family have strong connections with his. My Grandfather was one of the men who helped Mr Carter to locate Tutankhamen tomb and was there the day it was opened. My Grandmother was his first housekeeper and my Mother after she died. We take care of the property now.' Parker was twanging with excitement at the historic connection.

Bones then looked to Booth, and said, 'That's what all the secrecy has been about - I didn't want to spoil the surprise.' As they all got out of the jeep the one that had been following with their luggage, pulled up too. Booth carried Chrissy while Bones urged Parker to turn around, and look back down and across the valley. She watched his reaction as she pointed to a pyramid-shaped mountain in the distance. Parker gasped, smacking his forehead with his palm as if this was all too much for him to take in at once.

'That's al-Qurn,' he said, recalling his research. Parker knew all the tombs that were open to the public were scattered throughout that valley, which the mountain headed. And the most important pharaohs were interred almost directly underneath the triangular summit.

'Yep. We have the best view from here. Its even more impressive when you're at its foot, I can assure you.' Bones attention was dragged away when she heard her name being exclaimed.

'Tempe! OH! Tempe, come-_come_,' Mudha's mother urged, standing on the coral mosaic steps of the villa, almost in joyous tears of welcome. She flapped Bones closer with her large hands, and held her arms out in a hugely affectionate gesture. Thrilled to see her too, Bones practically ran to her, and snapped her arms around the tiny woman in jet black robes and veil. She was well rounded like an oil jar, and Booth thought she had the presence of a mother hen. While all the meet and greeting was going on, Mudha and the other assistant ferried their luggage into the villa.

Mudha's mother clucked delighted, and scrunched Bones in her arms, then held her face in her palms, looking her over. 'You look _so _beautiful, a happy mother now too. Let me meet the family that makes you this happy.' Nodding, Bones kissed her cheek, and pointed to Booth carrying Chrissy.

'This is my Booth, Seeley Booth - and this is Christine,' she said proudly.

'Ahlan-ahlan! Oh. You are so _handsome _- and tall! Haaa!' she remarked with an adorable chuckle at the comical disparity in their heights. Next to Booth she was a cute midget. They exchanged handshakes and kisses, then she said, 'Call me - Mater.' Booth nodded, but was surprised when she immediately took Chrissy from his arms, and kissed her cheeks, whispering a Arabic blessing in her ear. Chrissy mirrored her exuberant smile, and nestled happily on Mater's round, well used hip. Bones grinned, and looked to Booth, clearly touched by whatever she'd said secretively. 'She has your eyes, Tempe, and will cause Booth much worry with the boyfriends! Haa.' Booth didn't doubt her wise words one iota.

Then Bones waved Parker closer, and slipped her arm gently around his shoulder. 'And this, is our Parker,' she introduced, just as if he was all hers too, and equally as proudly. Parker felt very moved by her introduction, and looked up into Bones' eyes. She smiled a little wider at him, hoping she hadn't over stepped a boundary.

Parker looked into the old ladies soft eyes, saying respectfully, 'Salaam, Mater.'

She aaww-ed silently at the respectfulness of the young man, deeply touched, and smiled at him like the world did when the sun shone. 'Ahlan, Parker. You are _more _handsome than your father and getting as tall! I must keep you well fed so you can _beat _your father…' Parker flicked his eyes to Booth, growing a foot with her compliment. Mater then turned tail, and went inside the cool high vaulted foyer of the villa, and continued to talk, 'Tempe tells me you have been learning everything about Mr Carter, Tutankhamen, and the Valley of the Kings.' Parker nodded, following her like she was the pied piper.

Booth grabbed Bones' hand, and held her back, as he smooched her lips. She giggled against them, then snapped away. He could feel her brimming with confidence and relief they all seemed to get on. Especially Chrissy and Mater. 'This is amazing, Bones. We're gonna have a ball.'

'I very much hope so.' She kissed his lips again playfully, then asked secretly out of the side of her mouth, 'Did you see the quad bikes?'

Booth nodded, and twitched like an excited flea. 'Another one of your surprises?' Bones grinned sneakily, flashing her eyes wide, then tugged him inside the cool villa, and closed the huge arched topped carved wooden door behind them.

Stroppelaere was designed in the Moorish manner, Booth was soon to discover. It was essentially an oblong cloister with the rooms off that shady feature. The elaborately carved elegant pillars surrounded a sandstone and granite open courtyard. At the centre of the courtyard was a circular, three tired fountain that trickled water into a huge scalloped bowl. Under that were ceramic pots over flowing with a rainbow coloured blaze of azalea and geraniums. In each of the four corners of the courtyard were a miniature forest of orange, lime, and lemon trees, again all in large ancient pots. Booth's breath snatched when he saw all this finery, not expecting it all. Directly opposite the front door, across the courtyard was a gap in the cloister that drew the eye beyond the tranquil fountain to the sky in the distance. Parker, Mater and Chrissy were playing with the water in the fountain, and waiting for them to catch up.

'Come on,' Bones encouraged, and they headed towards the fountain. Mater was pointing to where Howard Carter, the famed Egyptologist and archaeologist, studied, and where his bedroom was. Once they were all together again, she continued their tour and went straight ahead: back under the cloister and out through the gap. There were a set of scalloped steps down to a large oblong swimming pool that was surrounded by a wide paved boarder, littered with urns and pots; again overflowing with a flush of vivid hot colours. Their were a few large palms and tamarisk trees dotted about but not enough to shade at the height of the sun. But that didn't matter as in strategic places were double bedded sun-loungers with canvas canopies over the top of them to give all day shade. The pool steps at their feet were semi-circular and at the far end of the pool, was a small springboard. The mountains that surrounded the property shimmered and garnished the spectacular lofty view and the pool was caressed by a soft breeze.

On seeing the gorgeous swimming pool and luxurious surround, Parker nearly fainted. He gasped, and turned to Bones with his mouth agape. She thought his head was going to shoot off his neck, and laughed, delighted by his excitement. He obviously wasn't expecting this kind of vacation, and he suddenly felt very privileged. Booth lifted his chin to shut his mouth, and laughed at his incredulous expression. The back of the house was still in shade and Mater had set up their breakfast on a huge table to their right. She explained that all their meals would be eaten out here.

'Can I go for a swim?' Parker asked, trembling with anticipation, as the sparkling water looked so inviting and calling to him to disrupt its stillness.

'After you've unpacked and eaten,' Booth said sensibly.

Seeing him deflate and pout, Bones lifted his spirits with, 'You can paddle with Chrissy for a little while, if you like?' He immediate toed off his sneakers, and took Chrissy from Mater. They all laughed at his eagerness to get in there. He sat on the top step, and took off her sandals, then holding her under the arms, dipped her toes in the water. She squealed with delight, and started to kick, throwing up gems of warm water into the arid air. Wholesomely Mater encouraged the adults to sit at the table just as Mudha and his assistant joined them too.

Booth finally got his proper breakfast, and relaxed back into his chair replete, as he watched Parker carefully splashing Chrissy's legs, and playing with her. Mater fussed around the table, topping up the rich strong coffee regularly and the juice. Bones was talking about the dig with Mudha and completely engrossed. He didn't care, about being sidelined for a while as he was perfectly content. Mater came to his side, and delicately placed her hand on his shoulder. Booth looked into her motherly eyes with a gentle smile.

In a thick accent she began softly, 'I am here to make sure your stomachs are full - _always_.' Booth grinned wider, noting she was at his eye level when he was sitting. Then she informed cutely, 'If you want a pic-a-nic to take with you for the day - just ask. The kitchen is _always _open.' She vaguely gestured in its direction. 'Help yourself and if you want anything _special - _just let me know.' Then she took a seat beside him, and leant over her knees slightly to say, extremely seriously and slowly, 'I have had six of my own children, and, I have _eleven _grandchildren. So you are _not _to worry if you want to leave Chrissy with me. I will lay my life down for her and Parker…' Booth lost his smile to match her seriousness, and nodded, reassured. Then she sat back a little, to add, 'I will do all your washing and all the cleaning - this is - _my - _job. You are to have a relaxing happy time, or I shall be _very _unhappy. Do you understand?' she asked rather severely now, daring him to disobey her or challenge her command. Booth didn't dare to do either, he just nodded with a charmed smile. '_Good -_,' she nodded solidly, pleased they'd got that straight, 'this is how it will be.' She patted her knees, stood, and began to clear away the used dishes. Bones shot him a secret glance, having heard Mater talking to him. As Mater went to disappear with the plates, she gave Bones a sly wink that Booth didn't see. Bones then went on with her conversation, relaxing fully herself, seeing Booth watch Parker and Chrissy playing and laughing together.

**Chapter VII**

**Bed Knobs & Boards**

Booth opened their bedroom door, and promptly stopped mid-stride. Bones umphed, as she bumped into his back, and chuckled at his jaw dropping. She gave him a push over the threshold, then lifted his mandible up. Still laughing softly, she then put the baby monitor on the bed, having just put Chrissy down for a nap.

'Bones…' he said softly, blindly closing the door. His eyes feasted on their suite and the dome directly above the huge bed directly in the middle of the room. It had four three foot high carved mahogany pillars at the corners with a suspended iron ring above the bed from which four curtains of draped ivory voiles hung. Each section was tied with embroidered tasselled linen to each post. It was dressed only with white sheets and four pillows, and a single oblong cushion that matched the colour of the dome. The underside of the dome was painted cerulean blue and there was an oculus at the very pinnacle, acting as ventilation and doubling as a light. There was no AC or any other form of electric light, but the room didn't need it as it was cool and bright. The rest of the room was painted a delicate shade of white and had arched niches at different heights and sizes around the room. Each nook had an Egyptian artefact in it. There were statues in alabaster, some in gold and lapis lazuli, canopic jars, candles made from beeswax and several ancient ceramic olive oil lamps. The furniture was mostly hand turned and old continental, he thought. On the cool marble floor were just two rugs either side of the bed. They were loom thrown and in simple earthy colours. The long carved chest at the foot of the bed had a wooden tray on top of it. A small poesy of hibiscus blooms and two bottles: one of water, the other white wine. Then a smaller wooden bowl coveted several pieces of fruit; a pomegranate, orange, banana, nectarine and grapes.

'Do you like it?' she asked, but not needing to, seeing the gentle smirk crossing his soft lips. 'Parker's room is almost identical to this on the other side of the courtyard. I hope he'll be alright.' Bones was opening one of her three cases, and unpacking her clothes. She casually opened another door off to his right, and he saw it was a dressing room. He trotted after her with one of his two cases, and thought he better get in quick before she took up all the space. He needn't have worried. There were two huge wardrobes and a long chest of drawers opposite those. A large mirror was hung on the far wall with two cracked leather chairs either side of it.

Booth asked, hanging up some shirts, 'Where's Chrissy sleeping?'

'Next door - Mater is next to her with a connecting door. I offered to go in that room but she insisted we have Carter's room - it is the best.' Booth nodded wildly, in compete agreement. 'Take a look at the bathroom -,' she instructed, flaring her eyes, 'I think you'll be impressed.' Immediately Booth trotted out again, dragging her chuckling behind him.

The bathroom had the only window in the suite but it was massive and overlooked the view back towards the Nile which was shimmering and edged by lush banana plantations. The sunken bath was deep, large and oval, and tiled in emerald mosaics. The view from it was spectacular. The suite also had a rain-headed shower without a door or curtain and drained into a slightly sunken mosaic floor, matching the bath. It had a large sink and toilet too. More candles sprinkled the room, and huge fluffy towels; pristinely folded into piles for easy reach and use. The honey soaps were unused, and tied with a tiny reed bow.

Booth wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed up her neck as she stared out of the window that looked like a painting by Turner. 'Hmmm. The fun we're gonna have in that tub,' he seduced, mouthing his kisses on her tangy neck.

Bones turned slowly in his arms, and cocked a naughty brow he'd grown to appreciate. Sensing her violent response to his amorousness, she checked herself with a confession, 'I lied to Parker.'

Unconcerned, he asked, 'Did ya?' busy smothering her throat with more wet kisses, and caressing her buttocks.

'We _are _going sightseeing, but later tonight, when the Valley is shut to the public and it will be much cooler.' Booth nodded absently, and pulling her in towards his growing stiffy. 'I didn't want to get him too excited.' Booth snorted at the irony: he'd never seen his son this excited about anything before and she hadn't told him about the quad bikes yet. He looked into her heavy eyes briefly, then continued to rub his hot loins against her. Then he sparked a thought, remembering there were three of them, and mused that was odd.

'Bones, there was _three _quad bikes. I assume one is for you to get backwards and forward to the dig site and one for me - whose the other one for?'

She stepped away from him, feeling her arousal evaporate like her perspiration, and went to continue unpacking, 'For Parker, of course,' she explained, trying to sound flippant, but bracing herself. She was right to.

Booth ranted, '_What?_ No - no _way_! Na-huh - not Parker _alone _on a quad.' He started counting off fingers, as he said, 'Firstly, he's too young - he'll get _arrested_. Secondly, he's too young and, and _thirdly_, the roads are...' Bones spun with a arm full of underwear, and dropped a hip, putting him on pause. Unbeknown to them, Parker, forgetting to knock again, had excitedly come to their room to tell them how amazing his was. He stopped still, about to leave, but heard them talking about him, so naturally, he hung about to listen covertly. His heart rate tapped out when he realised they were talking about the quad bikes outside.

'You said he was too young twice.' Bones carried on emptying her case alongside Booth, as they began bickering.

'Well he is! We can't trust him - he'll crash and break something vital or _someone _else - or worse! Not gonna happen, Bones! What will Becca say when she finds out I let him ride around on one, eh? _Eh_? She'll stop visiting rites, for sure,' Booth contested vehemently.

Bones rebuttal was measured and fairly sensible, 'Firstly, all the youth ride them over here, if they can afford one, and are reasonably safe.' Booth snorted indignantly. 'Secondly, yes, he's young at almost fourteen, but you'll be with him at all times when he's on it.' Booth waggled his head, screwing his nose up. 'Thirdly, he _is _trustworthy - he's a very sensible young man, Booth - look how he is with Chrissy…' Booth sneered, still not convinced, and flung his socks in a drawer behind her. Bones rattled on, nudging him aside with her hip, hanging up dresses now, 'Fourthly, you have to teach him how to ride it, although there's little to teach. And if he _does _something wrong it will be down to _your _poor teaching skills.' Booth looked outraged she thought he would teach him badly, and shook his head, nudging her out of the way now. 'The police, if there are any around, turn a blind eye to quad users. You must have seen whole _families _on a tiny moped - now that _is _dangerous. Fifthly, the roads around here are _extremely _quite and rural and the bike is sensibly limited to thirty MPH - I made certain of it. The statistics for death after a crash at thirty MPH are _extremely _low - I've checked that too.' Bones started on emptying her second case with, 'Just think of the respect you'll earn if you allow him this freedom - he'll not abuse it, I'm sure.'

'But, Bones, he's not _fourteen _yet. In the US he'd…' Bones cut him off.

With hands full of neatly folded khaki shirts, she reminded succinctly, 'We're not in the US - this is Africa - _Egypt _and a very _sparsely _populated part of it.' She stacked her work attire away neatly, then slipped her arms around his waist, oozing against his lips, 'I'm not suggesting we let him ride it around in Luxor. And as for Becca, what she doesn't know about can't hurt her - can it?' Booth sighed, and searched her eyes, adjusting his hold of her to a little tighter. 'Go on, Booth. Can you imagine the smile on his handsome face when you tell him.'

'Yeah - I can, till it gets _scraped _off in an accident.' Bones dropped her brow hard to his chest, and leant heavily on him despondently.

Booth lifted her chin, and half smiled. 'You've had this little treat twirling around your head for weeks, haven't you?' he asked, brushing her hair off her face demonstrably.

'Obviously, Booth. Stop procrastinating and say yes.' Parker twitched in his shoes, loving Bones more than he thought possible. He held his breath till he was blue in the face, waiting on his Dad's decision.

'Ohhh-kaaay then,' Booth finaly crooned. Jubilant Bones jumped up onto him, wrapping her legs around his hips, then kissed him passionately. Turned on by her rippling pelvis against him, Booth immediately carried her towards their sumptuous bed. Neither party breaking their devouring kiss as they began to hurriedly undress, eager to get naked and naughty.

As they stumbled, moaning to flop onto the bed, Parker thought he should make a hasty exit before he got caught eavesdropping or saw anything he shouldn't. So he opened the door to leave them to their cuddle time. To his terror the old wooden door creaked like in an old horror movie, and he grimaced on tip toes.

Booth and Bones froze in a state of half undress, but showing little, and looked towards the door, panting slightly. Parker put his hand up to apologise, offering them a _forgive me _smile as they stared at him. 'I'm just umm - hi-bye, there eer wasn't a tie on the door - and umm, I err forgot to knock, _sorry_. Won't happen again. Have fun,' he concluded his simpleton apology, and closed the door behind him.

In the cloister he raged red on his cheeks for saying, "_have fun" _to them. Mortified, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him into the necropolis tombs for an eternity. Then to his extended horror he heard a stern, '_Par_-ker - come back here,' from Booth. He gulped, remembering to knock the door, then opened it slightly - it creaked again; just to mock him. 'Come right in, please.' Bones got off the bed, and walking to the bathroom, she gave him a surreptitious wink, and secret smile as she closed the bathroom door. Parker didn't repsond to either, knowing his Dad was watching him very closely.

They looked at one another for a few moments before Booth said, 'How much did you hear?' Parker knew not to lie because his Dad would instantly know if he did.

'All of it - from the words quad bike and Parker.' Without changing his expression Booth nodded slowly, then stood. As he walked towards him, Parker felt his legs turn weak.

'Bones reckons you're sensible enough to ride it. I'm not so sure. But - as you heard I said yes.' Parker swallowed hard. 'If you screw this up, Son, that's it - d'ya understand?'

'I promise, Dad, I'll not screw it up. You can trust me to be sensible and I'm sure you'll teach me _so _well I won't...' Parker thought a little flattery wouldn't go amiss and might smooth things along. Booth narrowed his eyes at him, humming thoughtfully, then went into the dressing room to pull out a pair of trunks. Parker followed him gingerly, almost unable to as his knees had gone wobbly. As Booth stripped, he said still stern, 'In the moring we'll have a safety lesson. Like a drivers ed class, ok?' Parker nodded, feeling his smile start to invade his lips. 'I'll see how you do - then-_then - _if I think you did ok, you can take it out with me behind you, ok?'

Parker gushed as if he was on speed, 'Thanks, Dad - you're the _best. _Seriously the _greatest _Dad to _ever _walk the planet - the _universe_. I won't let ya down - _promise_.'

'Don't thank me yet, Park,' he warned, but finally cracked a smile, and dragged Parker into a tight hug, and kissed the top of his head. 'Right, go get ya trunks on - let's have a swim.'

Parker lit up but then lost his smile a second later. 'No, you stay with Bones, Dad. You should do - stuff - to h-eeer, kiss, you a - wanna, do, be…' he fumbled around to find the right words, blushing again to the colour of a baboons butt.

Booth laughed hard, and clipped him playfully around the top of his head. 'Don't you worry 'bout Bones 'n' me. Go get changed.' Beating a hasty retreat Parker did, and closed the door. Outside he fist pumped the air and all the way back to his room at a fast pelt.

Bones came out of the shower, seeing the room empty of adolescents, emboldened, she discarded her towel, and called out seductively, 'BoOooth?'

He poked his head out of the dressing room, with a towel slung over his shoulder and trunks adorned, slops on too. 'I'm just gonna have a swim with Parker - come and join us,' he said brightly, putting on his shades. He pecked her lips, saying under a scorching smile, 'You were right, his face was a picture.' Then he closed the door behind him and on her. Booth clearly didn't get that she was fully primed for a little adult fun. She stared at the door for a few seconds with her mouth hanging loose. Then she slumped to the bed with a groaning, mumbling, whimpering moan of devastated frustration.

Twenty minutes later, bikini adorned, with a saffron and pink silk sarong tied around her waist, and flip flops, Bones walked out of the bedroom. In her large orange beach bag she had her; laptop, IPod, brush, baby monitor, towel, sun screen, two books and a banana. As she walked around the echoing cloister, she could hear the men in her life making a riotous cacophony in the pool. Her smile blossomed before she saw them, instinctually knowing they were have a whale of a time.

Walking down the steps, she saw Parker on the springboard with his back to her and about to back flip off it. He was looking over his shoulder to Booth who was a few feet away, and obviously the obstacle he had to avoid. The sides of the pool were awash with water that had been displaced and she spotted a large jug of juice and glasses on a small table beside one of the double bed loungers. She made for one which was without a towel flung on it.

She tied her sarong on a strut holding up the canvas shade, and she sat down on her neatly laid towel. As she did Parker bounced hard, the back flipped over Booth's head, and made a huge splat-splash as he hit the water hard. The droplets released sprinkled her feet, and she chortled. He surfaced with a massive smile and the men high fived, cheering his apparent world record accomplishment. They both spotted her, and whispered something to each other, eyes full of mischief.

Bones pointed at them akin to a school mistress, and lost her smile. 'No - not yet,' she warned, reading exactly what was in that not-so-secret exchange. They faked innocence very badly, Bones thought. Pouting, Parker leapt effortlessly from the water, and went back to the springboard to do try it again. Booth swam to the edge, and folded his arms on it, watching her sort herself out with an enamoured smile. 'I could hear you two from the bedroom,' she chastised mildly, but couldn't loose her smile. She could see his biceps were pumped, and took a calming controlling breath as she turned on her laptop. While she waited for it to load, she poured herself a class of juice. Booth hadn't said a word but just watched her. She shot him another glance as Parker whooped, back-flipping again, and asked, 'He's grown so much recently - what is he now, 5'5-6?' Booth nodded, grinning. 'His muscle tone is excellent - must be all the hockey.' Again Booth nodded on his arms.

'Work?' he finally spoke, as she tapped a few keys with a little nod.

'Prep. I'll leave before dawn but back for lunch. Then in the afternoon we can go out.' Booth nodded, then pulled himself out of water. She literally swooned, which she thought was ridiculous because she'd seen him with much less on so many times, but there was something utterly decadent about a muscular body that was dripping in water. His hips swung like a samba as he neared, and rubbed his crop of pool water which flexed his honed pectorals. Even a lesbian octogenarian could fully appreciate that vision, she thought absently. She had to force herself to think of something other than taking him right here on the sun bed in front of Parker. The drips that he'd accidentally flicked onto her legs felt as seductive as his gentle kisses. He flopped down beside her, and rested his head on his laced hands behind his head, and crossed his ankles, watching Parker stuck in a Mobius loop. He back flipped, swam to the edge, leapt out, grinned at them, then repeated his actions over and over.

Bones started tapping away on her computer, to take her mind off what she wanted to do to a sun kissed Adonis-like Booth. Reaching into her bag, she fumbled out the banana, and peeled it, while staring at the screen. It was only as he snorted a chuckle did she look back to him. He was grinning at her, and casually flicked a brow high, then looked at her banana. The innuendo was blatant and smutty, but still amusing.

Trying to hide her smirk, she bit a chunk off viciously and fast: at that precise moment he jerked, and chuckled. He whispered through his teeth, 'Stop teasing me, Bones. I'm barely keeping _him _under control.' She shot him a sideways glance.

She muttered, 'Serves you right - you left me high and very wet earlier.' Booth crinkled his brow, and turned onto his side to watch her take another bite, and continue to read.

'Did I? God - sorry.' She flicked him a smile to forgive.

'S'all right, I can wait - I think…' she said wryly.

Resting his head on his palm, he stroked her bare thigh with his index finger, creating a crazy delicate pattern on it which twitched her toes and something else that was tingling. 'You don't have to wait… Did you put on cream?' She looked into his eyes, hearing his subtext. Then she looked at Parker, and shook her head, taking another bite of the banana. 'You look incredibly beautiful in that bikini.'

Charmed, Bones grinned, and took his hand on her thigh, and gave it a squeeze, still reading. But she couldn't concentrate. He was caressing her hand and up her arm now and drifted a little closer to her, then began kissing her shoulder softly. Mildly reprimanding, she whispered, 'Please, Booth. I _really _need to study this.' Booth deflated, his hand stopped moving, then slipped it off her, then he rolled away to watch Parker again. She felt torn between work and him and her own needs, consequently feeling suddenly very guilty.

She looked to Parker, then Booth's cold shoulder and then the screen. Making her mind up, she slapped the laptop down, and put it on the table beside the monitor and unfinished banana. Booth looked over his shoulder as she swung her legs off the bed, and stood. He watched her walked around the pool to the springboard. Parker was just getting out as she walked up the steps. Booth sat up fast to watch, his smile returning quickly. Parker gawped as she elegantly skipped along the board, bounced on the end, and took off. She flew into the air, did an elegant single forward flip, and arrowed, then slipped into the water, barely making a splash. Booth thought that wasn't far off a perfect ten.

Gawping wider, Parker looked to his father with a exaggerated shocked open mouth. Booth started to clap as she surface down the other end of the pool, having swam the length of it underwater. As she sedately walked up the steps, and turned, both the guys applauded and cheered her generously. She cracked a smile, and took a bow. Booth stood to embrace her but she playfully shoved him in unexpectedly; brushing him aside like a annoying gnat. Parker was laughing so much he didn't realise he was next and was plonked in too. He yelped, as he looked horrified by her action, disappearing under the water.

The next hour was wiled away with all three thrashing around like a nubile pod of dolphins, playing pool Olympics. Mater appeared with two liloes Booth had to re-inflate. They surfed on them to see who could get the furthest without falling off. Then they had races on them, in various positions, up and down the pool amid much cheating and hilarity. Then there was the bombing judging which again caused a massive good natured dispute/war, and more bodies being chucked into the pool unexpectedly. By the time they were presented with a substantial lunch on the table in the shade, they were exhausted, but their smiles were permanent fixtures. Their giggle muscles ached but deliciously so, and the sun had left its footprint on all of them.

Chrissy had joined them by lunch, and seemed eager to get into the water once she'd eaten. Bones had brought a square, inflatable child seat float, and blocked her up. Booth put her in it then they all went back in the water in the shade to play with her together. Parker asked Mater to take some pictures and video of them all. Eventually they got out and into the shade proper. Parker and Chrissy played together on one double bed until she got tired and dozed in her stroller which was between them. Finally Booth slipped back in the water to sunbathe on one of the lilo's. Bones opened her laptop again, feeling as if she could now, then looked for her half eaten banana. She looked around, couldn't see it, thinking Mater must have cleared it away.

Just as Bones was getting engrossed, to her amazement and moving her emotionally, Parker, with the complete confidence and affection, laid along her body. He draped an arm over her stomach in an easy hug, then gently rested his head on her clavicle, and sighed sleepily. Deeply touched by his relaxed pose; motherly, Bones put her arm around him casually without a word, and caressed his back with her finger tips, and continued to swat up.

'That feels kinda - awesome,' he purred, closing his eyes to her soft tickling.

Bones grinned. 'Knismesis - that's what its called.' She felt him rock his head a little on her shoulder in understanding. Noting his slow twiddling toes were brushing her shin, she thought what a change she'd witnessed since she first met him at five. That was eight years ago and he'd known her for more that half of his life; so it wasn't surprising he was this relaxed with her, she mused. But this was a step beyond friends; she was his surrogate mother on this trip and endeavoured to act as one - to give him that comfort. She knew she couldn't and didn't want to replace Becca but wanted to show Parker that she loved him like a son.

A few minutes later, he said sweetly, rolling his head to look into her eyes still reading, 'Thanks so much for what you said to Dad about me and the quad bike. Thanks for thinking about me too. You're the top, Bones.' Bones looked into his eyes, with a liberal smile.

'I was confident he'd relent. Just don't let him down,' she said quietly against his brow, and ended with a delicate kiss to it.

'I won't,' he assured, and kissed her cheek. With a smile still flirting with her lips, Bones continued reading. But she snuck a glance to Booth who was watching them, then blew her a kiss off his fingers. Bones grinned a little wider for his endorsement.

**Chapter VIII**

**Tut-Tut-Tut**

They all woke at virtually the same time from their extended siestas. Booth fell off the lilo which woke Bones as she jumped, hearing his embarrassed whelp. Consequently her teenage appendage, Parker, who'd slept on her shoulder most of the afternoon, woke with a start too. They all laughed as Booth strode up of the pool steps, and stretched his back out. Bones then looked for Chrissy's stroller. Loosing her smile, not seeing it, she shot up, with a panicked, 'Booth - _Chrissy_…' Booth lost his smile too, and headed off to her room, calling for Mater. Mater came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

'Chrissy? Mater, where is she?' Mater flapped him down with her hands, and a gentle smile.

'She's helping me make biscuits - come see,' she said calmly, and waved him over. Bones was trotting around the cloister too now. They entered the kitchen at pace, which was no less impressive than the bedrooms, with its high vaulted ceiling and stone worktops. Chrissy belly laughed, throwing a lump of dough across the central counter at them in welcome. She was covered in flour and it dusted her lashes and made her look frosty. She was safely strapped in her high chair, and the parents sighed, and relaxed. 'You were all sleeping and it got very hot for her, so I brought her inside. She is a very good cook, Tempe. She made these earlier.'

Bones went to Chrissy, and kissed her cheek with a muwah sound, thrilled she was having fun. Then Bones took one of the biscuits, and took a bite. It was like a rusk and delicious. She gave Chrissy the rest to munch on, while she thanked Mater. She flapped away their gratefulness, and took one for herself. 'Coffee?' They both nodded, and took seats around the centre just as Parker padded in.

'Oh! Cookies. Please, can I have one?'

Mater said, 'Yes, but just _one _you have a big dinner tonight - I want to see you eat well. We are having sweet chicken. Tempe, I have prepared some very good things for you too.' Bones grinned, charmed, and was familiar with her excellent vegetarian dishes. Parker tucked into a biscuit, and sat down too, looking around the kitchen. Mater poured them strong thick cinnamon scented Arabic coffee from a pot they were to learn was always on the go and full. She served the coffee in small pewter cups, from a pewter jug with a long handle. Booth and Bones cooed with delight at the rich brew, and exchanged impressed smiles. Bones then went to the fridge to get Chrissy a juice, and watered it down, and put in her beaker. She guzzled it down thirstily. 'I think you have caught up with the jet now,' Mater observed, sitting with them, and sipping her coffee. Parker tried not to laugh, but grinned, dropping his eyes into his excellent coffee.

'Yep. All caught up,' Booth confirmed, kicking Parker under the table discreetly. 'I'm taking Parker out in the morning for a lesson on the quad bike - any ideas where I should take him to practise, Mater?'

She looked, and gestured anywhere. 'It is very safe all around here, Seeley. The coaches all come in by eight and are nearly all gone by four. We shall have dinner tonight at eight, that will give you plenty of time, they are coming to eat with us…' Parker looked confused. Bones looked to Booth as he flicked his eyes in Parker's direction to tell him.

Parker asked, 'Who's coming - plenty of time for what?' Mater covered her mouth with her hand, and looked annoyed with herself, muttering something in Arabic. Whatever she'd said nearly made Bones spit her coffee out. Booth assumed it was a swear word she'd muttered for letting the cat out of the bag too early.

'Mater it's fine,' Bones placated sweetly. She then said directly to Parker, 'Mudha and two of his children are coming with us into the Valley tonight - to give you a tour of the tombs.' Parker almost fell off his high wooden stool with glee. 'Mudha arranged it so we could go in the relative cool and you can spend as much time as you like viewing the tombs. So it was advantageous that we had a long siesta this afternoon. We'll be back very late, I suspect. They're twins, and just a little older than you. Isis and Howard, named after Howard Carter, _obviously_.'

'Cool.' Parker looked at his watch, and thought he better get cleaned up. So he left them to get showered, and prepare for his evening visit. Before he went he planted a solid kiss on Bones' cheek, then knuckled Booth. 'Sukran for the cookie, Mater!' Mater giggled like tinkling glass, then looked to Bones and Booth sitting opposite one another, with a charmed smile.

'He's a _good _boy,' Mater remarked, enamoured. They both nodded to agree.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Later**

Smelling something delicious in the air, and at five to eight, Parker came out of his room, and saw a girl standing by the fountain. She was letting the water trickle through her fingers as she stared into the bowl thoughtfully. She had long straight black hair that reached the small of her back. It was platted perfectly and shone in the lamps light that had been lit since sundown. The large flames flickered across her coffee coloured skin and he couldn't help notice she had a lovely figure. She wore stonewashed jeans, sneakers, and pale blue t-shirt with a loose darker blue see-through blouse over the top. It gently flapped in the breeze that was wafting through the courtyard. She turned when his door sucked shut, and he felt his breath catch. She was absolutely stunning, and instantly he felt his heart palpitate. When she smiled warmly at him bearing her perfect teeth, then wiped her wet hand on her jeans shyly, he knew he was in major man-trouble.

She confidently walked up to him, and said in a delicate voice that sounded as soft as cat fur, 'Hello, Parker, I'm…'

'The goddess Isis...' She laughed gently, and turned mildly bashful, which he thought adorable. She had the darkest eyes he'd ever seen but they were laced with flecks of gold leaf as the light from the oil lamps danced in them. He could see her looking at his blonde hair, and hoped she thought him handsome. Then he realised what he'd said, and although it was extremely romantic and flattering, in a geeky kind of way, it was also mortally embarrassing for him. Girls weren't his forte, he'd kissed a few back home, but was more interested in sport, studies, and music than silly girls - usually. But, he thought, he'd never met a girl like her before.

'I'm no goddess -,' she said humbly, slightly amused, 'just named after my favourite deity.' He nodded, not knowing what to say next, but could barely take his eyes out of hers. 'Who is your favourite God or Goddess?' she asked, looking to her feet suddenly, as they walked slowly across the courtyard towards the gathered people around the dinner table. He noted she tucked her fingers from both hands in her back pockets, and smelt sweet like a candy store.

'Anubis - or it used to be,' he managed cryptically, feeling his palms begin to moisten.

She nodded, flicking her eyes to his briefly, then said brightly, 'Come and meet my brother - he's a huge sports fan, and is excited to show you around tonight.'

'Cool,' Parker said, sticking with single syllables, thinking that best considering his throat had parched and his tongue felt swollen.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**A Little Later**

With eight people and one excited Chrissy in her high chair, the dinner Mater had prepared was loud, delicious and long winded, but in a great way. To Parker's joy everybody just tucked in and reached over everyone else in a kind of free-for-all. He found if he'd kept to western table manners he would have gone hungry. So he quickly learnt to do as the locals did, and tucked in, shadowing everybody else's manners. The company were great fun and the conversation mostly anecdotal about when Bones was last here on a dig. What was even more lovely about this huge open air dinner party was Howard and Isis sat either side of him. They talked to him constantly about his life in America, which they seemed fascinated in. Parker was very happy to indulge their curiosities, and found he was constantly turning his head from side to side to answer their barrage of questions. When he got the chance he asked them about their life too; just as fascinated.

Howard was a lanky, but attractive lad with a buzz cut but left spiky on the top, in a trendy style and waxed into shape. He had a winning smile and a gap between his two front teeth and vibrant charcoal eyes. He told Parker he loved; swimming, hockey, football, soccer and he wanted to be an engineer. But Parker wasn't sure he was serious and was told by him, that his Dad wanted him to be a doctor: so that was what he was going to have to be. They got on famously and Howie, as he liked to be called, even offered to show him around his village, which Parker was totally up for. Isis, on the other hand, said she wanted to be just like her father, which he thought was pretty cool too, and didn't surprise him. She was very knowledgeable about all things ancient Egyptian and clearly an intelligent girl. But she did tell him that although she didn't enjoy sports much, her ambition was the ski down a mountain. Parker idly thought she'd look amazing skiing, in fact, he just thought anything she did would be amazing.

Mater had lit six tall lanterns. They were filled with citronella scented oil and dotted around the sides of the pool. The tall flickering flames were pestered by huge confused moths that occasionally committed suicide in a funeral pyre by accident. When one dropped in a puff of flame to the ground, Mater was up instantly, and swept it off the pool surround with her foot. She constantly buzzed their table too, refilling glasses and putting food on peoples plates, and topped up the sweet chicken dish from the glowing BBQ. Parker noted she rarely sat down or ate, and felt tired just watching her. But she had a glorious smile on her face and it got bigger with the more fun everyone was having.

The lights were on under the pool water giving it a tranquil feel and romantic ambience. Some insects had drowned in it, and were held in suspension as they circled the pool in a macabre last waltz with the gentle breeze that rippled the water. Bats too visited the pool and skimmed off the drowning insects that futilely struggled to free themselves from the surface tension. The silent blind bats flapped away only to return again just as stealth-like moments later to fill their bellies.

The mountains in the distance were mere spectres; made just dark shadows now. Two or three bright emerald lizards clung to the wall by a lamp which lit their table, and snatched their supper via the few midges that buzzed it. Laughter, smiles and the scraping of cutlery cut through the darkness, and wafted gently down the pitch Valley beyond.

Booth nudged Bones while they were finally starting on dessert: having a choice of fruits; rice pudding flavoured with nutmeg, or roasted bananas with honey spooned from a wooden bowl the size of a dinner plate. Bones leant into his lips with her ear as he whispered secretively, 'Parker's got the _hots _for Isis.' Bones flicked her eyes over to the pair, seeing them deep in conversation. She could see as Isis spoke, Parker absorbed her like Booth did her and judged, he was indeed smitten.

'She _is _very attractive and bright,' Bones whispered back discreetly. Then she patted Booth's thigh under the table softly. 'I think she likes him too.' Booth grinned, nodded, then pecked her cheek.

'Booth - you _must _let me take you out one night without, Tempe,' Mudha proposed, scooping up steaming banana from its blackened skin. 'There's a good bar in the village, where there's dancing and the best shisha.'

Howie nudged Parker, whispering in his ear very covertly, '_Belly _dancers.' Parker's brow rose nearly a foot, and looked to Howie who was grinning suggestively.

Bones slunk back to her chair, and began laughing hard with a memory, tossing her head back. She grabbed Mudha's forearm, and said, 'Do you remember when I went with you?' Mudha started to laugh too, and sniggered cutely, nodding fast. Mater tutted, and shook her head disapprovingly, however a smile still hung on her lips as she finally sat down. The adolescents all looked perplex by all the intriguing laughter, and eagerly awaited the next story.

'Yes! I remember,' he said, just as amused, then proceeded to tell another tale, at which he was very good, 'Tempe was _adamant _to see the dancers and try shisha but it was _forbidden _for a woman to enter the bar. There are tourist bars but they are not as _real _as this one.' Bones nodded, flaring her eyes at Parker as he avidly listened to Mudha. Booth slipped his arm over her shoulder, and pulled her into his chest, she went easily into his warm torso, and laced her fingers with his. 'We had opened the tomb and to celebrate the discovery we decided to go out the next night. Tempe _insisted _she come too. But we knew she wouldn't be allowed in - being a _woman_.' He used hand gestures and eyes flares to accentuate his story and narrate the mischief that had gone on. 'So - Tempe _hatched _a plan… Not to be left out, we went into the village to buy her some clothes - _man _clothes…' The kids all smiled, staring agog at her as she giggled, sipping juice. Mater shook her head, rocking in her chair as if this was a huge sin, Parker thought. 'We told the vendor she was buying them for her _brother _back home in America. We helped her buy a gellibiya, turban, sandals and trousers. Then, when we got back to my house - she dressed as a _Arab _man, hiding her face behind the turban.'

Booth whispered against her hair, 'Is this true?' Bones nodded, and felt him chuckle behind her. Mudha went on, 'We went to the club and she walked in like a _man!_' All the kids eyes widened. 'Then we sat down and ordered drinks and shisha - all the while she hid her face - nobody suspected it was a woman - fooling them all.' He took a sip of coffee, and continued. 'Then the dancer came out. All the men watched her slowly take off the veils _teasing _the men while Tempe tried the bubbling shisha pipe.'

'She was _very _good -,' Bones recalled seriously, 'excellent pelvis control.' Booth snorted, knowing that wasn't what the men were thinking, their thoughts were a little more carnal. Mater threw her hands in the air, then covered her face with her palms, shaking her head again with a horrified whimper. Her reaction made everybody laugh.

When the laughter died down Mudha went on furtively, 'At the _crescendo _of the dance of the Seven Veils the music was loud and _fast _- the men were in a _frenzy _with all eyes on her to reveal her smooth flesh. Then - as she took the last silk away with a flick of her elegant wrist - the men all got a tantalizing look, a mere _glimpse _of her jewelled navel - then _cheered_. Tempe coughed on the smoke from the shisha pipe, her turban fell from her face, and she _shouted_, "Is that _it?". _There were gasps from the kids, and then they all looked to her, she was giggling.

'I thought she might show a _bit _more than her navel…' she said in her defence.

'When the men saw the visiting Taureg was really an American _woman _- they, were, not, _happy_,' Mudha explained solemnly. Parker grimaced. 'To save our lives and Temps' we picked her up from under her arms, and _ran _from the bar as _fast _as we could. We were chased for nearly a _mile_. We found a banana plantation and hid amongst the palms until they men gave up looking for us. Haa. It was _three _years before I was _brave _enough to go back and watch the dance of The Seven Veils…'

Bones sat forward now, and picked at the fruit with the table in uproar. 'That was a fun night, Mudha,' she said, popping a chuck of apple into her mouth. He patted her back, nodding with a fun-ridden smile.

Booth leant forward to ask, 'I wanna see this dance, will you let me go and see another woman's navel?' Bones snorted, and sat back into him again.

'Sure. Take Parker too, I'm sure he'd enjoy it,' she said casually. Parker's eyes looked like wide dinner plates. Mater was muttering again, and began clearing plates to the kitchen.

'Can I, Dad?' Mudha nodded imperceptibly at Booth when he glanced to him to check it was an option. 'Sure, what about Howie?'

Mudha said, pointing sternly at his son, 'Only if he does his _studies _tomorrow.' Nodding fast, Howie chuckled excitedly in his seat, and smiled at Parker for the shared adventure to come.

**Chapter IX**

**Mummy! **

At the head, Bones sat astride her quad like she was riding a silver stallion with Isis hanging casually on her shirt tails. Booth rode his cherry red 30MPH limited beast, with a throbbing Parker behind him. Mudha and Howie mounted Parker's intended, electric blue steed, and in procession, they trundled down into the Valley of The Kings.

It was pitch dark except for their headlights to lead the way and the sides of the road quickly disappeared as they whizzed past. The midnight air was hot, arid and dusty and Parker learnt quickly not to smile as he was getting gritty teeth. No one wore a helmet but as it was such a short distance, just over a mile; Bones had dismissed Booth's protestations and was outnumbered. By the time he realised his argument was moot, he was the last to start the bike up, and trailed the convoy, much to Parker's dismay. Booth was slow too and that annoyed Parker a little. He wanted, naturally, to be up front with Bones, but he could see Isis ahead and had a great view of them winding their way along the snaking road.

Eventually the road opened out into a huge empty car park, which fronted a deserted lifeless visitor centre, Bones went straight on and between the two towering canyons. At the head of the canyon, in the distance, was a sombre al-Quan: the pyramid shaped crest of the mountain. A simple traffic bar impeded their way and they all pulled up side by side in front of it. Bones turned off her engine, and looked to Parker with a huge smile. 'You ok?' she asked sweetly.

'Brilliant, yeah,' he said jubilantly, then checked to grumble, 'You were a bit slow, Dad.'

'Safety first,' he said sensibly, waiting for Parker to dismount before he did.

It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the darkness but were assisted by the luxuriant night sky that sparkled down on them like Christmas glitter and into their eyes. Parker awed at the spectacular sight of the Milky Way slashing the black velvet sky, and tried to pick out the constellations he knew. There were so many stars visible, with no light pollution, he couldn't.

Bones lifted the seat of the bike, and got out her knapsack and a torch, then slung it over her shoulders. Mudha did the same, and Parker wished his knapsack concealed a similar tool. It was so dark he couldn't even make out his feet, and he stumbled a few times because the ground was uneven and loose under foot. As they all walked up the Valley, heading towards the gargantuan mountain, the crunching sound of their steps echoed spookily off the canyon walls: making it sound as if they were being followed. Parker stayed as close as he could to either person with a torch, and looked behind him regularly; not liking the sensation of the dark closing in around him.

'We'll go to Tut's tomb first,' Mudha said with a smile to Parker. He nodded excitedly, then to his surprise Bones came to a sudden halt ahead of them. She looked to her left, and shot her torch up the rising rock face, scanning it with the powerful beam. Everybody else stopped too, curious to what she'd seen or heard. Without a word she continued on, lighting their way. Parker felt his adrenalin spike, but didn't let on he was slightly scared by her action, especially as Isis came to his side, and smiled sweetly.

'Its so dark, isn't it?' she whispered, then grimaced quickly. If Parker had the courage he would have taken her hand but she would have felt it sweating and probably thought he was a wimp, and he didn't want her to know that.

'Yeah, bit,' he said instead, hoping his voice was strong enough to hide his tension.

'So, tell me what you know, Parker, about the Valley of the Kings,' Mudha asked, ambling casually.

'Umm. Its known as the place where pharaohs were interred. Necropolis means a cemetery, so _basically _were walking through a graveyard.' Bones grinned, hearing his explanation, and squeezed Booth's hand. 'This mountain was chosen because its shaped like a pyramid and it was thought that a pyramid summit connected the earth with the sky. It's a sacred shape and a conduit to the afterlife. The nearest tomb to the summit or the base of the pyramid, the more important the pharaoh. It was secretly quarried by well paid and fed architects, decorated by the best artist of their day, and the tombs filled with the treasures and things the person would need in the afterlife. Unfortunately getting buried with treasure left them open to grave robbers…' Just as he said that a trickle of rock tumbled down the rock face to their right from a few metres away, and scattered across their paths as it bumbled down. Everybody froze like statues, and held their breaths. Isis gasped, and the torches were quickly aimed up the rocky bank.

'What was that?' Booth asked anyone, 'I can't see anything.' Mudha came to his side, and they scanned again, going further up the slope with the light. But there was nothing to see but white stony scree. Mudha turned his head to look back down from where they came, putting everyone on an even sharper edge. Booth asked, 'Does anybody know we're coming here tonight?'

'No - only us and Mater.' Bones continued walking on, seemingly unperturbed. Isis looped her arm with her Dad now. Howie stayed close to Parker and Booth: a tall strong looking American that had a kukri knife attached to his belt. Howie thought it prudent in the creepy circumstances.

Bones attempted to alleviated all the absurd tension by saying logically, 'It was just a small rock fall - it's quite common for rocks to dislodge when they cool or heat up. That incline is at least 30 degrees and it was excessively hot today.' The kids felt slightly reassured with her reasonable explanation, but didn't dare look at anything beyond the comforting glow of the torch light.

Mudha came to a low dry-stone wall and lit the steps beyond it with his torch. Everyone gathered around as he got out a set of keys, and smiled. Mudha began explaining intriguingly and with a mysterious tone, 'In 1922 a man who had been searching here for Tutankhamen's tombs for _ten _years - eventually found it. Howard Carter and his team opened it a year later. When he cracked the seal, which warned the grave robber of certain _death - _if the treasures behind this small opening were stolen.' When Mudha accentuated the word "death", all three adolescences jerked with shock and rising fear. 'My Grandfather asked him, "_What can you see..?_" Howard's reply was, "_Great things, wonderful things_." Parker felt the heckles on his neck stand up with his recounting the story, and swallowed hard. 'Carter's amazing discovery sent the world wild for _all _things Egyptian, and so started a revolution in this land. Tourists came from every corner of the planet to see what the boy King had buried with him. And they were, indeed, _wonderful _things…' Parker nodded fast, and wiped his damp palms dry on his shorts.

Mudha unlocked the crusty iron gate that barred entry to the tomb, and swung it wide. It squeaked as it opened, and then he slipped another key into the door behind it. It clunked heavily as the bolt shot and he pushed it open too.

As they all followed Mudha in, Isis said in trepidation, 'They say there was a _curse _put on the people that were here that day. Several of the workers and people associated with clearing the tomb died unexpectedly in horrible _ghastly _ways.' Parker could see she was loving the ghost story and although it was spine tingling in a good way, it was also frightening the hell out of him. Especially with the rocks falls, eerie silence and strange noises behind them as they walked up the cemetery valley.

'Watch your step - the ground is uneven,' Mudha warned, walking edgily along a narrow low channel carved from solid rock. He kept his torch low so they could see the ground and not stumble. All the kids felt the thump of blood flow through their heart and tingling in their fingers and knees as adrenalin weakened their limbs. Their brows sweated, and hands trembled as they squashed up tight in a single file behind Mudha. Parker looked behind him to Booth who was filling most of the cave-like tomb tunnel entrance. He was fumbling his way along too in the almost hellish pitch dark.

Mudha suddenly threw his torch light up to the seal that was preserved above a huge slab of rock. The beam highlighted two cartouches and next to it the curse in hieroglyphics. He waved Parker forward, so he squished passed Howie and Isis. As he did he blushed, knowing she could probably smell his fear, and his reaction to being so close to her. She smiled slightly at him, but with some terror in her silky eyes. Mudha pointed, and said. 'Read it, Parker - can you read it?'

'Umm. Well, obviously -,' he began nervously, 'the cartouches say who is buried here one for his birth name, the other is his eternal name. The curse is harder to decipher,' he said, straining to read it.

Mudha informed him as if he was warning him now, 'It says, "_Turn away __**desecrater**__. Death will hound you and your family if this seal is broken. Heed these words if you value your life"_.' Parker gulped his stomach back down, and nodded. Mudha moved on, dropping the beam again to the floor. There were three deep steps down, which Parker took carefully as Mudha stood at the entrance to the tomb, that was more like a box room. But no one could see or know that as it was so dark. Parker felt sick to his churning stomach now, and wished he brought a ticket in daylight rather than come here in the dead of night.

At the bottom of the gritty steps Parker waited, but held his hand out for Isis to steady herself as her began to negotiate them too. She slipped her fingers over his, and gripped them as she descended carefully. She didn't let go once down, and stood close to him. Now he could smell her fear and the heat that was radiating off her in sweet waves, and gripped it back. Howie was next and took them with some confidence, but his expression didn't show the same aplomb.

As Mudha brushed passed the three kids, his torchlight went out, throwing the party into complete abyssal darkness. Isis screamed, jumping against Parker to hug him. Mudha shouted, 'It's ok have more batteries, stay where you are - _don't _move.' Parker suddenly wanted to scream too, and needed the bathroom, but gripped his buttocks tight to stop himself from urinating over himself.

In stunning flashes, a sarcophagus was lit and the grotesque, blackened, grizzly hollowed out, mummified remains of King Tut appeared, and sent all three adolescence into a fit of the screaming abdabs.

'WHAAAAA!' Parker wailed, dragging Isis with him in a scramble away from the horrifying withered corpse. Just then, a dirty linen-twirled head hovered at the steps and moaned grotesquely: blocking their escape route. They all screamed like banshees again, 'AAAAAAHHHHH!' They bumped into one another in their mortal panic to retreat, completely petrified.

Adult laughter and the lights being flicked on, signalled they been well and truly had. Bones was in hysterics as she unwrapped her face of the linen, and Booth was hanging off her shoulder, crying with laughter, pointing at the mortified kids trembling in a corner of the small tomb. Mudha was sniggering gleefully, thrilled they'd pulled off an excellent well planned scare.

Once Parker realised it was all a farce and he'd been totally sucked in, he started to laugh, so did Howie. However, Isis was not so happy. She threw away Parker's hand, and smacked her Dad hard on the arm. He ouched, then grabbed her close to give her a loving cuddle, still laughing. Bones and Booth came down the steps, cackling, as Parker praised, 'That was _awe_-some, you guys!'

Bones said, full of arrogance, 'I thought my portrayal of a middle dynasty mummy was superb.' Booth cuddled her from behind, and high-fived Parker.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Even Later**

Three hours later, Parker was found by Bones sat in a beautifully decorated slopping tunnel that led to the crypt of Seti II and possibly the finest decorated tomb ever discovered at al-Qurn. He was sitting crossed legged on the ground, and studying the gorgeous artwork somebody had painted over three thousand years ago. The timescale boggled his mind. Every surface was covered with vibrant coloured figures, animals, God and Goddesses, and told the elaborate life story of the long-lived Pharaoh and his trials en route to the afterlife. When opened, Seti's treasures had long been pilfered but a treasure was left untouched and un-saleable, that was the art and the true treasure within the tomb.

'You ok, Parker?' Bones asked, mirroring his position on the floor.

'Incredible, isn't it?' he said, clearly engrossed in the figures that looked as though they were painted last week. Bones nodded, and looked over what he'd written in his note book on his knee. He'd made a few sketches and notes beside them in his spidery handwriting. 'The sign says no photos, so I thought I draw some things.' Bones sank, charmed by his strict adherence to the rules, but smiled sweetly at him.

'Parker - you _can _take pictures,' she said gently, he looked surprised into her eyes. 'That's one of reasons we came tonight, with special permission - so you could. Rules are sometimes meant to be broken - so your Dad says.'

'_Really_?' he checked, with hope-filled eyes.

'Really,' she confirmed. Parker immediately took out his camera, and turned it on, as she said, 'I'm taking Isis home and going to bed. I've got to be up in about _four _hours,' she explained, looking at her watch. 'You stay as _long _as you want. Booth is outside. Have a great morning and I'll see you when I get back.'

'You too, Bones. And thanks so _much _for this.' He kissed her cheek, and gave her a cute hug which she treasured.

'You're welcome.' Bones left him there, and joined up with Booth. 'I'm off, I'll be asleep when you come home, I expect.' She slipped into his welcoming embrace.

'Do you want me to wake up - _gently_?' he said romantically, brushing her hair from her face. She slumped over his body, holding him preciously for the offer. He understood that to mean no, she didn't want to make love nor had the energy to. 'Ok,' he said softly, pecking her brow. 'Have a great day and we'll see you at lunch.' Bones nodded on his shoulder, then looked into his warm eyes.

'Love you. Night-night,' she whispered softly against his lips, kissed them, then walked away to pick up Isis and take her home.

**Chapter X**

**Dawn, Dates & Dunes **

When Bones stirred in the hour before dawn, she could smell her man. He didn't smell stale, far from it, but male, decadent, muscular and utterly fuckable. She was certain too, he oozed a secret undiscovered pheromone which made her breathe him in and brought her yoni to life. Unable to resist his pull, like a moth to a flame, she edged closer to him, chewing her bottom lip, torn. She wanted to wake him, kiss him and feel his hands touch her prickling flesh, then have his body pierce hers. But she couldn't, she had to go to work and as he'd only been asleep for two hours, it wouldn't be fair, she thought. She looked directly above her, through the oculus to see a single high magnitude star at the direct centre of the iris, as she pondered her options. It twinkled at her mockingly, like a wry smile, as if knowing her dilemma.

Rolling her head on the pillow, she looked him over from messy hair to his large feet. He lay flat out on his stomach with his arms either side of his head, facing away from her, and his hands tucked under a single pillow. The second one was on the marble floor beside the bed, where he always tossed it. His wide shoulders and their muscles were relaxed but beautifully defined, not helping her resolve. She let her eyes trickle down his spine to the dimples just above his firm buttocks, and swallowed slowly, feeling herself start to pulse between her thighs. Then her eyes curled around the duel mounds of his gluteus and along his powerful splayed thighs over his furry legs to his feet. One long leg was kinked at the knee allowing her to see his dark member hugging his thigh, and she felt her heart begin to quicken. She thought, even flaccid he was well endowed, and knew when not, he was her perfect unique fit. He slotted into her like a key and always opened her up to a world of blissful treasures.

His pull was too great, his scent too alluring, his body too irresistible. With the sexual imperative consuming her thoughts, she slid her body over his extremely slowly. The first full contact of her breasts on his back clenched her nipples to rock hard peaks, and the sensation that gave her made her strangle a moan in her throat. He didn't move or open his eyes, but began to smile, not that she could see it though. Then she opened her thighs to lay hers against his in exactly the same shape. Finally sliding her palms up his arms over those beautiful muscles to his wrists, she curled her fingers around them, shackling herself to him. He could feel her lifeline on his pulses, and loved the feel of her coveting him.

All that was done incredibly slowly and gently till she lay perfectly still on top of him. She'd made herself his mirror image; his yang to her yin, her male to his female, his mode hers. Neither one existed without the other in a seamless mesh of hard flesh and soft.

She could feel his heartbeat slow and steady between her breasts, and in the palms of her hands. She felt too his buttocks against her pelvis, and the rise and fall of his torso. She breathed in synchronicity with him, riding the languid warm crests and troughs.

Bones lay atop him for several minutes: just soaking him up into her body, flesh on heated flesh, until their contact was burning hot, like a brand and sealed them together. Then he felt her right hand slip down his arm again, then their flank incredibly slowly. He heard her sigh as she lifted her hip, and he felt her hand slip between them. She wetted her middle finger in her liquid essence, and brought it back up to his face. Not once did they speak, nor see each others eyes or face, they didn't need to. But as she blindly brushed his lips with her wetted finger, he curled his warm tongue around it, and sucked it gently into his mouth, and hummed his arousal on her sweetness.

Booth thought this sensuous act was the most erotic thing she'd done to him to date. It was making love, a whole body seducing art form: it was gentle and passionate but in an understated cryptic way. Then, as sunlight began to brighten their room, she carefully broke their magical seal. Kissing softly down his spine, she slipped away into the dawn. Booth slowly licked his lips of her, infused with her scent and taste: and with her imprint on his body, he re-closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Bones kissed Chrissy's brow, and gently covered her with the soft sheet as she lay almost in the same pose as her father except on her back. She smiled her loving goodbye, and left her room, closing the door quietly.

As she closed the front door, Bones sucked a deep arid earthy breath, and looked around the beautiful desert landscape that was now fully lit by the rapidly rising sun at her left. It was fast burning off the mist that shrouded the Nile and promised another scorching day. She put her knapsack under the seat of her quad, and slipped a leg over the seat, then adjusted her cap. Pony-tailed, dressed in a buff shirt over a white vest top and matching buff cargos and heavy booted, she started the engine. Taking her shades out of her top pocket, she slipped them on, grinned to herself, then drove off down the track, leaving a dusty wake behind her.

On her way down the valley and through the village she took her time gorging on the scenery and the farms she encountered. There were many. A few people were already working their small holdings and looked up to see who was passing. She lifted her hand in a gentle morning gesture, and smiled warmly at them, which they returned. Every small, square flat-roofed or palm thatched abode had flaky plastered white-washed walls, and a shady portico covered with rampant bougainvillea. Their colours were either purple; cerise, lemon or orange to shade the hardworking inhabitants at the end of their day, and made her smile at the beauty.

Each house had some land around it with chickens scratching about in the fertile red soil. The small holdings had a patchwork of different crops around the simple house, and the boundaries were edged with palms trees with bumpy rutted tracks either side. Criss-crossing the multicoloured crops were full irrigation channels that shimmered cobalt blue. Most were home to ivory egret and a single reddish-brown water buffalo that lazed in the cool water, chewing the cud. She saw rice paddies; bananas plantations, suger cane, wheat, maize, aubergine, carrots, and peppers crops in each: a whole myriad of different vegetables being grown. Those lush crops were to fill the stomachs of the families that lived in the houses and a surplus to sell.

It was a rural scene but a beautiful ancient one. Life on these farms hadn't changed for centuries, and that was reassuring to her. It was a simple, honest, slow way of life and living: free of the shackles of multi media, high speed internet or world wide communication. Everybody knew their neighbours and looked after, or out for, one another. Generations of family lived on the same plots, and worked the fields together in a common bond for survival.

Occasionally she'd seen a donkey or small pony tied up under a palm or keeping the weeds down in the small banana plantations. She had to stop her progress as a jumpy heard of goats were steered by a young traditionally-clothed man along the road. He was heading for the Nile to refresh his small heard. He grinned to thank her for stopping. 'Salaam,' he said respectfully, with a burning cigarette drooping from his lips.

She responded sweetly with a question in Arabic which was considered a respectful opening line with a stranger. She asked if his family was well. He was delighted to stop and talk with her, and began chatting casually while his goats scattered into a carrot patch and raided it. He didn't seem to care about that. In no less than three minutes, she had his entire family history and knew where he lived, and how his crops were doing - plus received an invitation to dinner. This was the kind of culture and human interaction that most of the west had lost to the big cities. She found it spirit lifting to know this type of human connection was still strong in some parts of the world.

When the farmer, who owned the carrot patch, started shouting and waving the goats off his land, the herder grimaced at her, then laughed. She waved them both goodbye, and continued as they began arguing about what damage the goats had done. She laughed at the that, and drove on, leaving the chaos behind.

As the village proper came into view more people milled about as the small shops began to open that fringed the road. The small mosque that served the community was the only pristine building. She could hear prayers coming from it and saw rows and rows of sandals and shoes on the steps outside. She judged there were at least seventy people inside it. She also spotted a small covered market down one street where a queue of woman, draped in veils, were gossiping together. They were waiting for fresh lafa bread to come out of the bakers ovens. She caught the heady dough scent in her nostrils and it made her stomach grumble.

Seeing a stall being set up with ripe fruits, she pulled over immediately. She bought three enormous ripe peaches, two pomegranates and some fresh dates, while holding a conversation with the vendor. As she waved goodbye, she realised in the three minutes it took her to purchase her breakfast; she'd told him where she was staying, and with whom, her name, profession, and where she was going. Bones chuckled to herself as she bite into one of the sun-warmed peaches, thinking that gossip would be around the village in less than an hour. But she didn't mind that at all.

Riding one handed, she quickly devoured a dripping peach, and felt the sticky juice dribbling over her chin, fingers and palm. Slurping on the nut, she then threw it to the road side, knowing that wasn't a crime. One day, she knew, that nuts might grow into a tree and the children of the village could gorge on its fruit for free.

The village and farms began to thin as she rode on and came to a track marked simply: "_Mastabas_" on her right. So she turned off the tarmac road, and bumped along the dusty track, heading due west. The sun on her back was heavy and hot, and the desert landscape returned quickly. It didn't look like anyone had been along the track in years but she knew they had. Her excitement grew as on her left in the distance huge copper sand dunes, as smooth a silk, rose like an ocean of tsunami's. They were rippled by the Sirocco wind born deep in the Sahara, and sucked up the flanks of the dunes. On one particularly high crest the wind blew off a cloud of russet sand away to the east. The sky that backed the dunes was so blue it was almost sapphire, she noted with appreciation.

She went over a blind crest on the track, and promptly slammed on the brakes as two tethered camels were laying across her path. She skidded to a halt in a plume of gritty dust. Their lower jaws swung around in an anticlockwise direction as they chewed, and looked nonchalantly at her with their large long-lashed eyes. 'Mooorn-ning,' she said jovially, then she rode around them and they rumbled back at her.

With the majestic dunes on her left flank and the white mountains on her right, and the track heading deep into the desert, she powered on. Standing on the runners, she peered ahead as a shimmering mirage manifested a few hundred metres ahead of her. Her heart thumped her sternum, and sweat dripped from every pour, knowing she was close to her goal.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Mastabas**

The site was desolately remote and blanched white by the sun, and remarkably, labelled by a hand written sign on a cross of wood that was skew-whiff. "_Ancient Mastabas_", it read. To the uninitiated it looked unworthy of a visit or the bumpy hot ride to get there. There wasn't much to see except a few dozen mounds of stones proud of the desert floor. But Bones knew this site was at least two and a half thousand years old. It had been excavated several times in the last century or so, and yet again this last year by Mudha and his team of keen student archaeologists. They were here cutting their teeth on one of the thousands of site like this that goose bumped the west bank of the Nile.

Mastabas, were oblong burial mounds that are wider at the base and become narrow the higher the four walls rose - usually with a flat top. They were constructed above a tomb cut from the bedrock which housed a simple sarcophagus, containing a local noble or important village elder that had been mummified. Sometimes a family mastaba was reused for generations and held nothing but bones shrouded in linen: long since made brittle and fragile by the arid conditions. Good mummification was expensive and the poorer families would bury their dead in linen only and no treasure or decoration to the tomb. It rarely rained here so most corpses just desiccated and turned to dust.

But just over two months ago, while teaching his students, Mudha went out of visual range of the mastabas and colleagues to urinate. As he did, by pure happenstance, he saw what looked like a mastaba in the distance on a rare cloudy day. Curious, he took the walk to check it out. The archived maps that had been meticulously drawn didn't mark it, nor was it close to anything else of note. It was ruined: the stones fallen and looked as if it was just a part of the desert and completely unremarkable. But realising it was indeed, a mastaba, he began inspecting the mound and gauged it had not been discovered or investigated prior to his chance find. He'd returned to the camp and marked it with a compass bearing. Then he paid for a low flight at dawn to take photographs of the area. It was after that he'd contacted his old friend and anthropologist Dr Temperance Brennan.

Mudha was already waiting for her, and sat under a flapping blue tarpaulin suspended over four wooden poles. There were three other people with him on the director chairs, sipping bottled water from a cool box stowed under a trestle table. That table supported several laptops and maps held down by rocks. They all stood as she pulled up, and beamed at her excitedly.

Mudha snapped his arms around her, and squeezed, clearly delighted she was finally here. 'You found us ok then?' he said, and began introducing his team. Bones nodded, and shook the hands of; Mohammad, Philippe, Conchesca and Amha. They were all fresh face and seemed extremely young to Bones, but eager to take her to the site which had caused tongues to wag in Luxor's Museum of Antiquity.

With some secrecy, Mudha tugged Bones to the trestle table, and showed her the aerial photographs he'd taken, and explained, 'As you can see, there is a _processional _road.' Bones nodded excitedly. 'I believe, this unassuming mastaba, was pride of place and originally had two small temples either side of it. Their footprints are still visible from above but _not _on the ground. We've staked out the lines with strings.' Bones whipped off her cap, and tucked it in her back pocket, with eyes fixed on the photographs. 'We've found the temple stones were dismantled and used to build later mastabas you can see here around us.' Bones nodded, looking over the dig site ahead.

Conchesca, seeing her perspiring, thoughtfully handed her a bottle of water. Bones absently thanked her, while studying the old maps of the site. 'That would make perfect sense,' Bones said, and swigged from the bottle.

'What we haven't made public yet is that we found a cartouche - a _remarkable _one,' he said with deep mystery in his eyes, and a grave smile on his lips. Then Mudha dropped a ticking grenade, 'Do you remember of the legend of Queen Aparris?' Bones nodded her head, feeling her eyes widen as she searched his, and a thrill of history ran her spine. He grinned, and walked towards the mastaba trailed by his staff. Bones was surprised they had a long walk to it, obviously to deflect the curious or raiders.

Mudha explained, 'Philippe has researched the cartouche and the legend extensively. Conchesca has studied the ancient maps of the flood plain here.' Then he stopped their progress, and said with solemnity, 'And Mohammad - _found _the keystone...'

Bones snapped her eyes to Mohammad's, and asked, 'How far down is it?'

'Thirty seven metres.' Bones shifted her weight as electricity crackled in the shimmering air around them and her spine. 'The tunnel is very narrow. So far we've secured the roof.' Bones nodded, and walked on, but faster. They kept up with her rapid pace. Her eyes now focused on the strings laid out on the desert floor, feeling her extremities pulsate with adrenalin. 'Have you moved the keystone?' she asked Mudha.

He replied, 'No - we were waiting for you.'

Flattered and amazed they'd waited so long, Bones said, 'Let's not waste anymore time then. Please, refresh my memory of the legend.' Mudha generously deferred to Philippe. He rushed to Bones' side, and began recounting the legend as requested.

'Queen Aparris was originally a Nubian slave girl, said to be the favoured consort of the Pharaoh Khafre...' Bones stopped mid-stride for an instant, then walked on, her mind slipping into high gear with the delicious connection to Khafre's giant pyramid at Giza in Cairo. 'The _legend _says, he took her as a gift to placate after a small conflict between tribal factions between here and the cataract. But their love for each other was said to be honest…' Bones nodded, seeing another blue tarpaulin on the ground now and covering the entrance to the tomb, she suspected. 'Khafre's wife was jealous of his affections for her, and banished her from their court and sent beyond the cataract back to her people when she gave birth to a son before she did. Khafre was enraged when he found out, and had her sent for. But she refused to return fearing for her life and her son, and disappeared.'

Bones prepared herself to enter the dark claustrophobic tunnel, with a deep controlling breath, putting her cap back on. Philippe continued, 'Every year in the spring when the flood came Khafre would sail down the Nile to visit the temples, and pay homage to the Gods and his people, bestowing gifts and his blessings. It was said he pined for Aparris and longed to see his first son. So he would scan the banks to see if she would appear to show her his son while hiding herself in the papyrus. Then one year he saw her and his young son bathing in the Nile. They were reunited briefly but when his wife saw them together and how happy they were, she went mad with jealousy.'

Mudha and Conchesca lifted the tarpaulin to reveal a rickety tunnel entrance that slipped into the solid darkness. 'Khafre's wife, dressed as a peasant woman, went to a local soothsayer for a potion made from almonds and returned to the royal flotilla. While her husband worshiped at the temple she dressed as a peasant again and went to Aparris' home to poison her and her son. Aparris, thinking she was a poor woman in need of her help, made her apple tea to refresh her. While Aparris attended to her son, who had his father's eyes, she poured the poison into her tea. Unsuspecting, Aparris drank the tea. When she felt ill she went to her bed taking her son with her. She died in agony with her young son cradled next to her. Khafre went to visit his lover again and found her dead and his son in her limp arms and crying.'

Bones took a torch from her knapsack, and crouched into the tunnel, and with knees bent and spine scraping the roof struts, gingerly made her way down the tunnel followed by the rest of the party. 'Khafre is said to have known who'd done this terrible deed, and wept for days over Aparris. He had her hailed as a queen and a temple erected in her honour and gave her son to a trusted family to bring up for fear if he brought him back to Giza his wife might kill him too. Khafre took pity on his remorseful wife and showed her mercy - leaving the Gods to punish her.'

'Sounds a very familiar myth and fairly plausible for the times,' Bones said, then added, 'Snow White comes to mind. Jealousy; poison potions, apples, a beautiful poor young girl, a prince…' Mudha smiled, delighted she got the connection with the fairy tale. They reached an anti-chamber full of tools and several Tilley lamps and could all stand up. They gathered in the thick hot bare chamber, and Bones inspected the cartouche carved into the keystone with her fingertips and torch beam. Mudha lit the lamps, and handed out crow bars to all. Looking over the keystone and huge sandstone block that sealed the tomb beyond, she observed with awe, 'It's untouched as far as I can tell.' She cracked a strong smile at an equally excited, nodding Mudha. 'Ready?' she asked to all, with wide sparkling eyes. They all gathered around the sandstone block, and levered their crow bars into the grooves ready to heave the block away.

Mudha looked around all the faces, then orchestrated, with anticipation tearing though his irises, 'One… two… three… _heave!'_

**Chapter XI**

**Droughts Over**

Booth checked his watch for the umpteenth time, seeing it was way past the time Bones said she'd be back. He was slumped on one of the sun beds playing with Chrissy as she tried to crawl around it. They'd had lunch a little late only because they held out for Bones. But when she didn't materialise, Mater urged them to eat, so they did. They'd finished eating well over an hour ago.

Parker was in and out of the pool, and seemed unconcerned that Bones hadn't come back yet. He'd had his safety lesson on the quad and although Booth wanted it to be a disaster, Parker was steady, careful and took to it effortlessly. Booth had no qualms now about him riding it alone. They'd even driven down to the Valley to let him get a proper feel for it amid a few other vehicles.

Mater was sweeping the courtyard, not that it needed sweeping, and had made the beds and cleaned the bathrooms. She'd served up a splendid breakfast, lunch and had prepared their meal for tonight as well. Booth idly thought he had no idea where she got the energy from but if she could bottle it, she would make a fortune.

Parker came dripping out of the pool, seeing his Dad look at his watch again and worried. Feeling sorry for him, he sat next to him and Chrissy. He picked a choice apple from the bowl, and took a large crunch out of it. 'She'll be back soon, Dad,' he eased softly, chewing. 'I bet she's gotten engrossed - you know how she can get.' Booth finally smiled, and nodded. 'We can hang around here all day if you like - I don't mind.' Booth knew his perceptive son had seen his worry for keeping them all here and that they might miss out on her promised sight-seeing trip. Parker took another huge bite from the apple just as the front door slammed, the echo of it threw their eyes into the courtyard. Mater squealed something in Arabic and made them jump to their feet in mild panic. Parker immediately put his apple down on the table, and picked up Chrissy, following Booth's fast pace to see what all the commotion was about. He didn't get far as Bones stood on the top step, and looked like she was going to spread her wings and take off into the blistering azure sky.

Booth came to a sudden halt, and his jaw dropped. She was dripping with sweat, laced by cobwebs, covered from cap to scuffed boot in a thick layer of dirt and her face and arms were absolutely filthy. She looked into their eyes with a wild glare, not knowing what to tell them first. She whipped off her cap and her hair was so wet with sweat it didn't move. Now Booth knew why Mater had screamed, she looked horrific and if she'd been buried, but to him, she looked as alive as he'd ever seen her. His smile broadened and heart thumped for her clear exhilaration. Then she started jabbering, hyped up on adrenalin and some other legal narcotic her body was producing in copious amounts.

Trotting down the steps, grabbing Booth's forearms, and shook him slightly, as she declared, 'There's a _mummy_ - in the tomb - we _have _to do a DNA test - tox screen too - and - it was _extremely _claustrophobic - _definitely _female - _perfectly _preserved - canopic jars - paintings on the walls. Oh, Booth the _walls_,' she rambled, her eyes flicking all over the imagined walls again. Then staggering, losing her smile a little, she paused, and said woozily, 'I need a drink - I'm going pass out...'

Parker lost his smile too, quickly returned to the table, noting his half consumed apple had gone, tossing that thought aside, he poured her a glass of juice. Concerned, Booth took her hands, and dragged her into the shade. She sat down heavily, and drained the tall glass of juice without stopping. She gave it back to Parker to refill, wiped her lips with a swipe of her hand, and rattled on, 'It _might _be Queen Aparris - it's possible - we're not sure but - Oh! Parker, the _cartouche_! Wait till you _see _it…' she willed him to understand with her hyper tone. Then grabbing a banana, she peeled it efficiently, and took a massive bite. As she chewed quickly they sat opposite her infused with her exhilaration. 'There's so much to document - Mudha cried. I'll take you both in a couple of days…' Parker nodded gleefully, while Booth watched her closely, making sure she was recovering. But then his eyes began to chill slowly and so did Parker's.

Over her right shoulder appeared a small black scorpion with it's sting poised, and pincers primed very close to her neck. 'What? What is it? I'm rambling, I know, sorry…' she said berating herself, standing again, and began pacing around the pool, unable to sit still. Parker and Booth flicked glances to one another, not knowing what to do without freaking her out, then followed her. To their horror their was another insect clinging to her sweaty grubby shirt, this one a large hairy black and yellow spider the size of his palm.

'Sit down, Bones, _please_,' Booth encouraged as lightly as he could, disguising his tightening voice admirably.

'Yes-yes, in a moment - I'm fine.' She spun to face them. 'I need to tell you - but you can't tell _anyone,_' she said seriously. They both nodded in unison. Then Chrissy pointed at her poisonous hitchhiker, and cooed excitedly. Bones assumed she wanted a cuddle, and smiled charmed. 'Hello, Chrissy, my love. I've seen a _mummy_,' she cooed back, about to take her from Parker's arms, and give her a cuddle.

Both Booth and Parker barked together, '_No!_' making her jump back, and look stunned by their reprimand.

'I'm only a _little _mucky,' she said in her defence, thinking they were overreacting to a little dust getting on Chrissy's swimsuit. Then to their horror Bones whipped her shirt off, and flung it to the ground, about to take Chrissy. Both men immediately started to stamp all over it like they'd gone mad. Bones jaw hung, seeing them dance all over it as if they were doing the Highland Fling. Chrissy started laughing, thinking it was amusing as she was being giggled about so much. Then the nickel dropped, so did Bones' smile. Grimacing, Booth kept stamping hard on the shirt, making absolutely sure both creatures were no more. 'What was on me? What was it?' she asked, feeling sick, and swallowing. They stopped jumping up and down, and looked at each other, then her.

With a sympathetic smile, Booth braved, playing it down as much as he could, 'Just a - _tiny - reeeally _little - scorpion…'

Bones' eyes grew wide in horror, then began to chase her tail, checking she didn't have anything else clinging to her. She squealed, 'BooOOoth!' and spun, flapping her limbs like sheets in the wind. Booth rushed to calm her down, but she fought him, and in her frantic Dervish twirling overstepped the pool edge, and toppled into it with a yell, 'Aarrrhh!' Parker and Chrissy started to giggle at her impromptu comedy routine.

As Bones surfaced, red-faced, and spat out a stream of water, Chrissy clapped her little hands joyously. Booth reached for Bones' hands, and heaved her out, snorting his amusement. Bones left a mucky slick of dust in the pool, and started to laugh at herself too. She bumped into Booth's naked torso, sniggering at her tomfoolery, then grabbed his hand in such a way, it wiped the smile off Booth's face immediately.

'Will you be alright with Chrissy for a while, Parker?' she asked, already tugging Booth with her, leaving a sloppy slimy trail behind her. Booth gulped, knowing what she had on her mind now. 'We'll go out once I've showered.'

Parker called after them, 'Sure - we're cool. Aren't we, Chrissy?' Then he allowed himself a secret wry smile as Bones frogmarched Booth away.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Bones flung open the bedroom door, and threw him against the back of it to close it. She turned the lock fast, and ripped off her sopping t shirt. It squelched into a sodden pile on the marble. Booth noted she had a look of a hungry feline about her, as her eyes scurried over his grinning, knowing face and bare torso. He saw her jaw clench, then she attacked his mouth with hers, undoing her pants button. 'Gotta have you,' she growled against his lips, shoving down her pants and panties to her ankles. He scratched his fingers around her bra between her breasts, and ripped it off her in one savage snap. She growled her approval, and dropped to her knees yanking his trunks down simultaneously, liberating his steel hard cock. Her mouth was over him in a split second, and suckling hard as she undid a boot lace with trembling fingers. Booth thumped against the door, went onto tip toes, and thrust his cock into her mouth with his own feral grunt. She grabbed his hips, and pulled him into her deeper, feeling his pubic hair tickle her nose as she throated him with a guttural grunt of her own.

Then he was free again and she was kicking off her boots. They clonked into the carved chest at the foot of the bed. 'Shower,' she ordered, but already dragging him there, while they kissed manically. She only broke the violent kiss to flick on the shower, and step in under the cascade, with her cargos still hanging off a foot. Booth stepped under the heavy stream, picked her up by the buttocks, and punctured her with a breath snatching thrust without ceremony or finesse. Finesse was for another time, this wasn't the time.

Bones couldn't help herself, and wailed out as his began to pummel her against the shower wall unleashing each others pent up tension. Locking her ankles around him, she felt his key twist her into a dizzy eye-rolling oblivion. He slapped his palm over her mouth to muffle her dome-cracking cry of freedom, and fucked her. She met each of his thrusts with equal ferocity. Moments later her nails tore into his shoulders, and grunted her orgasm into his palm. Booth felt her searing yoni walls grip his cock like his fist, and punched through her yoni's grip repeatedly.

Booth knew she was far from done so he kept banging her. Their sweet sweat poured but was instantly washed away in the refreshing semi-warm water compared to their broiling flesh. Snapping her mouth over his clavicle she bit him, stifling her blissful cries. He grunted through her savage bite, and flattened her against the wall, letting one of her legs drop, and swivelled his hips, raking his body across her throbbing ultra-sensitive bud.

Booth fell this own orgasm building, and slowed his pace, and contracted the muscle she'd shown him to control his urge to ejaculate. He'd been dubious of her patient instruction of the Kegel technique. It had taken him a while to master and occasionally he just let rip, but not this time. He'd found, not only did it make his pleasure last longer, it improved his orgasms. And, of course, meant he could satisfy her, sometimes, insatiableness. 'Love ya wild for me, like this,' he muttered in her open mouth, trembling himself.

She relaxed on a breathy wheeze as Booth moved in and out of her slowly and gently now, feeling his cock pulsating. She fluttered open her eyes curtained by her matted hair, and pierce his with them. Then she pushed his chest away, signalling she wanted a change of position. He didn't mind as his biceps were tweaking, and enjoyed anything she was willing to throw at him. Nothing, he'd found, was taboo to her when it came to sex.

They uncoupled with a groan but she immediately turned her back to him, and spread her legs, ordering lustily over her shoulder, 'Again - just as hard.' Grabbing his slippery cock, he slid it between her crack, and back into her soft option, and thrust himself home. She jerked, gasped, and slapped her splayed palms onto the tiles, trying to find purchase. Spread eagled like she was being frisked, she braced as he pounded away again at speed. His hands were everywhere she vaguely noticed, then a thumb pushed in her hard option, made her bear her teeth to growl her delight at him. He bit kisses on her shoulders and neck, feeding her hunger any way he could.

She tossed her head back with thighs trembling as another bliss was about to be unleashed for her to savour. His fingers found her clit, and shimmied her towards it moments later. She rested her brow on the tiles, muttering his name like he was her lifelong curse and her blessing. Her silky cum, like a rich lotion created a febrile friction as he glided in and out, milking her climax.

Gripping her breasts now, he purred, 'We're not perfunctory - we're on fire.' Watching her buttocks clench, he noted the water was hotter after it slipped off them, creating their own steamy cascade. Hearing her gasp the last of that climax, he saw her nod her head to agree.

Bones grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes, stuck to the wall like a human gecko. Before he knew what she had in mind next, panting heavily, she flicked off the shower to his surprise. She felt, and saw him deflate, thinking this passionate encounter was over. With a wry smile she requested roughly over her shoulder, 'Withdraw, Booth.' He did, popping out of her. Taking his hand again, she walked, dripping from the open shower, grabbing a towel en route. He followed her like a giddy puppy, watching her buttocks rock and roll ahead of him, idly thinking he felt like a huge man-sized erection. He was throbbing violently, almost painfully, even more painfully when she laid the towel on the bed, then laid back on it, keeping her buttocks on the edge of the mattress. Then bringing her knees up to her heaving breasts, she waved him seductively closer. 'Like this,' she oozed in a thick molasses drawl, presenting her glistening pleats.

Without any further ado, Booth aimed his eager eight inches, and slid back inside her divine yoni in one swift move. She complimented his dimensions; girth, depth and him with two simple words, 'Arh. Astounding, Booth.' Resting her legs against his smooth but tight chest either side of his head, she began to ripple her pelvis, holding her knees tight together to stimulate her clit and him. Then she gave him her blinding smile that nearly stopped his heart, telling him, 'Don't stop till I pass out…' That always made him boil when she needed him till she couldn't breathe and her mind liquidized.

The rumble that started in his gut triggered by her sultry instruction, bubbled up this throat, bobbed his Adam's Apple and growled out between his gritted teeth. Booth began to pump her glossy yoni with short sharp jabs, watching her watch him. Her eyes feasted on his ripped muscles, and he gripped her hands in his, preening himself for her visual edification. His heart began to pound again, and sweat trickled down between his rock solid pectorals as their sexes slapped together at a debauched tempo.

Writhing on the bed, she pulled him over her, bending her almost in half which pinned her to the bed. Pow, he thought with sexual pride, and started counting off each one he gave her, feeling the power of each get stronger on his cock. Her first climax in this position struck her like cruel slap to both cheeks, her head snapped to one side, then the other. She gasped open her mouth, dragging in oxygen to sustain it.

'Again-again,' her delirious mutter sped him up once more. He gave her more room to move as he leant off her. Immediately she split her legs wide so he could watch himself merging in and out of her.

'We look so good, Bones, great chemistry...' She whimpered her agreement, flashing him a quivering momentary smile. He thumbed her erect clit making her bite her lip, and grab both nipples in between two fingers, and pinch herself. She froze for an instant as the shockwave ravaged her almost senseless. Then she flicked her pelvis high, wedging him so deep he felt her burning upper reaches shift, like tectonic plates slamming against him. 'Oh-_Jesus_.'

Booth was dangerously close, feeling her convulse with complete abandon to the moment, and hearing the scrumptious noises she was making. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, and her whole body vibrated like a wire string tremolo. Then he began to thrust slowly but ever deeper on the return: which pushed air from her lungs as her organs jostled for space, not giving her time to take enough gulps.

He knew she was going insane with rapture too powerful to bear for much longer. But Booth was relentless though. She started to sob, and beg for him to stop the delicious torture but he refused, knowing that wasn't what she truly wanted. His thighs were starting to cramp, they were both drenched in sweat, and slipping around like dying snakes in the final death throes of a beautiful agony.

Booth felt his strength sapping away so scooped her up with the last of it, and flung her further onto the bed. He laid over her as she curled her legs around his hips, clamping him to her. Holding her face in his sweaty palms, he lanced her dewy eyes with his, and pumped three more times on her scary cataclysm. 'Love you,' he vowed, finally releasing himself deep within her, smelting them together as one. Not breathing, buttressed under him, and weeping, she died in his arms. Booth dropped his brow to her scorching shoulder, huffing on each silvery hot jet that shot from his body. He wept silently too through his own world-shifting rapture.

There was always a frightening thirty seconds or so to live through for him, until her mind unscrambled and started her breathing again. She always did come back to him with an apology of a gently caress for dissolving. The first time they'd been together it was clear she was multi-orgasmic. That surprise thrilled him and so did everything he could to please her. But when she'd passed out it had terrified him and sent him into a panic. When she came round she apologised for not warning him and reassured him it was perfectly safe. They'd laughed about it after, however, it was always such a deeply emotional experience they always wept, whether they were being rough, like now, or tenderly making love.

To Booth's colossal relief he felt her soothing kisses on his salty wet throat, and her fingertips caressing his slippery spine. She brushed his hair back through her fingers, and whispered a croaky, earnest, 'I love you too - you were wonderful…' He grinned, and lifted his head to look into her eyes. She greeted his eyes with a loving smile, and an apology, 'Sorry, I went a little wild.' She sweetly kissed the crescent of her bite mark on his shoulder. 'I've been thinking about being with you all day, 'n' after this morning…' He nodded, understanding how erotic that had been. Booth rolled off her carefully, and she draped herself over him, and caressed his nipples. 'With my professional exhilaration and my limbic system flooding me with hormones, I was unable to check myself.' Booth snorted his amusement; it always made him laugh that she barely said two words to him when they were having sex but in her afterglow twittered on like a blithe house sparrow. 'Parker and Mater must know we've been engaging in sex. How long have we been in here?' Booth shrugged a shoulder, with a raunchy smile teasing his lips.

'I don't care - I feel too good to care what anyone thinks.' She grinned, and looked up into his dreamy expression, thanking his docile slippery cock with her tender caress.

'We should move, I suppose,' she said half-heartedly, rolling over his body like a drawn blanket, and straddled his thighs, then sat up on him. Booth hands gravitated to her hips, then smoothed up her stomach to her breasts where he toyed happily. 'How did Parker do on the quad?' Booth grinned a little wider, and concentrated his attentions on her cherry nipples.

'Brilliant actually. He's gonna be fine,' he conceded. Bones rolled her pelvis around in a subtle orbit, teasing his exhausted cock again, that was attempting to harden. 'We went for a ride down into the Valley again and round the car park.' She mouthed, _oh_, with a risen brow, while her hand steered his part erection through her sopping labia, then eased him into her again. Booth sucked in a breath through his back teeth, and closed his eyes to her clenched yoni. 'Fuck, Bones - so tight.' When he opened them again she was grinning naughtily, and tapping her clit gently with her middle fingerprint, raring to go again.

'Please, Booth, just one more,' she said gleefully, 'then we _must _get ready,' she said that as if it was all his fault they were late. Amused, Booth nodded, and began a gentle thrust with his semi-hard erection which she skilfully worked to her advantage. He knew she didn't need much to get her off, especially in this sybaritic mood. 'Relax - I'll just be a moment…' Watching her undulate sensuously, he remembered he owed her this at least for ejaculating in her face the other day. She was right too; it took less than two minutes for her to bring herself off.

With a bewitching smile, a sophisticated hand and a graceful swivel of her hips, she climaxed elegantly, keeping her eyes locked on his. Before she collapsed over him with near exhaustion, he sat up, and cradled her in his arms, and kissed her through its embers.

Breaking their loving kiss, crushing him to her, she muttered airless, 'Thank you-thank you.' Moments later she flopped to his side like a shredded rag doll, then rolled off the bed with a satisfied groan, and stood. But it was all too quick; she laughed as her weakened thighs gave way, and flumped back across the bed in a fit of giggles. Her ungainly fall and giggles made him laugh too, and his heart tingle.

Looking into his eyes, she smooched his smile with a luscious hum, then with determination this time, tried again. Booth laughed as she crawled over his body and across the bed like a commando would along the ground; all pointy elbows and knees. She huffed, grunted and groaned, hauling herself over him, taking the shortest route to the bathroom. Booth ouch-ed, cussed, then smacked her butt hard for elbowing his stomach. Still laughing, she slid to the floor, grabbed his hand, and pulled him with her, as she crawled on all fours to the bathroom. They both crawled side by side, laughing at one another for their silly antics.

**Chapter XII**

**Whistle Down The Wind**

This was the third time today Bones had driven this section of road, and still she found something new and interesting to draw her attention. But now they were heading towards something she hadn't seen in years: The Colossus of Memnon.

Parker was deliriously happy and very adept on his electric blue quad, she noted, and seemed to be enjoying the ambling easy ride they were taking. He was togged up in colour co-ordinated board short and t-shirt with a Hollister logo. While Booth, she thought, looked absolutely stunning in his short sleeved red linen shirt that flapped flat against his ripped torso, navy shorts and sandals. But what made her yearn was the wonderful sight of her gorgeous Chrissy in a carrier on his back. She was wearing the cutest peaked glittering pink crash helmet she'd had expertly fitted before she came over, and a matching pink outfit. Bones could see she was adoring the gentle ride and the fragrant wind in her face.

As it turned out, Bones had discovered, they'd only spent just under an hour making love and showering after. So the day was not lost and she didn't feel a ounce of guilt. But she was starving hungry, and thoughtfully, Mater had packed her a picnic to take with them. The seat under her buttocks was crammed with refreshments and food and she couldn't wait to tuck in. She was hungry when she got back but after the exertions with Booth, now she was ravenous.

Seeing the two enormous statues of the Colossi ahead, she beeped her horn to get their attention. Booth slowed down and she came to his side. 'Over there.' She pointed. Booth had already seen it, and smiled warmly at her.

'Can't miss 'em really,' he said impishly, then asked, 'How's my girl doin'?' flicking his eyes over his shoulder. Bones grinned hard.

'I believe she's enjoying it immensely.' Bones pointed, saying, 'If I remember correctly, there's a picnic area in front of them - head for that.' Booth nodded, and sped up to Parker. She could see them exchange words then come to a junction of two roads edged by date palms. Bones drove up behind them just as they turned left and passed the two statues flanks. She joined them moments later.

They parked the quads side by side facing the ruined sand-blasted pillars. They were originally constructed from single gigantic blocks of sandstone quarried near Cairo. Over the centuries the flood plain that reached this far inland used to lap at their bases and guarded the processional entrance to a huge temple complex. Now only tourists came to the pillars to worship at their ruined beauty. They'd been savaged by the dessert winds, sand, earthquakes, flood after flood but still stood remarkably tall at 60ft. One, however, appeared to lean and was slightly more weathered than its twin. Although they would have looked stunning when first erected and painted, Bones thought they looked just as impressive ruined.

Within minutes the guys were off exploring the statues and Bones was sat on the rug in the shade cast by the them. She was tucking into her very late lunch, and sharing it with Chrissy who was sat between her splayed legs. Bones kissed Chrissy head, whispering against it, 'Is that good?' seeing her sucking greedily on a slice of pineapple. Chrissy smiled at her, and tried to put the piece in her mother's mouth to share it. Bones laughed, and pretended to eat it. 'We haven't spent much time together recently, have we?' she asked, but it wasn't really a question, rather a sad observation. 'I'm sorry, Darling. I do find it a challenge to split my time between you, work and my other commitments - but I shall endeavour to make my absence up to you.' Chrissy, obviously, was oblivious to what she was saying but she responded sweetly to the soft loving apologetic tone with pats to Bones' bare legs with her sticky hands. 'Ha. Thank you for the juicy acceptance of my apology.' Bones picked her up, and laid back to the ground, holding Chrissy aloft over her, and smiled at her till her cheeks hurt. Chrissy mewed, mouthing the fruit, and kicked her legs as if she was swimming in the air, making Bones laugh again. Then Chrissy dropped the half masticated mushy slice and Bones caught it in her mouth by complete accident. That catch sent them both into a giggle fit. Bones snuffled into her belly, making her laugh harder and play with her mother's hair. Bones pumped her up and down in the air, pretending to ravenously eat her belly every time she was close. More laughter seeped from the pair.

Unbeknown to the girls, Parker was videoing the adorable scene with a moved Booth at his side. Touched too, Parker asked, 'Did ya do that to me, Dad?'

'All the time. Once you threw up in my _mouth_.' Parker chuckled, giving Booth a nudge, not believing him. 'Ya _did_,' Booth confirmed solidly, then began tickling his ribs. Parker whelped like a girl, and ran off. Booth ran after him in a figure of eight between and around the blind statues, trying to exact his overdue punishment.

Bones heard their laughter, and looked over. Sitting back up, she pointed to them, asking Chrissy, 'Can you see Daddy and Parker playing tag, Chrissy? What a handsome pair.'

Just then Bones saw Isis on a clapped out moped pull into the grassy car park, and pull up next to their quads. She smiled hard at Bones, and had two string bags of vegetables and fruits hanging off the handlebars. She came trotting over. 'Salaam, Doctor Brennan, I recognised the quads,' she nervously explained. But Bones could see she'd spotted Parker tearing around wearing Booth out, who still hadn't caught up with his light-footed son.

'Please, call me Tempe, and sit down, Isis.' Isis did both with a pleased smile.

'I'm just taking this up to Mater.' She played with Chrissy as she reached for her long plat. 'How was the dig today?' she asked, flaring her beautiful eyes, intrigued to hear.

'Marvellous, absolutely incredible. Has your father told you about it?'

She shook her head. 'No - he's being very secretive but there are rumours in the village.' Bones cocked a obfuscating brow. 'Oh. Tell me, _please_, Tempe - is it Queen Aparris?' she whispered, looking around for eavesdroppers.

'All I can tell you is that there is a mummy and its female. I've no forensic evidence yet. I enjoy the speculation and the legend as much as the next person but I'm not here to speculate - careful scientific evidence, investigation and research may give us those answers in time - we just have to be patient.'

Isis slumped a little, and nodded. 'I hope Dad has found her,' she said sweetly. Then she looked to the statues, seeing Booth slump to the base of one of them, and panting over his knees. They could hear Parker was making fun of Booth's exhaustion, and jumping around him in a victory dance. Bones followed her gaze, and smiled.

'He's got lovely hair - its the colour of ripened wheat…' Isis said dreamily, thinking aloud. Once her admission was out of her mouth, she snatched her eyes back to Bones, mortified by her lapse.

Bones knew Isis was blushing even though she couldn't see it on her cheeks. She grinned, charmed, saving her blushes with a change of subject, 'Look, Booth is exhausted - although their contest was uneven.'

'Well - yes, Parker is much younger.'

'On the contrary, I'm confident that Booth could've caught him up. No - I believe Booth's exhaustion is due to the _vigorous _intimate acts we engaged in this afternoon.' Mouth agape, Isis blinked, twice, then started laughing, rolling over on the rug with her hilarity. Bones casually bit into a lafa pouch filled with crisp salad and humus, cuddling Chrissy close.

'Mom warned me you were frank but I had no idea - Haa.'

Bones grinned, and asked, 'How is she?'

'Enormous! You must come and see her,' Isis urged. Then screwed up her nose, as she explained, 'She doesn't go out in the heat. She sits next to the air con and gives us her orders. Howie had to rub her feet this morning - he _wasn't _happy.'

'No I suspect he found that a _chore_. Tell her I'll visit the night when the men go out.' Isis nodded, flicked another glance to Parker, who was standing with his hands on hips, looking up the statue to its lofty summit.

With a sigh, Isis said, standing, 'I best go. Bye, Chrissy, bye, Tempe. Tell them I said hello.'

'Do you want me to call him over?' Bones asked softly.

Isis shook her head, and tucked her fingers in the jeans back pockets. Just then, seeing Isis talking to Bones, Parker came bounding up the steps with a massive smile, caught the top step with his sneaker toe, and fell headfirst in front of her on a humpf. She jumped back, horrified.

Mortified, Parker leapt up as if his prat fall didn't happen, reddish purple like a beetroot. His shirt was covered in dust and grass stains, and blood pouring from a nasty cut on his knee. He wanted the statues to fall and crush him into oblivion. He was dying with embarrassment and needed to scream because his knee was killing him. However, he said casually, but high-pitched, and with his eyes watering, 'Hi, Isis…'

She snapped her mouth shut, and pointed to his knee, trying not to laugh as he had dust on his nose, chin and brow. 'You're _bleeding_, Parker, your knee is cut,' she informed, looking at it. Bones was already rummaging in her knapsack for her medical kit.

'N'aah. Its just a _little _scrape,' he dismissed it flippantly, but surreptitiously taking the weight off it as it throbbed violently. 'So, h-hows how's Howie?' Bones grabbed his hand, and pulled him down to the rug to attend to it, but his eyes never left Isis.

'He's - he's fine - that might need a stitch,' Isis warned, grimacing as Bones cleaned it up, and put pressure on it, which made Parker flinch. He covered well for the pain though by letting a tear trickle from his eye, and not looking at it but her the whole time.

'Good - good. Umm. What ya been doing?'

'I umm, I'm just going actually. I saw the quads and just stopped to say hi.'

Parker said tongue-tied again, looking up at her as her beautiful silhouette cooled his burning face, 'Cool. Hi…' Bones rolled her eyes but the fumbling adolescence didn't see it.

Bone interceded mercifully, 'Why don't you invite Howie and Isis to the villa tomorrow. I'll be back late again, I suspect. Its your school holidays, isn't it, Isis?' Parker stared at her, waiting for her to say she would come.

'Umm. Yes - they started last week. I'll have to ask permission first. Can I call you?'

'Yes-yes.' Parker reached for his pack, and yanked out his cell to give her the number.

'No, I meant I'll call Mater. She'll let you know if we're allowed.' Parker thought it curious that she seemed extremely nervous now, surprised too and little hurt she didn't want to swap numbers.

'Right, I better go. Sukran-bye-salaam,' she said succinctly, and trotted away to her bike. With brow furrowed, and confused by her hasty exit, Parker looked into Bones' eyes for her to explain.

She sighed. 'You need to understand, Parker,' Bones began tenderly. 'Girls are fiercely protected and respected very highly. Isis is of an age now where…' Bones stopped short of being too candid, then changed tack, 'She is bound by strict rules of modesty, chastity and decency which may seen archaic in the west but here it's very different. To have a boyfriend in the same way as one might in the US, is frowned upon and taking your cell number could be misconstrued and taint her reputation…'

'Oooh,' he said slowly, feeling his world crumble. Thoughtfully he watched her ride off with her long plat flapping in the breeze.

'Was that Isis? Oooh. Park, what ya done, Son?' Booth asked concerned, kneeling next to him. Bones had put on two Steri strips, and was in the process of covering it up with a gauze pad.

'I'm a jackass.' He quirked his lips for his humiliation. 'I tripped on the step - _gouged _my knee open to the bone - bled a quart.' Amused by his over dramatization now, smirking, Bones popped out two painkillers, and handed him a bottle of water. Then she cleaned up the bloody antiseptic wipes.

Bones said, 'The Memnon weren't _singing _- clearly.' The pair looked at her with questioning furrowed brows to explain. She smiled wryly, and sat Chrissy on her lap again, educating, 'Those statues were said to resemble the seated pharaoh Amenhotep III whose temple they head. In its day this ruined temple was the largest on the Nile. Memnon was a hero of the Trojan wars and eventually slain by Achilles. Memnon means: Ruler of the Dawn, and face it. At dawn - the statues were said to _sing, _heralding it and bestowing _good luck _on the person that heard their song. Hence my comment about you not having any luck because you didn't hear it singing.' Booth nodded, slightly impressed with the legend, but Parker looked more intrigued, so Bones continued with her random history lesson, 'The records of the statues of Memnon go back to the 14th century _BC_.' Parker's jaw dropped, mentally working out how old they were. She gave him a moment before she continued.

'In 27BC an earthquake hit this region and toppled the east statue from the waist. The stones were reset and people came from all over the world to marvel at them. However the last time the statues _sang _and was recorded was in 196AD. Usually the phenomena occurred around dawn during February and March. It's said the cause could be, one - the Sirocco wind that picks up around dawn whistling through the cracks in the east statue. Or possibly - the porous rocks hold dew and as the sun rises it heats up, the dew evaporates, making them whistle - I suspect the dew scenario was the culprit.'

Chrissy, Parker and Bones looked around them as they heard an eerie high pitched whistle suddenly filling the air and getting louder, and looked towards the statues. For just a few spine-tingling seconds they thought the legend of the singing statues was true, until Booth slowly turned his head to face them, whistling mischievously. Bones cackled, and shoved him over onto his side. Parker was over him in a second, wrestling with him. 'DaAAaad…'

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Later**

Bones was grinning so wide her cheeks ached. Bouncing Chrissy on her knee, she sat lotus style on the seat of her quad. They watched Parker and Booth bombing up and down sand dunes on their quads. They were throwing them around like wild horses and bucking about like Cody cowboys. The back tyres kicked up huge plumes of golden sand that were caught by the hot desert wind and blew off north. She could see they were filthy, laughing, sweating and loving every second while they tried to tame their boy-toys. Her thought in coming to this place was so that Parker could learn how to handle the quad properly without fear of hurting anyone else in the process. By the look on their faces, the added bonus was, it had turned into a male bonding session for Booth and Parker.

The sky was starting to darken to a violent indigo as the sun dropped quickly directly ahead of her. Bones pointed to the sunset, and whispered, 'Look, Chrissy, your first desert sunset.' Booth came riding over, standing on the runner, his face dripping with sweat and looking as though his liver was failing. She shone him a platinum smile as he skidded to a halt, and jumped off, pumped, and smacked a kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth, and slipped her tongue in to twirl with his. He tasted of the desert, plus salty, gritty, hot and adrenalin charged.

Breaking that kiss, he smooched Chrissy's cheek, then sat behind Bones. Slipping his arms around his girls, he cuddled them both, as they watched the sun go down. 'Love you more than my life, all of ya,' he whispered in Bones' ear. Parker came over, and reached for a bottle of ice tea, and began gulping it down like a man possessed. Booth grabbed his grubby shirt, and pulled him into the family huddle, slinging his arm around his shoulder.

Not getting all the goofy cuddling and lovey-dovey looks to the vast shimmering horizon, Parker asked, 'What we doin'?' Bones tutted, and shot Parker a glance, pointing indignantly to the canvas being painted by an unknown hand as they watched on. 'Oh. Right-right, a sunset…'

'Ssshhh,' Bones chastised. Parker grimaced, and looked to Booth for guidance.

'Girls kinda like sunsets, Parker, don't ask me why -,' he teased Bones with his explanation to Parker, 'they happen every day. I think they think they're romantic, I _guess_.' Bones tutted again, nudging him. He chuckled, and snuffled kisses into her neck for forgiveness for mocking her romanticism. Bones' smile meant he been given her absolution.

Silence descended as the ruby sun kissed the desert floor and a shimmering reflection of it appeared on the golden sands. Vast swathes of violet, indigo, pink and orange made with generous brush strokes of watercolour splashed across the distant horizon. Transfixed by the beauty, drunk on it, Bones sighed, holding Chrissy close to her, held by Booth and Parker leaning on her left flank. Each physical connection filled her with a joy she couldn't express in mere words. She could easily explain the science behind sunsets but the emotions brought about by them; she was at a loss.

Booth felt Bones sink back into his chest, and her hand grip his a fraction tighter. With his chin resting on her shoulder, he turned his lips to her ear. 'No words.' Bones nodded, just.

As Ra slipped to the underworld, darkness fell quickly and wiped away the watercolours from the canvas almost as quickly as they'd appeared. Drawing in a deep breath, sobering up, Bones kissed Booth cheek, turned her head to kiss Parker's cheek, then leant down to kiss Chrissy's head.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! **

Their ride back through the village and up to the villa for dinner was almost uneventful. When they arrived and parked up they were still laughing about it. Mater, delighted to see them home, gasped, and covered her face with her palms, on seeing Booth. He looked like he'd been tarred and feathered. He had drying blood all over his shirt and brown feathers clinging to the threads of linen.

Bones strode in with Chrissy on her back and Parker looked a little sheepish, trotting in too. Bones informed blithely, 'Its not his blood.' Mater shook her hands to the heavens, clearly relieved to hear that. Booth was chuckling, and rubbed Parker's messy gritty hair affectionately. 'Parker couldn't avoid it without causing an accident. He did _exactly _the right thing and carried on,' Bones informed Mater proudly. 'He hit a wandering chicken in the road. It _flew _into the air then smacked Booth's chest following Parker.' With an enormous smile, she admitted, 'Mater, it was the _funniest _sight seeing Booth wrestling with a dead chicken. He was weaving all over the road, and screaming. Eventually he flung it away - I ran over the unfortunate creature too…'

Booth muttered under his breath, 'I didn't _scream_.' Bones and Parker gasped at him for his blatant lie.

'Ok - I'm very happy everybody is safe,' Mater said cheerfully, then furrowed her brows, as she asked, 'But, why are your faces _orange_?' Bones laughed again, leaving Booth and Parker to explain, heading off to bathe Chrissy.

**Chapter XIII**

**God - Games - Goddess'**

Parker thrilled hearing a phone ringing in the kitchen next to his room at the un-Godly hour of eight, despite how tired he was. He lay still, listening intently to Mater, who clearly didn't grasp the concept of telephones. She was shouting her replies to whomever was calling, as if she needed to, so they could hear from up in the mountains.

Everything sounded positive to him but he endeavoured to stay cool about the whole event of Isis and Howie coming over today to hang out with him. He slipped out of his huge draped bed and the voiles, slipped on his slops, and chucked a robe around his body. Walking out into the cool cloister, he nonchalantly rolled into the deliciously fragranced kitchen. Fresh bread baked in a clay oven, he'd discovered, was the best smell ever and his stomach growled. Mater heard the hungry grumble, and beamed at him, taking the enormous round of bread from the oven.

'Salaam, Parker. Howie just telephoned, he's coming this morning to play with you.' Charmed, and taking a seat around the stone island, Parker sniffed the bread she placed on it.

'Brilliant,' he said, then asked casually, picking at the hot bread, 'What about Isis - is she allowed to come too?'

Mater smacked his hand away from the bread, saying, 'Maybe - she has chores and homework and to shop for me. Then she does laundry for her widow neighbour, waters her crops, harvests, and helps out in the bakers - selling lafa and all _good _things.' Parker's jaw dropped slowly on hearing all of her jobs, with his heart sinking. He thought she'd probably die from exhaustion before she could join them.

'Oh. She's pretty busy then?'

'Yes - but she will come maybe for a _little _time. Now - go have breakfast with your sister and father. They are eating already.' Mater began cutting the bread, and placing the chunks haphazardly in a huge ceramic bowl. Parker wondered what she was making with the bread, but did as instructed when she waved him out of the kitchen.

'Sukran, Mater.' Parker wandered around the cloister, hearing Chrissy laughing and Booth talking with her. 'Salaam, Litt'le Sis - Dad. Mater just told me Howie is coming up later. Isis might come too - but she's got like _masses _of chores apparently,' he explained casually, starting to fill his plate with a bit of everything, and pouring himself a large glass of juice. Booth looked him over, as he spoon fed Chrissy a milky porridge, pondering something. 'What?' Parker asked, seeing him staring oddly at him.

'Nothing, I just thought you'd be a bit more excited.' Mute, Parker sat back, chewing on bread and honey, and looking off towards the mountains beyond the pool, remembering Bones' warning yesterday. 'Bones is gonna be late back again she reckons and…' Booth paused, waiting for Parker to look at him, when he did he said softly, 'She asked me to have a word with you.' Parker turned a little pinker, and dropped his eyes to his plate.

'I know, Dad,' he said, 'I understand.'

'Do you?' he asked sweetly. Parker nodded a little, drinking from his frosted glass to avoid his fathers eyes. 'You can be good friends but it wouldn't be fair to her or you if…' Parker cut him off.

'Stop, Dad. Its nothing like _that.' _He flushed crimson, adding, 'Anyway she thinks I'm a stupid kid and is way older than me.'

'Only eight months older - and she _doesn't _think you're stupid - believe me.' Parker flicked him a glance, then took another bite through the soft crusty bread dripping with honey. Sombrely Booth leant nearer to him, Parker stopped chewing slowly as Booth instructed softly, peering into his eyes, 'Treat her _respectfully _and be sensitive to the customs of Egypt, Parker, and just be her friend…' Parker slowly swallowed his mouthful, knowing he'd gently drawn a line in the sand for him between Isis. 'Being the only girl and another baby on the way I expect she's got a lot of responsibilities at home. Girls are expected to take on more duties than the boys.' Parker nodded gravely, knowing that was true after what Mater had just told him. 'And I don't think she has much free time for having _fun _or just chilling' out with looking after the family and her studies 'n'all.'

'Yeah - _yeah_,' Parker sparked a thought. 'We should do the pool Olympics again - that was _great _fun!' Booth smiled, pleased by his empathy for Isis, putting up his knuckles, which Parker duly tapped. 'I'm gonna set it up now,' he said at a rush, stuffing the last of the bread in his mouth which filled his cheeks. 'What time will we be going out with Bones?'

'Later - I have no idea, Son. You get things set up I'm gonna get Chrissy in the pool.' Parker drained his glass, and rushed off to set his plans in motion.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

As Bones turned off the engine she could hear a riot coming from the pool on the far side of the villa, and smiled. The adolescents were obviously having a wonderful time. She noted that Booth's quad wasn't under the portico but a clapped out moped was next to Parker's.

'Mater?' she called out, walking around to the kitchen. Not seeing her in there, she made directly for the pool, assuming Mater was chaperoning the kids. Sure enough Mater was sat at the dinner table shelling peas into a large bowl. She smiled wide, and went to stand up. Bones sat beside her, gently tugging her back down, and watched the kids diving in, and racing one another on the lilos. Parker, she noted, looked deliriously happy and Howie was wrestling with his sister to stop her from beating him. That made her grin wider, as she stole a fresh pea from the bowl, and popped it in her mouth.

'How was your digging?' Mater asked, relaxing again.

'Wonderful, Mater, thank you. I'm taking them with me tomorrow to show them. Where's Booth and Chrissy?'

'They went for a drive and to get me some shopping from the market. Booth offered to go so Isis could stay longer. He said you wouldn't mind.'

'I don't. How have they been?'

'Oh! Like _this_! Screaming and _running _around so fast I have to close my eyes. Parker has made games for them and they have been winning medals for _this_, medals for _that_,' she explained cutely, while popping peas expertly. 'They've been eating well and drinking plenty. I made Parker put on more sun cream too.'

Smiling, Bones thanked her with a kiss for her care. 'I'm going to shower and change. I can chaperone them - give you a break.'

'Ok, Tempe. Oh. Howie and Isis have invited Parker down to the village tomorrow. Tempe -,' she said seriously now, 'they will look after him _very _well but Booth wasn't so happy, I think.' Bones smiled, knowing why.

'I'll discuss it with him. Booth can be a little overprotective sometimes.' Bones then disappeared, after taking a handful of sweet peas with her to snack on.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

It was Bones' turn to check her watch, and wonder where Booth and Chrissy had got to. She'd showered, donned her bikini, eaten lunch, then sitting on one of the sun beds, had sent off her Emails, and made a few calls on her cell too. She'd even had a cooling dip when the kids stopped for a drinks break and it was safe to get into the water without being bombed or run over by a lilo.

Relaxing back to the sun bed, she closed her eyes for just a moment, she thought, but an hour later felt sweet soft lips on hers. Without opening her eyes, she reached up to his neck, and curled her palm around it, and deepened the kiss. Booth's tongue was soft, warm and infinitely tender. He played sensuously with her lips and tongue with his and made her sigh to the wondrous sensations she felt throughout her body. Finally she fluttered open her eyes, and smiled at his grinning face. Then everybody laughed when her jaw dropped when she was what he was dressed in, and gave her a fashion twirl.

'What'd'ya think?' He was dressed in a ice white gellibiya and trousers underneath with sandals, he held a headdress in his other hand which he flicked over his head, and secured with a beaded band. He looked just like an Arab, and not only that, she thought he looked hot. 'For my night out with Mudha and the _belly _dancing,' he explained, waggling his brows.

Bones grinned salaciously, and flicked a wicked brow at him, pulling his hand to make him sit beside her. When he did, tenderly trapping her with his arms either side of her head, she oozed against his lips, 'Where's your camel?' Then she kissed him again before he slammed back with a witty retort.

Sat on the edge of the pool next to Isis and Howie on his other side, Parker grinned, seeing their kiss, and flicked his eyes to Isis. He thought she smiled the tiniest amount, then slipped into the water, and began swimming aimlessly around. Howie nudged Parker to ask, 'Do they do that a lot?'

'Not all the time, but yeah - they kiss. They love each other. I think its cute,' he said, watching Isis swim on her back, as he and Howie kicked their feet in sync through the tepid water. With one eye on Isis, the other occasionally on his Dad and Bones, and his mind somewhere else, Parker felt, not for the first time today, stirrings. He twitched, biting his bottom lip.

Bones licked her lips slowly as she rested her brow on Booth's. 'This is great. I can get a hard on and no one can see it,' Booth explained really quietly, like an expert ventriloquist.

'I can,' she whispered back, smooching his lips, and caressing his thigh.

He shifted slightly closer, and nuzzled her cheek slowly, murmuring, 'I think we should get Park one too…' She hummed softly to agree. 'Chrissy is down for her siesta and I got her the cutest belly dancing outfit.' Closing her eyes, Bones chuckled, hearing the smile in his words. 'She was the talk of the market. They all wanted to stroke her blonde hair - she loved all the attention.' Booth was peppering her humming throat with delicate kisses causing delicious sparks to run her spine. 'I'm not gonna ask you about work cos I can tell you've never been happier.' Bones sighed, and nodded slowly. 'Howie wants to take Parker fishing in the Nile tomorrow. I said I'd check with you - but I know what you're gonna say.' Bones dragged her eyes open. Booth could see her nipples were peaked and her lids hung heavy, and her sparkling irises were misting. Then, with a voice as rich and dark as sweet Arabic coffee, he asked, mixing his words with kisses, 'Do you think they'll notice if I pick you up - carry you to our huge bed - lay you gently on it - ease off those gorgeous bikini bottom - then kiss your thighs and stomach till you beg me to - lick your _juicy _yoni?' Bones' stifled the croon in her throat, and gripped his thigh with her nails.

Flicking her eyes over his shoulder to Parker and Howie then Isis in the water, who was slipping through it like a mermaid; Bones mashed her lips together, and swallowed slowly. 'Yes, they'd notice,' she said breathily.

'Shame, cos I so gotta taste you, Bones. Are you hot?'

'Yes, course,' she muttered on a nod, thinking that was an absurd question in the circumstances. Then to her shock he scooped her up into his arms, under her protests, thinking he was going to whisk her away to do exactly what he'd suggested, but threw her in the pool. Parker and Howie began to laugh, and cheer. Isis gasped, seeing what Booth had done, and tried not to laugh at the indignity.

Bones surfaced stealth-like at mischievous Booth's feet, grabbed his ankle, and yanked him into the water. He tumbled head first, wailing. The shock on Booth's cheeky face was priceless, Bones thought. Then Isis thought this was a golden opportunity, and grabbed Parker's foot, and pulled him in too. Howie, loving the free for all, jumped up, and bombed everyone else bobbing about in sputtering hysterics.

Parker was face to face with Isis, who was sparkling with a thousand gems of water and her long plat slashed around in the tumultuous water behind her. She was laughing, and slapping water into his face while her small breasts bobbed under her swimming costume. With panic lacing his eyes, he swam to the end of the pool, ran up the steps, and through the courtyard. Isis' brow tipped into a question and Howie shrugged his shoulders, not able to answer it. Seeing him bolt, Booth said, 'When ya gotta go - you gotta go…' Making them all laugh except Bones. She smiled with her back to everyone, then sedately walked out of the pool back to her towel.

Booth retrieved his sodden headdress, and followed her moments later. He came to her side as she towelled off, and sat down on the edge of the bed. 'You know something,' Booth accused gently. 'What's going on?'

Bones glared at him to keep his voice down. Then whispered with her back to Isis and Howie, 'Parker has done that three times this afternoon.'

Booth shrugged his answer, 'Maybe he's got the runs.'

'No, Booth, think about it for a moment,' she said cryptically, laying down again. Booth looked to Isis, then back to the Bones. She grinned quickly, then put on her shades. She saw the dawn rise in his eyes, as he grinned slyly. 'Don't you say a word to him,' she warned severely. Booth showed her three fingers, and mouthed the word, astounded. She nodded to confirm briefly, saying, with a glint in her eye as she lifted her shades, 'Like father like son.' Dropping her shades again, she shimmied her shoulders, and started reading her Kindle.

Six minutes later Parker rolled around the cloister which caught Booth and Bones attention. Covertly and from behind their blacked out shades they watched him lean heavily on the wall for a few seconds. Looking exhausted and flushed, Parker took a deep breath, then plastered on his smile to re-join his friends. Booth glanced to Bones, he could see her grinning, then they both chuckled.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Waving goodbye till tomorrow, Parker smiled broadly as Isis went left off their road with Howie balanced precariously on the rack of the smoking, misfiring moped. Bones had Chrissy on her back, and today she was in sunrise yellow and playing with Bones' ponytail. Booth came to Parker's side, asking, 'You ok - not too tired to ride?'

'No - why would I be?'

'No reason. If you wanna drink or a rest just let us know.' Booth drove on a little faster, as Parker narrowed his eyes at him, trying to work out the reason for his weird smirk and questions.

As the road thinned out to a wide single track and the homesteads became more numerous, Bones slowed down till all three quads we side by side. 'We're heading to Queen Hatshepsut memorial temple. Its one of my favourites on the necropolis. You'll see why when we get there. It was rare, but not unheard of, to have a queen ruling Egypt, and she was one of the most prolific builders. She opened up trade routes, fought wars, was a clever diplomat and skilled orator. She filled the royal coffers more than any other Egyptian ruler. She hailed herself a king, and the most beautiful of all pharaohs. But she was almost wiped from the records after death by the orders of an unknown pharaoh.'

'Girl power!' Parker shouted jubilantly, knuckling her. Bones laughed, and knuckled him back.

'Stop that - concentrate on the road,' Booth admonished them getting too relaxed, as they were taking up the whole road.

'Tell me more, Bones,' Parker urged, ignoring Booth's warning.

Bones obliged happily, 'She built ships and set them out to bring back treasures. One ship brought back 31 live myrrh trees and one descendant of the original still survives, supposedly, at the temple which was once surrounded by lush gardens - but not now. She reigned for just about 22 years. On examination of her mummy it revealed she was diabetic, had arthritis and rotten teeth - succumbing to bone cancer at around fifty.'

'Not so beautiful then?' Parker asked rhetorically. Bones laughed.

'Maybe not but most iconography of her was heavily stylised - all pharaohs wanted to look attractive in effigy. Incidentally, Parker, myrrh was used to treat arthritis. It was also used as an antiseptic mouthwash to treat gum disease and most importantly for her, helped lower blood glucose levels.'

'No wonder she wanted a bunch of myrrh trees in her garden,' Booth commented, with a wry smile to her. Nodding, Bones pointed to their right as a huge silver grey mountain ridge loomed in the distance, like her smile.

The road widened and went back into two carriageways so they split again to ride single file with Bones at the head of their small convoy. 'Over there,' she instructed, and they followed her.

Wattle and daub single storey houses covered with thick Nile mud smoothed over the frames were whitewashed, and littered the landscape either side of the wide tarmac road. In this district most were workshops; alabaster carvers, stonemason that still quarried stone from the surrounding mountains, carpenters and metal smelters. But neither Booth or Parker noticed them as their eyes were being pulled ahead.

Leading up to a gigantic expanse of shimmering forecourt, bleached white by the sun, Booth saw the memorial temple Hatshepsut had built for herself. It snatched his breath away, and he slowed down to take it in fully. Bones slowed too, then looped her quad around to link up next to him. 'Gorgeous, isn't it?' she asked, seeing his awe.

Cut out of the sheer cliffs, the three tiered double colonnaded temple, with two central enormous stone ramps, drew the eye up the levels. The mountain it was hewn from still towered behind it at three times the 30 metre height of the temple. Its panorama was spectacular yet simply elegant, feminine, easy on the eye, and fit for a queen. Dedicated to the sun god Ra and for Hatshepsut worship, this was her last resting place before she reached the afterlife: or Aaru.

'It looks classical, like Greek or Roman or something.'

'Yes - but this design came well over a century before anything the Greek or Romans built. Her royal architect and probable _lover _built it for her.'

Catching her subtle rare sentimentality, Booth reached for her hand, and gave it a squeeze. 'If I could build ya something, I'd build something like that - its _beautiful_.'

'You built me a fireplace - I'm perfectly content with that.' She leant towards his lips, grinning. Touched, he met her half way, and kissed her tenderly. 'Djeser - djeseru that's its name, it means: sublime of the sublimes.'

'Apt,' was all he said, as they rode on to park up. Most of the tourists had left by coach and were heading back to Luxor's hotels across the river or to their cruisers on it. Just a few intrepid tourist marred the beauty of the temple now and stony-face guards with guns in holsters, walked casually around the vast forecourt.

Surprised at seeing the uniformed guards, Parker asked, dismounting his quad, 'What's with armed security?'

They began to walk up to the temple, as she explained sombrely, holding Booth's hand, 'Over ten years ago there was an incident here. An Islamic extremists group shot and killed sixty two people, mainly tourists. This site is a huge draw to the country and the government feared that no one would return to visit the Nile area. This site is still visibly protected. We're as safe as we can be, maybe more so because those guards act as a deterrent.'

'That must've been about the time you were in the area, Bones.' She nodded at Booth.

'Yes - I was not far from here. It was a terrible time for the local people. They felt responsible for the deaths and feared for their livelihoods if the tourists didn't return.'

Taking photo's, Parker offered, 'Bit like New York after 9/11 - the tourists stayed away then.'

'Exactly - but the people did return eventually.' They began the long steep ambling climb up to the first tier with eyes fixed on the graceful colonnades. Parker saw, carved out of each, a person. 'That is she. Every column has a repeated image of her.'

'Can I say - narcissistic?' Bones chuckled at Booth's comment.

'Yes, you can.'

Two hours later they were all sitting in the shade of the covered open café, and sipping chilled drinks. Parker was crunching his way through a large packet of chips, and checking out the photos he'd just taken. Booth was looking up at the temple as if held spellbound by it, while Bones fed Chrissy with strips of cucumber. Seeing him looking at his shots, she remembered something, and asked, 'Do you two remember the obelisk at Karnak?' Parker looked up, and nodded. 'Hatshepsut renovated one of the temples there and had that obelisk erected. Its the oldest obelisk on earth.'

'Did ya hear that, Dad? _Awesome_.' Booth looked around finally, and smiled at him, charmed by his excitement.

'So - tomorrow, Parker -,' Bones began, wiping Chrissy's dribbling lips, 'you're Dad and I have planned a treat for you.'

'_You _planned it, Bones,' Booth corrected sweetly, taking Chrissy from her to finish off feeding her.

'_We _have planned a hot air balloon flight for us all over the dig site. Then Mudha has a few things for you to do - but unfortunately it means a _very _early wake up call…'

Not caring about that, Parker cut in over her, his excitement notching up even higher. 'I've never been in a balloon -,' he said, looking off into the distance, then added, 'and what does he want me to do?'

Grinning, Bones flicked her eyes to Booth, and said, 'Wait and see. Then after you can meet up with Howie and Isis to go fishing.' She stole a chip from his packet, and crunched it. 'I'll ask Mater to pack you a picnic to take with you.'

Fizzing now, Parker drooled, 'This vacation _rocks_!' He snapped his arms around Bones' shoulders, and smooched her cheek. Parker beamed at Booth. 'Luv-ya, Dad,' he said a little shyly, and hugged him firmly too.

'Luv ya more,' he said, squeezing his jubilant son. Just then they heard Parker's cell beep. He sat back, and retrieved it from his knapsack. 'Mom?' Booth asked, seeing him reading the message, shake his head, then almost grin.

They saw him go a little pink, so Booth cocked a brow at Bones. She knew exactly who the message was from; Isis had obviously taken his number now. Parker was punching back his return message, as he informed, with head down, 'Howie - he's just thanking me for a great morning.' Booth instantly nudged him hard on his bicep. Parker looked up slowly, and knew he been caught in a lie. He sunk, and looked sheepishly at Booth. '_Isis _thanking me for a great morning,' he corrected quietly, flushing a shade darker.

'What else does she say?' Booth probed. Bones tutted, flinging daggers at Booth.

'Booth -,' she reprimanded, 'leave him alone.' Then to her amazement Parker handed his cell to Booth to read her message. Then to her deeper astonishment Booth took it _and _read it. '_Boooth_, give it back to him.'

'Its ok, Bones,' Parker placated, with a little smile. 'We're just friends,' he added impossibly sweetly. Booth flicked him a smile, and tossed the cell into his hands, having read the message.

'I'm surprise you've got the stamina left to reply,' Booth muttered into his glass, trying not to laugh, then took a gulp of the cool soda. Now Parker put two and two together, and felt his heart grind to a stuttering halt.

Bones wanted to kick Booth's shins for that crass comment, but flicked her eyes to Parker. Poppy red didn't suit his skin tone, she thought, it was painful to watch, and her heart tweaked for his silent agonised embarrassment. Bones got up with a scrape of her wooden chair, and went not to look at the little gift stalls, incensed with Booth.

Parker put his cell away again. His down turned eyes sparkled but not with sunlight. Seeing Bones huffing around the stalls in the distance and tense, and Parker's brimming eyes Booth was riddled with guilt. 'God, I'm _sorry_, Parker - that was so out of line.' Not looking up, Parker nodded to accept his apology, but losing his emotional control, he got up a moment later, and walked away.

Booth swore to himself, watching as Parker was joined by Bones when she saw him walking towards his quad. She grabbed him into a bear hug, which he reciprocated weakly, resting his brow on her shoulder. Booth ran his fingers though his hair agitatedly, not knowing what to do for the best. He realised that although they'd joked and had discussed sex and girls openly with him, Parker was still a deeply sensitive young man. And there obviously was a limit to his masculine bantering which he'd just crossed. Booth knew too, he should never have said anything in front of Bones. Unintentionally he'd humiliated his son and his heart felt crushed to bits. Then he watched surreptitiously as Bones put her arm around Parker's shoulder, and walked him towards the toilet block, and out of his sight.

'I could have _struck _him,' Bones confessed, wiping Parker's cheeks dry with her crunched up napkin.

With head hung low, Parker shook it, slumping back to the wall on his hands. 'Dad was just being Dad. He thought it was funny, that's all - he said sorry.' Bones huffed, twitching in her sneakers. Looking up, he urged, '_Don't _say anything, Bones. I'm having such a _great _time I don't wanna spoil the vacation - or make you argue or anything.'

Bones' heart bled for him. 'You're _not_. Oh. Parker.' She grabbed him close again. 'I won't reprimand him if you don't want me to. I don't think I need to.' Parker gave her a little smile, and nodded. Just then Booth peered around the corner of the building, Bones spotted him first, then Parker. 'Where's Chrissy?' she asked, sounding flat and unemotional. Booth turned his back slightly to let her see Chrissy on his back. Bones kissed Parker's cheek, and walked away to the quads, leaving them alone. Booth watched her slip by him like an Antarctic iceberg, feeling her silent icy blast on his face.

Parker quickly wiped his nose with the back of his hand, and said, 'Bones is mad with you - sorry.'

'I know and you should be too - and _don't _apologise.' Booth came over to him slowly. 'I screwed up, Parker - big time.' He put his hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it, while looking into his eyes. 'That was insensitive of me, I'm _truly _sorry… To be honest, I was _so _impressed.' Parker snagged his head back, clearly not understanding his logic. Booth quirked a smile onto his lips. '_Three _times?' he asked incredulously.

Trying not to smile, Parker corrected, 'Four…' Booth sniggered, pretend punching his stomach. Parker's smile finally leeched onto his lips, seeing his Dad genuinely impressed.

'It's the hair, right?' Parker nodded, subtlety flaring his eyes. 'Haa. I _knew _it.' Booth held his fist up to his, working his smile. Parker knuckled him back, then hugged him. Booth held him back hard, then picked him up, grunting his manly crush of him. Parker laughed hard. 'Are we ok?' Booth asked seriously, after letting him down. Parker grinned.

'Yeeeah - we're ok,' he honestly confirmed, then asked, 'What ya gonna do 'bout the big chill?' Parker flicked his eyes over to Bones. Booth took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder to Bones. She was sitting on her quad with her arms folded across her chest, trying not to spy on them.

'Tricky-tricky. What do you think I should do?'

'Make her scream again?' Booth snapped his eyes back to Parker impish smile, then laughed, realising he must have heard them yesterday getting frisky. Then Booth gestured with his head for Parker to come. Chrissy was fast asleep on Booth's back as they came over to Bones. She put on her sunglasses, and started her engine without a word. Parker and Booth mounted their quads as Bones rode off, they quickly followed, grimacing at one another.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

The section of the Nile she'd brought them to was tranquil, and surprising both Parker and Booth, a sandy beach that wouldn't been out of place in the Caribbean. It was an idyllic, peaceful enclave. The crescent of fine golden sand was surrounded by tall swaying reeds and purple iris. They saw honey bees burrow into the iris blooms down to the stamens then buzz out again, then hurriedly move on in search for the next pot of nectar.

The glittering water slipped by at pace mid-stream but lapped gently at the sandy beach. It was so clear Parker could see tiny fish in shoals glinting in the shallows as they flocked together like skittish birds. The water was being pecked at by huge bug-eyed crimson dragonflies snatching midge that flittered over the surface.

Negotiating a sandbank was a felucca with its sail pulled tight by the stiff breeze that was coming from their backs and off the desert. They didn't know how it got there, but on the island sandbank, which was covered in more lime and jade reeds, was a water buffalo. It had wide curved horns and was laying down almost up to its withers in the cool water. It seemed unconcerned that it was apparently stranded, and was chewing slowly. Its fat belly and rump looked like two huge lumps of smooth dark chocolate to Parker.

Beyond the river, on the east bank, was a quiet suburb of Luxor tucked behind a mass of date palms that encrusted the bank, and were too numerous to count. And beyond them, a minaret shot up, bulged then thinned again. The call to prayer was being chanted which they could only just hear as the wind carried the sound away.

As they all sucked in the luxuriant view a flash of iridescent electric blue shot from the reeds to the sandbank's reeds. 'What was that - did ya see that?' Parker asked excitedly, looking to Booth and Bones stood beside him nodding; clearly just as enchanted as him.

'A kingfisher, I think,' Booth said, looking to Bones for confirmation. She nodded once without looking at him, still not thawed out yet. Bones laid down a rug, then sat on it at centre of the small golden beach. Parker flung his knapsack on the rug behind her, and started taking videos and photos of the captivating scene. Booth knelt down next to her frosty side, and started to change Chrissy's diaper. Without a word, Bones handed him what he needed, as she watched Parker flit about the beach capturing every beautiful angle he could. 'Thanks,' Booth said softly. 'Its really pretty here...' He didn't get a response from her, nor from her expression. She wasn't ready to talk so he made a hasty exit, as he informed, 'I'm gonna paddle with Chrissy for a while.' Bones nodded with that, then pulled a note pad and pen from her pack, and began scribbling notes in it. 'See you in a bit then…' Bones didn't respond, but she gave him a cursory glance as he walked to the water's edge with Chrissy.

After a few minutes, being engrossed, Bones didn't notice that Booth and Chrissy had gone to sit on a boulder out of her sight, and were dangling their feet in the water together. Parker came over to them with a healthy tanned grin, when Booth said secretively, 'Pssst - come here.'

'Watz'up?' Parker asked, sitting on the boulder too, and began playing with Chrissy who was twiddling her toes, and squirming excitedly in Booth's hands as fish mouthed them, thinking she was edible. 'How's Bones?'

Booth grimaced, whispering, 'Not good - the barometer's still reading stormy weather. Listen - I've had an idea.' Parker nodded keenly to hear it. 'You see those iris over there?' Parker followed his pointed finger, then nodded. 'What d'ya think?'

'_Risky _- but worth a shot.' Booth agreed with a fast nod, handed Chrissy to Parker, and started stripping. 'If I get _mauled _to death or swept down stream to die a watery death tell her I did it for love, and I'll be back to haunt her, ok?'

Parker snorted, then confirmed, 'Got it.'

Wearing nothing but his gifted kukri knife and a courageous smile, Booth began wading out into the Nile towards the iris covered sandbank. Something caught Bones' eye as she scribbled in her note pad, she flicked her eyes up for a fraction of a second then back to the page. Then she snapped her eyes up again, seeing Booth's white butt disapear under the water as he got deeper, and held his knife aloft. She jumped to her feet, and ran to the waters edge. _'Booth! _Come back here!' He ignored her demand. Parker peered around a clump of reeds, to see her flushed face scowling at Booth, and sniggered. But Booth lost his footing, and went under the water, leaving just his fist clutching his knife high in a heroic last salute, making Bones and Parker gasp.

'BooOOth _stop _this! That's most imprudent!' Parker laughed as he surfaced, bit the knife between his teeth, and began to swim to the island. Bones, on the other hand, dropped a hip, not finding it amusing at all. The buffalo turned his massive head to look at him, but didn't stir. 'That beast is at _least _a metric ton and could easily _gore _you!' she yelled across between her palms, twitching her feet in the water. Parker sniggered, hearing the mild panic tightening her vocal cords, and joined her on the water's edge with Chrissy watching on too.

Booth stopped swimming, and began to wade out when he reached the sandbank. He turned, full frontal nude, with arms aloft, and roared his accomplisment ten feet from the confused buffalo. Parker laughed hard, seeing his Dad do that, admiring his showmanship and courage. 'Stop _that_, people can see you! You're _naked_! Booth - enough now. Return this instant!' Then she directed a question at Parker, 'What's he _doing?_' she asked incredulously.

'He's getting you some flowers to say sorry for messin' up. He said if he drowns or gets _gored _to death - I'm to tell you he loves you and he'll be back to haunt you.' Bones snapped her eyes to Parker, clearly deeply touched. He was grinning hard at her. The barometer rose and she instantly melted, understanding that Parker had forgiven Booth and it was time she did too.

'That's so, so…' Bones didn't end that thought, but glanced to Parker who was nodding, not needing her to finish her sentence. Booth was scrabbling around in the marshy reed bed, and cutting down the best blooms for her. He'd gathered seven or eight long stems, but he saw two mixed colours nearer the horned beast. So began to edge closer to it, palming the reeds aside en route. 'That's enough iris, Booth. Please, return - Oh-no…'

The buffalo creaked to stand lazily, and hung its head, facing Booth down. Freezing, Booth gulped, smelling its breath, and looking into its huge dark eyes. Seeing it standing up to its full height and width, its bulk was much more intimidating than when he was on the forshore, Booth judged. It looked annoyed that it had been disturbed, and that its private idle had been ransacked. It grumbled as it tossed its head and horns menacingly.

'Cerr-rrap - time-to-go,' Booth muttered, but reached for one particular stem, and slashed it down in a swift scything motion. Unfortunately the buffalo saw that as a challenge, and tightened its brutish ton of muscle. Parker had never seen anything so frightening or funny as when his butt-naked Dad ran; bits jangling, whimpering into the water, with knife gritted in his teeth, and arms full of metre long flower stems: being chased by a pissed off buffalo.

'SWIM!' Bones yelled idiotically, now in a completely genuine panic, seeing the buffalo catching up to his kicking feet. Booth had to swim on his back or risk losing her flowers, so he could see the beasts angry eyes and its proximity. 'Booth - KICK-KICK!'

'AM UUDY ICKING!' he yelled back humorously, with wild eyes. Then Bones had a terrifying thought.

'SWIM AWAY! SWIM AWAY - DON'T come on the BEACH!' Parker then realised why she said that, and lost his smile, looking at Chrissy and then for an escape route. Booth looked horrified, that after his valiant efforts, she was steering him away. Then, when she shouted, 'ITS _FOLLOWING _YOU!' he realised why. 'Go _left_-_LEFT!'_

Nearly out of puff, and having swallowed half of the Nile, Booth spluttered through the knife and his teeth, 'My _'eft _or _ooours_?'

In near hysteria Parker yelled, 'ANY FRIGGING LEFT JUST NOT OURS!'

'Helpful,' Bones said sarcastically to Parker, suddenly serious, then began to bellow with laughter at their ludicrous situation. Parker was seconds behind her with his own hysterics.

Booth clambered out of the water onto the beach anyway, and towards them. The buffalo lost interest, seeing it was outnumbered, walked sedately through a clump of reeds and harmlessly away. Everybody sighed relieved, seeing it disappear.

Booth collapsed to the sand on his knees, spat his knife out, and theatrically held his favours aloft, panting, 'For my - fair maiden.' Parker was grinning hard, and flicking his eyes between Bones and Booth.

Chrissy was chuckling, unaware of the danger, now past, but enjoying all the shouting and laughing, she applauded his valiant return. 'Hehehe. Da-da,'

Masking her amusement at how unbelievably reckless yet wonderfully romantic he'd been, Bones picked up a stem, and smacked it across his bicep. 'You're _insane_,' she scolded severely. Grinning, Parker nudged her to show leniency, so she did with, 'But equally - _adorable_.'

Thrilled at how well his daring flower gathering and battle with the horned beast had turned out, Booth shuffled on his knees to her. He picked up a stem, and gave it to Chrissy. Then to Bones' shock, he pulled her down to the sand. He lay half over her, handsomely dripping, and adoring her with his eyes, before he kissed her passionately.

Parker watched their romantic kiss for a few moments with a wispy smile, then went back to the boulder by the waters edge with Chrissy, discreetly giving them their make-up time.

**Chapter XIV**

**Sunrises, Sights & Sites**

Parker discovered Bones wasn't exaggerating when she informed him of an early start. His father had shook him awake at four AM. But the early rise, lack of breakfast and long dark ride to the take off site were all worth it Parker decided once he was airborne.

They were drifting silently a hundred and fifty feet above the desert floor just as the reborn sun emerged from duat: the underworld, and began to spread its hot colours across the vast Theban necropolis. The heavy wicker basket that was suspended under the yellow and red striped balloon creaked as they sailed over miles of baked crusty sand and rock. That creak echoed off the ground back to them just like their muted conversations. To their right was a spine of craggy mountains which climbed higher the further north they went. To their left, a stunning swathe of seemingly unending mellow sand dunes, which rolled like wind-blown ocean waves. Below was the meandering sublime Nile, not shrouded in mist this sunrise, but splendid with the jade green banks and defining life along its course.

There had been a good natured debate between them and the pilot which was more beautiful: the sunrise or the sunset. Bones had the casting vote, as Chrissy was non-committal, so it was decided the sunrise was the most spectacular. It lit up the empty desert but defined structures on it. They became increasingly obvious as the light and shade picked out; mastabas concentrations, ruined temples, ancient roads and too, larger pyramids proper. Bones had explained that the west bank of the Nile, from Alexandra on the Mediterranean to as far south as Ethiopia, had over a thousand documented pyramids. That figure astounded Parker: it was just that the mausoleums at Giza in Cairo were the most spectacular and well known. However, he was told they were no where near the oldest in Egypt.

'_Look -_,' Booth urged suddenly, pointing towards the mountains, 'storks.' Bones gripped his hand.

'Well spotted, Booth' she congratulated, watching the massive birds circling on the strengthening thermals rising off the heated mountains, which reflected the rainbow sunrise.

'_Huge_,' Parker remarked, panning in to get a better view on his video camera. Then he jumped a little when their pilot: Mustafa, pulled a toggle on the jet-like gas propulsion system. A roaring orange flame shot up inside the balloon to heat up the gas and his face, and they went higher. Excitedly, he filmed that too. Bones smiled, delighted he was enjoying the flight. Then, as if in a movie of old, Parker spotted a caravan of laden camels ambling over the golden dunes. He gasped, and pointed, looking back to Booth and Bones incredulously. They rushed to see what had put the look of wonder on his face. 'Is that _real_? I mean, or is that a mirage?'

'Haa. No, they're real, Parker. Camel's are real.' He slumped, with a wonky pout.

'No, Bones I know they're _real _animals. But it looks like a _movie_ - Lawrence of Arabia or something.' He panned again, storing the images to his memory and electronic chip.

'Oh. I understand. Sorry, yes - very similar. Camels are still used today to transport goods and by the desert tribes and many Egyptians still keep them. I expect we could get at least _five _for Chrissy.' Parker laughed at her silly AM wit, so did Booth.

'Were coming up on the site, Doctor Brennan,' Mustafa, their pilot, informed pleasantly, pointing to it. Parker rushed to the other side of the basket, and looked down, but he squinted, not seeing what he was expecting. He wasn't sure what to expect but this bland desolate landscape wasn't it, and deflated at little.

'Ok, Bones - I got nothing' - nada. What we lookin' at…?' Booth asked, looking down with Parker, just as confused.

Bones came into her own. 'Ok -,' she began, standing between them, 'See the blue tarpaulin?' They nodded. 'Look left of it, can you see a faint line of rocks parallel to it?' They nodded. 'Those are not just desert rocks - they're the remnants of a processional road. Follow the rocks west.' She pointed, and then asked, 'Do you see a small hill, a mound?' Again they nodded, thinking it was just a part of the desert. 'It's clearer in infrared but that is a pyramid, or the remnants of one.' Booth and Parker looked at her incredulously. She grinned hard, seeing their surprise. 'Its weathered, the stones were broken up and used for other mastabas and in other temples. But that small rocky hillock was once the core of a pyramid which was aligned with a star.'

Booth shook his head to clear it, and flapped his hands to stall her. 'Wait-wait, hang on a sec - you're saying, Mudha discovered a _pyramid _while pissing in the wind?' Bones nodded gleefully.

Then Parker clarified, agog at the magnitude of the discovery and its significance, 'And you two opened it the other day?' Bones nodded fast again, her eyes burning with elation they got how huge this was for her now.

'There were five of us, but yes - we opened the burial chamber of an _undiscovered _pyramid.'

Booth snapped his mouth closed, looked down again, saying, 'Holy crap…'

'_Precisely_,' Bones said, as Booth slipped his arm around her waist, and gave her a squeeze.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Later **

'Ready?' Bones asked, staring into a vibrating half-terrified Parker with a just as nervously excited Booth behind him. Parker had on a yellow hard hat and his gifted camel leather tool pouch on his right hip. Bones and Booth too sported similar helmets. 'The tunnel is narrow, extremely hot, and _low_. Watch your back, Booth,' she said caringly, as she pecked his lips. 'When we reach the anti chamber there are lamps so we will have more light - but for now just torches. If you feel claustrophobic let me know and - I'll run out with you. Haa!' Parker didn't think that was funny, but laughed anyway. Bones smiled at Mudha to help her lift the grey tarpaulin to uncover the carved steps that led into the darkness. Everyone's beats per minute shot up, and felt their palms begin to sweat profusely.

Bones went down the steps followed by Parker and then Booth. Mudha waited at the steps, and started his stopwatch. Booth felt the trickles of sweat running down his neck at a frightening pace as he part crouched, part crawled along the tunnel. He didn't usually suffer claustrophobia but today he was. Now he had a greater admiration and empathy for Bones' having to come down here everyday. The torches lit the tunnel fairly well and he could see the dusty struts supporting the roof and sides. He didn't like the fact that there maybe more nasty insects lurking, so he tried not to spot any or think about them dropping on their backs to hitch a ride.

'You ok, Parker?' Booth heard Bones ask him.

'Yep,' he replied succinctly, but Booth could tell he was just as scared of the tunnel and the possibility of scorpions or huge spiders as he was.

'Not far now,' she placated, making them both feel a little better. 'We're just over half way. The tunnel goes downwards for a little longer and you may spot other smaller tunnels leading of this one. They were built to fool grave robbers. Then we will start to climb a little bit. When you sense that we only have a short distance to go.' By the time Bones had finished her explanation she was panting a little. There seemed very little oxygen in the tunnel, and what there was, burned as it seared the back of Booth's throat.

In a minute or so he had the sensation they were climbing and then to everyone's relief the tunnel opened out, and he could stand up straight. Parker stood close to Bones as she went to what looked like a generator, and pulled sharply on the rip cord. Suddenly the chamber was lit and their eyes snapped shut with the blinding light. Adjusting his eyes, Parker looked around, and saw nothing on the walls just cut smooth rock. But he did see a keystone lintel above a small five by three foot opening, over which was draped a cotton curtain hiding what was beyond.

Bones pointed to the lintel, but Parker's interest was already taken by it. He ignored the rivulets of sweat that poured from under his dusty helmet, and studied the now, well lit, doorway. 'Can you decipher it, Parker?' she asked sweetly, flicking her gaze to Booth, who was checking his shoulders for insects.

'Umm. Its a woman - a queen, errr gem of the, diamond… sky? Daughter of the Reeds. The one who walks, with or in the reeds - I _think_. I need to check it though.'

'No need. Your skills at reading hieroglyphics are outstanding, clearly. It says Queen Aparris - Diamond of the sunrise and magical Daughter of the reeds.' Parker grinned proudly, delighted he got it fairly right. 'Do you know which "star" is worshiped when it rises at dawn at the time of the flood and symbolises an Egyptian goddess?'

With colour running from his face, Parker's jaw dropped instantly, getting the connection. Seeing his epiphany and Bones' glittering smile, Booth asked, 'What, who, what?'

They both looked at him, and said, '_Isis_.' Booth shot his chin forwards in amazement.

Bones explained, 'Sirius rises every day at dawn, low of the horizon at the time of the akhet or the flood - the Nile inundation. In mythology it symbolises the goddess Isis, renewal and abundance. A beautiful magical maiden who is a protector of children, the poor and had her own cult that some still follow today. The head of Aparris' sarcophagus is aligned with Sirius rising in the east between February and March.'

'Righteous…' Parker oozed, knowing his Isis was going to be so excited.

'Right - with that unusual coincidence explained, I must _insist _we procrastinate no longer. Through here is Queen Aparris' sarcophagus, mummy and her burial effects. We have a limited time because the humidity will damage the artwork and her mummy.' Bones looked at her watch, adding randomly, 'And Chrissy will need feeding soon. You can take video but not photos, Parker - however if you wish you can visit again if you don't feel you've had long enough. Mudha has been extremely accommodating in that regard.' Bones ripped aside the cotton drape, and stepped through into the burial chamber, quickly followed by Parker then Booth.

Smack bang in the middle of the well lit square chamber on an oblong plinth was a glowing, almost opaque domed alabaster sarcophagus. There was an inscription on the deep sides inlaid with gold leaf. Booth looked to Bones as his breath stole, weakening his knees.

'Oooh. Booones…' Booth awed at its beauty and luminosity. It seemed completely bizarre that something so gorgeous and fragile should be laid undiscovered for thousands of years under the scorching desert. It looked to Booth as though it had been carved last week and was immaculately preserved. Now he knew why mummies turned her on because it gave him a massive dose of adrenalin now. Bones came to his side, taking his hand, and kissed his cheek softly.

'Look at the decorations, Booth,' she urged, still moved by them. 'They tell the story of her life as a slave, her unmatched beauty, her lover a _pharaoh_, her only beloved son and her good deeds. And - unusually how she was murdered...' Parker spun when he heard that. Bones smiled at his astonishment, then recounted Aparris' legend while taking them around the perfectly preserved walls. They stood out vibrant and blazed with pink, red, silver, blue and black pigments and lashings of 22ct gold with the finest craftsmanship he'd seen in any tomb to date in Egypt. Booth and Parker were inevitably moved by her tragic legend and early demise. 'Most legends have some truth to them but her tragic story is yet to be confirmed as fact. I'm waiting on toxicology results, carbon dating results, and DNA matches too. But she _is _of Nubian decent.'

Fascinated. Booth asked, 'If you can confirm her connection to Khafre that's gonna be _mind_-blowing. Have they got _his _mummy?'

'Unfortunately no - but we do have a connection in the local village, to _this _village necropolis and if the match is conclusive, then at the very _least _we have proved she did exist and her son survived to procreate.'

Bones looked to Parker who was videoing the artefacts that were displayed in small nooks at floor level. 'Those are her mummified organs in the canopic jars. Would you like to she her, Parker?' He nodded, made speechless by everything he'd seen so far.

Bones looked to Booth to help her pull the chains which were attached to canvas straps wrapped around the alabaster lid of the sarcophagus. 'One gentle pull - stop - then another, stop again, repeat,' she instructed softly. Booth nodded anxiously. 'Then I'll lock it off. Do _not _touch her mummified skin. Sixty seconds to look then we must shut it - once we've got the ventilation problem corrected it will be safer.' They nodded solemnly.

They pulled the rattling chains together, paused then, pulled again. Parker bristled, twitched, and held his breath, staring into the casket as the delicate lid rose another two foot.

Queen Aparris lay in immaculate state, wrapped in ice white linen from shoulder to foot. She was nestled on a bed of delicate gold silk shot through with silver thread as if she was precious gem. But what was most remarkable and made Parker stagger back slightly, her mummified face was covered with her death mask which hovered above her face. The mask, representing her living image, was refined, beautiful and harrowingly young. Her Egyptian headdress, depicting her a queen, was embellished with sumptuous lapis lazuli, onyx, gold, silver and encrusted with mother of pearl. The master craftsmen had given her eyes a glint by embedding them with diamonds chips. Booth knew it was priceless and possibly the discovery of the new century, just as Tutankhamen's was in the last. What's more, he thought, Bones' place in the annals of history were secured; as one of the people that opened the spectacular tomb.

To their horror and equal excitement Bones then lifted the funeral mask extremely carefully, and they saw Aparris' mummified features below. Even as a gaunt mummy, Booth thought she was achingly beautiful in a macabre way. The eerie silence as they stared at her was made thicker when Booth pointed to her braided hair, and Parker nodded. 'I took samples of her hair and a core of bone from her pelvis for DNA testing. Intriguingly the low res x-rays shows she has something filling her heart cavity. We suspect its a precious metal - possibly gold.'

'A heart of gold,' Parker said wistfully, grinning, thinking that was extremely romantic and the symbolism didn't pass him by.

Staring into Aparris' face frozen in time, Bones went on quietly. 'I've discovered she was around twenty one to twenty five when she died. Her mummification was expert and painstaking - way beyond the means of the ordinary citizen. One of the finest examples of mummification I've ever seen. We've not announced the discovery _officially _yet but we will when we have answers.' Bones replaced the mask, then nodded to Booth to assist her to close the lid. As they were lowering it, they heard a whistle from the surface funnelling down the tunnel. 'It's time to leave,' she informed them.

As they returned to the surface Parker was full of questions and clearly exhilarated. When he reached the surface and the blistering sun cracked across their faces, Parker grabbed Bones, and kissed her solidly on the cheek, making her laugh. Cutely, Booth thought, she blushed at receiving such a sweet kiss of thanks.

When they got back into the shade Chrissy was asleep, and being watched over by Conchesca who was typing on a laptop. Bones took a seat on one of the directors chairs, and drank down a half litre of water in consecutive gulps, copying Booth and Parker. Just as he was coming down of his high a little, Parker heard Mudha say, 'Come on, Parker, time for you to put those tools to _good _use…' He lit up, and jumped up, raring to go. Booth took Bones' hand, and kissed the back of it gallantly, as Parker tore off alongside Mudha.

Bones watched him kiss her hand with a smile blooming on her lips. 'Thank you for sharing that with us.'

'You're welcome. You and Parker were two of only seven people to see her in the last three thousand years…'

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Later **

Booth felt like he was on an epic movie set, and wished he'd donned his Arab gellibiya and head scarf this morning. The blanching sun was sizzling his arms and legs, singeing him hairs. The arid golden waves of sand dunes and their radiating heat sucked the moisture from his mouth, making him lick his lips to stop them from cracking. He was at the head of a short camel caravan, sat astride a single humped lumbering creature en route back to their quads. The owner of the camels walked beside the caravan, making sure the notoriously testy animals did as they were told. Bones and Chrissy were behind Booth, and Parker was on his own curious looking creature, videoing the slow undulating procession across the dunes, bringing up the rear.

'This is awesome-_awesome_!' Parker kept saying, as he framed his camera and the family ahead of him. Booth completely understood his excitement. He felt it just as much, but being an adult he down played it as much as he was able too. 'Smile, Chrissy!' Parker encouraged but she didn't look around, as she was too busy patting and stroking the peculiar creature she was enamoured by. She seemed to enjoy the precarious position she was in and all the rocking and rolling as the camels amble tossed them from side to side. She was strapped to Bones' waist, who was chatting to Chrissy about the camel. Booth looked around, and smiled on Parker's request, giving him a wave of his crop. Unfortunately the camel thought that was an order to go faster so it reluctantly broke into a bumpy trot, which dropped Booth smile instantly. Booth's suave arrogant air disappeared as he was jogged up and down violently, and his legs flapped against its flank, teeth chattering.

Bones cackled, seeing an out of control Booth jiggle up and down like he had a spring up his backside, and calling for help. 'Hu-hElp! CAmel's bolt-Ting! Sto-Op! Whoa!' he tried, but to no avail, as his camel kept trotting down the slope, kicking up gallons of sand from its massive toes. 'Wh-at's caMel fOr sloW dowww-un?' Booth bumped about like a floppy manikin, looking panicked as the animal grumbled, and veered off the dune's crest. He was being chased by the owner who was shouting at the camel for trotting off unexpectedly.

'Haa! Keep going, Dad! Haa. You look fantastic - very graceful! Bones laughed harder, hearing Parker's thinly veiled sarcasm. Parker caught the hilarious sight of Booth's humiliation for posterity, while laughing just as hard as Bones.

The owner caught up with the wayward grumpy camel, and got him back under control to Booth's butt relief. When Booth turned to look back at them he was beaming as if the camel bolting was the best part of his day so far. Bones steered her camel down the dune, and caught up with Booth, Parker followed suit sedately. Booth whispered as she neared, 'I think he gave me the _dodgy _one, Bones. I'm in _total _command now,' he said, attempting to look debonair again, wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. Bones snorted her amusement as she sailed by him.

'Keep telling ya'self that, Dad.' Parker retorted, as he too, sailed passed Booth. Then Booth's camel got the hump, and decided it wanted to sit down, refusing to move. Parker, Bones and Chrissy began to laugh again, seeing Booth going nowhere fast, and sulking.

Eventually they made it back to the quads, and headed back to the village to meet up with Howie. They'd arranged to meet at the steps of the mosque at two o'clock but it was gone half past when they arrived. Parker was delighted to see Howie was still waiting for him, and waved excitedly when he saw them along the road. They all pulled up, and exchanged greetings.

'Sorry we're late, Howie. There was an unfortunate _incident _with Booth's camel,' Bones nearly explained, flicking her eyes to Booth. Howie looked confused until Parker whispered he'd tell him later.

Now Booth got serious. 'Have you got your cell?' Parker nodded. 'Is it charged and turned on?' Parker smirked at his Dad's inane questions. 'Picnic - wallet?'

'_Yeah_, Dad - stop fussing.' Parker looked embarrassed to Bones, so she gave Booth's arm a tug to leave them alone.

'Right. Text me at six on the _dot _- dinner is at eight. _Don't _be late.' Parker nodded solemnly but with ping pong balls bouncing about in his stomach. Bones tugged him harder as he said finally, 'Remember your manners and be _safe _- ok?'

'Have fun, Parker,' Bones said casually, waving at them as she rode off up the road. Seeing her go, Booth quickly knuckled his son, and drove off too, only looking back twice.

Howie and Parker watched them disappear, then smiled hard at each other with liberty written across their eyes. Howie got on the clapped out moped, and said, 'Let's go…'

**Chapter XV**

**Gift Me This**

After a late lunch, and putting Chrissy down for her siesta, Booth and Bones went to their suite to do the same. Booth was second in the shower but he talked to Bones as she left the bathroom to dry off, 'What a _brilliant _day, Bones. I gotta tell ya that tomb - it _blew _me away.' He turned in the shower to rinse off the suds, and blathered on, 'She looked so beautiful still, and that _sunrise _- wow. Parker thought that was incredible. He took some amazing film of it - he's getting _pret_-_ty _good,' he said, proud of his son. Booth turned off the shower, grabbed a towel to dry himself off. 'And his _face _when Mudha had him dig out that jar thingy. I think he's hooked - do you think he's gonna want to be an Egyptologist now?' he asked rhetorically, then waffled on sweetly, 'Thanks so much for setting all this up for us, Bones - he's, _I'm _having a fantastic time and the quads were an _inspired _idea.' Securing a towel around his hips, and walking out of the bathroom, Booth said, 'You'll have to tell me how much all this has cost ya - we'll Dutch it when we get back, ok, Bones…?' he trailed off with an enamoured smile, and came to a slow halt, seeing his utopia ahead.

Bones' entrancing naked form was subtly misted behind the gently flapping voiles that surrounded the bed's entirety. His tinted sleeping beauty was laying on her stomach in an absorbing erotic pose with an arm dripped over the bed's edge. It was being caressed by the translucent cool voile which made him envious of it. Her sun-lightened damp hair covered her face, hiding her tanned features but not lessening her incorruptible image. Magnetized, Booth found himself laying beside her serene body, watching her sleep until he slept as peacefully too.

Bones stirred gently from her siesta, feeling Booth softly kissing her shoulder, while his hand drizzled down her spine. It was a lovely tender wake up call, she thought, and smiled before she opened her eyes. When she did, Booth was almost nose to nose with her, and his hand was caressing her right buttock now. Just as lazy as her, he was on his stomach too. 'Hello you,' she oozed, exchanging a longing eye waltz with him through a curtain of hair. In the silent loving look he gave her she saw something which made her ask, 'Shall we make love?' hoping he did.

It was an ambiguous question with many layers if he wanted to read into it. But to save himself the effort and torture, he asked instead, 'Do you want to?'

Running her fingertip over his stubbly jaw, with her eyes tracing its languid path, she replied, 'Very much…' Booth's chest sunk slowly as the breath he was holding slipped from his lips, revealing his relief. Feeling his long sigh on her lips, she smiled, understanding his deference, and humbled by his relief.

It was time to set aside sex for love making. Bones knew this moment called for her to open her heart and strengthen his with her romantic thoughts and feelings for him. She began with, 'Did you think I wouldn't want to make love with the man whom I adore?' Booth searched her glittering eyes, and swallowed slowly, knowing he was in for something to treasure. 'A powerful man who touches me sometimes so _tenderly_ - I weep.' Moved by her loving admission, he rested his brow on hers as she caressed his shoulder. 'A generous man who loves me for everything I am, and everything I'm not...' Booth felt his eyes blister as she said knowingly, caressing his face, 'A humble man that kisses me as if he's not worthy of my affections - when its me not worthy of him…' Stroking her index finger delicately over his lips, she smiled to say, 'A man who makes me laugh because he wants _nothing _more than to see me happy.' Made docile by her touch and lyrical timbre, Booth reflected her soul-warming smile. Lead weighted, heavy with emotion and sincerity, she concluded, 'Booth, Seeley Booth; my friend, my lover, my counter-_part _- my body and love are yours...'

There was a long pause as they stared deeply into one another, soaking up the intimate romance and togetherness that had been sporadic in recent months. Then Booth drew breath to say with an impish glint in his eyes, 'You just want cunnilingus, don't cha?'

With a straight face, but laughing internally, she asked, 'Is it that obvious?' Then they both laughed softly at their playfulness, and puckered their lips innocently against each others.

Dusk had been and gone and the grains of sand in the hourglass had long since drained away. Thick beeswax candles lit and flickering, threw golden light around the bedroom and hazed the figures shrouded on the bed in their beautiful microcosm. Their intricate long shadows moved slowly and gently against one another. Breathy sighs mixed with words of adulation trickled from her lips as she caressed his soft hair. One knee was demurely slipped out to her east, the other, barely west, while he surfed her close to madness with his stubble, lips and delicate tongue. Drunk and still thirsty, he delivered for her joy, lap after lap of love and tenderness at her plummy epicentre.

Clinging by a silk thread to sanity, she whimpered her entreaty to lose it, '_Please_-_please_...' Booth flicked his eyes up to hers, seeing them glittering with her beg. He triggered her deep physical and mind orgasm by finally swirling her ultra sensitive pip with his tongue. It felt as though it had its own heartbeat to Booth, and pampered it as she lost hold of the silk thread. There were no screams or grunts of surrender nor did she lose consciousness, but he knew her ecstasy was almost as excruciating. Booth joined in with it, slipping inside her quake, adding to it with his own.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! **

**8PM**

Parker rode up the mountain checking his watch, and cussing, knowing his Dad was going to tear him off a strip for being back late. He parked up, and ran in the front door, then straight through the courtyard, skidding to a halt on the top step. He looked to his right to see the table heavy with delicious food. Sitting around the table was Bones, who looked up, and smiled warmly with Chrissy beside her. 'Ark-ark!' she cooed, reaching for him to give her a cuddle.

'Hi, Lit'le Sis!' He sat beside her quickly, and kissed her cheek, holding her hand, 'Where's Dad?' he asked, grabbing a chunk of bread, and filling his face with it, clearly ravenous.

Looking over his copper tanned face, wind-swept hair and exhilarated expression, Bones said nothing but cocked a brow. Parker lost his smile somewhat, and grimaced.

'Is he mad with me?'

'No - just…' she trailed off as Booth appeared. Parker looked over his shoulder, and offered his Dad a confessional smile. 'See - he's back and looks unharmed, Booth. I told you not to concern yourself.' Booth sat down without a word, and started to eat. Bones asked Parker, deciding to move them forward, 'Did you have a good time?'

Parker snorted at the irony, and explained still fizzing, '_Brilliant_, Bones! Howie took me fishing in this _beautiful _bay. We caught a few little fish. I wanted to throw them back cos they were really small but Howie wanted to take them home. We shared our picnics and talked about _loads _of stuff - sports mostly. It was so hot and I was sweaty from this morning so we had a swim after eating, that was _well _cool. Then, he took me to his _house_. Its so beautiful, isn't it?' Bones grinned wider, nodding, then flicking her eyes to Booth. He was surprisingly subdued, she thought, so she slipped her hand onto his knee to get him to show more interest in Parker's adventures. Booth flicked his eyes to Bones then to Parker but then back to his plate to continue to eat.

Unaware of Booth's tension, and eating everything he could get his hands on, Parker continued, 'Isis was there and doing stuff for Aisha - who says she can't _wait _to see you, Bones.' Bones grinned, scooping up pasta, and popping into Chrissy's mouth. 'We picked bananas from their little plantation and helped Isis with a few things so she could join us. Then, we _all _went to the village to get some shopping. Howie sat with me on the quad and Isis took the moped.' Parker paused only to flick his eyes to Booth, then said softly, 'I was _really _safe riding, Dad. I didn't speed around or anything - you can ask Isis.' Booth finally looked into his eyes, then nodded briefly. Heartened, Parker carried on, 'I saw some really nice things in the market - can I leave the table to get them? I was rushing so much to get here for dinner, I left them under my seat.' Booth nodded, so Parker shot off to get his purchases.

Once Parker was gone, Bones began, 'He's perfectly safe, Booth, you're being irrational now. He was obviously having such a good time he forgot to text you, that's all. He sat down at this table at _precisely _one minute past eight, in fact, _you _were the one who was late,' she reminded. Booth quirked his lips, then she pecked them sweetly. 'Stop being…' she trailed off as Parker came trotting back with arms full, beaming at them.

Booth sniggered, seeing him struggling under a pile of bags and parcels. 'What's all this - did ya buy up the whole market?'

'Almost,' Parker said jubilantly, then blazed on, putting his purchases down to show them one by one, 'Isis and Howie helped me buy a gellibiya for our belly dancing night out. I haggled _good_, Bones. You would have been proud,' he informed with his ego the size of their balloon this morning. 'I'll put it all on after dinner and show you.' He slurped juice, then said, 'Then I saw _this_, and _just _had ta buy it for Chrissy.' Touched, and charmed by Parker thinking of her, Bones flicked her eyes to Booth, and gave him a sentimental pout.

Parker handed Chrissy a rather large stuffed camel with long lashes with gorgeous eyes. 'Look, Sis, it's a - _camel _- arrh. Its _really _soft, see?' He stroked it gently across her cheek. Chrissy's eyes lit up, obviously recognising the humped animal, and hugged it to her cheek. 'You have to give it a name, Chrissy - we came up with a few,' he blathered on, rummaging again, not noticing Booth and Bones swapping moved smiles at his thoughtfulness. 'Isis thought of Lumps, I thought Lawrence but Isis said it was _very _female. So then I thought of _Carmel _- there's a girl in my class called that. Howie didn't come up with anything but I reckon Lumps is probably your best option. But you can choose your own name if you like, we'll not be upset.'

Booth saw him unwrapping a parcel tied up with string, while chewing a cheek billowing mouthful of lafa bread dipped in humus. 'Oh! I saw a _massive _long snake 'cross da road,' he informed, spitting bread accidentally, wiped his lips, and went on regardless, 'It scared the bee-_jeeze_-us out of Isis! Me and Howie were following her and laughed. Haa. She screamed and started weaving all over the road. She looked _so _funny - mega funny - and told us off for laughing at her. Haa.' Then to Bones' surprise, Parker handed her, a little shyly, a pure silk cobalt blue sarong with gold threaded tassels on each corner. Bones' jaw dropped, as he said, 'Its _real _silk, I checked. Its just a little thank you gift for taking me on vacation with you, Bones, and all the cool stuff that's happened.' Booth knew it must have cost him a fair chunk of his vacation money, and he'd never more proud of his son. Parker then said, trying to sound flippant, 'It'll match your eyes, I think.' Bones swallowed the lump in her throat, and glanced to Booth.

'Its gorgeous, Parker - thank you _very _much.' Thrilled she liked it, Parker smiled, with a blush as she kissed his warm cheek, holding her lips on his smooth skin for a few moments.

Surprising him by its vibrating in his shorts pocket, Booth retrieved his cell, and read the text. Bones saw his shoulders sag, and a wry grin cross his lips as he did. As Parker started talking to him, Booth handed the cell to her discreetly under the table. Bones read it. She noted it was time stamped at six o'clock, it was from Parker and it said: "_Safe & having a blast C U 8 - knuckles." _Bones handed the cell back, realising Parker hadn't forgotten Booth's order but his text was just delayed.

'And I got you _this_, Dad…' With a huge smile Parker, impressed with his gift, placed a half sized shisha pipe on the table. Booth and Bones laughed, but touched by the handsome pipe. 'I don't know how you use it - Howie tried to explain but I got confused. Anyway, I thought you could find a place for it in your cave.'

'Haa. I love it - I love you too, Son.' Booth knuckled up, and beaming, Parker reciprocated.

'I got something for Mater too - but I want to give it to her when we leave. Isis helped me choose it. She reckons she's gonna love it.' Parker was gorging again, and slumped back to his chair, looking over the lit pool. 'We had an _amazing _day. I met loads of people - some of Howie's school mates too. But Isis didn't want to hang out with them cos they wanted to go play soccer - just the guys. But I felt kinda bad leaving her alone, so I said we could do that another day maybe. Then we got a drink in one of those cafés in the market and just chilled. I paid for the sodas and ice creams - I thought that was the least I could do after she helped me haggle for everything.'

'So when are you seeing them again?' Booth asked, spearing a piece of avocado, and popping it into his mouth. Parker snapped his eyes to him, and smiled wide.

'Can-I-see-them-tomorrow-then?' he enquired eagerly for approval.

'_Sure_. Mudha said we should go to his house to get ready for our night out. Bones is coming too with Chrissy to visit Aisha.'

'Oh. Yeah, I know about that - I meant during the day.'

'I don't see why not.' Elated, Parker snatched out his cell immediately, and began to text Howie. Booth went on, 'But instead of texting me can you ring cos your text message only just came through and I got a little worried…' Pausing his composition of his text message, Parker looked at Booth, and sighed knowingly.

'Oooh. Dad. Was that why you were huffy earlier - you thought I'd forgotten to text you?' Booth nodded, feeling Bones' hand slip onto his thigh again. 'You should have called _me_,' he said sensibly, stuffing his face again.

Smacking Booth's thigh once, Bones said smugly, 'That's _exactly _what I said, but your father thought it would make him look too "_clingy" _and possibly embarrass you.'

'N'aaah. You wouldn't, Dad. They all think you're so cool. I told them all about you being a FBI top dog and butt-kicking soldier.' Booth broadening his shoulders slightly, preening his plumage. Seeing his ego boosted, Bones kissed his lips sweetly.

Parker smiled, watching their cuddly pose, and extra affection. 'Did you two have a good afternoon?'

While Booth stayed silent, and ate lazily, Bones said, 'Yes, Parker, thank you for asking. We had a wonderful afternoon. We slept for most of it.' Booth caressed her far shoulder, and smiled lovingly at her, Parker noted.

Interrupting his thoughts Parker's cell received a message, he picked it off the table beside his cleared plate, and read it. 'Howie says "_cool" _and to "_meet him at ten by the steps of the mosque" _again. Oh. I put some more gas in the quad - it was getting low,' he informed casually, then drained his glass with noisy gulps.

'I'll reimburse you for that, Parker,' Bones said.

'No you won't!' Parker shot back, aghast, wiping his lips. 'It didn't cost hardly _anything_.' Replete, and suddenly exhausted, he added, 'I'm gonna shower and get to bed.'

'Oh. We thought you might like to play some cards or have a late swim…?' Booth asked, feeling a little deflated Parker was dashing off again.

Apologetically, Parker grimaced. 'Not tonight I'm _really _tired - another night. Umm. What do I do about my laundry - is there a washing machine I can use?'

Bones informed, 'Mater will do it - just put it in the hamper, Parker.'

'Wow - that woman is like a saint or something.' Parker stood, then added casually as he walked away, 'And she hasn't said a _word _about the insect collection in my room either…' Booth spat juice back in his glass with shock, and mild panic, glancing to bones. She started to chuckle, seeing his terror.

'Haa. I'll go see what _lethal _creatures he's accumulated and report back - you stay here,' Bones said calmly, pecking Booth's lips, and disappeared.

Tapping his door, she waited for him to answer. When Parker opened it wide, she smiled pleasantly. 'Hello again. Sorry to disturb but I'm interested to see what insects you've collected.'

'Really - I thought you _hated _insects?' he asked bewildered, then the money dropped, 'Ooooh. I get it. You think I might have something poisonous.'

'Precisely, yes.' Parker grinned, and stepped aside for her to come in, and pointed to one long sideboard with three jam jars lined up on it.

'I've got a spider, a moth and a _praying _mantis, plus - there's a few geckos about,' he informed, flicking his eyes around the walls, looking for them. Bones hummed thoughtfully, and looked in the jars. 'The moth and praying mantis are totally harmless. I found them around the pool rocks. But I'm not sure about the spider - is Spotless poisonous?' he asked curiously. Bones thought it amusing he'd named his weird pets.

'Yes, I'm afraid so - but not to humans.' She grinned wide, about to leave when he sighed, dropping his eyes to his sneakers. 'Oh. Would you rather it was a deadly spider?' Parker snorted, but didn't look up. 'Is there something wrong, Parker?' He nodded, then shook his head, confusing her completely. Then he walked to his bed, and sat down heavily on it, still staring at his footwear. Bones thought she should sit next to him, so she did, but gently and silently.

It took him a few moments to find the courage to admit, 'I really like Isis, Bones.'

'Yes - I know.'

'I think she like me too.' He barely glanced to Bones, clearly shied by the fact, which she thought was adorable but in a way, heart breaking.

'Yes - I expect she does. You're _very _handsome and sweet, Parker.'

Her generous compliment was met with indifference, as he shrugged it off with, 'Humm. We had a _great _today. Lots of fun and she seemed really happy to be with us.'

'Good, that's good.'

Slightly braver, he confessed, 'We were alone at the café for a little while and talked a lot 'bout stuff - her life, school, all her jobs. We got on really well. I didn't wanna tell Dad cos he'll think I'm… I wanted - I wanted to…'

'Kiss her?' Bones ventured carefully.

Parker sighed, and nodded, almost. 'I get the whole culture thing, I do, _really_, but… she wanted to kiss me too, I _think_.' Bones nodded, watching his profile twist and ache as he continued, 'She couldn't, I know she couldn't. I can't either, it wouldn't be fair to her or respectful. And I _can't _cos - if I do - I won't be able to stop kissing her - I _know _it, Bones,' he confessed openly, brim full of teenage angst, confusion and turmoil. Then he looked into Bones' eyes, waffling, 'She's like - _waaay _gorge, says lovely things, smells like, and walks like, major clever, and she's so _funny _and, and…' he trailed off, forlorn, then looked back to his feet again. 'Is this how it feels, Bones?'

Bones took a deeper breath. 'Yes - unfortunately it does.' Parker sighed, his shoulders sagging.

'I'm not very good at kissing anyway. I've seen you and Dad, you're like kissing-_experts _or something. Last time I kissed a girl she _laughed _at me and told her friends I sucked at it…' Bones felt her heart ache for his self-deprecating, and wanted to hug his sulking body close. But he stood up quickly, and huffed determined suddenly, 'I've _gotta _be grown up about it - right? Just being her friend is _great _though. I don't wanna screw anything up between us or with her family, so I won't kiss her. Don't tell Dad what I told you, Bones, please.'

'I won't, Parker.' Bones took her cue, and offered him a sympathetic smile, as she stood too. As she began to walk out the open door, she was crushed into a hug from behind. She froze, and squeezed his arms clasped arms to her stomach. 'It'll be ok, Parker.' She felt him nod on her back, then he released her gently, and walked away to his bathroom.

Bones closed the door slowly, and saw Booth standing outside, to the side of the door. She wasn't surprised to see he'd secretly eavesdropped on them but he didn't show any remorse. Instead Booth whispered, as they walked back to the dinner table across the courtyard, 'Oh. Bones - my Park, he's fallen in love.'

Bones squeezed his hand, and nodded. 'So it appears…'

**Chapter XVI**

**Flash The Flesh**

Parker was frantically getting everybody in the correct position for his ultimate photograph. He'd meticulously arranged the men to stand at the back of the crescent of females on the bougainvillea draped veranda of Mudha's home. It wasn't an easy task as the reunion and excitement of dressing in traditional Arabic clothing, made everybody keep moving about, gossip and laugh. He was having trouble balancing his camera too, and framing them all like a professional wedding photographer. But eventually, after receiving much heckling and leg-pulling, he got them just how he wanted. He set the timer, shouted manically over the jamboree, 'SHUT UP and _smile_!' then ran into his slot, and posed proudly. Everybody froze, stunned by his rude command, then fell about laughing. The camera flashed but the photo was ruined by their hilarity. Distraught, he huffed, 'OH! For heaven's sake you guys!' then stomped back to reset his camera again.

Isis leant into Bones, who held Chrissy on her lap, adorned with her white and pink belly dancing costume, and said, 'He's so _cute _when he gets angry.' Bones nodded, and threw her a warm smile. Flaring her dark chocolate eyes, then she asked secretively, 'Is it Aparris, Tempe?' Bones looked her in the eye with an enigmatic smile.

Bones then explained covertly, 'We have two more tests to conduct and a little more research to do. But its looking promising. I'll come and see you tomorrow.' Isis lit up like a beacon, and began chatting with her excitedly.

Having finally got everyone else under control, but seeing them deep in conversation and not concentrating, annoyed, Parker clomped over to them. He stood directly in front, with his hands on his hips in an irritated pose. Bones and Isis looked up to him as he said huffily, 'Will you two _stop _talking mummies for a second - and _smile_.'

They lost their smiles, and tried not to laugh, as they said seriously together, 'Sorry, Parker.'

'Right! Pay attention!' He trotted back to his camera, set the timer, and scurried back into his place, yelling, 'Three seconds - SMILE!' As he did everything was perfect, unfortunately the camera fell over on the table, then flashed. Everybody went into hysterics as Parker nearly collapsed in an exasperated heap.

'We're gonna _miss _the belly dancing at this rate!' Booth reprimanded. Parker was snorting like a frustrated bull, and fiddling all over again.

'This time, I promise,' he threw over his shoulder. He ran back into position, all was perfect till Chrissy exuberantly threw Lumps in the air with a riotous squeal. The flash went off just as Lumps descended to cover Parker's face, obliterating him from the all but perfect picture. '_Chrissy_!' he admonished, bitterly disappointed, handing Lumps back to her, while everybody rolled about in fits.

'Last one, Parker, come _on_!' Booth urged, anxious to get going for their night out.

Parker flapped his comment away, almost ready again. He looked through the eye piece, _check_, he thought, set the timer, _check_, he thought again, then ran back beside Howie, who slung his arm around his shoulder. Parker posed, and said calmly, 'Everybody smile, please.' They did, looking at the camera, and it flashed without calamity. Then to his colossal relief everybody cheered his Herculean efforts, and patted his back. Beaming with pride, and relief he gathered his camera, checking the pictures. As he turned around everybody was walking out onto the dark street towards the village. He had to trot to catch up to them, as he got almost out into the dusty lane Isis stepped into his path, from behind the house and shadows, and he came to a surprised halt. 'Have a nice time, Parker,' she said sweetly, staring into his eyes.

'I-I will,' he stuttered, and grinned.

She slowly looked him over in his gellibiya and head scarf. 'I wanted to tell you, say - you look - nice…'

'Ok - thank you,' he managed, feeling his heart jumping around under his ribs, getting lost in her eyes. He knew in the darkness and out of sight of everyone else and with the look in her eyes, it would have been romantic to kiss her now. To steal an illicit kiss and feel her lips on his would be heavenly, he thought. He wanted to kiss her so badly he ached with his need. But he took a breath for courage, and instead felt for her hand, without losing contact with her gaze. As her warm gentle fingers curled slowly around his, his pounding heart almost gave out. He saw a tiny smile manifest on her lips then it was gone.

'Par-_ker_?' they heard called, which snapped his eyes from hers, and she ripped her hand out of his, then disappeared like a ghost back into the darkness. Scared they'd been caught, Parker ran out of the garden in full flight, and joined up with the rowdy party en route to the village. With relief, he realised no one had seen their momentary tryst but the wonderful memory of it haunted his evening. He decided he was never washing that hand again.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Bones, Chrissy, Aisha and Isis started to laugh when they heard the men returning home down the lane. They were singing loudly and laughing, waking the neighbours via their raucous antics. Then as they came into the garden they listened as the men quieted down suspiciously, and began whispering behind the wall of the house.

'What are they doing?' Bones asked, but just got shrugs back in reply. Then hairy bellies out, giggling, they came in procession onto the veranda, rippling their bellies, mimicking the dancers they'd been to see. The ladies laughed as the men freed their feminine sides and made fools of themselves for their amusement. The women applauded their ugly ungraceful silly routine, laughing hard.

Booth finally slumped to Bones' side, and plucked Chrissy from her lap, and munched her belly, which sent her into a giggle melt down. With a giggle of her own, and without prompting, Isis got up, and began making coffee for them all in the kitchen. Parker and Howie started telling Bones and Aisha every detail of their night out.

'It was brilliant, Bones! We had nibble things to eat, and Dad let me try the _shisha _pipe - just a couple of puffs though. I thought it was gonna burn my throat but it was fruity and sweet and _cool_. There was a _maaan,' _he drooled excitedly, then with awe lacing his recount, explained, 'He danced like a _demon_. He span and _span, _leapt in the air and twirled with his arms out to the music.' Parker gesticulated, then as if that wasn't enough, he stood, and began turning like him. Howie joined too, to demonstrate the dance, much to the amazement of Chrissy. 'He was a whirling _Dervish_, Bones. His cape spun around him like a hoop and Mudha told us the story of the Dervish warriors. It was in-_credible_.'

'Did you enjoy the belly dancing?' she asked casually, as Isis came back out with a tray loaded with cups and a pot of rich cinnamon coffee. Parker stopped spinning, and slumped to a chair, panting, trying not to stare at her.

'Yeah,' he said, understating suddenly, surreptitiously flicking his eyes to Isis, who was pouring the coffee, and handing them out dutifully to everyone. 'She did the dance of the seven veils and we saw her belly button,' he said flippantly, as if it was nothing.

Booth whispered in Bones' ear, 'He had a hard on most of the time.' Bones nudged him, but muffled her laugh behind her mashed lips.

Parker went on, 'Everybody clapped when she finished and cheered. It was ok. It was kinda funny seeing all the guy getting frisky. She was kinda pretty, I guess,' he said, taking a cup from Isis as she offered it to him. 'Sukran.' Isis didn't look at him, but carried on offering almond biscuits around she'd baked earlier from a plate.

'_What? _She was beautiful!' Howie looked stunned at Parker for playing down how pretty she was.

'Yeah - ok, she was, but I've seen prettier.'

'Not round here…' Howie said, sure, and bit into the biscuit, merrily chomping.

Parker moved on, 'Then we lazed about talking politics, sport and swapping stories. We had great time, didn't we, Howie?' He nodded flaring his eyes to agree. 'This is great coffee, Isis, thank you.' She briefly flicked her eyes to his, and sat behind everybody else at the back of the table, sipping hers now.

Bones asked, 'Did you explain the origins of the belly dancer to Parker, Mudha?'

'He was a little preoccupied - watching her dance,' he explained with a wry smile. Parker blushed so did Howie and exchanged quick looks with each other, grinning. Then everybody laughed, seeing their adolescent embarrassment.

'In its original form the baladi was a traditional folk dance for both men _and _women usually performed at celebrations,' Bones explained casually. 'It was also reputed to be a wedding night ritual to arouse ones husband, who had never seen her naked before. Then, of course, there's the myth that Salome performed something similar to persuade her husband to behead John the Baptist.' Booth kissed her cheek, and bounced Chrissy on his knee, making her belly dance.

'So, Park, shall we hang out again tomorrow. Maybe we could play soccer?' Howie asked.

'Yeah, great. If that's ok with Bones and Dad?' He looked to them hopefully. Booth nodded, draining his cup. 'But I wanna go see the Valley of the Queen's I haven't seen the tombs there yet. We'd planned to got tomorrow afternoon. Come with us, Howie.' He looked keen, and everyone agreed that was ok. 'Do you want to come with us, Isis?' Parker then asked thoughtfully, looking towards her in the shadows. But he realised it sounded a little like he'd asked her along as an afterthought, which was never his intension.

With a delicate smile, she was about it accept when Aisha reminded, 'Isis, you have your studies, chores and the shopping to do.' Parker saw her sink, and lose her smile a little.

'Yes, I remember, Mom. Thank you for inviting me, Parker, but I can't come tomorrow.'

'Ok, no problem. Another time maybe.' Isis grinned sweetly, made her polite excuses, and went to bed. That was everybody's cue to round up their evening and get to bed as well.

Once back home, feeling sorry for Isis, and mulling over not seeing her tomorrow, he went to bed. Laying in the dark, contemplating his cell phone, he found the courage, and typed in a message. With an unsure quivering thumb, he sent it. Immediately he felt sick after he'd sent it, and realised he'd done a stupid thing. As he was attempting to cancel it, he got one message back almost immediately. On reading it, he smiled, sank back to his soft pillows, and typed another to her. They ping-ponged messages till the sunrise lit his room and the cicada beetles echoed around the dome.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Chapter XVII**

**Hob Goblin'**

Booth was up with Bones as she prepared for her work day. She was in the shower rinsing her hair, while he soaped her up diligently. 'I'm _lovin' _this vacation,' he oozed, grinning like the alpha pride male that got the harem all to himself.'Play hooky, come back to bed and let me make ya scream again,' he encouraged, smoothing both peaked breasts in the silky bubbles with his palms, kissing her neck.

'Haa. You're still frisky after watching that _loose _woman dance last night.' Booth grinned harder, buttering her shoulders with kisses, as his palms slipped her to belly, and caressed the suds around her navel.

Booth rebuffed, 'She wasn't loose, but _firm _and _smooth_, 'n' jiggled her curvy hips till my eyes balls rattled.'

Bones turned slowly in the warm cascade, and draped her arms over his shoulders. 'Haa. Are you attempting to make me jealous?' Booth soaped her buttocks, with his erection throbbing against her belly.

Steamily he mouthed on her lips, 'Is it working?'

'Nope.' She hooked a leg around his hip, and sensuously rotated her pelvis on his shaft. His eyes clouded, as he sucked in a breath through his back teeth to the erotic sensation she was giving him. 'I've got to go - I'm late already.'

'Just a bit longer. That feels so good,' he admitted, feeling the heavy cascade lubricate every thing between them from above.

'Turn around,' she instructed generously. Booth did, then she backed him up against the wall with a sultry smile. Taking his hand in hers, she placed his palm around his throbbing shaft, then stepped out of the stone shower tray. 'Masturbate - I really _have _to go.' Booth lost his smile as hers blossomed apologetically.

'No,' he said playfully, taking his hand away. 'I'm going to walk around like this until you come home.' He waggled his happy erection with a pelvic swivel. Bones wrapped a towel around her torso, and began to load her toothbrush, watching him in the mirror.

'Haa!' Booth stepped out too, and started thumping it against her hip with his fingers clasped behind his head.

'See look - no hands. All day, this hard,' Bones was laughing so much she couldn't concentrate on her tooth brushing. Booth was whacking it about her other hip, and buttocks, pestering her with it. 'It might stay like this forever - can you imagine it, Bones?'

'Stop it, haaa!' She walked to the dressing room, and began to dress, all the time he kept prodding her with it, with a roguish smile. She tried to ignore him but he was relentlessly hitting her with it, and deliberately getting it the way of her pulling on clothes. However far from being annoyed, she loved it when he was this silly and playful; it gave her a tingling sensation which built in her heart, filling it.

'Here, give Cocky a kiss, he wants to play wid ya, Bones. Isn't he cute?' Exuberantly, Booth thwacked it against her cheek as she sat down to tie up her boots. 'Oops - sorry.' He grimaced because he'd slapped her cheek a little too hard, seeing Bones' jerk.

Unconcerned by being assaulted by his pound of excited flesh, she bellowed heartily, 'Haa!' Suddenly she snapped her hand around his shaft, checked for a second, then slid Cocky between her lips into her warm mouth, and French kissed him. Booth growled from deep down, staggering a little as her tender wet tongue played happily. After a few moments Bones slipped him free, and pecked his glistening crown affectionately. 'Later, Cocky - wait till later.' She wagged a finger at his eye. Now Booth laughed hard at her playfulness. She stood, and kissed Booth with just as much tenderness. When their warm loving goodbye kiss ended, she said, dripping with emotion, 'I love you so much, Booth - I'm so happy.'

'Ditto, Bones.' Holding hands, Booth walked her to the bedroom door.

As she was about to leave, she whispered, 'Kiss Chrissy for me and Parker tell to have fun.' Booth nodded again, then she tipped-toed out the front door. Booth went back to bed with a cheery smile rimming his lips.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Parker loved the Valley of the Queens just as much as the Kings. It was a lot smaller but, he'd discovered, had just as many tombs, if not more. Some were still being excavated to his great excitement. However, there weren't as many open to the public but those that were, he adored. The added bonus was, although right next to the Kings Valley, not many tourists visited it.Consequently nearly all the tombs were deserted and they could spend hours exploring them. Howie and Parker scurried all over the hillsides exploring while Bones took a rest under a lone tree with Booth and Chrissy.

As they shared a bottle of water, Booth asked, 'How did it go today?'

'Well, considering. I got the sample under independent supervision and Conchesca sent it off. We should know in a week or so for certain. The tomb is cleared except for the sarcophagus but we're going to take her mummy out once everything is arranged. We're having to widen the exit by the steps as the angle is all wrong for extraction.' Booth nodded, understanding the logistics. 'Then it will be trips over the river every morning for a while. Once we've done the MRI and CT scans we'll replace her back in the tomb as she was.'

'So they won't ship the lot to Cairo then?' Bones shook her head, as she drained the bottle.

'No, not in the volatile political circumstances. Look what nearly happened in the uprising…' Booth nodded. 'Besides Mudha's hoping it will generate the area with the extra tourism. He's negotiating to keep the death mask here in Luxor though. I'm certain it rivals Tutankhamen's and will be just a powerful draw.'

Booth looked over to the small car park, seeing Isis whizzing into it on her shared moped in a cloud of dust and blue exhaust fumes. Waving their greeting at her as she got off it, Booth said absently, 'The mixture is messed up, I could sort that out with a wrench, screwdriver and a change of oil.'

'You should offer your mechanical skills. I'm sure they'd appreciate it.' Isis came over full of smiles and with pack over her shoulder. 'Salaam, Isis. Parker and Howie are in one of the tombs I'm not sure which one though, sorry.'

'Oh. That's alright - I can't stop. Can you give this to Howie. He forgot his trunks and towel.'

'Busy-busy,' Booth said sweetly, feeling sorry for her having to run around for everyone else. She grinned, and nodded. 'Why don't you join the guys later and come for dinner up at the villa?'

Crouching to play with Chrissy, she said, 'I'd love too, but I can't - not for a few days anyway. Maybe Saturday.' Isis glanced to Bones, who grinned, and nodded a fraction.

'Great. Saturday it is - make sure you come,' Booth said sternly, not wanting her to miss out.

Pleased he'd insisted, Isis smiled. 'I will. Say I said hi to Parker for me,' she threw over her shoulder, as she trotted back to her moped.

'Count on it,' Booth called after her with a charming smile. Then he sparked a thought, and called again, trotting after her, 'Isis - wait up a sec!' Isis slowed down, and turned. 'I think I might be able to fix your moped - I'll look at it on Saturday ok?' Isis beamed.

'Oh. Thanks, Mr Booth. That would be great.'

'Booth, just Booth, Isis.' Moments later she shot off in yet another cloud of smoke. As he walked back to Bones, Parker and Howie were with her. 'You just missed Isis.'

'Oh. Did I? Never mind,' Parker said, seeming totally unconcerned he'd missed her, which made Booth instantly suspicious. 'We're tomb-ed out. Can we go swimming now - I'll be back for dinner…?' Surprised by Booth's pause in reply, Bones looked to Booth who swapped his weight, then consented with a single nod. 'Cool, we'll see you later then.' Parker kissed Chrissy and Bones' cheek, then scurried off back to his quad with Howie.

'What's wrong, Booth?' Bones enquired, seeing him watching them leave, and chewing the inside of his cheek.

With his radar dish spinning, he stated, 'Something's _off_…'

With a wry smile, Bones said, 'Can I say - paranoid?' Booth shot her a glance, then smiled. 'Let's go swimming in our own pool with Chrissy.' Thinking that was a perfect idea, they left the Valley of the Queens for home.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Later That Afternoon**

It was surprising to everybody when there was a heavy knock at the villa's front door. Then Booth lost his smile, with his heart dropping into his tossing stomach and it began to dissolve in the excess acid he began to produce. He looked to Bones, ashen, and she read him instantly and the thoughts of terror in his eyes. She was in no better state as they rushed over the courtyard. Mater was already opening the door. To their horror a policeman was standing on the steps. Bones felt the air leave her lungs, and grabbed Booth's hand. 'Oh. Booth…'

They rushed to the policemen as he spoke to, an already agitated, Mater. Staggering, Mater sat heavily on the stone bench that circumnavigated the cloister, and rocked herself. She muttered something in Arabic, waving her hands to the sky. 'Ask him, Bones, ask him,' Booth insisted, dreading what he had to say, his heart shrivelling.

Bones went to ask him what had happened when he took of his cap, and smiled pleasantly at her. 'Doctor Brennan, Mr Booth?' the tall skinny policeman asked.

'Yes - Is Parker ok?' she heard herself say. He smiled sweetly, and nodded.

'Yes - he is uninjured _but _- I had to arrest him...' Bones snapped her eyes to Booth, she saw him take a deep breath to fill his lungs again, and restart his vital organs, then, in the blink of his eyes, turn to stone. 'W-what has he done?' she asked for Booth, seeing him seething now and unable to ask as his jaw was clenched. The police officer smiled sympathetically.

'I found Howard and Parker in the village park.' They nodded. 'They were smoking from Mudha's shisha pipe with _bad _tobacco...' Knowing exactly what that meant, Booth twitched in his shoes. 'Someone saw them dancing around the park gardens - they had no clothes on...' Bones was filled with relief but equally amused. She gasped a breath, then covered her mouth with her palm, trying not to laugh. Booth's reaction was the complete opposite though, he grunted, and bristled.

'I'll _kill _him,' Booth muttered, flashing fire from his narrowed eyes. Bones gripped his hand tighter, hoping to calm him.

She asked, 'Where is he?'

The policemen looked over his shoulder to his dusty car, and pointed. 'He's very sorry and says it was a stupid mistake, I believe him. They didn't know what they were given was hashish… They thought they were buying pineapple tobacco like they had tried last night.' Booth pushed his fingers through his hair, glaring at the car with a blonde haired boy cowering in the back. 'Parker cannot drive his quad -,' Booth snorted angrily, 'its still in the village.' He handed Bones the keys. 'I have dropped Howard off at his home with a warning. I have brought Parker home so you can punish him. I have destroyed the hashish they bought. It is common for this to be offered to tourists at the Valley of the Queens. I have scared Parker a lot,' he informed smugly. 'I handcuffed them and said they were arrested but they are not _really_…' Just then Parker opened the door of the police car, and vomited onto the ground with a splattering, huge hurl.

The policemen smiled hard, looking back to the parents and a distraught Mater, saying nonchalantly, 'He's done that _twice _before - it is the hashish. He will never smoke or take drugs again - I know this,' he informed arrogantly. Mater appeared with a plastic bowl, and rushed to the car, whimpering her distress for Parker. 'I will go now,' he said, but hanging on. Bones nudged Booth, and flicked her eyes to the officer who was smiling pleasantly. Booth then realised he was waiting for a tip, so yanked out his wallet, and slapped several large notes in his hand, then shook it gratefully.

Booth gushed, 'Thank you, Officer. I'm so sorry about this.' The officer counted the cash openly with a smile, obviously pleased, then tucked it away.

The officer walked back to his car, whispering as they followed him, 'He needs sugar - he will feel better in a few hours.' Then he said to Parker with an evil, don't mess with me, glare, 'Get out of my car…'

Parker, eyes cast down, cuffed and naked but for sneakers, got out of the car. Mater grabbed his clothes and pack from the back seat, dodging the vomit spew. The officer roughly took off his cuffs, winking at Booth surreptitiously, then lifted Parker's chin to look at him. Bones observed he was suffering from the after effects of smoking hashish, but was unconcerned about his nakedness, more terrified of Booth reaction and the officers. With the gravitas of an executioner, the officer warned, 'If I see you do anything bad again I will use my gun on you - do you understand?' Parker nodded, but the movement of his pounding head made him hurl again. Mater tried to catch the spew in the bucket, but missed, and wailed her grief for failing.

The officer got in his car, started it, then with a pleasant smile, said, 'Ma'a as-salamah,' and drove off.

'Can you take Chrissy, Mater?' Bones swapped Chrissy for Mater's bowl. Chrissy's chin was wobbling, picking up on all the tension, and seeing her brother looking very sad.

'Ark-ark,' she said, reaching for him.

Parker lifted his head, and tried to smile but that made him retch again. Bones put her arm around his swaying body, and helped him walk back into the house. 'Can you also bring us sugar, juice and ice wrapped in a towel, Mater?' She nodded, and rushed on ahead to do as requested, dumping Parker's things in Booth tension-filled arms.

'I'm so sorry,' Parker managed, sounding desperately weak, and frightened. Booth walked beside Bones, trying to get his conflicting emotions and reprimand in order. However, he was thanking God that Parker was safe but incensed by his stupidity.

Once Parker was sat down on the edge of his bed, and holding the bowl between his legs, Booth started on at him, 'What, the, _HELL _were-you-_thinking? _Grounded, you're so _grounded_! No _quad_, no _cell_, no _IPod_! All privileges revoked!' he balled him out like a Major General. Parker hurled again, but only had stomach acid to chuck up that singed his throat. 'You're gonna stay here - in this room, for the _rest _of the vacation. I've a good mind to put your sorry butt on an plane tonight and send you _home_!' He looked up into Booth's eyes, and nodded, agreeing that wouldn't be out of line in the circumstances. His eyes ran not with sorrow but with the force of having to vomit: he felt wretched and as if his brain was spitting open his skull. Parker thought he was dying a painful death, and began to tremble against Bones' side.

Booth went on without breaking stride, 'Smoking _dope _and dancing _naked _in the park! God KNOWS what the locals thought of _that!_' Booth paced up and down like a caged tiger as Mater appeared with the items Bones requested. Bones wrapped the ice towel around his neck, and popped a sugar cube on his tongue. Mater returned to Chrissy, discreetly leaving them alone to deal with Parker.

Booth still ranted, while Bones made Parker sip juice, not interceding, 'You've embarrassed me, scared the crap outta Bones and Mater! Even Chrissy's upset! Do you know what we thought when that officer came to the door? Do _you? _We thought you were maimed, or _dead_. But, oh no - you'd been _smoking_! Taking _drugs _and dancing naked in a _public _park!'

Parker whimpered shamefully, 'I know - I know, Dad. I've let you all down. I'm so sorry. We thought it tasted and smelt funny.' Parker paused to heave again, and hold his head in his hands as it felt like it was imploding. He went on, with a string of mucus hanging from his lip, 'When we realised - I suppose it was too late - we went kinda crazy.' He heaved again, and the sugar cube dropped into the bowl with a clunk off his tongue. Bones looked up to Booth, mashing her lips together again, as she wiped across his mouth with a cloth. 'Then - then we were belly dancing around a yellow bush that was covered in little pink goblins with pitch forks,' he said in all seriousness, looking utterly confused by the events, obviously reliving his colossal humiliation.

Booth huffed, and turned his back on them for a second, then turning back, he said slightly calmer, 'Yeah - well, What if it was _really _bad stuff, eh? You could have died or ran into the road and got run over - _anything_…' Accepting that as a distinct possibility, Parker nodded, and groaned, holding his cracking head in his trembling hands.

In the edgy lull Bones finally spoke. She explained softly, stroking over his hair, 'You were hallucinating, Parker. You're head will feel like its cracking at the sutures. You must drink to re-hydrate and suck another sugar cube. You will get very hungry and your stomach will keep churning but eventually your symptoms will dissipate. Then you'll want to sleep.' Bones looked to Booth, and gestured out the door with her head, he nodded. 'We're just gonna give you a minute to compose yourself, and then we'll return.' Parker looked up into her eyes, and tried to smile but fell way short of it.

Booth held the door open for Bones to exit, then he closed it behind him. They walked around the cloister to the swimming pool. Once there Booth looked at her and she him, then they burst out laughing. 'Haa. Pink goblins? Haa. Extremely amusing,' she said.

'Don't, Bones, we shouldn't laugh.' But he did again, 'Haa. I nearly _lost _it in there. Thank _God _he's alright though. I thought he'd never break a rule - you gotta make mistakes to learn from them, haven't you?' Bones kissed his lips, and smiled to agree. 'The poor guy, he's gonna be ok, isn't he?'

'Yes,' she eased, kissing his lips sweetly back. 'You were adequately irate and administered _exactly _the right punishments. I would have added a few others.'

'Like what?' he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist adoringly.

'I would've given him chores too; washing the quads, peel potatoes, changing Chrissy's soiled diapers - that kind of thing.' Booth nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes, thinking those were fairly good suggestions. 'How long will you be grounding him for?'

'A couple of days.'

She snagged her head back. 'Is that _all?_ He _smoked_, Booth, bought an illegal substance and…' she checked herself, realising it wasn't her place to dish out his punishment. 'Ok - two days,' she deferred to his judgment. Booth kissed her lips, charmed.

Joint parenting, he upped the punishment, 'Ok - _three _days. Are we gonna keep up the good cop-bad cop routine?' Sweet smiles were exchanged as they realised how well they'd compromised and dealt with the episode.

'If you think we should - We did work well together, didn't we?'

'Yeah, as _usual_,' he nuzzled his praise into her neck. 'We better get back to him.' She nodded, kissing his cheek, and slipped her hand in his.

When they returned the forlorn figure of Parker he was in bed with his head hanging over the side, staring into a clean bowl, he'd obviously rinsed out. He had the ice towel hugged around his head, and looked pitiful, they both stifled their yearns. Bones spotted that he'd laid out his IPod and cell at the end of the bed for them to take away. That made her want to hug him for accepting his punishment without comment. Booth pocketed them, then knelt beside him to look into his sad eyes. 'I'm so sorry for screwing up, Dad. You must have been really scared. I'm, I'm sss-orry for disappointing you,' he whimpered, then began to sob. Welling up, Bones closed the door on them when she saw Booth stroke his hair, and kiss his brow lovingly.

**Chapter XVIII**

**In A Blink Of Horus' Eye**

The morning after the night before Bones and Booth rode down together to the village. He jumped off, and kissed her goodbye till lunch, then rode Parker's quad back up to the villa.

Parker was sat around the table under the eves in the shade with his shades on, the light being too much for him, and eating slowly. Silently Booth sat down, and passed him a list. Gingerly he picked it up, and read it. It was a list of chores, he nodded to accept his deserved punishments, and pocketed it.

Mater came out to check they were eating and had enough coffee. She purred sympathetically, and stroked over Parker's hair affectionately, seeing him slumped in his chair. 'Tempe will be late today,' she began, and fussed around the table. 'She has a big day - they are going to bring out the _mummy_,' she said excitedly. 'Everybody in the village is going to celebrate soon.' Parker looked at her, and smiled, touched by her excitement. 'There will be a _big _party - much singing and _dancing_.' She swivelled her hips, making Parker laugh softly. Booth grinned wide too. Seeing Parker smile finally, Mater kissed his cheek, and wandered off.

'I'm taking Chrissy with me into town for a while. I thought we'd have a drive around - maybe take a boat trip.' Parker smiled, almost; he would have loved to go with them but knew that was out of the question. Booth then nodded over to the sun beds, and said, 'Bones has left you a couple of books to read, after your chores are done. Death on the Nile and another one she found in the study. Oh. And your cell has run out of charge. I won't bother charging it till your punishments are over. Or until I decide you have been punished enough.' Parker nodded, swigging from his glass. 'How's your head?' Parker shrugged a shoulder, bravely underplaying his massive hangover. 'Humm. I'll get you some painkillers after breakfast.' Booth then sat back, and wiped his brow of beading perspiration. Then he commented, looking around the blanched mountains, 'Wow. Its so hot today already. Does it sound quiet to you?' Parker looked around, and listened.

'Yeah. Its very still. I can't hear any birds - maybe they're staying in the cool.' Booth got up, and drained his glass.

'I better get going then. It will be cooler on the river - better for Chrissy.' Parker nodded, and smiled closed mouthed. 'I'll see you later then. Don't forget the list.'

'I won't - have a good time.' Booth left him at the table, wanting desperately to ask him along, but knew he had to stand his ground. Once Booth had gone Parker slumped his head onto his folded arms on the table, and sighed forlornly, wandering what punishments Howie had after their humiliating escapades. Then his mind drifted to Isis; he blushed poppy red, expecting her to be laughing at him for being so stupid and naive.

By twelve Parker had completed his chores and a few other unspecified ones. Mater was in her kitchen preparing the meal for tonight in the cool. So he decided, as it was so hot, he'd to have a swim. He swam a few lengths on his back, noting his head felt much better but was amazed that the water felt hot and didn't want to stay in long. He imagined the glistening Nile water would be much cooler, and envied Chrissy and his Dad, and cursed his stupidity again.

He lay under the huge cotton canvas on the shaded sun bed, and looked to the books Bones had left out for him. Out of the two, he decided on the Agatha Christie novel, never hearing of the other one, and opened the cover.

Twenty minutes later he absently picked up an apple from the fruit bowl, and took a crunch from it, engrossed in the tale already. Something caught his eye so he looked up to the steps, assuming it was Mater but it was Isis and she was staring at him. Mortified all over again, he closed the book, swung his legs over the bed to sit on its edge, and lost his appetite. Discarding the half eaten apple as she walked over slowly, he couldn't look her in the eye. She sat in silence opposite him with their knees almost touching. He could feel her eyes on him, and the heat of her skin through the long blue flowing skirt she had on. He could smell her sweetness too, and tried not to breathe her in, but looked at her from under his lashes, almost.

Isis looked at his healing knee, and went to touch it. Parker covered it with his hand quickly, saying, 'Don't - don't touch me, Isis. I'm so ashamed.' He felt unclean and that she shouldn't touch something unworthy of her tenderness.

'Oooh. Parker,' she sighed softly, sympathetically, and to his joy and equal fear she stroked his hair, then breathed, 'Its so soft - I've wondered.' He looked into her smiling eyes, and felt his world shift with her gentle touch and compliment.

'Dad took my cell away - I couldn't contact you, sorry.' She shook her head, not worried, resting her head on her palms, staring at him. He braved to stare at her too, and took her picture with his minds eye. 'I'm grounded till _forever_.' She nodded slowly, grinning at his cute pout.

'Mater just told me - I came with the shopping. She felt sorry for you that's why she let me come and speak to you.'

'Oh. That was good of her. Dad's gone out with Chrissy on a boat trip.'

'Lovely - it's cooler by the river.' Parker nodded, then mirrored her position as she laid down on her side, and flicked her long plat over her shoulder. Parker swallowed slowly. 'Did you get much sleep the other night?'

He grinned wide, whispering, 'No - I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you all night.' She laughed like a gentle waterfall into a tranquil pool at that.

'We _did _talk all night,' she whispered secretly back, leaning a little closer as she did. Parker couldn't help but look a her soft lips, and yearn. 'It felt very - romantic,' she confessed timidly, feeling her cheeks flush, but just had to tell him.

Parker smile hard, delighted she thought so. 'It did to me too, …' he trailed off, seeing a cloud cross her eyes, and lost his smile. 'What? What is it?' She shook her head to dismiss his question, and looked to his books, breaking eye contact. 'I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. I'm not good talking with girls especially you - you make me nervous.'

Deeply touched by his honestly and awkwardness, she looked over her shoulder, then reached for his hand, holding it low between the beds so they couldn't be seen. Parker thrilled, and immediately took what she was offering in his hand, and laced his fingers with hers, feeling himself almost relax, till she said, 'You're just perfect, Parker…' Parker's heart did stop with that confession; he'd never been called perfect before especially by someone who was. 'I was just thinking we should be careful next time.' Parker nodded, relieved that there was going to be a next time. Then he spotted she had a gauze pad on her arm, and nodded towards it.

'What's that - how did you hurt yourself?' he asked concerned. She smiled, about to explain when the surrounding mountains grumbled, the sizzling air quivered ominously, and the world trembled. They both sat up immediately, squeezing each others hand tightly. 'Earthquake?' She nodded fast, and sat next to him as the mountains around them groaned and the air filled with dust. He slung his free arm around her shoulder as scree began to trickle around them down the mountain sides. The pool water looked like an invisible boulder had been dropped into it, and rippled against the walls and up the steps.

'They happen a lot in the mountains,' she explained, looking around nervously as the rumbling began to subside. They froze for a few seconds, waiting for any more mild shaking. Then to Parker's amazement suddenly the bird song was back that had been lacking for most of the morning.

'The birds are singing again,' he commented, trying to defuse the fact that she was almost on his lap and squished up tight to him. She looked into his face, to his lips then back up into his eyes. Their lips were inches apart and he could feel her quickening heartbeat in his hand. 'I wanna kiss you so bad,' he suddenly blurted. Isis smiled wide, with mellowing eyes, obviously delighted he did, and hoping he would. Just as he was plucking up the courage, and deciding how to kiss her: Mater, wailing again, appeared on the top step in a blind panic. They leapt apart, and stood. In two heartbeats Parker went to grab his disappeared apple, flicking his eyes around the ground, assuming it had rolled off the table, so grabbed his book instead. On the second beat Isis straightened her skirt, and flicked her plat over her shoulder, looking innocently at Mater as she charged down the steps.

'OoOoooh! Earthquake! _Earthquake_! Oh. Allah! Are you ok, my Isis - Parker?'

'Yes-yes, Mater, we're fine,' Parker calmed. 'It was just a _little _tremor.'

'Yes, Mater, we're ok.' She walked over to give her hug and calm her down. 'We're _perfect_,' Isis informed, flicking her eyes back to Parker whose book was upside down. He grinned at her sweet comment and subtext, dropping his eyes, then noticed his book, so secretly turned it the right way up.

Then everything seemed to happen at once. The phone, that had only rung once, rang out and they all froze with a sense of foreboding. Parker was the first one to react. He ran passed Mater and Isis like Usain Bolt across the courtyard then into the study, and snatched it up. 'Hello?'

'_Is Booth there?_' a scared woman asked.

'No - who is this?'

'_Is that Parker?_'

'Yes - what's happened?' …

Within minutes Parker was on the back of his quad with Isis clinging to him as they raced down the mountain towards the dig site. 'Damn this thing - it won't go over thirty!' Parker shouted annoyed, and urging it faster with his sinew taut arms.

'Flick the switch…' Isis urged. Seeing his confusion, she said, 'Stop, just stop for a second.' Parker pulled up in fog of dust and searing gravel. Isis jumped off. 'Its here - the limiter switch.'

'Trip-it, trip-it!' he urged, with a nod to reassure her and eyes wide. She flicked the switch over, and jumped back on, gripping around his waist again. 'Hang on tight,' he instructed, revved the throttle twice, and let out the clutch. They sped off; hurtling down the mountain road with her plat flicking around in their adrenalin-soaked wake. He felt her grip him tighter as he opened up the throttle a little more, and rest her terrified head on his shoulder. 'It'll be ok, Isis,' he said, swallowing his nerves. 'Have you got your cell?' He felt her nod. 'Call my, Dad - we have to let Dad know,' he said, gripping his jaw as his tension rose. Isis pulled out her cell from her pack as Parker gave her his number. 'Hold it to my ear.' She did as he listened for it to be picked up, and weaved the road in full concentration.

'_Hello, Isis, how…_' Booth trailed off as Parker cut in over his pleasant greeting.

'Dad, its Parker -,' he drew breath to sound as calm and sensible as possible, 'listen - there's been a small earthquake - we're ok but Bones and Mudha were in the tunnel and it collapsed. Conchesca said it was where they were widening it to get the mummy out. They were bringing it up when it happened. Me and Isis are on our way. We're stopping in the village to get help - she says they need help.'

Booth said, sounding hollowed out, '_Ok - I'll be there as soon as I can, Son._'

'Mater is expecting you to drop off Chrissy. She's pretty freaked out, Dad.'

'_Ok - I'll bring Chrissy - it will save time. Don't worry about Mater - she's tougher than you know. I'm on my way now - Drive safe - Luv ya._'

'Luv ya too.' Parker nodded to Isis to take the phone away from his ear. 'Call Howie - get him to come with as many of the guys as possible - with shovels and buckets - we're gonna need tools too.'

Isis hit speed dial, but said, 'Oh. Parker, I'm scared - what if…'

'_No -,_' he cut in over her, 'they would've run back into the tomb - its stood for centuries and survived,' he bolstered, trying to sound positive. But he knew if they were safe that wasn't their main problem; it was the lack of air. He knew they could suffocate long before they tunnelled them out. 'Don't think about that, Isis.' He heard her talking in Arabic to Howie as he sped into the village.

Seeing the mosque and all the shoes outside, Parker had an eureka moment. Screeching to a halt, to Isis' surprise, he jumped off, ripped off his sneakers, and ran into the mosque. Isis' jaw hung, seeing his mercy dash inside, and thought that was an inspired idea.

Parker ran in, panting, looked over the thirty devout Muslims on their knees, and praying in uniform lines. He filled his lungs, and shouted, 'Sorry to disturb! There's been a cave in at the mummy site!' A few of the men looked around and narrowed their eyes, a few stood, looking affronted by is rude intrusion. Parker changed tack, noting the shock on their faces, 'Sorry - sorry for my disrespect,' he bowed humbly, saying even more sincerely, 'Allah akbar…' They started muttering amongst themselves. '_Please _listen to me,' he begged. 'Mudha Chatran and Doctor Brennan are trapped in the tunnel. _Please_, we need help to dig them out and _really _fast.' One young man walked over, and waved a few more men with him. Then to Parker's relief he began to talk to the congregation.

'You go - I will bring men and tools,' he said solemnly. Parker sagged as his lungs emptied, and shook his hand violently.

'Thank you, sukran - come quickly, _please_.' Parker bowed out again, then ran back out onto the steps. Pulling his sneakers back on, seeing Isis was relieved to see him, he jumped back over the quad, and said, 'They're coming…'

As he tore down the road again, being gripped around tightly over his pounding heart, Isis told him, 'Howie is coming with his friends. I rang my Mom, a neighbour will sit with her.' Parker nodded, shooting passed the small holdings that edged the road, and weaving around carts. 'Mom was _very _upset,' she said, resting her cheek on his back again. Parker could feel her silently bled tears soaking into his t-shirt, and ached for her.

'Please, don't cry, Isis cos I'll start - and I'm trying to be brave.'

She sniffled, flattened her palms over his pectorals, and hugged him tenderly to her. 'You _are _brave.'

Parker bit his lip, knowing he was far from that right now. He was trying not to think about what would happen if Bones did die. He knew his Dad would never recover from her loss, not know that they were finally together. Then he thought about his gorgeous sister growing up without her lovely Mother and how hard that would be. He saw Bones' beautiful face laughing, then felt her arms hugging him to comfort him and her tickling his back when he laid against her. He recalled her fighting his corner when persuading his Dad to let ride the quad. Then all the sweet things she'd done, said and taught him flashed though him; all wrenched at his trembling heart. The thought of never seeing her again burned his eyes. Ghastly images of three mummified people entombed, withered and gaunt, lying under the desert floor haunted him, and made those tears drip onto his cheeks.

'No,' he said suddenly, shaking that last terrifying image from his head. '_No!_' he shouted to reprimand himself for even thinking the worst, and grit his jaw. He opened out the throttle, then flicked those tears off his cheek as the engine screamed its top revs over the plantations.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Booth pulled up outside Mudha's home, and trotted into the garden with Chrissy asleep in the carrier on his back. 'Aisha?' he called out before he reached the veranda.

'Booth? Oh. Booth.' She tried to stand up and hug him but he made her sit back down, and squatted beside her. She was crying but looked elated to see him. He acknowledged the neighbour, who was fanning her, with a high chin nod. 'Parker and Isis are on their way. People from the village have been calling to ask if it's true.' Booth nodded, patting her hand in his. 'They're going to help.'

'Good. I came to tell you, Aisha -,' he said gravely, and with determination, 'we _will _get to them in time.' Aisha nodded but her eyes poured like DC rain, filled with inevitable doubt. 'I've called Mater. She's being picked up by the policeman, and coming here to be with you. She wants me to leave Chrissy with you too.' Aisha nodded, relieved her mother-in-law was coming. With the help of the neighbour, Booth took Chrissy off his back, and put her in the shade with her change bag. 'I need a spade, pick or something to use.'

'Yes -,' Aisha shuffled in her seat anxiously, and pointed, 'over there - in the shed.' Booth trotted over, and went inside. When he came out he was loaded up, and placed the tools on the veranda then, using his belt, tied them together.

'I'll call to let you know what's happening.' He went to Chrissy, and kissed her head as she dosed peacefully. Then, picking up his bundle, he smiled warmly at Aisha, 'Have faith...' He kissed the back of her hand, and left.

Feeling sick, and fighting back tears, Booth placed the tools over his lap, and sped off in the direction of site. En route he noticed people in horse drawn carts loaded up with men and tools heading in his direction, and was heartened. Cars too hurried passed him with faces he recognised inside from the market. It seemed to him the whole village was pulling together and coming out to help; he just prayed it would be enough.

Turning off the road onto the dusty track which led to the site, his cell rang. 'Hello?'

'_Dad, its me - I'm at the site. People are coming from everywhere to help._'

'Yeah, I noticed. I'm just a few minutes away surrounded by men and tools - we'll get them out, Parker.'

'_Its bad, Dad, really bad…_' Booth's heart ripped instantly, hearing his solemnity. '_They reckon its quicker to skip the cave in and start further along but there's a risk of missing the tunnel altogether. Nobody seems to be taking charge and I'm getting really fecking' __**pissed **__off._'

Booth smiled at his anger and frustration, then seeing Parker ahead in the distance, he said, 'Look up - I'm here.' He saw Parker wave, and smiled hard at him. 'I've got a plan - don't worry.' He ended the call, and raced on towards him.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Booth went immediately to Parker, and snapped him into a hard hug. Then he did the same for, a bloodshot-eyed Isis. All around them were people arguing and throwing questions at a swamped Conchesca and Mohammed. More cars were arriving at the site with men and tools keen to help. Booth squeezed through the crowd to Conchesca and Mohammed. 'Tell me what you know,' he instructed. She looked pleased to see him, and fed off his stern calm façade.

Taking a breath, she explained, 'They were halfway down the tunnel when the quake hit.' Booth nodded, staring into her eyes, keeping her focused on him. 'The new struts gave way and sealed the entrance. We think they are about _here_.' She pointed to a schematic of the tunnel and tomb on her laptop. 'If they survived they would have gone back into the tomb.'

'That's what I think,' Parker said. 'Its strong and cut from the bedrock.' Booth nodded fast, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Conchesca went on, 'We were trying to decide if we should cut down into the tunnel but we might miss it. We haven't done the ground radar yet so we can't be accurate. When you see the collapse, Booth. Its gonna take days to get them out.'

'We haven't got days,' Booth muttered under his breath. He looked around all people waiting for instructions and gossiping. 'Right - this is what we're gonna do. Mohammed, you split these volunteers into two groups - get one to work on the entrance and clear it. Conchesca you're taking the second group and start digging down for the tunnel.'

'But I don't know where to ssta..' Seeing her panic, Booth put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled reassuringly.

'_Best _guess. Best _educated _guess, Conchesca. Mudha is counting on you.' Seeing a determined glint in her eye now after he'd tapped her conscience, she nodded, and began making her calculations. Philippe was attempting to calm everybody down, and looked completely harassed to Booth. He went over to him trailed by Parker and Isis. 'Tell them to _shut-up_, Philippe. _Now_,' Booth sneered his command to instil fortitude and control. Philippe looked stunned but did as instructed immediately, grateful for someone else giving the orders. Just a few people went quiet, so he shouted again and louder but with more authority and bite. Finally the volunteers, young and old, went stony quiet and listened.

'Tell them we will have two groups. One at the entrance the other will dig down to the tunnel. We need bucket carriers and diggers in each group.' Philippe relayed the order, then looked back to Booth for more instructions. 'Now tell them they will dig for twenty minutes, then swap to carry rubble away, then ten minutes rest - do you understand?' Philippe nodded, and shouted the plan out to everybody. They all muttered, and nodded to understand.

Conchesca came to Booth's side quickly to say, 'I've calculated, as best I can, where to dig down but -,' Booth nodded, 'on my calculations they will be out of air in under six hours unless there is some air getting in.'

'Ok,' he said, but felt himself pale at the narrow timescale, and set his watch for the countdown, taking off an hour already wasted since the quake. 'Split them up, Mohammed,' he ordered. Mohammed carried out his order immediately. While that was happening, Booth turned to Parker and Isis, who'd been joined by Howie and his school mates and a few girls.

'Here's what I need you to do, Howie, take my quad and Parker's with your most trusted friends and go back to the village. These volunteers will need water and shade - _lots _of water. Do you understand?' Howie nodded, taking Booth's offered keys, then warned, 'The limiter is off - be careful.' Setting his jaw, Howie nodded, growing up very fast in the dyer circumstances. He grabbed a friend by the collar, then pointed to two other boys, flicking them to join him. Parker gave his keys to him too, and moved, Booth saw they hugged each other hard in a secure bond and empathy. Howie shot off followed by his favoured picks.

Without prompting Isis went to her girlfriends that had arrived on shared mopeds, and began giving them instructions in Arabic. She pointed to the flapping tarpaulin and the trestle table, Parker noted. Then he watched as the girls all started making calls on their cells, noting them eyeing him curiously. 'What ya doing?' he asked Isis quietly.

'They're calling their mothers and sisters to bring food. Some will collect it and bring it here. I've told them I'm setting up a canteen under the tarpaulin.'

Completely impressed, he gushed, 'Brilliant - you're _amazing_.' She grinned shyly, and shook her head to dismiss his praise.

'I'm just grateful to be able to do something - I'll go mad otherwise.' Parker wanted to hug her, to comfort her as best he could but with everyone hanging about he knew he couldn't. So he did the next best thing; he held his knuckles up to her with an adoring smile. Isis returned it with as much power, gently butting her knuckles against his, dovetailing them perfectly and for a few elongated seconds. It was almost a good as a kiss, she thought. Although it looked completely innocent some of the girls raised secretive eyebrows at their friends, but the young couple didn't see the intrigue it had caused.

'Parker?' Booth called, and gestured for him to follow him. Parker nodded his goodbye to Isis, and trotted after him, and came to his side. 'You did great, Parker, I'm so proud of you,' he said with his eyes fixed on the caved in tunnel entrance ahead. Parker could see his eyes were harrowed and although his shoulders were wide and looked composed, he knew he was a gelatinous mess inside. He ached for his pain and the fact that he was trying to stay strong for him when he was desperately scared. 'We'll work together on the new entrance. I'll dig, you carry - ok?' Parker nodded, as Booth handed him a tin bucket. Parker wanted to dig too, but didn't tell him that or want to disobey him. He would have wrenched at the ground with his bare hands if he could or was allowed.

They walked fast passed the entrance where ten people were digging and dragging rock away while others pilled the rubble into buckets. They in turn handed the full bucket to another in a conveyer belt system to dispose of it. Booth felt a little better seeing them toiling for the cause, and felt very moved.

The blistering sun was doing its worst already, Booth noted. It was the hottest part of the day and saw the men were pouring with sweat already. 'I hope Howie isn't too long with the shade for these guys or we could have a few heat stroke victims too.' Parker agreed with a nod, with his eyes fixed on Conchesca too, who was pacing the ground, and taking a bearing from the entrance. There were a crowd of anxious tooled up men, impatiently waiting for her to finish her meticulous calculations.

'How's it going?' Booth asked pleasantly, seeing her brow contorted and lips taut.

'Shut up! I'm thinking,' she snapped, then looked into his eyes with an apology. 'Sorry, give me a sec, Booth. It like trying to find a grain of _white _sand in a _yellow _sand beach!'

'I think she's a little stressy, Dad,' Parker whispered out of the side of his mouth. Booth grinned at his gentle sarcasm. They watched as she suddenly ripped a large pick out of a volunteers hand, and impaled it into the desert floor with a feral grunt. Everybody had jumped back as she wielded the pick with remarkable precision, surprised by her ferocity.

'There,' she said, looking at the mark she'd made, 'right _there_, dig…' Nobody moved, petrified by her, so she looked up, and yelled her order, '_Now!' _Everybody jumped forwards, and began to dig furiously.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Underground**

Mudha groaned his pain as he tried to move his leg, but the rocks which had fallen in the tunnel had trapped him. He looked around for Bones but saw nothing as the tunnel was dark and disorienting him. Then he tried to feel for her but only felt rocks and splintered wood struts. 'Tempe?' he called weakly, then began to choke and cough as the dusty atmosphere clogged his throat. Then to his gut wrenching relief he saw a light behind him. It was a flickering torch light, so called again, 'Tempe?'

The beam of light was defused as the glass front of the torch was cracked, and he squinted through the thick haze to see her. 'Sorry, Mudha. I had to leave you for a moment. You were unconscious anyway.' She scanned the cramped space with the beam, then rested the torch on the rock fall so they could see one another.

He said concerned, 'You're bleeding, Tempe.' She nodded, and wiped the dried blood on her scull that had trickled down her left eye over her cheek.

'Its almost stopped. I believe. I was unconscious for several minutes too. I have a mild concussion. How's your leg?'

'Painful - I tried to move it.'

'Don't. I haven't applied a tourniquet yet.'

'Where did you go?'

'I went to check the tunnel and replace Aparris in her sarcophagus for her protection - unfortunately I couldn't.' Then without sweetening it, she hit him with the bad news, 'We appear to be isolated in the tunnel, trapped on either side by rock falls. I estimate we were at least half way along when the quake hit. And I've calculated we have around three hours of oxygen left before we asphyxiate.'

Mudha slumped, asking, 'Is there any good news?' Bones grimaced.

'Yes - some. I have water, extra batteries, a substantial medical kit and my cell phone.' His eyes lit up. She grimaced again, on seeing his excitement. 'I've already tried - we're too deep below the surface.'

'Then why did you mention it?' Then he asked with a wry smile, 'Did you just want to torment me?'

'Ha. No, nothing like that. I thought we could, _if _it came to it, store messages to be read later to our loved ones. Unfortunately, Mudha, I've been in almost the exact predicament before,' she explained, looking over the rock fall, her mind cogs whirring.

'How did you get out?' he enquired, made hopeful by her anecdote.

'I blew out the windshield of my buried car and found Booth's hand on the surface. He pulled me free. I'm sure he will again - both of us.' Bones grinned half heartedly, then took a look at his leg. 'I can't see the fracture but I'm certain it is.' Bones took a few rocks away, and saw the tibia jutting out of his shin.

Grimacing, and not wanting to look, he asked, 'How's it look?'

Bones cocked a bloody brow. 'Painful,' she said flatly. He waggled his head, and gave her a little shove. She looked over her shoulder, and smiled. 'I'll give you some pain relief and put a tourniquet just above your knee. Then I think we should try to move some of these rocks.'

'Arrh. Yes - that's the question, isn't it - which way do we go?'

Bones slumped to rest on the wall, as she opened her medical kit. 'I don't think it matters which way we go. Back to the tomb may give us more time and space, but we're over half way towards the exit which is nearer the surface. At this point I think were approximately thirty feet below the surface. The rescue party will almost certainly be working at the entrance and if I know Booth at all, he'll suggest a pincer movement.'

'Huh?' Mudha threw the pills down his throat, and swallowed them with a gulp of water from her litre.

'You know, a two pronged attack? He'll try to find us halfway down the tunnel too. He could very well be on the other side of the fall now. It's a risky strategy as he might miss the tunnel completely - but you have to admire his tenacity and, he will say he, "_hedged his bets"._'

Mudha grinned, hearing her certainty that they would be rescued. 'You have so much faith in him, don't you?' Bones smiled, moving rocks carefully to free Mudha's leg. 'You have _no _doubts he'll find us.'

Still moving rocks and rubble, she said, 'Yes - he will, I'm sure of that. My concern is if we'll still be alive when he does…'

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Surface**

**Three hours Later**

The makeshift canteen was set up and in full swing and being constantly replenished by a steady stream of donations and visitors from the village. All the sweaty volunteers were being shaded as they dug by kids holding palm leaves over their heads, or hastily erected plastic arbours borrowed from vendors from the market. The site was all a buzz with activity and understated optimism. Booth and Parker came to take their first rest in over two hours, ignoring their own advice. Isis went to them as they slumped to the ground under the tarpaulin. She handed them both a cool drink, and placed a plate of sweet biscuits and cut fruit between them. Then she took a break too, and sat down in front of them. She waited till they drank to quench their rabid thirsts before she asked, 'How far down are you?'

Parker wiped his lips, and flicked his eyes to Booth. 'Six feet,' he said, sounding exhausted. She didn't want to show her disappointment but it trickled through her eyes. Parker went on, 'I thought desert was _sand_, this stuff is rocky crap and _sharp _too - we haven't reached the bedrock yet either.' Booth nudged him discreetly for being so negative in front of Isis. He quickly changed the subject, 'H-how are they doing at the entrance?'

'Not too bad,' she lied. Parker hung his head, hearing the lie in her tone. Now she changed the subject, 'Eat something - you'll feel better if you do.' Reluctantly Parker picked up a flat bread, ripped a piece off with his teeth, and chewed slowly. Booth had his eyes closed, and was resting his head back to the wooden pole behind him.

Mohammed scurried over, and slumped to the ground, saying, 'We got through the fall.' That shot Booth tight, and snapped his eyes open to look at the young man laying prone on the ground. As did Isis and Parker. Then he added, 'There's a gap of around thirty feet then _another _fall.' Booth sank again. 'They're starting on that now.' Isis got up with tears in her eyes to fetch Mohammed a drink.

Parker watched her go, and realised that despite their efforts, she knew it was probably like that all the way down the tunnel. As the sickening epiphany dawned, Parker looked to Booth, who was rubbing his brow, and stated, with pain etched in his eyes, 'This is a recovery not a rescue, isn't it, Dad?'

Booth looked into Parker's eyes for a long time, then put his arm around his shoulder, and drew him close. As he kissed his head, he said, 'Tell me this, Parker - what do you think Bones is doing right now, not one hundred feet away from this _very _spot?'

'Trying to get out, I suppose - if she can.' Booth nodded with his eyes closed, and smiled, with rivulets of sweat trickling down his neck.

'Exactly. So with every foot we dig, she will dig a foot too, and somewhere in the middle - we'll meet up.'

Parker asked with a quiver in his throat, 'How do you know she's still alive?' He watched Booth's expression, scared of his reaction to it, but had to ask.

With his eyes closed, and a smile skimming his lips, Booth placed Parker's hand flat over his soaked chest, and said, 'I can feel her here - her heartbeat.' After a few moments, Booth opened his eyes, and stood. He brushed himself down, looked at his blistered hands, spat on each palm, and rubbed them together. Picking up his pick, he walked back to the tunnel without another word to him. Parker watched him go with his heart in his throat, and his eyes trickling.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Simultaneously Underground**

Their air was nearly exhausted and becoming thicker with caustic dust thrown about by the movement of the rocks and deadly build up of carbon dioxide. Bones slumped to cough, and spit out the heavy mucus in her throat, feeling her lungs burn. She was wringing wet, exhausted and her head felt like it was imploding. Mudha was in no better state. It felt as though all they'd done is move the fall along the tunnel, and it seemed it was never ending. Their progress had been minimal and painstakingly slow.

Mudha said, in a jovial way, as they shared the last of the water, 'Is it time to write a text message?' She knew, in his own way, he was asking a serious question, but she grinned, and shook her head.

'No. What are you going to name your son?' She began shifting rocks again, grunting her efforts.

'Seeley - _if _he rescues us.' Bones snorted, flicking him a glance. 'Will you have more children?' Bones tried to pull a large slab of bedrock but it wouldn't shift. She used the torch to inspect it. 'What is it?' he asked, seeing her eyes loose focus and grow dimmer.

'I can't move it - it must be at least a ton.' She deflated, and slumped again, holding her cracking head, knowing this was the end of the line. There was no point now in answering Mudha's question about procreating again with Booth, it was moot. The dark, narrow channel was now their tomb she finally accepted, and gave into the inevitable emotional break. Grabbing her sodden shirt over her agonised heart as it crumbled under her sternum, she silently bled tears for Chrissy, Parker and Booth.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Surface**

**Two Hours Later **

The mood around the site was now subdued. The volunteers were replaced and had been renewed all afternoon. But it was beginning to look bleak as were the faces that once were hopeful, had now turned sombre. Parker noted nobody wanted to make eye contact with Isis, Howie, Booth or himself, and couldn't blame them.

Crawling up the ladder, Booth sat on the ground, and looked to the sunset, panting softly. Recalling the other day and how happy they'd been watching it, he felt his eyes brim. He closed them just for a moment in an effort to control his emotions and feel the last glow from the dying sun. When he opened them, he looked at his watch, and wiped his dripping brow with his slimy aching forearm. It was two hours past the deadline and he could no longer feel anything but agony under his ribs. Booth dropped his head, closing his eyes, realising his prayers had gone unanswered.

Parker came back with his empty dented bucket, and saw him wilt. The pick he'd been using was stained brown and crimson by his dried blood where his blisters had burst. Parker tried not to wince, seeing his palms ripped raw. Parker thought he looked desolate and felt it too. Their hole was getting on for fifteen feet deep but that still meant they had another fifteen to go. They'd been digging and cracking rock for six hours with little respite.

Swallowing his acute sorrow, hiding it from Booth, Parker came to his side, handing him water. 'She won't give up, Dad.' Booth gulped it down, nodding as he did. 'Isis says their going to work all night if they have to.'

Still panting, he asked, 'How's sh-she doing?' Parker gave him a wonky pout. Booth understood that, and looked over to the sunset again, and away from Parker.

'Have you tried calling her again?' Booth nodded, then looked back to him. 'No luck?' Booth shook his head just the tiniest amount, his eyes losing light and the last of hope. He'd never seen his father look so ravaged or grief-stricken; it was a look of acceptance and held no more hope. It scarred Parker to see it, and made him angry at everyone and everything. Parker's buried frustration bubbled up, he lost control of it, and raged, 'Its _crazy! _Bones could be _ten _feet away and she can't even _HEAR _us!' he screamed at the unemotional ground, and slammed the bucket down the pit. Instantly Booth was up, and grabbed him into a hug. Still nobody made eye contact with them, but kept on digging.

'I want you to go back to the villa,' Booth said softly, understanding his emotional outburst, but not wanting him to witness the eventual corpse retrieval.

'NO!' Parker pushed Booth off him. 'Give me that _fucking _thing!' He ripped the bloody pick from Booth's hand, and clambered down the ladders. Booth watched his distraught son jump into the pit with tears in his eyes. Sneeringly, Parker shoved everybody out of the way, and slung the pick down into the bedrock with an irate roar that echoed around the site and darkening desert. Violently he did it again and again and again; each slash accompanied with an equally powerful gut-wrenching, bitter roar. Isis came running over, hearing all the commotion, and looked into the pit Parker was hammering the life out of. Booth put his arm around Isis' shoulder, as they watched him vent his grief.

Razor sharp stone chips flew around him, sand billowed, and sparks flashed to light the pit momentarily. It was a pit of his despair and he raged at the dying of the light. Isis wiped her eyes continuously as they streamed while Booth held her close in useless attempt to comfort her. '_Fucking _thing,' Parker muttered, then, 'BREAK- BREAK!'

'You really shouldn't allow him to swear like that, Booth.' Isis gasped, and spun just like Booth. Bones was grinning at them, then peered into the pit at Parker. 'That's at least one more day you should ground him for.' Booth though he was hallucinating, and didn't quite know what to say. Isis started laughing and crying together, making Parker look up from his pit, as his mouth gaped. Bones looked into her eyes, saying compassionately, 'He's over there…' Squealing, Isis ran off in the direction of her Dad being attended to by the fussing women and an ecstatic Howie.

Bones kissed Booth's lips softly, and stroked over his incredulous face. 'Hey you…' she whispered tenderly, seeing the anguish that had eaten him hollow but was now being replaced with unadulterated joy. Then she French kissed him to prove she was real, alive and he wasn't hallucinating.

Jubilantly he picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, changing her angle on his mouth, and delved deeper, needing to feel his life force too. Booth spun her around in an elated celebration of reunion and liberation from his own despair. They got a hitchhiker not long after their kiss began. Parker ran into them like a steam train, then all three toppled to the scorched earth, and began to laugh. She gripped Parker to her with one arm, and kissed him, then Booth again.

'How did you _escape?_' Parker asked, looking like a wild storm had torn him to pieces and put him back together all wrong but better somehow. Bones laughed, and got up, still holding Booth's sticky bloody hand. She tugged them all towards Mudha who was being plied with water by Isis, and was speaking to Aisha on her cell.

'I'll explain later. Lets see Mudha off first.' They were cheered en route by the ecstatic townsfolk as they gathered around to share their joy at being safe. To Parker's amazement, next to Mudha on a stretcher was a bubble wrapped mummy he was loathed to let go of. Conchesca and Philippe were trying to take Aparris away to their transport van, that had been waiting all day for its precious occupant.

Tonight it would transport, not only a queen, but Mudha too. Only then would they part company as he went to hospital to have his leg set and Aparris would rest in Luxor's Museum of Antiquity under armed guard.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

It was hours before the ecstatic crowd dispersed and returned to the village, leaving; Isis, Parker, Bones, Booth, Conchesca and the site guard under the tarpaulin. They'd thanked every last person for their efforts, contributions and donations. Now they sat, limp, on the directors chairs, eager to hear how Bones and Mudha had escaped.

Bones didn't need much persuading to tell of their adventure, Parker noted with glee. 'As we edged along the tunnel we came across a false tunnel the original builders had cut out. Do you remember them?' Parker nodded, swigging juice. 'Mudha said he could feel air coming from it, so then - we had a discussion. We debated the builders and the tunnels orientation. Finally we deduced that it faced east and the _flood _plain of the Nile. Which, incidentally, would've been a lot closer to Aparris' temple three thousand years ago. We know from our excavations that there was an extensive garden complex around the temple - full of papyrus.'

'Daughter of the _reeds_…' Parker reminded everyone. Bones nodded with an excited smile.

'Precisely - Papyrus need water.' Laughing, Bones then recounted their eureka moment, 'Haa. At the same _time - _we _knew _they weren't false _tunnels _to dupe potential tomb raiders, they were _water _conduits to supply the gardens!'

Remembering her claustrophobia, Booth shuddered, asking, 'You crawled through that tiny tunnel not knowing where it would lead, what was in there and couldn't turn around?' Bones squeezed his hand, that she'd not let go of yet, and smiled to sympathise with his incredulity.

'_Three _times - yes.' Booth's eyes flared at that piece of information, and shuddered again. 'Haa,' she laughed, seeing him shudder, then went on, 'First of all, I went through it to check it was clear. It was partly silted up but brought me out to where the camels lay every morning.' Her captive audience nodded, understanding where she meant. 'There's a small oasis there where they drink. Its been so hot lately so the exit was dry and I was able to squeeze through.'

'Wow. Then you crawled back in there to get my Dad?'

With a wry smile to Isis, she said cryptically, 'Not at first…' They all begged her to continue and stop her teasing. 'Ok-ok! When I waded out of the shallow pool, I saw people everywhere - they were delivering water and food to here. So I stopped, a _very _pleasant woman, and asked for a peach and some water. She was very accommodating.' Everybody started laughing with her. 'Haa! I had half of the drink I was given and ate my _delicious _peach, watching everybody working to free us. I was very touched, so was Mudha when I told him on my return.' Booth felt her squeeze his hand as she said that. 'Your Father went first as he had to drag himself backwards - he was _extremely _brave, Isis, and in considerable pain.' Isis smiled sweetly, and looked to Parker briefly, as her eyes glistened. 'I tied Aparris to my leg and followed Mudha. Then I came to find _you,' _she said, then kissed Booth's lips tenderly.

Isis' cell went off in her pocket, so she read the message. 'Oh. I've got to go,' she said a little sadly, clearly not wanting to leave just yet.

'You take Isis home, and Mater back to the villa, Parker. We want to stop in to see Aisha,' Booth explained the plan of action.

'I can take Chrissy on my back - I _want _to. _Please_, Dad?' Bones squeezed Booth throbbing hand to encourage him to acquiesce. Unable to deny her anything, he nodded to Parker.

Isis sat behind Parker as he drove away from the site and all the turmoil of emotions from today. As they got out of sight he slowed right down so they could spend as much time together as they were able to steal. He felt her put her arms around him properly and hug him close once they were out of sight. He rested his head back onto her shoulder slightly, and sighed, warmed by her body. 'Are you allowed to hold me like this?' he asked softly.

There was a pause before she replied, then she confessed just as gently, 'No - but I can't help myself…' Her admission reassured him that her feelings were as deep and equalled his. With his cheek flickering, Parker pulled into the side of the road, his stomach full of bats going crazy trying to find a way out.

'Don't say things like that,' he whispered, taking her hands in his, and stroking them as he gently memorised their softness and shape. 'It will hurt more when I have to go.'

'I know - but I don't care,' she whispered close to his ear, watching him caress her hands. Parker felt his eye burn just thinking about going home now but knew they couldn't help themselves. He suddenly pulled the back of her hand to his lips, holding his lips to her soft fragrant skin. He felt her melt into his back, and gasp softly at the illicit daring contact. Then, with shared empathy, she caressed his hair with her free hand. Knowing he should, he tried to pull his lips away, couldn't, so kissed a little harder, then managed to on the second attempt.

That simple exchange was an epiphany for them; they both understood these painful yet wonderful sensations and emotions were mutually felt. They'd tentatively crossed a boundary laid down by convention being unable to resist the pull of the other nor the imperative to feel how they did.

'We better go,' he said softly, and felt her squeeze his hand. 'When will I see you again?' She wrapped herself around him like a soft comforter. 'Will you still be coming on Saturday?' He set off again, a little faster to make up for the time they'd lost.

'I plan to. I'll be up tomorrow to deliver the shopping anyway. Maybe you'll have your cell back by then and we can talk again - like the other night.' She saw him nod, then with a sweet smile, hinted, 'If you eat more vegetables, Parker, I might have to make _two _deliveries a day…'

'Haa! I'll try. Haa!' As they giggled, and rode on, they felt like they were on a magic carpet and soaring through the fragrant night air. Parker deliberately snaked up the deserted road making her giggle more, which made him feel omnipotent and worthy.

Dropping her off at home, he walked her to the door as if they were returning after a great but traumatic date. Grinning wildly, he said, 'What about your moped - its still at the villa?'

She had one hand on the door handle, while her other itched to hold his hand again. But she waved the free one to dismiss his concern, 'Don't worry, I'll get a lift up from someone.' Then she allowed her eyes to linger in his, saying softly, 'I'm glad everything worked out.'

Parker could not stop smiling, or starring into her beguiling exotic eyes. He could still feel her body imprint on his back and jealously guarded the trace of her scent on his grubby shirt. 'Me too - give my best to your family especially your Dad. I hope he feels better soon.'

'Sukran…' They both nodded, then she almost, very nearly, stepped closer and he thought she was going to kiss him, which made his heart thump so hard it hurt. But instead of kissing him, she tucked her other hand behind her back, as if she had to retrain them, and said, 'Good night, Parker.'

'Sweet dreams, Isis.' About to turn and go, he lost his goofy smile, remembering he had to pick up Chrissy and Mater. 'Haa! I was gonna go without Lit'le Sis and Mater then - Ooops.' She snapped out of her trance-like state too, and giggled with him.

An hour after he left Isis; he was home, in the shower and soaping away his harrowing yet euphoric day. He flopped into bed, and looked up through the oculus to the star that was spying on him with a smile. There was a tap on his door, he propped himself up on his elbows, and said, 'Come in.' Beaming, Bones waltz in looking like she'd been in category 5 hurricane, and sat beside him on the bed. She scrutinized his face affectionately, then handed him his cell. His eyes lit up. '_Thanks,_' he gushed sweetly.

Bones tapped his nose with her index finger, which made him snag his head back, surprised by her gentle reprimand. 'Turn off the audible alert when you receive a text. Booth can sleep through anything - me not so much.' Parker blushed, knowing she knew he'd texted Isis the whole night. 'Did you read the books I left you?'

Parker sagged, thinking she wanted book report, and shook his head. 'I started Death on the Nile then the earthquake happened - I was a _little _busy after that.'

His mild sarcasm made her laugh. 'Haa. Chapter _three_…' She kissed his brow, then left the room as sprightly as she'd arrived. Parker narrowed his eyes, and flumped back to the clean sheets, wondering what she meant by that until he fell asleep.

**Chapter XIX**

**A Lover's Leap **

As Bones showered Booth sat on the rim of the bath watching her. She'd noticed he was reluctant to be more than a few feet away from her. He'd been particularly quiet too, she mused, and he had a chronic look in his eyes. The kind of look which she'd seen there a few times before; usually when something had happened to either of them that was potentially life threatening. She'd tried, since she crawled out of that narrow stinking conduit, to keep at least within touching distance of him. She'd done that to reassure him again she was ok and they'd survive yet another traumatic experience.

As she rinsed the dried blood carefully from her hair he said softly, 'I thought that was it, Bones, you know…?' She felt her heart twists as he admitted that, and paused for a second. 'I didn't tell Parker cos I had to be strong for him, you know? But you saw how he was. He was keeping it together for a while but when time ran out he couldn't take it - _I _couldn't take it...' He hung his head, and she saw his tears dripping from his eyes. She stepped out of the shower, and went to him immediately. Kneeling between his legs, she held his cheeks in her wet palms. He pierced his eyes into hers, as she thumbed his tears away.

'Enough of this,' she reprimanded his tears gently. 'I'm safe now - so are you.' Then holding his patched up palms, she kissed each one of them tenderly. 'What we need now is - space...' He understood that, seeing the claustrophobia haunting her eyes.

She stood, and lead him out of the bathroom, but paused to collect two pillows from the bed and her gifted sarong. Booth asked but didn't need to, 'Are we going to make love?'

'Ooh. Yes - yes we are,' she purred, making that sound as though it wasn't the full description of what was to come; as if making love was a derogatory term for it.

Both naked, hand in hand, they walked out to the pool through the courtyard and passed the trickling fountain. The night was not dark because the sky was ablaze with a timeless expanse of heavenly bodies. An ocean of lights glittered above their heads and a crescent moon lay lazily in the clusters of diamonds and black silk: setting the tone and tempo for them.

The romance of the night enthralled and rippled through them. The anticipation that something wonderful was about to happen excited them. And the loving connection they both were desperate to physically re-establish was compelling. They didn't waste any more time, understanding that their time was precious and should be filled and used up with moments like this. The old cliché that life is short, had been brought home to them yet again today. Today had been a savage reminder to live in the moment as much as possible. In a momentary tremble of the Earth they'd almost lost each other, so now found again and safe, they were living in the moment.

Booth sat in the middle of the bed, facing east in the lotus position. He saw a transient smile adorned her lips as she gracefully faced west on his lap. That smile said so much to both of them; one: that they understood they were not going to rush. Two: they both had they same position in mind that meant a marathon of love making had begun. Finally: reminded them of their first immaculate time together.

With a simple shift of her pelvis, and gently guided hard flesh, they were bonded together. Wrapping their caressing limbs around each other, they kissed completing the smelting union. Their kiss was rich with love and laced with passion while it slowly healed the wounds cut open by the agonies of today. After it, she said, looking up in wonder, 'Pick a star.'

Grinning, he looked up, seeing too many to choose from, and laughed at the beautiful irony of her sweet request. Bones held him tighter, and smiled wider, feeling his laughter on her breasts, and warming her metaphorical heart. 'I know - its incredible, isn't it?' Nodding, Booth mouthed kisses over her throat and along her jaw. 'Umm. Try,' she urged softly, now kissing his throat as he looked up.

'That one, the big one,' he finally said, pointing vaguely to a patch of sky. Bones grinned, looking up.

'Why did you pick that one?'

Booth snorted. 'I don't know. I had to pick one - you _made _me,' he snuffled into her ear, amused.

Although gentle, she corrected and educated him with a slightly snooty air, 'It's a good choice although _not _a star - its the planet Jupiter, Booth. Choose something else.'

'Tsk. You pick one for me then.' Watching her cheerfully scan the heavens, he started to gently rock himself into her slippery blissful depths, which increased both their pleasures.

Humming, she hugged him a little tighter, and began to move in elegant syncopation with him, but kept her eyes fixed above. 'Ok - you see to the right of Jupiter about ten degrees and up, there's a small dusty cluster?' He looked up, found where she meant, and nodded. 'That's a binary system inside a _beautiful _nebula made up of elements and stardust; seventy two thousand light years away. Two worlds spinning around one another held together by each other. As of _this _moment, I officially declare them _ours_,' she stated as if she had the absolute power to demand the stars and the universe too. Bewitched by her arrogance, Booth held her tighter, and blithely kissed her mouth again.

Once that deep loving kiss was done and the memory of it drifted off on the fragrant night breeze, Bones rested her head on his shoulder. They moved slowly together for each others pleasure, she then whispered, 'The Egyptians believed that the Milky Way was the Nile in the sky and the stars souls in that sky. I like the sentiment of that myth.' Looking back into his eyes, she felt his enchanted smile bathe her face, and saw him nod to agree with her. Then she said with deep emotion, empathy and love, 'That binary system, they are you and me - our stars. Whenever we're apart again we can look up, and take comfort that we'll _always _be together somewhere in the universe...'

Booth adored her romanticism; their twinned souls reference, and the idea of being together forever. 'Oooh. Bones, when you do romance, you - _do - _romance.' They kissed again, their bodies in a lovers knot, with flesh inside flesh, deep and hot.

Minutes turned to hours and still they moved around each other like satellites; held tight by the others gravity. To and fro they brought each other to the very razors edge of ecstasy to prolong it and strengthen it before they stilled again. It was a necessary sublime torture but one which they wanted to prolong for the other.

Breathless and almost mindless with their slow burning passion that urged them closer to a joint oblivion, they wept with the pleasure. Bones could see him fighting to stay conscious, scared to know what she felt in that moment of complete surrender. Near her own, she whispered her entreaty, 'Die with me…'

Unbeknown to the lovers, Parker, unable to sleep in the heat of his room, had come out to retrieve his books and read what Bones had hinted at. Seeing them sat up on the sun bed, he'd stepped back, and held his breath. He hid behind the cloister wall, awestruck as he watched his father and surrogate mother making love under the stars in the hour before dawn. They were bathed in starlight and a hanging moon, without a atom between them at any point. Their idolising hands and loving bodies moved as if in slow motion over each other, into each other. And he saw them kiss and kiss, gasp breathlessly, then kiss again and weep.

Parker knew he should go and leave them to their intimate moments but he couldn't. It wasn't out of sexual curiosity or titillation he watched, it was because he'd never seen anything so beautiful or loving before. There was nothing to see, no breasts, no buttocks or erection; just two opposite bodies entwined and giving pleasure to the other. He didn't even get arouse nor was he repelled; on the contrary, he envied their consuming love - their passion, and was elated for them. He could see them delirious, drunk on love and in an acute ecstasy. This, he thought, was what love was and how it should be expressed, and it moved him almost to tears to learn that truth.

In the stillness around them and just as dawn broke, he heard Bones' whispered entreaty at the crescendo of their trembling passion. There was one gasp of deliverance from both of them. He witnessed them cling to each other, throwing their heads back as they finally surrendered to their uniting euphoria. Then they both swayed, confusing him, and slowly collapsed sideways into a fleshy, motionless silent heap. Parker furrowed his brow, then it dawned like the day, that they'd passed out with an extreme ecstasy. He watched, not knowing what to do, scared and agitated suddenly. Then to his immense relief he saw Bones flutter open her eyes, but then to his horror, she focus them on him with some silent surprise.

Like a rat, Parker scurried away back to his room, with his guts churning for being seen. He closed his door, and locked it, jumped into bed again, and pulled the sheet over his head. He lay still, barely breathing, waiting for the inevitable knock on his door. But the knock never came.

Booth was caressing her gently as his faculties eventually returned. She was stroking over his hair with a consummate smile on her lips. They carefully straightened themselves out to lay face to face and along each other, with creaking groans. 'Oh - my - _God_,' Booth awed in a bemused, wondrous way; it was a comment on their amazing climax. Bones laughed, and kissed the tip of his nose, while caressing his back. 'That's what you've been trying to make me understand, isn't it?'

'Ar ha,' she cooed cutely, nodding. 'The delaying of ejaculation or my orgasm maximises and strengthens the eventual climax,' she explained, 'If done right it can be _literally _mind blowing.' Then she grinned sensuously, drooling, 'And we did it _very _right.'

'Haa. You're being too cute, Bones.' Beaming, Booth rolled onto his back, and sighed contentedly. 'I feel all kinda - float-_tee_,' he observed boyishly. That made Bones chuckle, and snuggle up to his warm flank.

'Mmmm. Me too.' She nestled against him. 'Right, well, I better get to work then.' Tensing, Booth snapped open his mouth in shock. Grinning, she patted his torso to calm. 'S'ok, Booth - I was being humorous.' With a sigh, Booth relaxed back again, and closed his eyes.

Flicking her eyes up to his, she hummed nervously, then informed softly, 'Umm. I _think _we were caught in flagrante delicto…' Booth's eyes shot open, she grimaced to confirm, then his eyes widened further. 'I expect he's more embarrassed than anything.' Booth shot up onto his elbows, and flicked his eyes around nothing, clearly deciding how to handle this parental situation. Bones stayed composed, and slipped off the sun bed and into the water to have a swim. 'You can't blame him, Booth, it wasn't as if we were being discreet - there was no door to knock.'

'But-but he saw us doing _stuff _- I should ground him,' Booth said, narrowing his eyes. Bones rolled hers.

'How much more grounded can he get? Besides what did he see? Probably less flesh then when we're in swimsuits. I expect he was just curious.' Bones sedately walked out of the steps stark naked, and pulled her hair back, and squeezed it out. Seeing her nubile and unashamed of her nudity, Booth squealed, and ran over to her to cover her around with her sarong.

'Cover yourself up woman!' he admonished, making Bones laugh again. 'You're so brazen.' He cuddled her close though, and pecked at her lips. 'Shall I say something?'

'Nooo - hasn't he been punished enough?'

Booth waggled his head, trying to decide. 'He's probably scarred for life anyway,' he muttered under his breath.

'I'm going to shower and spend the day playing with Chrissy. Why don't you go to bed - you look exhausted?'

'Humm. I am actually.' Just as Bones walked away, unsuspectingly Mater came to the steps, and nearly fainted seeing Booth in full-frontal, shlong glory.

'Whaaa!' she yelped, backing up. Startled too, Booth ran straight into the water like a man possessed as Mater slumped to the stone bench in the cloister, and Bones tried to calm her down. Parker came running out of his room, hearing the commotion and to Bones' side.

'What's wrong with her - what happened?' Parker asked, patting the back of Mater's hand, and looking concerned.

'She happened to see Booth naked - it was a bit of a shock for her.' Then dripping, Booth appeared holding a pillow over his privates and one on his butt, he grimaced his apology to Mater. She rolled her eyes, and slumped again, as he trotted back to the bedroom. Bones saw Parker trying not to laugh, and blushing as he tried not to make eye contact with her. 'He's gone now, Mater. Would you like Parker to get you a coffee?'

'Oh! I'm ok now, Tempe. It was just a _little _shock...' Parker laughed at her unintended innuendo. Mater stood, pinching his cheek affectionately, then went to sweep the pool area. With a smile to him, Bones went to their room without a word. Parker watched her go, thrilled he didn't get any more punishments handed out or his cell taken away again.

**Chapter XX**

**More Lessons In Love**

By lunch time Parker had completed his chores for today and Booth was still sleeping off yesterday and last night. Bones was with Chrissy in the pool, and swimming around with her in her natty floating seat. They were laughing and splashing and swapping kisses and just enjoying being together. Watching on, Parker sat in the shade around the table, letting them have their much needed quality time. He was re-reading chapter three of Death on the Nile but not really understanding what all the fuss was about. It was a good read, he thought, but nothing stood out for him to take note of.

Mater was pottering around, laying up the table with lunch dishes. All of which looked absolutely delicious as usual, he thought. 'Tempe, Chrissy - lunch is ready!' she called to them pleasantly. Bones' eyes grew wide, and she beamed at Chrissy.

'Are you hungry, Christine? Come on, let's eat.' She kissed her cheek, and walked out of the warm water via the steps, and sat Chrissy, wet, in her high chair. Bones flicked her eyes to the book Parker was reading, and smiled. 'Are you enjoying it?' Parker looked up, and nodded.

'Yeah - its good. I reckon the Countess did it. It was good when they went to Karnak and the transept nearly fell on her. Bones grinned wryly, putting a plate of tasty morsels in front of Chrissy. She tucked in immediately, murmuring her munchy delight.

'What day is it today, I've lost track?'

'Friday. _Saturday _tomorrow,' he said, tucking in too now, knowing that sounded stupid but he was looking forward to Isis coming for the day. But then he had a harrowing, stomach-flipping thought. 'Will Howie and Isis still come tomorrow as I'm still grounded?'

'Arrr. Good question. I'm not sure.' Parker visibly slumped, and looked to her, distraught, so she smiled, and patted his hand across the table. 'I'll speak to Booth. After yesterdays heroics I think both of you are _almost _forgiven.'

Parker relaxed again, and she saw a tiny smile hang on his eyes as he munched through a lafa bread stuffed with salad, avocado, and humus. It squished out of the side and onto his cheek then a sloppy dollop fell back to his plate. Bones was just about to tell him to wipe his cheek when Isis popped her head around the cloister, and said brightly, 'Salaam everybody.' Parker not only lit up, he shot up too, clearly delighted to see her, and smiled with the strength of a supernova.

'Salaam, Isis,' Bones said, then invited her to share their lunch, 'Come join us. How's Mudha?' Looking at Parker, Isis grinned, and scooped off the humus from his cheek with her index finger, and popped it into her mouth with a hum, then casually sat down. Two things happened; Parker instantly blushed a shade Bones had never seen before, and he felt stirrings, which panicked him completely, so he sat down again. Isis, realising what she'd done so naturally, almost died of embarrassment, but managed to answer Bones' question, as she too sat down awkwardly.

'Oh. Heee's fine, thank you, Tempe. He's at home and driving Mom crazy. He wants to go to the museum, of course - and the phone is ringing _constantly_. I just had to get out for a while. I got a lift with one of the guards from the Valley. How are you?'

'Perfectly well - just a little fatigued.' Parker thought that must be a bare-faced, understated lie after what he'd witnessed this dawn, and that memory didn't help his predicament. He surreptitiously held his insistent erection down with one hand, while trying to eat with the other. Bones asked, 'Are you still coming tomorrow, Isis?' Parker choked on his mouthful, and coughed, and quickly reached for his glass. Unfortunately he missed it, and knocked it all over the table. Pomegranate juice splashed over almost everything. 'OH!' Chrissy laughed, and Isis and Bones shot up, then started to mop up the spillage. 'Get us another towel from the kitchen, could you please, Parker?'

Mortified by her request, he didn't moved except to shake his head. Bones snagged her head back, surprised he was refusing to assist. 'Par-_ker_, you knocked it over,' Isis admonished his refusal. He felt like whimpering. He prayed for another earthquake or any other natural disaster to occur so it would take his mind off what was punching through his trunks. Then, more disaster struck, Mater came around the wall, and went into a panic, seeing the food spoiled. Isis tried to calm her down with, 'Oh. Mater, Parker didn't mean it - it was an accident.' Isis gesticulated her next statement, 'The juice just _erupted _out of the glass!' Going boss-eyed, Parker bit his lip, and slammed his eyes closed, rocking on his chair the tiniest amount.

Booth appeared, took one look at Parker, all the women fussing over the table and then Isis. She was wearing a little t-shirt which was riding up as she reached over the table, giving Parker a very close look at her navel. Parker opened his watering eyes, and looked Booth like he was about to implode. Taking pity, remembering his adolescence, Booth shielded Parker from the women as much as he could. He heaved him up, then pushed him away. Parker ran off to his room without anybody realising he'd gone. 'Oh. You're awake. Feel better?' Bones asked pleasantly as Booth sat down at the far end of the table.

'Slept like my _Chrissy_.' He smiled in her direction, seeing her covered in soft guacamole and mushing more in her mouth. 'What happened here?'

'Parker spilt his juice,' she informed. Booth nodded casually, then grinned as he drank from his glass. 'Oh. Where is he?' Booth shrugged a shoulder as they all sat down again, and Mater went off to bring dry lafa back. 'Right - what did I ask you, Isis?'

Smiling pleasantly, she said, 'You asked if I was still coming tomorrow.' Booth snorted, then dropped his smile to shake away their odd looks with his hands. 'I will if its ok with Booth. Obviously, with Parker still grounded, you may not want us to come.'

'You can come,' he said pleasantly, then added sternly, 'But _no _quad biking till Sunday.' Isis grinned to disguise the fact that she wanted to hug Booth for relenting on Parker's punishment so quickly. However, it didn't surprise her after seeing how brave Parker was yesterday.

Isis informed them excitedly, 'I heard there's going to be a big celebration when everything is confirmed. Then maybe the SS Sudan will come all lit up to visit our village.' Bones and Booth exchanged sly smiles.

'What's the SS Sudan?' Parker asked, retaking his seat with a sigh. Nobody made comment about his sudden exit or his return. Booth gave him a cursory glance.

Isis lit up again to explain, 'She's the last working paddle steamer on the Nile. Ooh. She's _beautiful_, Parker,' she purred enthusiastically, and captivated him immediately. 'She starts her voyage at Alexandria and goes as far as Aswan and the cataract and back again. When she floats by _everybody _stops to look. She's a _palace _on water and over a hundred years old. When something good happens to the people on the banks she is lit up and fireworks are set off from her bows in celebration. It hasn't happened for years, not since I was a little girl.' Parker smiled hard, seeing her excitement, and wanted to give her hand a squeeze. But Isis pointed to his book with it, and explained, 'That book was written on the Sudan by Agatha Christie herself from her suite. She said once she was inspired to write it after exploring the banks of the Nile. Her husband was an archaeologist and they loved Egypt and came here _many _times.'

'She was a keen, and fairly accomplished, amateur archaeologist too,' Bones added nonchalantly. Parker looked amazed at Bones as she coolly poured juice into Chrissy's beaker, and gave it to her.

'You gave me this book for a reason, _didn't _you?' Parker accused gently, almost as astute as Booth. 'You _wanted _me to make the connection.'

'What connection?' she prodded, metaphorically tapping his brain, making him gather the clues.

Parker peered in her eyes as if he was reading her mind. 'You've got a plan - I can see it in your eyes. Hasn't she, Dad?' Parker snapped his eyes to Booth now, and saw a plan in there as well. He gasped, pointing at Booth's eyes. Isis twitched on her seat, looking one way then the other, as Parker insisted on an answer. 'What's the _plan?_'

'Shall we tell them?' Bones asked Booth cheekily. The kids tensed with excitement, and anticipation.

Cruelly Booth shook his head. 'N'aaaah. Not yet.'

Then the whining chorus began in earnest, 'Tell us! What's gonna happen? Is the Sudan coming?' Bones and Booth grinned at each other, and silently agreed to tell them.

Bones took a breath. 'When we announce the find to the world the Sudan will be moored up at Luxor and there will be a big celebration - and, of course, fireworks.'

'Yey! Awesome!' they shouted. Parker and Isis looked at one another with glee, then jumped up, and smacked their palms together over the table in their youthful exuberance.

'This is just what our country needs - some _good _news for a change,' Isis said, sitting back down just as her cell went off, which made her lose her smile and Parker's. 'I have to go,' she informed, reading the message, then tucking her cell away again.

'I'll walk you out,' Parker said gallantly. As they closed the front door, and walked to her moped, he said, 'I got my cell back last night but I was really tired. I just went to sleep,' he explained apologetically.

'Oh. That's good. I understand, Parker, you don't have to text me _all _the time.' She stepped over the moped, flicked her plat over her back, and started the engine. It billowed out an oil-filled blue cloud from the exhaust and sputtered like a sickly old hound that mercifully should've been put down years ago.

Deflating, he asked, 'Don't you want me to then?' looking at his flip flops, drawing crazy patterns with one in the dust.

She took his hand, and thumbed his palm gently, as he looked up into her eyes. '_Yes _- I do, but…'

He saw she looked embarrassed, so asked gently, stepping closer, 'But what - tell me?'

Quirking her lips, she explained, 'It costs me money to text you, Parker. I don't earn much and I only get a small allowance and I'm saving up for a new moped. Then there's the gas to pay for.'

'Can't your Dad buy you a new one?' She grinned shyly, bowed her head causing her plat to slip back over her shoulder. 'Oh. Sorry, I've embarrassed you,' he apologised, placing her plat back over her shoulder carefully, watching himself do it. He felt her squeeze his hand, and smiled at her warmly.

'Dad earns a good wage but with three children to put through college and another baby coming, things are…' Parker cut her off, with his wallet burning a hole in his board shorts pocket. He wanted to give her its total contents but feared her reaction, and it meant he would have to let go of her hand; which he was loathed to do.

'I understand, Isis. Dad said he'll look at it tomorrow for you. He's pretty handy with stuff.' Isis nodded with a brimming smile. Her cell went off again, making her roll her eyes. He laughed gently, seeing her mild exasperation. 'You better go - I'll see you tomorrow. What time are you coming?'

'We should be up about eleven - is that ok?' She slipped her hand from his to place it on the throttle. Parker felt empty suddenly, and put it in his pocket but felt his wallet. 'Is it?' she pushed again, seeing him slightly distracted. He finally nodded, clutching his wallet. 'Bye then, Parker.'

'Bye, Isis.' She shot off down the dusty track. Making his mind up, Parker ran after her, shouting, 'Wait! Wait!' She screeched to a skidding halt as the back wheel wobbled in the slippery crushed scree like a speedway racer. Isis looked shocked as he skidded to a halt beside her, and pulled out his wallet. He blathered, 'Don't be upset but I-I want to give you some money.' He didn't look into her welling eyes so couldn't see how touched she was. 'Just-so-you-can-top-up-your-cell,' he stuttered and rushed his nervous words. Then he felt her palm on his face, nervous he looked up slowly, and swallowed.

'I could kiss you for that - Thank you for your generosity, Parker, but I _can't _take it.'

'Yes you can - I won't tell - it will be our secret.'

'We have enough of those, Parker…' She slipped her hand down from his face to rest over his heart, then, 'See you tomorrow. Ma'a as-salamah.' Then she was off again. He watched until every last spec of dust settled back to the ground, and he couldn't hear the grumbling of her moped echoing around the mountains anymore. He looked into his fist holding the few notes he'd offered her, and then put them away again.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Chrissy was fast asleep, sprawled out on one of the double sun beds: Parker thought she looked adorable, and smiled. Bones was laying on the next bed, she was adorned with his gifted sarong, and tapping away on her laptop, trendy shades on, with a half eaten banana on the table beside her. Unbeknown to Parker, Booth was standing behind him, and watching him watch Bones on the bed they'd made love on last night.

'You all right, Park?' Parker jumped, and spun.

'Yes, Dad. I was just gonna have a swim but it might wake Chrissy.' Booth smiled, and nodded slowly. Then he lead Parker by the shoulder, and sat him down in the shade of the cloister. Parker's stomach-dwelling microchiroptera took flight again. 'Sorry,' he said, just because he thought he should apologise for every wrong-doing in the world. Booth laughed, and nudged him in the ribs, then lent over his knees, resting on his elbows. Parker thought he should copy his body language, so did.

'When I was your age, Parker -,' Parker felt his face burn, feeling dizzy, 'I had the same trouble. I'd see a pretty girl and pow, hellooo. You know what I'm saying?' Parker nodded, wanting the ground to open up, and suck him into the abyss. 'Two things worked for me.' Parker was all ears now. 'I'd recite in my head saints names, or the World Series statistics for Babe Ruth. That worked most of the time - then there were the times when it didn't. So I would think of something really sad - like my Dad hitting me. I know its really hard to think of something really upsetting when you feel good, but if…' Parker put him on pause and into shock when he stood suddenly.

With tears in his eyes, Parker said, 'Your face when you thought Bones was dead - I'll think of that.' He put his knuckles up to Booth, and said with his chin high, 'Thanks, Dad. Great advice.' Booth tapped Parker's knuckles, feeling stunned but deeply moved too by Parker's sensitivity.

Parker went to walk away, but Booth eased him to sit again, saying, 'I haven't finished talking to ya.' Parker waited, staring into Booth eyes. 'You and Isis.'

Parker gushed immediately, 'I haven't touched her - I _promise_,' shaking his head, but added with complete honesty, 'Well - I held her hand yesterday when we were upset and she did hug _me _when we were racing down to the dig site. But I haven't touched her the way you're thinking - I wouldn't.'

'Good - keep it that way.' Booth reached into the pocket of his robe, and gave him back his IPod and quad keys. 'Tomorrow you can clean it but no driving till Sunday. And you're gonna help me sort out that _death-trap _of her moped. What time are they coming up?'

'Eleven-ish, she reckons.'

'Ok - you, me and Howie are gonna do it up like _new_.' Parker looked delighted and up for the mighty challenge. 'Girls like us guys all greased up and doing things with engines and tools.' Parker cocked a brow, made curious by that sagely insight. 'Weird but true, Parker. Its the smell of the oil or something.'

'Then maybe I shouldn't get oily - I'll be irresistible.' He smiled wryly at Booth.

'Haa. Good point. Ok - we're done. Go for a swim.' Booth released him with a smile.

Surprised, Parker stood, but asked, 'Really, that's all you wanted to say to me?'

'Yeah, unless you have something you wanna ask me?' With something clearly on his mind, Parker sat back down, and looked at his fingers. Booth stayed still and quiet, and waited for Parker to summon the courage to say whatever was on his mind.

'I just wanted to say…' he began, then said decisively, 'I'm _not _sorry for seeing you and Bones this morning - you looked so _beautiful _together...' Parker flicked him a pinkish glance, stood, then a heartbeat later walked to the pool, leaving Booth's jaw slowly dropping.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Floating on his back like a star fish, with his ears clogged with water so everything sounded muffled, Parker felt the sun making love to him. Its glorious heat was caressing his legs, torso and arms as he barely moved; just letting the water take him wherever it chose. His bleaching hair drifted around his head like a halo of golden threads while he breathed slowly and evenly. He wished he had gills so he could roll over, and let the sun make love to his back too.

It was high afternoon tide as the cicada beetles frantically fanned themselves from their hideouts, and birds took to the shade too. Everybody was snoozing away the hot day, wasting it, but he didn't think anybody cared either. Bones was nodding on the sun bed having finally stopped typing. Chrissy was still sleeping, hugging Lumps to her chest. Booth was back in bed, he assumed, and Mater, probably in her beloved temple/kitchen. All was right with the world, he felt.

His mind drifted from Isis to the book plot, back to Isis, Howie, yesterday, tomorrow, now, everywhere until he felt a shadow cross his face. He fluttered open his eyes to see he'd drifted under the springboard, so pushed, with his toes, away from the side and sunk. His chest practically sizzled as the water went over it and thought he ought to get out. So he swam slowly to the steps at the far end, and looked at his options for shade. Chrissy, although small, was surrounded by toys that would make a noise if he moved them. Moreover she was surprising well positioned so there was little room for him to lay down. So it was next to Bones. She was sensibly on one side of the bed and there was plenty of room for him. Tiptoeing to the table, he picked up the second book she'd left him yesterday, noting her banana gone and no sign of its skin either. Dismissing that curiosity, he lay very carefully next to Bones, grimacing as he did. She snorted, sighed, and mewed cutely, which made him smile but smug because he hadn't woken her.

Settled on his back he opened the first page, and began to read. After two paragraphs he looked around, swallowed, then read on. When he got to chapter two he was scratching his head with confusion and a million questions lined up in his head to be answered. When he got to chapter three he looked around again, and turned to read the title on the cover again, scratching his head through his, now, dry hair. When he finished chapter three, he smiled having some of those questions answered but still somewhat confused. He couldn't wait any longer so he whispered, 'Bones - Bones…' She took a breath in through her nose, and with eyes closed, hummed to acknowledge she heard him. 'I've read chapter three…' he whispered again out of the corner of his mouth. She hummed again, and nodded a little. 'Can I read chapter four?' He saw her smile slowly, and nod once. Grinning, he began chapter four.

Judging by the time it had taken him to read three chapters, she gauged, by now, he was on chapter five. So she fluttered open her eyes, checked on Chrissy, then looked to Parker. He was completely engrossed and turning a page and she saw his eyes flicking along the print at a rate of knots. Bones walked to the steps, and into the water. Parker flicked his eyes briefly to watch her submerge, then back to the page again. She swam four gentle lengths, then came back to the sun bed, and lay next to him.

'There's a lot of _weird _stuff about chickens,' he commented, which made her laugh softly, and nod. She laid down on her side facing him, and watched him reading. He flicked her a glance, then marked the page. When he looked deep into her eyes, he asked quietly, 'Why let me read this if I can't kiss her?' Bones smiled, and patted the bed between them. He laid down too, mirroring her relaxed position.

Once he settled Bones imparted serenely, 'Sometimes, _one _kiss, one, great, passionate kiss, can last a lifetime. It can express a thousand words or just three… The memory of it can stay with you - and you _never _forget it…' She saw his pupils dilate at that revelation. 'The feel of it, the taste, the duration, the softness, the atmosphere, the emotion - the _moment_. It might only be one kiss - a first kiss - a last kiss, a goodbye kiss. But - if the moment is _perfect, _when everything falls into place, it can be the _greatest _moment of you life...' Parker gulped, thinking that was too much pressure and he wouldn't be able to do it right anyway. But he didn't have time to dwell because Bones went on, 'What's more, the longer you resist the kiss - the better it will be. You saw your Dad and I this morning making love here.' Parker nodded shyly. 'That, Parker, was one of our _greatest _moments.'

'It was _beautiful - _I told Dad it was beautiful. You love each other so much.' Bones smiled, pleased that was what he took away from that experience.

'That's what I'm saying, Parker. You can't make love to Isis like your Dad and I did, but you can kiss her and it can be just as beautiful for her _and _you.' Bones placed her palm over the cover of the book between them, explaining, 'This book is a translation of an ancient Arabic text, its poetic and peculiar in places but essentially its a manual on love, sex and relationships between lovers and married couples. Its about respect, physical pleasures, arousal, altruism and - _technique_.' Blushing, Parker nodded. 'You told me you thought you were a bad kisser. So I thought a few tips might make you more confident. But to be honest, technique is only a small part of the key. Sometimes if you just think about what the _other _person would enjoy, that's all you need to know.' Parker nodded thoughtfully. 'Question - how do you know what the other person would enjoy?'

'Umm. You ask them?' Bones narrowed an eye. Seeing it, Parker knew to think again, 'Ooor… you get to know them better.'

Smiling solidly now, she said, 'Get to know them - _precisely_.'

'Ok - so let's recap,' he said, rolling over onto his back, crossing his ankles, and looking up. He missed her wry smile. 'One kiss, a _perfect _moment to last a lifetime, no pressure there then… Gotta wait and _wait _cos it will make it better - that ain't gonna be easy,' he muttered. 'Don't worry about technique, get to _know _her - think about what _she'd _enjoy… Have I left anything out?' He rolled his head to look at her.

'Don't tell Booth we had this conversation.'

'_Check. _What about minty gum?' he enquired curiously.

As fast as a lightening bolt, Bones sensibly came back with, 'Spit it out first - possible choking hazard…'

There was a snap of silence, then Parker bellowed, 'BAHAHAHAHA!' He rolled around on the bed, scrunching his knees up as his stomach ached with his laughter. Although Bones didn't understand his hysterics fully, she couldn't help but laugh too, seeing his amusement. His raucous laughter woke Chrissy from her siesta, and she rolled, and sat up. Bones went to her, and carried her back beside Parker who was finally getting his laughter under control. 'Sorry, Lit'le Sis, did I wake you?' he apologise sweetly, kissing her cheek while Bones cuddled her close. 'Mommy was making me laugh,' he cooed in her face as Chrissy giggled too, and her eyes sparkling like sun on dew. 'Where's Lumps - did ya drop her? I'll get her.' Parker retrieved her pretty fluffy camel toy, and gave it to her. Chrissy hugged Lumps close, and mumbled her adoration of her toy. 'Aww. Do ya love Lumps - do ya?' he cooed again sweetly.

'Umps - umps,' Chrissy said excitedly, Bones and Parker exchanged enamoured smiles.

'_Good _girl, yes that's LuMps, Leeerrrr-umps,' he stressed the L, hoping she would learn it.

'Umps!' Chrissy barked, making Parker and Bones snigger.

'There was a fluffy horse too but I couldn't decide. I'm gonna get her it when I go back into village.'

'She's got plenty of toys, Parker. Spend your money on yourself.'

'Where's the fun in that?' Touched, Bones pecked his cheek, then bounced Chrissy on her knees. Parker's cell began to vibrate, so he read the text he'd received. Bones continued to play with Chrissy as she heard him return his own message.

'Isis?' Parker grinned shyly.

'She says Howie is excited about tomoz and…' Bones leant into him slightly which put him on pause.

'You don't have to tell me, Parker - I'm not prying into your private correspondence.' Parker grinned, and kept the rest of her cute chatty message to himself, or so he thought.

He continued to text his long message back as he confessed to Bones, 'I eer offered her a little money, she refused it though. She's saving for a new moped and doesn't earn much so all this texting is costing her loads. I want to text her, you know, when cute things or funny things happen or to wish her good night 'n' stuff?' Bones nodded with a wispy smile curling her lips. Chrissy was strumming Bones' lips with her tiny fingers, amusing herself no end. Bones jutted her bottom lip out to oblige her daughter's playful whim. 'So she can't reply all the time, that's why I wanted her to take the money.' Parker paused, and looked up into nothing for a moment. 'It was only a _few _dollars…' Then he twittered on, still texting, 'Do you know, Bones, how many jobs she has - hundreds? Lots of them she does no charge for people cos she's just really kind.' Bones nodded, fully aware of her virtues. 'She's making us some of those _yummy _almond biscuits to say thank you for looking at her moped. Dad calls it a death-_trap_ - I don't like the sound of _that. _We're gonna fix it up good, you'll see.' He drew breath, and continued, as Bones began gently throwing Chrissy into the air, and making her squeal with delight, 'Her Mom is having a cool bath. Isis had trouble helping her get in she's not looking forward to getting her _out _either. I reckon Aisha must be having _twins _again. Isis laughed when I said that - but she could be. What's a hib, hibis-cus, Bones?' Mute, Bones pointed to a bush that was in full claret bloom in terracotta oil jar beside the pool. 'Cool, pretty,' he said, then dropped eyes again to his cell. 'She's making ice hibiscus tea for her now.' All the while he spoke, Parker was seemingly writing an essay in short speak; the language of the world's youth. Bones noted his thumbs were jumping about like popcorn in a hot skillet. Then to her surprise he stopped talking and typing, then looked at her. 'You haven't slept much today, Bones. You must be exhausted. I'll look after Chrissy, you go to bed for a few hours.'

Touched by his thoughtfulness, she smiled warmly at him, and replied with just as much in her tone, 'Thank you, Parker, but I'm fine. I'm perfectly content just to relax here with you both. I'll go to bed early.' Appeased, he sent his text finally. 'I've got to go into Luxor tomorrow and supervise the scans of Aparris for Mudha then I'm going to take him the results.' They both looked over to the steps as a bed-headed Booth, yawned long and loud on the top step, stretching his back out. Bones thought he looked gorgeous, sexily tanned and bleary-eyed.

Parker remarked, 'You've slept like for nearly a whole day, Dad!'

Booth finished his ridiculously long yawn, and came over. He kissed Chrissy, then smooched Bones' lips with a soft hum, then knuckled Parker. Then he laid between them, and yawned again, just as loud. They chuckled at him taking up all the remaining space and still drowsy. Then to their amusement, he tasted his tongue and said, 'I'm starving, when's dinner?'

'An hour - can you wait an hour?' Booth shook his head, taking Chrissy from Bones, and giving her a cuddle. 'Go and ask Mater if we can have dinner a little early, could you, Parker?' Booth went to protest but Bones surreptitiously nudged his ribs, clearly with an ulterior motive for her request, so he snapped his lips shut. Parker was up, happy to run the errand with a nod, and trotted off. Once he was out of sight and earshot Bones asked, peeling Booth a banana, 'Isis…' Booth nodded for her continue. 'Parker tells me she's saving for a new moped and doesn't earn much.' Bones held the banana to his mouth, he took a bite, watching her eyes flare with her scheme, 'You saw her enthusiasm when we were discussing...' She didn't need to continue, as Booth's knowing smile leeched across his eyes, as he chewed. 'Do you have any objections?'

He swallowed to reply with, 'No, course not, but will she be _allowed_?' he asked, cocking a, _not so sure_, brow. Bones fed him again, and gave a little to Chrissy too.

'I can ask Mudha and Aisha tomorrow. It would solve several issues, wouldn't it?' Booth nodded, and smooched her cheek this time with another adoring hum for her consideration.

'She might not want to though,' Booth warned, sitting Chrissy up between them, as Bones handed her the rest of the banana to get herself messy with it.

Bones scoffed, 'Of _course _she will, Booth. You're an _excellent _inveigler.'

'_Me?'_

Bones flippantly brushed away his shock with her hand, then snuffled into his ear sensuously, making him melt, and sigh. 'Yes - you. Parker offered to care for Chrissy while I have a sleep… But I don't want to _sleep_, Booth.' Booth licked his lips slowly, and swallowed, watching her lips part as she deliberately swept her bottom lip slowly with the tip of her tongue. It was blatantly obvious what she was suggesting they do before dinner, not only with her mouth but within her steamy eyes too. With a salacious grin, he picked up the squashed banana skin between them, and went to put it on the table behind them. As he did, someone took it from his hand, and Booth said, 'Thanks,' to them. Then he snapped his head around as a scruffy mountain goat stood up on its hind legs on their bed, brazenly devouring the banana skin.

'Ww'aaahh!' Bones yelled, grabbed Chrissy, and jumped up, irrationally imploring, 'Shoot it, Booth!'

Booth scurried away from it too with his own yelp of surprise. 'Goat! Biiiig _goat!_' he barked as if nobody knew what it was.

Returning from the kitchen, and on seeing the huge billy goat; his startled family huddled together, watching the audacious fruit thief, Parker droned his epiphany, 'Oooohhhh. Right. _Coool._' Hurriedly he pulled out his cell from his pocket, and framed its picture.

Coming to Parker's side, Mater gasped, then became incensed, seeing the reason for all the fruit being eaten still standing on the sun bed. Instantly she ran towards it like a black-clad, terrorizing Dervish warrior, moving like a phantom, grabbing her besom broom en route. Manically screaming her Arabic insults and death threats, she twirled the broom around her head like a lasso and as if she going to scythe its thieving head off. Parker started to laugh but admired her bravery and skill with a twig broom, and captured her murderous dash.

Bones, holding Chrissy, and Booth, jumped out of her way with a grimace, as they ducked her twirling weapon. With lethal eyes wide, Mater whacked the savage beast's flank as it ran off down the hill side, still hollering after it. Now everybody started to laugh as they watched Mater chase the terrified goat away for at least two minutes. 'Haaa! Wow, she's got some _stamina_ that grandma,' Booth remarked, seeing her run up hill and dale.

**Chapter XXI**

**Pimp My Ride**

The deep kisses; soft verbal exchanges, longing looks, and the tender hugs they shared on the doorstep went on for a protracted time, Parker noted secretly. It was as if they couldn't stand to be apart and were still insecure about leaving the other for any length of time. Which he thought was completely understandable. He knew it would get easier for them, but for now, they needed to reassure each other that they'd said everything that needed to be said before they parted.

They held hands as Bones walked to her quad, and he carried her full pack. She loaded it under her seat, then leant on it, pulling him to her again, at that point Parker stepped back with Chrissy in his arms, and out of sight.

'I'll text, call - I'm only going over the river, Booth. Come with me if you want.'

'N'aah. I'll only distract you and mess up your big day. Anyway, I'm doing _manly _things, greasy things today.' He waggled his brows excitedly.

Charmed, and smiling, but saying seriously, 'Mess it up - I don't care,' and lovingly palmed his face. Shaking his head in reply, he then turned his lips into her soft palm, and kissed her lifeline. 'I better go then.' He nodded as she turned, and sat astride the quad. 'I'm sorry about last night, Booth. My fatigue obviously caught up with me.' He grinned, and pecked her lips, not needing her apology. 'You have fun with the adolescents.' Booth rolled his eyes, nodding as she started it up. Staring into his eyes, she pledged, 'I love you.' They kissed devotedly one last time, then she drove off, waving him goodbye, and smiling at him as he blew her a kiss off his palm.

When she'd disappeared Booth spun, and walked back to Parker and Chrissy. Parker smiled hard at him, bouncing Chrissy on his hip. 'Right,' Booth said, rubbing his healing hands together. 'Let's have a swim with Chrissy while it's still cool-_ish_,' he said with irony. 'Then set up out here for a major service of Isis' moped.' Parker nodded gleefully, thrilled with his plan of action. 'We should run into the village for a few things before they get here too.'

'What things?' Parker asked excitedly.

With a coy smile, Booth teased, 'You'll see…'

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Isis started to chuckle as she rode up the dusty scree covered drive with Howie balanced on the rack. He held a stuffed knapsack between him and Isis, and there were two further bags hanging from either handle bars. The reason for her laugh was Parker and Booth were standing under the awning with huge smiles, excitedly waiting for their arrival. Under the car port was a blue plastic sheet on the ground and tools and boxes around it holding it down. They were dressed in tatty vest shirts and shorts, clearly prepared to get dirty.

Isis rode onto the blue sheet, and stopped. Howie leapt off, and with a generous smile hugged Parker strongly, delighted to see him. Parker reciprocated just as warmly.

'Salaam, Parker,' he said. Parker thought in the few days they'd been apart he'd aged, and grown wiser with their shared experience and wondered if he thought the same of him. While they reunited, Booth took the bags from the handle bars, and talked quietly to Isis about the moped.

Parker said to Howie, '_Great _to see you again.' He shook his hand hard, and nodded. 'We're all set up to fix the moped. Dad says you _have _to help us, he's gonna show you how to fix it.'

'_Awesome_,' Howie purred, flaring his eyes. Then he shook Booth's hand, saying, 'Thanks, Booth. I've always wanted to be able to fix things. What are we going to do to it?' he asked, looking it over studiously, with his hands on his hips.

Charmed by his enthusiasm to get started, Booth said, 'Everything.' Then he turned to Parker, and instructed, 'Help Isis with her things, Parker, then come back.' Parker jumped into action, picking up her knapsack, and carrying the bags of shopping. Isis flicked him a happy smile, as she walked through the front door towards the kitchen. Parker kept pace with her, grinning goofily, fizzing inside.

'You look lovely today - I mean, you look lovely _everyday _but you look really…' Blushing, and feeling like a bubbling idiot, he stopped rambling, as she stopped still, and dropped her eyes to her sandals. He stopped too. Thinking he'd overstepped a boundary. 'Sorry I…' he trailed off as she stepped closer till he could feel her sweet breath caressing his lashes, then looked deep into his eyes.

'I made you biscuits,' she said quietly, almost sensuously, searching his irises intensely. Parker nodded, swallowed, and started to tremble with her extremely close proximity, and gave her a quivering smile. He knew she'd made them explicitly for him, and loved the sensation that gave him knowing that. 'And, and hibiscus tea, you said you'd like to try it so - I made you some…' Clutching the bags to his pounding chest, he saw her almost sway into him a little as she flicked her exotic eyes to his lips then back up to his. Parker knew she was fighting herself and then remembered Bones' advice, so refused himself the opportunity to kiss her. She went on, stepping back a fraction, 'Thank you for sending me the clip of Mater and the goat. I had to laugh into my pillow so Mom and Dad couldn't hear me.'

Parker grinned hard. 'You're welcome. I wish I was there.' She looked confused so he explained, as he started to walk on again slowly, 'To see you laugh, its kinda great to see you laugh.' That casual admission almost made her swoon but it did make her tingle all over. Before she could thank him for the compliment, he was rattling on, 'How's your Dad and Mom? Did you get her out of the bath ok - or is she still in there looking like a wrinkly prune?'

'HAA!' She shoved his arm playfully, which knocked him gently to the side. Parker felt his heart explode because he'd made her laugh, which in turn billowed his chest like a felucca sail catching the hot Sirocco. They walked into the kitchen to see Mater peeling potatoes, and Parker dumped the bags on the stone counter. Isis kissed Mater's cheek, and they began to talk hurriedly in Arabic. Parker watched as Mater indignantly gesticulated her battle with the goat, and still snorted her anger about the incident, which amused him. Isis was giggling again, then began opening the box of fresh delicious smelling biscuits she'd made him. Seeing, and smelling them, Parker's eyes lit up as she humbly offered him one from the box. He took one of the melt-in-the-mouth biscuits, then an enormous bite of it.

'Fan-tas-tic,' he gushed, and sprayed her face with crumbs. She started to laugh at his mortified expression. As he swallowed his mouthful, he forgot about his embarrassment, and insisted, 'Come with me.' Surprised but intrigued, Isis followed him. They walked across the courtyard as he bounced along beside her like the Easter Bunny, munching his biscuit, explaining, 'You're _not _allowed to come out to see us till we come and get you. That's a rule, right _there_.' Isis chuckled at his hyper-state, thinking it was adorable. 'We might be a while cos the moped is _messed _up,' he said knowingly. Isis' felt her eyes widen in shock when she saw a place on the sun bed had been set up for her. He flicked her a shy glance, as he waved his hand over it to say, 'So while you wait we have set things up out here for you to relax and enjoy yourself.' Seeing her confusion, he explained sweetly, 'You're always running about after everyone else and we thought you might enjoy some time to chillax.' Isis smiled, clearly deeply touched. 'Have a swim, read a book, listen to my IPod.' He blushed again, and snatched it up off the table, turning it on. He showed her the screen and their shoulders touched. 'I made a play list for ya last night - tracks you might like but just skip through them or chose _whatever_,' he said flippantly, playing down his efforts and forethought. 'You can change in my room, but I have to warn ya - I have an insect collection now. Don't worry, they're in jars.' Isis snorted, and nodded. Parker huffed out, happy she seemed very pleased what he'd done for her. 'Right, I'll see ya later.' He went to walk away but she grabbed his hand, which stilled him and his heart.

'Sukran, Parker.' He saw her eyes scurry over his face, and smiled harder at her, keen to get on.

Squeezing her hand a little, he said brightly, 'Make the most of it, we're playing water polo later - it'll get noisy and probably _violent_.' He let go of her soft hand very slowly but then trotted off. Isis watched him go, then sat heavily on the bed, putting his earphones in, and pushed play.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Two Hours Later**

Staring at the moped, Howie stood, and brushed his hands off, but they were smeared with grease so didn't clean. Booth stood too, and said, 'Right, Parker, start her up.' Anxiously, Parker turned the key, and the moped started smoothly and purred like a stroked kitten after a hearty meal; it was finely tuned and they started to grin. They looked to the exhaust to check for smoke, seeing none, they high-fived one another jubilantly. Booth then instructed, 'Rev her, Parker.' He did, and looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing but feeling it purr louder. The young men looked to Booth, he nodded, pleased. '_Good_. Pump the tyres up and then we're gonna _pimp _her up.' Parker flared his eyes at Howie, and they got to work again.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Isis pricked up her ears, hearing the sound of a revving engine, and felt a tingle of excitement in her stomach. Taking out just one earphone, she strained to hear more, but the engine sound died away. She was itching to spy on them but tried to calm her nerves by having a swim again. She made three circuits of the pool, discovering that didn't help to calm her. So returning to Parker's IPod, she put on her personal play list again, then sat on the very end of the springboard, staring into the water, listening to the songs he'd chosen for her to listen to. There wasn't one she didn't like. Some were old tunes, other's right up to date. She'd skimmed through what he'd loaded on it, and found he had an eclectic taste, then checked out his most played tunes. However, the track most played in the last week made her blush but smile; it became her favourite too and feel a little mushy.

Parker stood still when he reached the steps, and slowly lost his smile, not because he was saddened but because his legs had gone weak in the presence of beauty. He was captivated. Her legs swung slowly alternately in space; her palms were flat on the board under the thighs, her head was tilted to the side as she stared into the water. He noted her skin shimmered with droplets of water that clung to her which he envied. But what had him mesmerised was she had taken her hair out of her plat and it cascaded over her shoulders as far down as her stomach. It looked like smooth black satin and shone. She was humming too and he tired to work out what she was listening to but couldn't. She was perfection but was it the perfect moment? he considered nervously. The logistics of kissing her on the bouncy end of the springboard presented him with a considerable challenge. While he was debating all his options and strategies, she looked up.

Holding his breath as she stared into his eyes for a few moments, he saw her smile eventually grow to cover her face. She took out the earphones, and waved him over. Parker tried to move his feet but they wouldn't obey on the first attempt, so he tipped forward to make his feet have to move. His plan worked, and walked around the pool to her. She gathered her hair, and flicked it over her back, and spun on the board to face him as he neared. 'I _love _my play list.' Parker felt his smile return as she edged along the board to join him on solid ground. He held his hand out instinctually for her to take to steady herself, she took it, and stepped down. 'Thanks,' she said, checking nobody was watching them. 'Can I come out yet?'

'No - I just came to ask you -,' he swallowed, surprised and heartened that he could talk, 'what's your favourite colour?'

She half smiled, and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. 'Why - what are you doing to it?' Parker chuckled, and walked back to the sun bed with her. As she sat down he sat next to her just a few inches away but their shoulders briefly touched again, surprising them both at how close they were getting. Respectfully Parker edged away a little.

'Just tell me, Isis - stop being a _girl _about it and tell me.'

'Haa! I am a _girl _- and I reserve the right to be evasive and mysterious.' Tutting, Parker rolled his eyes, shaking his head, then stood up to go. As he walked away, with his back to her, she said softly, 'The colour of your eyes…' He came to a breathless stop, without turning he nodded, then walked away.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Luxor's General Hospital**

Bones slumped into a chair, and picked out her cell from her pocket. She tapped in a number, and waited impatiently for it to connect. 'Mudha? Tempe. We've got it,' was all she said with a smile. 'We're coming back, give me an hour.' She heard him sigh with relief.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Luxor's Museum Of Antiquity**

Bones practically ran into Mudha's office to see him sitting in a wheelchair, anxiously wringing his hands, with his heavy plastered leg jutting out. He looked up, and his eyes grew wide with expectation. She placed her laptop on his desk, and brought up the MRI scans. He avidly ran through the images until there was the sound of running feet outside in the corridor.

Flushed faced, Conchesca and Mohammed came skidding in and to a halt, breaths held. Bones looked over to them, asking, 'Are the results back yet?' Conchesca handed her a huge sealed UPS envelope addressed to her at the museum, like it was a ticking bomb. The senders address stamped on the envelope read: _The Jeffersonian Washington DC_. With the tension at fever pitch, she opened it quickly, and took out the three DNA films and a covering letter. Full of apprehension, Mohammed turned on the light box as Bones pushed up the films into the box side by side, and everybody waited for her assessment. Bones peered at the lines of code, running her finger down then across to the left and again to the right. Then before anybody dared to say anything, they watched her read the covering letter.

With a deep breath, she prepared to read it to them. Bones skimmed over the pleasantry's, then said, 'Sample A to sample B are … a 98.9 percent genetic match.'

Mudha and Mohammed still held their breaths but Conchesca pumped the air with her clenched fist at her hip, but waited for the last and most important result before she exploded with ecstasy or desolation. Lifting her eyes to Mudha, Bones said, 'Sample B to sample C is at 88 percent...' Mudha, not understanding, shook his hands at her to tell him yes or no, with his heart almost failing.

'That's a low percentage,' Mohammed commented, visibly deflating. Bones shook her head, with eyes cast down, when she looked up her expression was unreadable to them. But she knew Booth would be able to recognise the trace of exhilaration and superior knowledge in her.

Yes, its low,' Bones confirmed, swapping her weight from one foot to the other. 'However, not surprising with three thousand years of genetic divergence between sample B and C.'

'What are you saying?' Mohammed asked.

With a calm confident air, Bones clarified, 'I'm saying, and its confirmed, sample C is a direct descendant of sample B - therefore sample A too. All three samples are related…'

The compact feisty Conchesca went stratospheric instantly, 'WHAAHAAAA!' Mindlessly she jumped on Mohammed, wrapping her limbs around him, and French kissed him with complete abandon. Holding her, he staggered back till he hit the wall. Bones started to laugh, watching them, intimately understanding her reaction. Then Bones went over to a gob smacked, speechless Mudha, and kissed his cheeks sweetly.

With watery eyes, he looked into hers as she said softly, 'At long last - you found the legendary Queen Aparris, Mudha. My _sincere _congratulations…'

Philippe waltzed in, and looked around the electrically charged room, confused by it. 'I've put Aparris back in the dry chamber - what's going on?'

Conchesca jumped off a dazed, wet-mouthed, assaulted Mohammed, and pinned a terrified Philippe against the wall. 'They're a _match! _A match!' she screeched deliriously in his face. His face blossomed as the realisation dawned, then, infused with her elation, he bear hugged her, and they jumped up and down and spun around on the spot like a carousel.

While Mudha's assistants went doolally, he asked Bones, 'Are you sure, Tempe?' Smiling, Bones nodded, holding his trembling hands.

'Anything under seventy five percent and we'd have a problem to convince the academic community. But this is conclusive. With the carbon dating, toxicology results, the temple too, its irrefutable evidence.'

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Simultaneously Thebes Necropolis **

Blindfolded, and carefully lead by Parker and Howie, both looking like greased monkeys, they eagerly took Isis out to the front of the villa. Once they positioned her, and got Booth's nod to de-mask her, Parker instructed, 'Keep 'em closed.' He untied her blindfold gently. 'Keep them closed,' he warned again, feeling his heart pumping so fast he felt dizzy. Both Howie and Parker let go of her, and stepped back. 'Open!'

Isis fluttered open her eyes, and gasped on seeing what she thought was a new moped. Parker vibrated with glee, seeing the astonished look on her face and filling her eyes. Opened mouthed, she looked to Parker then a proud Howie and finally Booth. She went straight to Booth, and attached herself to him like a north Atlantic limpet. He chuckled, cuddling her back, encouraging her to look it over properly with, 'Take a proper look, Isis.' But she didn't; she had her thanks to give first. She went to Howie next, being closest, and hugged her brother too, just as hard, whispering something in Arabic in his ear. He turned bashful, and laughed softly.

Nervously, Parker waited for his cuddle. When it came he slammed his eyes shut, and melted to the spot and into her. It was infinitely warm, affectionate and utterly wonderful, he thought. He noted too he got the longest one, and could feel her heartbeat flutter against his. He could smell her delicious scent, and breathed her in; felt her loose hair caress his face and shoulders, and having her so tight and close he felt like a giant. Then she whispered in his ear too but not in American. Parker was a little disappointed he didn't understand her whisper. But when she let go, and looked to Howie, he was grinning, and gave him a shove, then laughed amused by whatever she'd said. Parker wanted to ask him what she'd said but that thought rushed from his mind when she hopped over to her jazzed up moped. 'Start her up!' Parker urged, pointing to the keys. But she admired it first, looking over it with glee. Booth stepped forward, handing her a pair of scissors to cut the gold ribbon they'd bowed around it. 'Wait! Wait!' Parker got out his camera, and insisted she pose before she cut it. Laughing, she pretended to cut the ribbon as he filmed the ceremony. They cheered when she did, then looked it over again. Parker and Howie began to tell her what they'd done under Booth's instructions, 'You've got new breaks, we pumped up the tyres and fixed that wobble.'

'Yeah, and we changed the filter thingy, the oil and plug, then adjusted the mixture. Tightened up all the bolts and gaskets,' Howie enthused.

'Then we gave it a _major _clean, polished the chrome then we _pimped _it up a bit with the paint job. We got a piece of kid leather from the market and Mater helped us fit it to the seat. Feel it - its _really _soft,' Parker encouraged, stroking over the seat. She did with a thrilled smile.

'It looks _amazing_. Haa. Its _not _the same moped.'

'Haa. Yeah - it is. Start her up - you _gotta _name her,' Parker rambled. Isis sat on it, laughing at his ridiculous implore. She turned the key, and gasped again. The little moped hummed sweetly; sick no more. She revved it, looking over her shoulder for smoke. Seeing none, she laughed joyously, flicked off the stand, and took it for a ride. They watched her zoom off down the track and disappear, leaving them grinning proudly at their achievements.

Parker looked to Booth, 'You're so cool, Dad - awesome job.' He put his knuckles up, and Booth tapped them. 'You too, Howie.' He tapped his greasy ones too.

'Come on, I'm starving,' Booth said. 'She'll be back when she's ready.'

Parker went to his room to wash up with Howie. Sharing the sink, they started scrubbing their hands, chatting about the moped and what an amazing job they'd done. Then Parker asked his burning question, but made it sound as casual as possible, 'Hey, Howie, what did Isis say to me?'

'Haa. She said its a beautiful colour like your eyes. I think she might fancy _you_. Haa…!'

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Three Hours Later**

When Bones walked out to the pool Booth and the adolescents were playing a frantic game of water polo. Chrissy and Mater were watching on, and laughing at all the screaming, yelled instructions and grunting that was going on. The tumultuous water was spilling over the sides and up the steps from all their backwashes. She thought it was a little unfair that Booth was playing against three teenagers, then realised they'd handicapped him by only letting him use one arm, and they screamed at him when he forgot. Apparently that meant a goal for the opposing team, Bones quickly discovered.

She'd also seen the wonderful job they'd made of Isis' moped, and knew she must have been delighted with it. She walked to Mater and Chrissy without the pool nymphs noticing her return. Chrissy reached for her immediately she sat down, and they kissed and cuddled. 'How was it today?' Mater asked with some apprehension.

'_Excellent_. We have results - _good _results,' Bones said quietly, but flared her eyes giving away her excitement. Understatedly excited too, Mater gently held her cheeks in her palms, and smiled affectionately.

'How is my boy - happy?' Bones nodded.

'Shocked - ecstatic, his life's search is complete and vindicated. He's gone home to share the news with Aisha - Mudha told me to tell you, you are to join them tonight. I suggested Howie and Isis stay here with us. Mudha has agreed. Isis can have your room and Howie can sleep in with Parker. I'll get Booth to run you down after this nosey game is concluded or somebody drowns.' Mater chuckled, but didn't realise Bones was serious about somebody might drown by the way they were holding one another under the bubbling water.

Booth popped up, and scrambled to the side, panting, and spotted her. He smiled handsomely, and heaved himself out of the pool, and came over. He had scratch marks over his torso and back where they'd been fairly rough with him, but she noted, he didn't seem care. Bones thought he looked so relaxed; fit, healthy and happy, and loved that look on him. Smooching her lips with his wet ones, Booth hummed, then scrutinised her face, and glanced to Mater. 'You got the results back,' he stated, squatting in front of her. Bones nodded fast, and sparkled her best, _you know me so well,_ smile at him. 'How is he?' Bones nodded again, flicking a glance to Mater who hadn't stop smiling for ten minutes.

Taking his cool damp hand, she whispered, 'Emotional, understandably.' As Booth nodded, he sat next to her with Chrissy on her lap. He put his arm around her and Mater on his other side, and gave them both kisses on their cheeks with squeezes.

'We should _celebrate_. I'll stoke up the BBQ and cook tonight.' Mater had an attack of the vapours, thinking it went against the laws of nature for a man to cook, then grumbled her discontent.

'Haa. Its ok, Mater, Booth is an _excellent _BBQ chief.' Booth bristled with pride but it was short lived when she added with a wry smile, 'Well, when he manages to _light _the BBQ properly.' Bones went on without breaking stride, saying to Booth, 'Mudha wants Mater to spend the evening with them so Isis and Howie are staying over. Has your game finished?' Delighted with the plan, Booth nodded, realising all holy hell was breaking out even without him playing or being missed. 'You drop Mater at Mudha's and pick up a few overnight things for them.'

Standing, Booth said, 'Consider it done. I'll go get dried off.' With that he disappeared back to the bedroom.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Later**

Parker and Howie were standing either side of Booth while he gently nursed beef steaks on the BBQ, and was solemnly instructing the boys how to cook a perfect steak. They listened but the growling of their stomachs was distracting them as the meat sizzled and smelt delicious. Isis and Bones were ferrying dishes, already prepared by Mater, from the kitchen to the table, and talking shop. Chrissy was watching all the milling about from her high chair, and clapped every time another delicious looking morsel arrived on the table. A carefree fun atmosphere hung around the table as the soft night fell and the oil lamps were lit around the pool. Parker had plugged in his IPod to his travel speakers, and set it up outside to accompany their meal.

Bones opened a bottle of chilled Pinot, and poured Booth a healthy glassful, and handed it to him with a kiss to his cheek. She was amused hearing him talking reverently about the perfect glow of the coals, and clinked her glass with his. He winked at her cutely as they sipped. He felt her palm rest on the small of his back then edge very slowly under his t-shirt to caress him secretly, or so she thought.

Isis hovered on the periphery, patiently holding two glasses of hibiscus tea for Howie and Parker, seeing Bones' tender touch of Booth, and envied their subtle show of affection. Parker caught her scent, and glanced to her. She smiled quickly at him, and offered him the glass. 'Cool. Thanks, Isis.' As she handed Howie his drink, Parker watched her surreptitiously, while taking a sip of tea. Bones went back to Chrissy, and sat beside her, and began filling a plate for her. When Isis walked away too, to talk to Bones again; like a honey bee, Parker followed her nectar, thirsty for more of her.

Instinctually Isis began helping Bones feed Chrissy, and playing with her as they talked again. Parker sat casually opposite them, and listened while he piled his plate with salad to accompany his, soon to be delivered, steak. 'So the samples matched, Tempe?' Isis asked, intrigued to hear.

Bones nodded, popping a slice of tomato into her mouth. 'The percentages between sample A and B were definitive and authenticity is established.'

'What's this?' Parker asked, slapping lafa into a roasted red pepper and chick pea dip, then chomped on it as if he hadn't eaten for a week. Isis flicked her eyes to him, smiled, and handed him a napkin for his messy lips. He took it with a tint to his cheeks, and a mute thank you.

Bones explained, 'DNA results. We received the independent DNA results this afternoon.' Parker sat bolt upright in his seat, and swallowed quickly. She smiled, seeing his excitement. Howie heard what Bones had said, and came over just as interested now. He sat beside Parker, and began helping himself too. Bones went on, 'What's more - the third sample I took showed a definitive link too.'

'What third sample - where's that from?'

'A living descendant of Aparris and her son…' Parker furrowed his brow, and stared into Bones' eyes for a few moments, trying to comprehend the implications of that.

'Wait - hang on, back up, Bones,' he said, shaking his head clear it. 'A living descendent - of a _pharaoh?_' Bones nodded nonchalantly, sipping wine.

'We're all descended from someone, Parker. If you go far enough back through your heritage you can discover allsorts of interesting connections. You, for example, have a connection to…' Booth cut her off with an obvious cough. She glanced to him as he placed a perfectly cooked juicy steak on Parker's plate, then preceded to load up Howie's and Isis'. Bones immediately changed tack, nearly seamlessly, 'I have a very distant relation that was sentenced to death at the Salem witch trials, as it happens.'

'_Yeah_, but connected to a major _pharaoh _and an awesome legend a few thousand years ago is pretty _huge_!' Parker began to carve up his chunk of meat, and chewed a chunk, asking with his mouthful, 'Does that mean the living descendant is in this village?' Isis giggled, seeing his atrocious table manners. Booth reprimanded him, sitting, and starting on his steak with gusto too.

With everyone eating, Bones explained, 'Yes.' Parker nodded, starting on another chunk. 'I'm sure Mudha won't mind me telling you this. Isis and Howie know the story.' Parker smiled at both of them, they seemed very happy for her to continue, so she did, 'Mudha grew up hearing the legend of Queen Aparris and the pharaoh, especially from his grandfather. And with the strong connection to his village and surrounded by archaeology he chose a career in Egyptology - with one _specific _question he wanted to find the answer to.' Relaxing back to his chair, and sipping from his glass, Parker listened intently to Mudha's story. Isis and Howie ate too, exchanging glances and smiles as she talked about their beloved father.

'Mudha wanted to either debunk or authenticate the legend. There were hundreds of legends and fables all up and down the Nile banks but he worked solely for this purpose. It became an obsession for him which took him deep into the desert and up and down the banks chasing clues. Some years ago he excavated a small cluster of mastaba deep in the desert. I assisted Mudha and Aisha with the excavation. We found two mummies and I took bone samples. One of those two mummies is still there, the other - is safely encased in my _office _at the Jeffersonian…' Wide eyed, Parker looked to Isis and Howie with an astonished expression, then laughed at the coincidence.

'_Way _too cool, Bones. Was that when you were here last and Mudha helped you smuggle it out?'

'Yes.' Bones grinned, then took a sip from her glass, flicking her eyes over the rim to Booth at the opposite end of the table. She noted Booth was grinning, just, as he ate his succulent perfectly grilled T bone.

Chrissy began to bob her head to the music wafting around the gathering, as she continued to eat. Isis took her little hand, and pretended to dance with her to the tune. Seeing the young woman playing with his daughter, Booth grinned hard, touched.

Bones saw what Isis and Chrissy were doing, and glanced to Booth. He winked at her, then she continued to talk to Parker, 'Mudha gave up on that site, finding little, if nothing but ancient hearsay, to connect the two mummies to the legend of Queen Aparris. Then on a routine excavation of the mastaba at the village site he went to urinate - well, you know the rest.'

'Yeah, he'd found Aparris' tomb _and _confirmed the village legend. But I don't understand how he got the connection to somebody in the village.'

'Arh - yes.' Bones looked to her plate for a second, then back up to Parker. 'In Mudha's letter to me, when he asked me to join him, he explained he'd discovered a hieroglyphic he recognised on the keystone. You deciphered it.' Parker cocked an enthraled brow, and stopped eating, remembering the carved symbols. 'The Daughter of the Reeds hieroglyphic he'd seen was replicated on the keystone of the tomb we excavated in the desert all those years ago. _But _- it didn't say daughter, it said - _son _of the Daughter of the Reeds.'

Parker clarified, 'So the mummy in the desert was the son of Aparris?'

'Precisely. Obviously we had to do a DNA test to confirm. Amazingly, as it turns out, the mummy in _my _office is Aparris' son - sample B…' Parker's jaw dropped slowly. Grinning at his incredulity, Booth gently closed Parker's mouth by lifting his chin. Howie and Isis laughed at his shock; remembering they'd the same reaction when they overheard their parents discussing the possible connection.

'_Awesome_,' Parker oozed, flicking his eyes around all the faces grinning at him. 'You knew all this?' he asked Isis and Howie together.

'We heard Dad talking - our walls are thin,' Howie informed, shrugging a shoulder, grabbing more bread.

Bones continued, 'I told you that mastabas were often filled with generations of one family.' Parker nodded. Bones picked up the bottle of wine, and refilled her glass, as she said, 'The descendants of that family still live in the village. They haven't interred any family members in there for a very long time but the connection was officially recognised and established via the public records office in Luxor.' Bones got up, walked to Booth, and refilled his glass too, stroking her free hand softly over his shoulder. 'So all I had to do was get their permission to perform a swab DNA test.' Grabbing Bones' hand, Booth stood, and slipped himself around her, then began to dance to the current tune with her. Bones continued talking, but absently slow-danced with him, still talking to Parker over Booth's shoulder, 'But for complete certification I took small bones samples from all three; Aparris, a living descendant, and Cam took one from the mummy in my office.'

Booth nuzzled into her neck, muttering in her ear, 'I love this track.' Charmed, Isis smiled, seeing his romanticism and Bones apparent obliviousness to dancing with him. But hearing his admission, Bones held him a little tighter, having to turn her head to keep eye contact with Parker as Booth turned her slowly.

'The _exceptional _preservation of both mummies enabled the extraction of excellent samples.' All four witnesses watched as Booth gently swayed with Bones around their table, while snuffling into her silky neck.

Parker said with a slight grimace, 'I don't expect they want everybody knowing who they are, do they?'

'No - not yet. Most people in the village know who they are anyway, but the _world _knowing is slightly more overwhelming.'

Parker then looked to Isis, and asked, 'Do you know them?' She opened her mouth to answer when Booth pulled her up to stand, and held her too, dancing with both women with a suave grin.

'Yeah, we know them,' Howie replied, chewing the last piece of steak on his plate, then asked, looking at Parker's plate, 'You gonna eat that?'

Parker laughed, seeing the shock on Isis' face, and the cheek of the, hollowed-legged, Howie. '_Yes _- get off,' he barked suddenly, nudging Howie off his food.

Isis asked Bones with a wry smile, 'Is Booth always like this?'

Bones chuckled. 'It's the alcohol. It makes him amorous,' she explained, pecking Booth's lips.

The track ended, then the first cords of the next track rung out. It was a complete change of tempo from the smooch they'd been dancing to. Parker warned, as Booth and Bones stared excitedly at one another, hearing the tune, 'Quick, out the way, Isis - save yourself!' She stepped away immediately, shocked as the adults went into a dancing frenzy together, making everybody laugh as they jumped and tore about the pool, playing air guitar. Isis slumped to the free seat beside Parker, watching them. 'Its their song - Dad says its their guilty pleasure,' Parker explained with an enamoured smile to the adults.

Chrissy giggled, and started to bob her head again to the heavy beat. Howie looked over his shoulder, still chewing food, then laughed at them making fools of themselves. 'Haa. Your parents are really odd - but _cute_.'

'Thanks. I think they're cute too. Maybe we should teach them a few less embarrassing moves.' Howie grinned slowly on that challenge, then to Parker's surprise he stood. Howie belched behind his palm, rubbed his stomach, then gestured to Parker to get up and put his money where his mouth was. Isis gave Parker a shove to join her brother, then giggled as they began to dance. In no time at all they were all dancing, even Chrissy in Isis' arms.

An hour later they were all silent, and eyes narrowed at one another, sitting around the cleared dinner table except for their drinks. In their hands they all held a number of playing cards. Chrissy had been put down for the night with Lumps and the baby monitor breathed evenly on her empty high chair. Two emerald geckos splattered themselves against the cloister wall under the light, waiting for their supper to arrive in snatching distance. The music had been turned right down and was just soft background ambiance, along with the cicada beetles high pitched whistle. The night was warm but a gentle breeze wafted up the mountain sides to ripple the large canvas shades over the sun beds and cooled them all.

Parker peered into Bones' eyes, then challenged sneeringly, 'Bull-_shit…_' Bones gasped an indignant breath, then crumpled her face up, having been sussed out in her lie. Everybody laughed hard as she grumbled under her breath, and picked up yet another pile of cards from the middle of the table. The next round started again with Bones still mumbling grumpily, while fanning out her fistful of cards, which amused everybody. Sending her a little sympathy, Booth blew her a kiss, which she promptly rejected by sticking her tongue out at him. Booth sniggered, draining his glass.

The pile began to grow again with no challenges. Bones kept telling them to slow down because she had so many cards to check through. Then Isis said, 'Three nines,' and laid them down nonchalantly. Parker was next but snuck her a sneaky glance. Vigilantly Isis saw it. 'What? If you don't believe me, challenge it,' Isis said aloofly, lifting her chin slightly, and holding his piercing glare. He knew she was lying, but admired her gall.

'Humm. I'm thinking,' he said, narrowing his eyes at hers, deciding whether to or not. Finally he quirked his lips, and put his cards down. Isis felt smug, and nearly grinned, but gasped when Parker said, 'Three eights.'

She pointed at his cards severely. 'Bull, bull - bull,' she stuttered, not wanting and refusing to swear.

Laughing at her, Parker then said arrogantly, akin to school teacher, 'You gotta say it _properly _or its not a proper challenge and you have to pick up _all _the cards.' He wanted to kiss her right then and there with everybody watching on though, because he thought she looked absolutely adorable when she was embarrassed.

'Bull-_poo_!' she managed, blushing a riotous shade that no one could see, flicking her plat over her shoulder. Then Parker fell about laughing so did Howie at her pathetic challenge and girlishness. Booth and Bones sniggered too, but tried to be discreet about their amusement.

Parker felt her slap his bicep for laughing at her, and looked at her again. 'Say it, go on - or you pick them _all _up. That's a _rule_, right there. Say it - buuulll ssshhhhiiiitttt,' he articulated in her face as she slowly pulled her head back the closer he got on the completion of the phrase. But their eyes were unwavering on each others, and felt a tingle of playful affection go whizzing through them.

'I said it! Bull poo is the same as bull, you know, bull, _whatever_…'

'Haa! Say it!' he challenged again, but this time he tickled her ribs.

'Waaaah!' Squealing, she was up, and running away. Parker ran like the wind after her, chasing her around the pool. Bones laughed, then looked to Booth who was watching them, and looked completely smitten with their antics.

'Get her, Park!' Howie encouraged, turning to watch them running back to the table.

'No! No - get off. HAAA!' Back at the table she snatched up his three eights, and kept running clockwise around the pool. He caught up with her, and tried to grab them off her. She fought him off valiantly but they tumbled onto the sun bed as she attempted to read them, and he tickled her mercilessly. 'HAHA Bahhaabaaa! NO! Haaa!'

'No, you can't read them! Say it first!' Parker was sat on her legs which pinned her to the bed. She grabbed his hands, and stopped him from tickling her. In their battle she saw his two eights and one ace.

'Bull-_poo_! Bull-POO! HAA! You're such a _liar_, Parker Booth!' she finally barked, grinning so hard at him sat on top of her, her cheeks hurt. Parker couldn't help himself as he fell to her side on the bed in hysterics, rolled up with them. Reprimanding him with a slap to his thigh, she got up, coming back to the table, and sat down, panting slightly. 'He's bull-pooing,' she said cutely, under control but looked like she'd been ravaged, 'All those cards are his.' She pointed to them, flicking her hair back over her shoulder, putting herself back together. Giggling still, Parker plodded back to the table, panting himself, and sat down next to her. 'Those are yours,' she said, flicking him a sideways glance, then fanned her cards. Parker could see how much fun she'd had by the way her eyes sparkled with starlight, and couldn't help getting the warm fuzzies.

Parker picked up his cards, but checked her supposed three nines. Each card was different and their wasn't a nine in the bunch. Cocking a brow at her, and showing her the deceit, she smiled, mimicking his snooty voice, 'If you don't say it, its not a _proper _challenge…'

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**A Little Later**

'Did ya see his face, Bones - did ya?' Booth gushed, besotted by Parker's clear affection for Isis. Bones nodded on his chest, curled around his warm body like a kid leather glove. 'He was so happy, his eyes were all like… He's really got it bad…' Bones nodded again then he felt her sigh. 'What?' She looked up to him, and rested her chin on his chest, caressing it tenderly.

'He's going to be extremely upset when we leave.' Booth lost his smile a little, and sighed too.

'I know… We know how that feels, don't we?' Bones shifted up a little towards his lips. She kissed them softly, holding them on his, nodding. Flashbacks of a painful goodbye at an airport gate; quiet tearful revelations in a rain-pounded car, and an another agonising rejection crossed both their minds.

'I'm concerned his heart will break - metaphorically, of course.' Bones edged herself over him, then kissed a wandering path down his neck, with her promise to Booth on her tongue and mind.

'It will crush it, I expect,' Booth added from memory, stroking her hair off her face as she kissed over his heart to watch her. His smiled grew, feeling her seducing kisses trickle slowly down over his abdomen, and knew where she was aiming. Caressing her shoulders, he asked softly, 'If you could go back, Bones, would you change what happened between us?'

'I can't go back, that's impossible.' Booth quirked his lips. Seeing it, she said, 'But… if I could - no. I wouldn't change a _single _moment.' She rested her chin on his stomach, staring up at him with a worshiping gaze. 'When I got the message, I learnt so much about myself and you. It was agonising to be rejected and I know now how hurt you were too. But those emotional trials only made the joy when we did become lovers, all the _sweeter_, Booth. Without doubt, being with you now, is worth every lonely shed tear and heart breaking moment I've experienced. '

Booth filled his lungs, and sighed out on admitting, 'I love it when you say things like that. I wouldn't change a thing either, Bones.' She smiled, then kissed over his right hip, descending slowly again. 'We've warned Parker enough, but I guess the heart wants what it wants.'

'I don't understand that but it sounds wise and sentimental.' Bones slowly rashed more kisses down his thigh beside his pulsing erection, seemingly oblivious to it. Her fingertips gently explored his tanned skin and taut muscles with hot feminine admiring eyes.

Avidly watching her, he explained, 'It means his heart wants to love her, and there's nothing he can do about it, no matter how hard he tries to protect himself from the hurt to come.'

Bones nodded to express she understood, then slowly, carefully, took his shaft in her palm, and patted his hot spot against her licked lips. Booth crooned wantonly, and tensed as electricity crackled around him now, sparked by her languid seduction and intent. Bones knelt up, then crawled like a dark lynx up his body, with lust-laced eyes. He grabbed her hips, wanting to bury himself inside her hot yoni, but she pulled his hands off her. 'No,' she purred, then sat against the carved wooden headboard, pulling him up with her hand in his. 'Kneel,' she instructed, patting the gap she created between her splayed legs. Drawing closer, he saw her slide her middle finger along her wet folds, and hummed. She was using single syllables again, he noted, and knew that was a good sign for him. He knelt in front of her with his cock bobbing viciously just shy of her parted lips.

Grinning, she placed a pillow behind her head as a buffer, knowing he knew what was coming. Looking down, he watched, breathing heavily as she caught his wild gaze with hers, then submissively open her mouth wide, tipping her head back. 'Ooooh, Bones -,' he rasped, 'it can't be my birthday _again_…' Still open mouthed, impatient, she slipped her free hand to his left buttock, and clenched it towards her, urging him inside.

Booth took hold of himself, and teased his cock against her moist lips, gently rubbing his crown around them, and rumbled his carnal desire. He could see her expert fingers tapping her clitoral root, and heard her whine insistently for more of him. Cheating, she flicked her tongue's tip once at his hot spot, and grunted for him to stop teasing her. 'Sure?' he asked, quivering. She nodded fast, offering herself up dotingly. Booth eased himself inside her hot wet mouth, and sucked in a breath through his back teeth as her wet heat and softness closed over him. Then, with her feral eyes burning into his, she grabbed both of his buttock, and buried him inside her throat. 'Arh. Incredible-you're amazing-feels amazing,' he rambled, and began gentle thrusts into her cocooning mouth. But, he was soon to realise, that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted him to go wild. As her fingers went back to her yoni, she growled her demand, permission and he didn't dare disappoint.

Five sweaty, smutty minutes later he was delving deeper with each thrust, and she'd already gotten herself off twice. Her free hand was busy elsewhere, massaging the root to his prostate while he gripped the headboard with both hands, and pumped her mouth fast; just how she wanted him to. He could feel the pressure to explode tightening his solid scrotum, and gasped, 'Coming-coming.' He slammed his eyes closed, and immediately felt her erudite grip change. Throwing his head back as the nut-cracking ecstasy ripped through him, he felt her nose squashed against his twitching stomach and her panted breaths add to his atrocious bliss. Booth yearned his adulations in a grunted, X-rated, blue blather to the sky. Meanwhile, her legs thrashed beside his as she tore off another shuddering climax in conjunction with his.

They both writhed, groaning, dripping with sweat, in the almost violent act of alcohol-fuelled, hedonistic mutual pleasure. Finally he began to slow down and slip from her mouth, but she halted his withdrawal, then tenderly suckled him, with her tongue lavishing him too.

The act had been lurid, ugly at times, and totally vulgar but as usual, he noted, she always erased that with tenderness and love afterwards. He brushed her matted hair off her ruddy face, and uttered benevolently, 'I love you-love you, you know that, don't you? I'd catch a grenade for ya, Bones.'

Deeply touched by his heartfelt declaration, she released him from her swollen cherry lips, and sighed huskily, 'I know, Booth - I know.' Her intimate hand caress didn't wane, but quickened slightly, then she slid her tongue languidly against his hypersensitive notch making his eyes roll. 'Ready again?' she asked affectionately.

Nodding very slowly, and caressing her face, he asked, 'Will ya let me come properly this time?'

Grinning slyly, she hedged playfully, 'Maybe - wait and see…'

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Chapter XXII**

**Night Moves**

Howie jumped into bed beside Parker, grinning as he said, 'Hope you don't snore like my brother.' Parker, lay on his back with his hands clasped behind his head, and laughed.

'Haa. I dunno if I do - how would I know that?' Howie shrugged a shoulder, and laughed too. 'Do you sleep in the same room as him then?' Howie nodded, mimicking his position, as they both looked up through the oculus to the stars.

'Isis has her own room. Its smaller than ours but she's a "_girl" _now and _has _to have her own room - so Mom says. Dad was thinking of building on an extension but that got forgotten about when he found the tomb. Do you have your own room?'

'Yeah. I live with my Mom mostly, but I have a room at my Dad's too. I'm pretty lucky really.'

Impressed, and envious, Howie awed, '_Two _bedrooms? Wow. Yeah, you're soooo lucky. But when Isis gets married, Dad says I can have her room.' Parker snapped his eyes to Howie, stunned by his statement, feeling his heart stall.

'_Married_? What - how - she's only fourteen!' he rambled in a complete panic, and horrified at the thought of her getting married so young. What's more, he wanted to know to whom.

Howie smiled warmly, then told him the story as if it was secret gossip, 'She's _suppose _to be betrothed to some guy who lives in Luxor. Our families made the union years ago.' Parker looked up through the oculus again, wanting to cry. His heart palpitated erratically under his sternum, and he felt a lump fill his throat; making it hard for him to breathe. Then unselfishly Parker remembered that Isis probably had no choice in the matter and felt rotten for her.

'She won't marry him though _if _she gets her way. She wants to have a career first before she has to marry and have babies. He's turned out a bit of a _bad _boy so Dad is considering _breaking _the betrothal but that'll _cost _him.' Parker felt a little better after Howie's explanation but still his eyes burned. 'And now she's gonna be _famous _I think Dad is hoping she'll be able to choose her own husband cos she'll have the pick of all the _wealthy _guys…'

Parker's brow furrowed into a question, as he looked to Howie. He smiled boldly, and propped up onto an elbow, to say, 'You don't get it, do you?'

'Get what? I'm still in shock that she has a _boyfriend_.' Howie laughed, and flopped flat to back to the mattress again.

'She hasn't got a boyfriend! She's too ugly to have a _boyfriend_.' Parker wanted to thump him for the insult, then realised it was just sibling banter; so shelved his impulse to punch him senseless on her behalf.

'You're _twins_! If you think she's ugly then you are too,' Parker reminded. Howie snorted.

'Good point. Anyway, she only sees him a couple of times a year when our families get together. She's never even been alone with him, or kissed him that I know of. To have a boyfriend you gotta kiss them, haven't you?' Shrugging a shoulder, Parker shook his head, not knowing what to say to that.

'What do you mean about Isis is gonna be _famous_?' Howie propped up again, smiling hard and wide with his toothy gap making him look handsomely goofy.

'I'm gonna be famous _too_…' he gushed excitedly. Parker propped up too now, keen to hear how this was going to happen. 'Don't tell anyone I told you -,' he said secretly, 'you gotta _swear _on your Dad's life - _swear _it,' he said solemnly.

Parker said equally solemnly, 'I swear.'

Accepting his pledge, Howie nodded once, then smiled hard again, and shifted over a little, and leant into his ear to whisper, 'Isis is sample _C_…' Parker snagged his head back, with his irises dilating. Howie went on, 'Our family mastaba was the one in the desert that Tempe opened with Dad and Mom _years _ago. All of the Chatran's are the living relatives of Queen Aparris.'

'Hoooly _crap!_' Parker exclaimed.

'Sssssshhhhhh!' Howie slapped his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. 'You can't say anything till it's announced officially - you _swore _to that.' Parker nodded fast to pledge his troth. Appeased, Howie took his hand away from Parker's mouth.

'That's like - _awwwwe_-some,' Parker drooled, totally impressed, then remembered the gauze patch on Isis' arm the other day and the delay in her being able to swim for a few days. He'd assumed that was because she had her period. 'But - why didn't your Dad give Bones the sample?'

Howie explained, 'Tempe thought that if Dad gave the sample then the academic community might think it was a cheat or something cos he'd been looking for Aparris for so long and was obsessed - something like that - its all to do with when the baby was born dead…' He batted away the reasons; not fully understanding it.

'Whoa -wait, back up, Howie, you've lost me - what dead baby?'

Howie lost his smile, and turned unusually serious. 'Oh. I thought you knew about that being close with Tempe.' Parker shook his head, not privy to that sad information. 'When Tempe was here last time and they opened the mastaba Mom was pregnant. She shouldn't have been working in the desert. But she had the baby, Tempe delivered it - it was born dead...' Parker sagged, unable to imagine the horror of that for all concerned. 'My Dad has never forgiven himself. He thought it was his punishment for being so obsessed with Queen Aparris and stuff. He's been trying to make amends ever since. He thought if he could prove Aparris was real he wouldn't feel so guilty. But he shouldn't, it was just a _terrible _thing to have happened. I reckon that's why they wanted to be alone tonight - to remember the little guy.'

Oh. Man, Howie, that's _way _tragic. Your Dad _wouldn't _lie about Queen Aparris just to feel better.'

'No he wouldn't but anyway, nobody would think a young girl would cheat or lie. Dad asked me, but I didn't want to do it.' Parker cocked a brow, but Howie didn't elaborate on his reasons, going on with, 'Isis agreed to and she's _way _more sensible to handle all the press fuss there's gonna be. She's excited for Dad and Mom but I know she's kinda scared about being famous.'

Parker agreed thoughtfully, 'Yeah, yeah, I bet…' Parker's pulse began to slow, and he relaxed a little again. 'You and Isis are really close, aren't you? I mean, _twin _close.'

Howie nodded, and sighed. 'Yeah. I know what she'll say before she does - it's weird to be in her head sometimes, and she in mine.'

Parker eyed him closely, wondering if he knew what was between Isis and him. But Howie's expression didn't hint to that connection so he moved on. 'So, you are the descendants of Queen Aparris and a pharaoh,' he stated slowly as if confirming the revelation, and in awe. Howie nodded slowly, grinning at him. 'Just think - if the pharaoh's still ruled Egypt, you could be a _pharaoh_, Howie.'

'I said that to Dad, he _laughed _at me. Apparently, Aparris was a _consort _of a pharaoh so their kids were _never _made pharaoh only his real wife's kids were. That was a rule.'

'Ooooh. Right…' Parker pulled the sheet up over his chest, and sighed. 'I still think you would've made a _brilliant _pharaoh, Howie.' Touched, Howie put up his knuckles up for Parker to tap, which he did. 'Night, Howie.'

'Night, Park...' Howie rolled onto his side, and fell asleep almost immediately once he'd thumped his pillows into shape. Parker lay in the dark unable to sleep with too many thoughts chasing around his head like cars in the Indi 500. The thought that Isis was directly related to a queen wasn't, to him, surprising; he thought she was a queen anyway. He recalled the long beaded plat of Aparris' mummy, and was sure her imagined beauty were traits Isis had inherited.

When Howie started to snore, Parker grinned, still wide awake with his mind stuck in sixth gear. He slipped out of bed, and tip-toed to his navy terry robe, tucked his cell in the pocket, and left his room.

Looking across the courtyard to Mater's room, where he knew Isis was sleeping, he saw soft yellow light coming from under the door. He realised she was still awake and the room must have been lit by candles, and wondered how much more beautiful she would look in candlelight.

With his heart thumping hard, he sent her a message, then went to sit on one of the sun beds. As he walked slowly around the tranquil cloister, he felt his cell vibrate before he got around the courtyard. He slowed to read it, and smiled. As he came to the steps, Isis looked up to him, already laying on a sun bed. Nervously he smiled, and walked over to her.

'I couldn't sleep,' she softly explained the reason for her nocturnal wandering, checking she wasn't showing anything too revealing, by pulling her white terry robe around her tighter. Parker thought that wasn't surprising knowing what he knew now. 'I've just been looking at the stars - they're beautiful tonight,' she said shyly. Then she dropped her eyes from his, as she said bashfully, 'And, I think your parents are - are - being intimate.'

To her surprise Parker snorted his amusement, and nodded. 'Yeah, they do that a _lot_. Its like they're on honeymoon or something.' Smiling softly, Isis nodded just the tiniest amount, then looked back up to the heavens. He sat own on the other sun bed, and watched her look up again. He looked up too, but quickly back to her. She was half laying half, propped up and her legs were crossed at the ankles and her arms were folded over her midriff. Although she looked relaxed, Parker could see she seemed troubled, and thought he knew what about. He wanted tell her he knew so she could talk to him about her worries but he'd made Howie a promise he wasn't going to break.

'Do you like stars?' he asked, thinking that was a pathetic opening line, and nearly grimaced. Without looking at him she nodded.

'Yes - very much but I don't know many constellations. I wish I did.'

'Oh,' he said, sparking a thought. He jumped onto the bed beside her, pulling out his cell not noticing her sudden concern for his closeness. 'I've got a cool app on this - hang on a sec.' Isis looked to the steps anxiously as he mirrored her reclined position, and fiddled with his cell. 'Here you go.' He handed the cell to her with a charming smile, adding, 'Hold it up to the sky, go on,' he encouraged, with a keen nod. Her anxiousness sapped away fast when the app he'd loaded picked out the constellations it was pointing at.

Isis gasped, then giggled covertly, clearly astonished by the clever app. 'This is _amazing, _Parker. Look - it says that's Leo.' He looked to the screen, and nodded, thrilled he made her smile again. Their bodies were close and if he just turned his head, he knew his nose would touch her cheek but didn't. 'Oh. _Incredible_,' she gushed, scanning the Milky Way, and picking out Cassiopeia next.

'Yeah - its pretty cool. Cassiopeia was said to be really vain so Poseidon tied her to a chair in the heavens forever to punish her for saying she was prettier than another goddess.' Slowly Isis turned her head to look into his eyes, loving that he knew that myth and had told her the story. He looked to her too, then realised how close they were: in easy kissing distance. He blushed on a slow swallow as she moved back slightly, looking worried about their un-chaperoned situation. He smiled as handsomely as he could, understanding her concern, then reassured her gallantly, 'Don't worry, Isis, I'll be a perfect gentleman…' Charmed, Isis cocked a brow. 'Don't get me wrong, I wanna kiss you but we can't, can we? You're engaged, so…'

Searching his eyes, she asked quietly and softly, 'Did Howie tell you that?' Parker nodded, looking back up to the sky, feeling sick for dropping Howie in it so quickly. 'I'm _not _engaged.' He looked back to her as she scanned the stars with his cell again. 'I won't marry him - I've told Dad I won't.'

'C-can you do that - I thought..?'

Still reading the sky via his cell, she explained, 'I'm only going to marry for love - not because someone tells me to - its cruel and archaic. It worked for Mom and Dad but I'm not taking that chance. I want a career before I'm expected to have a family. He's horrible anyway. He's got bucked teeth, greasy hair, and smells of rotten fish.'

'Haa. Why would your Dad pick him then?'

'Because his parents are rich and he can support me. But I'd rather be poor and in love than rich and unhappy - wouldn't you?' She looked at him again for his opinion. Parker swallowed, nodding. She flicked her eyes to his lips, then back up to his eyes, saying tremulously, 'So - you're not going to kiss me then?' Parker shook his head slowly, staring deep into her eyes so he could see his own reflection. 'Ok,' she said sadly, but then slowly leant towards him. Parker felt himself trembling. Then she gently rested her brow on his which stopped his trembles, only because it felt incredible to have her so close, and she calmed him instantly.

They stayed like that breathing one another's exhales, and staring at each other. Parker thought he better say something rather than lay in silence with her, although he wanted to forever. 'Why couldn't you sleep?'

'Because I'm worried about…' she trailed off quietly. He saw her check his eyes out again, clearly deciding if she could trust him with the information. He held his breath. Then to his sadness, she lifted her brow off his. 'Never mind…' she whispered, then leant in extremely close to him, changing the subject, and held his cell aloft again. 'Look, Parker - the plough...' They were practically cheek to cheek looking at his screen together, and could smell her warm sweetness, and couldn't help breathing her in. It was a wonderful sensation and yet illicit, which only added to his complete joy. But he felt sorry for her worry and very protective of her, and wanted to tell her what Howie had vowed him not to say.

Being gagged, he did the only thing he could to comfort her. Parker slowly, so as not to startle her, eased his hand out of his pocked, hesitated for a few seconds, then with courage slipped his arm around her shoulder. He'd surreptitiously watched her expression change slightly as he did so. Her eyes never left the cell's screen but he saw a tiny smile flirt with her lips as he innocently hugged her to comfort. Once his arm was around her properly she nestled into his flank, and looked into him with her big brown mellow eyes. He grinned quickly, nervously, goofily, then said, sounding like a squeaky cartoon mouse, 'Is this allowed - do you mind?'

Moved by his respect, she confessed softly, 'I was hoping you'd cuddle me. Its always me that seems to be touching you first. You must think I'm a cheap easy girl who knows nothing about the world and lives in a tiny village on a silly farm,' she explained self-debasingly.

Gasping in horror, he shook his head to vehemently rebuff, 'I _don't _think that. No -never.' Isis dared to stare into his eyes, feeling her heart swell with his open-heartedness. 'I think your _gorgeous - _the _best _girl I've _ever _met. I love where you live too and you're so _smart, _Isis. You speak French, English _and _Arabic - know tons of…' Interrupting him and their intimate moment, they heard Booth's strangled cry of Bones' name heralded into the star spangled night.

Isis' eyes widened, then she squashed her smile by covering her teeth with her lips. Parker gasped, shocked too, then they both started to giggle naughtily, both understanding what that exaltation implied.

Once their giggles subsided, they snuggled down to view the constellations again, comfortable and safe against one another. They talked for hours about the stars and planets. Parker told her the stories about them that he knew, but made a few up just to impress her or make her laugh. Most of them she believed but when he got a little over zealous she laughed at him, and challenged him with bull poo. Then they'd laughed again. Eventually they drifted off to sleep, cuddling one another close, with blissful smiles on their faces.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Dawn Disasters**

Parker batted open his eyes on a deep waking breath, and filled his lungs with Isis, and grinned, made docile by her tender hold on him. They'd spent the whole night together under the stars and he felt like a god. Holding her a little tighter, he closed his eyes again for a few seconds, but snapped them open again, when he realised they were not alone around the pool. Fearfully he looked to the springboard to see Bones in the lotus position on it in her robe. Her eyes were gently closed, and she had a serene look on her face and was perfectly still and balanced on its end. It was obvious to him she was meditating.

Feeling him tense, Isis woke slowly too, but nuzzled into his shoulder with a tranquil hum. 'Salaam, Parker,' she murmured softly, and looked up to him with adoring hooded eyes. Seeing his concerned expression, she sat up, and looked around. Her soft gasp that they'd been rumbled, ripped her away from Parker as she stood panic-stricken. Parker felt bereft losing his warm appendage, and seeing the look of disgrace on her mortified face. Her sudden movement dropped Parker's cell to the ground with a scuttling shock, splitting the near silence. As she quickly picked it up, she saw Bones coolly open an eye, then close it again. Parker looked to Isis, and tried to ease her with a smile that said, _its ok, Bones is cool. _But Isis scurried off like a dishonoured girl back to her room with tears in her eyes.

Now Parker felt horrific and very un-god-like. He'd seen her shame, and felt completely responsible for it although nothing had happened between them overnight. He didn't know what to do for the best. He thought about going after her or running away too back to his bed; to pretend to wake up innocently beside Howie, or speak to Bones about Isis' distraught hasty exit. But it was Bones that moved first. She opened her eyes to him, and gently waved him over.

Feeling his stomach churning, and knees weak, he slowly walked over to her with a flush of shame on his face too now. Bones said quietly, 'Be honest with me.' Parker nodded, swallowing in an attempt to lubricate his parched throat. 'Did you…?' Parker cut her off with a fast shake of his head.

'No, _nothing _- we just talked and slept together,' he confessed, but realised that sounded really bad so blushed to a deeper shade to burgundy. Bones nodded slowly, but obviously believing him.

'Its still early - go back to bed for a while, Parker. I'll speak to Isis - she was obviously upset I witnessed you two together. We're all going into Luxor today after breakfast. Mudha want's Howie and Isis to come too.' Parker hung about like a bad smell, not knowing what to say or do next. Bones smiled at his confusion, disrobing down to her costume, then said sweetly, 'Off you go.' Dismissed pleasantly, Parker made haste, and left her to her dawn swim.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

By the time breakfast was over and everybody was ready to leave it was gone nine. Parker realised very quickly that Bones must have already talked to Isis about spying them this morning, because she seemed to be happy again. She didn't say much to him at breakfast only that she was excited to get to Luxor to see her Dad. He deliberately kept his distance, and said nothing to her, just happy she seemed ok now.

They all left the mountains on various vehicles, and headed for the small ferry port just outside the village. They left the quads and moped locked up, and caught a packed diesel ferry over to the other side, then walked to the museum through the bustling streets. Parker was excited too, along with Isis and Howie, but felt claustrophobic being in the city again. He'd gotten used to the lazy way of life and lack of people on the west bank and found it a bit of a shock to the system.

He pushed an equally excited Chrissy in her shaded stroller as Howie and Isis walked with him behind Booth and Bones. They were hand in hand and full of affectionate smiles again, he noted. Isis and Parker exchanged tiny knowing smiles when Booth kissed Bones sweetly in the street, whispering something in her ear that made her smack his arm to reprimand him. She briefly checked over her shoulder, making sure they hadn't heard what sauciness he'd whispered to make her colour up.

To Parker's shock there were a few men standing outside the gates to the museum with large lens cameras being held back by a security guard as they neared. Howie flicked a glance to Isis, seeing her sparkling eyes dim a little and the colour drain from her face. Brotherly Howie took her hand, and gave her a reassuring smile. Parker knew what that was about, and wished he could do that for her. Word had obviously spread and the speculation in the city was rife now about Mudha's discovery.

'Keep close,' Bones instructed, as Booth walked a little faster to get to the photographers first. Bones came to their sides, and slipped her arm around Parker, saying, 'Go through the gates and into that building. Don't talk to them - ok?' Parker nodded solemnly, and hurried on through behind Isis and Howie. Parker looked over his shoulder to see Booth talking to the men, and shielding them from having their picture taken. He was making himself large and annoying and Parker was immensely grateful, although the photographers looked pretty harmless to him.

Isis and Howie seemed to know where they were going, and sighed with relief when they got through the double doors into the air conditioned corridor. Parker felt the cool air suddenly raise goose bumps everywhere, and shock him; he couldn't remember the last time he felt that sensation. Before anyone had time to comment on the photographers Booth and Bones came through the doors too. With a sweet smile to Isis, Bones said, 'Lead the way,' and gestured ahead down the corridor.

They all followed Isis as she paced off confidently with everyone in tow. 'I suppose the words out,' Parker said quietly to Bones. She nodded.

'It doesn't matter. Mudha is announcing the find in two days at a press conference here in the museum.'

'That soon?' he asked incredulously.

'Yes. The information has spread very quickly up and down the banks especially since the tomb collapse.'

'The SS Sudan - will it come?'

'Oooh yes,' she purred with a confident smile. 'Its all arranged and it'll be in port this afternoon to be rigged up for the announcement. The other preparations are being made now too. That's where we're going, Parker. I think you'll be impressed.' Parker's excitement sky-rocketed as they walked through another set of doors into the museum proper.

The large airy space was sprinkled liberally with glass cabinets full of ancient artefacts; encased mummies, huge stone carved sarcophagi, canopic jars and all things deliciously Egyptian. What took Parker's breath was that the large museum was full of people moving things around, and setting up a stage area for the conference. Mudha was sternly directing the confusing proceedings from his wheelchair with a plan on his lap. Parker noted too, the walls were hung with enormous blown up photographs of the paintings from Queen Aparris' tomb walls. Behind the intended stage was hung a banner which read: _The Legend Of Queen Aparris_ in huge blue lettering edged with gold. And her hieroglyphs where everywhere he looked, again on beautifully printed banners. Parker thought it looked amazing and just like being back in her tomb.

Isis ran to Mudha, and kissed him hard, clearly just as excited and overwhelmed by all the preparations. 'Isis! Howie! You made it,' he gushed, losing his sternness for open affection on seeing his beloved children. Parker thought he looked very different somehow but couldn't put his finger on why. 'Parker - Chrissy, Salaam!' he greeted wholesomely. Then Mudha began explaining how he was setting up the stage, where Aparris was going to be displayed and how. Then he pointed to all the spots where her burial artefacts were going to be. Parker realised it was obviously a huge task to get it all completed in time but Mudha assured them it would be done with time to spare. Parker saw Isis held Mudha's hand constantly, and he seemed reluctant to let it go as well. He thought that was really cute as Mudha knew how anxious she must be about the world wide announcement.

While Mudha was chatting happily; answering questions and solving set up issues, Bones carried Chrissy around the space showing her things, and talking to her. Booth walked around with them too, trying not to get in the way of the harassed movers and shakers.

'Then after the announcement and interviews,' Mudha rattled on, peaking Parker's interest again, 'The Sudan will start the celebrations from right outside the museum. There will be _fireworks _and she will be _lit _up - then the next day will travel slowly down to Aswan taking the good news with her to the people.' Parker saw Isis bristle with excitement, and look at him with an exhilarated smile. He mirrored it back with just as much power but lost it a tad when he noted the air con was goose bumping something on her skin too. He looked away to his sneakers, and started recalling batting averages.

'Parker, I was thinking this announcement would be brilliant for your school report,' Mudha said suddenly. Parker knew his idea was inspired, and nodded to accept the challenge, but turned gormless when he added generously, 'I will give you the first question at the world interview - how's that for a _scoop_?' Parker gulped, losing all thoughts of Babe Ruth's genius. Bones, Chrissy and Booth were back with them now and had overheard Mudha.

'What an excellent idea, Mudha - isn't it, Parker?'

'I-I don't know what to ask you,' he stuttered, feeling his knees rattle at the thought of standing up in front of all the press and asking a question. Booth put his hand on his shoulder, and he looked to him.

'You'll think of something good to ask him - I have faith in you, Son.' Parker grinned feebly, thinking that faith was wholly misplaced. 'That's sorted then.' Then just like that it was settled, it seemed to Parker; he couldn't possibly refuse the unprecedented offer when everybody seemed so sure of him to deliver.

The next hour was a blur as they were given a personal tour and met all the staff involved in the project. Parker started to take notes with his mind on his one perfect question. Then after a drinks break back in Mudha's office he gave Isis and Howie a little cash to go and spend in the city while they got on with the prep for the announcement. Booth stayed with Bones and Chrissy at the museum in the cool.

'Where shall we go - the bazaar?' Howie asked, as they snuck out of the museum's back exit to avoid the paparazzi. Buoyant now, Isis winkled her nose up at his suggestion, walking between them with a spring in her step. Parker shrugged, not caring where they went.

'Let's go to the square and have lunch over looking the temple. Then we can see the Sudan coming down the river from there.' Parker nodded absently, not really listening, with his mind elsewhere. Noting his distraction, she enquired, 'Parker - are you ok?'

'Nooo-w,' he said with complete honestly. Isis' jaw hung so did Howie's, and they all came to stop. Slouching, Parker sighed despondently. 'What am I gonna ask your Dad - I don't know what to ask him? I'm gonna make a complete feckin' idiot of myself.' Isis looked to Howie, and pouted for Parker. Howie put his arm around his shoulder, and walked on with him, doing exactly what she would've done if allowed the privilege.

'It'll be ok, Parker. Isis maybe _really _ugly but she quite clever. She'll come up with something for you to ask him,' he said sympathetically. Howie braced for his sisters thump, and when it came he ouched, then laughed.

'I'm just going to get some top-up for my cell,' Isis informed, walking into a little shop, after flicking Parker a coy smile. Parker knew from that smile she was going to probably blow her unexpected windfall on texting him and was really touched.

While she was inside Parker said covertly, 'She seems ok about things now?'

Howie nodded. 'Yeah but she's good at hiding stuff that upsets her, Parker. She's still freaked - believe me.' Isis came out of the shop, and handed Parker and Howie an ice cream, licking one herself. Absolutely charmed, Parker thanked her profusely for the treat, which she batted away flippantly.

Licking the sweet confection, they strolled around the steaming streets, and passed shisha cafés that tumbled out onto the sidewalks. They window shopped all the small stores with western attire for sale, and numerous phone and computer shops. They even passed a McDonalds as they reached a huge square surrounded by a nearly deserted triple-lane road. It was behind a huge temple which, in other circumstances, he would have loved to have a look around. But, like a rolling stone, Parker was just happy to go wherever they wanted to take him.

The square, he was told, was where friends and family met up in the cool of the evening and eat or drink in one of the cafés that overlooked the square. It had tall date palms scattered around for shade and long stone benches to sit on to wile away a few hours, watching the world go by. A few horse and traps with their owners waited patiently for a fare in the shade. He spotted too, women in full jet burka and shuttlecock veils walk briskly across the square to market. It fascinated Parker that they balanced huge circular flat baskets on their heads, piled up with vegetables. Amazingly, he noticed, they still managed to carry bags of shopping in their hands too.

The leafy square was busy with a surprising amount of teenagers too, Parker noted. He thought it was similar to an open air mall where his friends would hang out on the weekends back home. He was told their friends from the village school across the river often came into Luxor to do just that.

They found an empty bench, and sat down under the shade of one of the sprawling emerald thatched date palms, finishing off their ice creams. Some of the teenagers acknowledged Howie and Isis with casual friendly waves or high chin nods and they them. Parker recognised a few of them from the tunnel collapse day, and smiled at those he remembered. However, Parker soon felt a little awkward: as he was getting quite a few admiring glances from the girls that began to mill around at a safe inquisitive distance. They were checking him out, and gossiping behind their palms or cell phones and with little discretion. He tried not to blush or feel any more self-conscience than he already did.

'Uh-oh. Watch out, here comes trouble,' Howie warned out of the side of his mouth, looking away to the busy river, and ignoring a guy that was nearing their bench. He peeled out of a crowd of admiring, giggling girls, and strutted over like a peacock on heat. Parker watched him come over, and felt Isis shift beside him, uncomfortable suddenly. Isis stood respectfully to greet him with a nervous smile, and tucked her fingers in the back pockets of her jeans. Parker hated him with a vengeance, whomever he was, immediately. But with her reaction and Howie's heads up, Parker guessed who he was. Parker saw he wasn't bucked toothed, nor was he ugly as he'd imagined. He was tall; handsome, older than her by a couple of years, smelt of expensive aftershave and dressed stylishly too. Parker's thirteen-and-three-quarters-year-old world fell apart instantly.

'Hi, Babe, long time no see. Have you missed me?' He went to kiss her lips, full of arrogance and self-importance but Isis put her hand on his chest, and subtly stepped back. His intended kiss didn't find its mark, much to Parker's relief.

'Salaam, Kaliam. This is Parker Booth, he's our friend from the US.' He shot Parker a snivelling glare with a rude high chin nod to barely acknowledge him for stealing the other girls attention away from him. Parker lifted his hand to shake his but he looked away back to Isis with a lecherous smile, dismissing his hand like it was a dirty rag.

'You didn't answer my texts, you sexy _tease_,' he drooled, devouring her curves unashamedly with his eyes. 'I thought we were gonna hang out this week - get a little _spicy_?' Isis glanced to Parker, riddled with humiliation as Kaliam had made it sound as if she'd agreed to join up with him; when in fact she'd totally ignored his smutty text.

'Umm. I've been busy, Kaliam. H-how are your family?' Kaliam shrugged a shoulder at her question; not bothering to reply. He had his hands on her hips as if he owned her, and Parker twitched on the bench, feeling himself tense; especially seeing how uncomfortable Isis was about his presumptuous behaviour. Howie gave Kaliam a half-hearted smile/sneer, then nudged Parker.

'Come on, Park, let's go for a walk.' Parker didn't want to go and leave her with the wandering-handed Kaliam, but stood anyway, and looked to Isis who gave him the tiniest nod. They wandered off slowly to give them some privacy.

'You _lied_, he's really good looking and mega cool,' Parker whispered, looking back over his shoulder as Isis and Kaliam sat down on the bench. He saw Kaliam light a cigarette, then put his arm around her waist.

'I never told you _that_. Anyway, what do you care?'

Parker realised it was Isis that had told him of Kaliam's obnoxious traits, so covered for his emotional slip up quickly, 'I care cos she's a friend - she's doesn't like him, _I _don't like him. What is he, an octopus? He's got his _hands _all over _her_. And is he allowed to smoke?' Parker didn't realise that Howie had come to a stop when he heard what he was gnashing through gritted teeth.

Howie put two and two together, and teased, 'You like her don't you?' Parker stopped too, blushing, then looked to Howie.

'What? No - no. She's a friend. I'm just looking out for her - that's all.' Howie walked up to him again. They both looked back to Isis surreptitiously, hovering under another whispering palm caressed by the breeze coming off the Nile.

'You _do_. You _like _my sister,' Howie confirmed again, with a confident grin tickling his lips; not in the slightest bit upset by his epiphany.

Parker twitched, struggling to lie and failed, so went with, 'Ssshh. Ok - I like your sister. Drop it, Howie. What's he doing now?' he asked with his back to them. Howie looked over, and sighed forlornly at what he saw.

'He's trying to kiss her again - she's trying to be polite and push him away. He's so out of order. That's so disrespectful. He shouldn't be doing that - not in public.' Parker could hear giggling from a gaggle of girls Kaliam had been with and they were laughing at Isis trying to be demure. It all got too much for Parker, and seeing Isis' distress, felt his blood boil, and stomped back towards their bench. En route Isis stood, looking upset and very anxious. Kaliam snatched at her forearm to stop her from leaving, and being rejected by her in front of his peers.

Parker bristled. 'Hey!' he barked to get Kaliam's attention. Seeing Parker jaw gritted and pumped, Isis shook her head at him not to intervene, but he couldn't help himself. 'Let go of her!' he shouted, coming to her side on his metaphorical white charger.

'It's ok, Parker - I'm leaving.'

'No your _not_, you're mine - remember?' Kaliam commanded, pulling her towards him by her forearm possessively.

'Take your hand off her - she wants to go. You shouldn't touch a girl like that. Let go.'

'Fuck off, _Yank_,' he sneered in Parker's face with his smoky breath, towering over him. Parker straightened his back, feeling his heart pounding and muscles tighten.

Isis begged, 'Kaliam, _please, _let go…' Kaliam didn't, despite her trying to pry off his bruising grip from her arm.

'You heard the lady. Take your _filthy _hand off her.'

'Or _what, _Shrimp?' That was the straw that broke the camels back and all Parker needed for a retaliation. Parker stepped up, and poked Kaliam straight in the eye really hard with his index finger. 'Aaaahh!' Kaliam let go instantly, and swore again, covering his eye with his palm. Isis gasped, and tried to pull Parker away, but he refused to back off, fuming inside and trembling with adrenalin on the outside. Howie grabbed Isis, and took her away a few steps, protecting her now as the crowd of muttering teenagers gathered closer.

Watery-eyed Kaliam rose to his full intimidating height, sneered, and clenched his fist to even the score, but Parker was way ahead on points and wasn't going to drop any. Without warning, Parker swung his right foot hard, and kicked Kaliam between his legs with so much force his toes cracked in his sneakers. Kaliam crumpled to the ground like a sack of mushy spuds, clutching his withered privates. He groaned his agonising demise to a chorus of shocked gasps from the gathered teens. Parker stepped closer, and looked down at him with complete distain. 'If you _ever _touch Isis again like that I'll get my Dad to _shoot _you - he'll do it too.' Kaliam nodded fast, heeding his warning. 'Now - apologise to the lady.' Kaliam looked totally bemused and humiliated as he rolled onto his knees, still holding his swelling scrotum in his Kliens.

'Ss sorrwwee,' Kaliam whimpered airless and pathetic. Parker looked over his shoulder to Isis, asking a silent question of her: _was that a good enough apology? _She nodded fast, with her heart pulsing in her chest and her arms aching to hug her valiant hero.

Parker looked back to Kaliam. 'You best go home and put some ice on those little balls before they get as big as your head.' Isis covered her mouth with her palm, smothering her laugh. Howie did however, heartily, then gestured to Parker that it was time to make a triumphant hasty exit.

They walked away three abreast through the speechless crowd with heads held high. With all eyes on them, Parker said quietly, trying not to hobble, 'I think I might have broken a toe.' Howie checked over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed.

Isis, still trembling, whispered sweetly, 'Oh. Parker, sukran - _thank _you.'

Smiling bravely, but really covering for his painful toe, Parker said humbly, 'No problem, Isis. He was touching you - that's _so _wrong…' Howie smiled wryly, leading them to the riverbank.

They crossed the wide road, and sat down on a bench not far from the museum and ferry port with relieved sighs. Isis fussed over Parker making him look nervously to Howie. But he looked charmed by Parker's embarrassment and his sisters deep concern. 'Let me see your toe,' she insisted, kneeling in front of him to untie his sneaker.

'No - its fine, _really_.' But she was already slipping off his sock. He watched her inspect his toes, and wiggle each one gently. 'Ouw! Ok - that's enough. I think its just bruised.' Isis looked up, massaging his foot tenderly. Parker thought of Babe Ruth again and Joe DiMaggio; nothing was working. She was looking at him with her big brown sparkling eyes, and smiling, haloed by the shimmering Nile behind. 'Really, Isis, please stop,' he begged, leaning over to crease himself up to crush his arousal as flat as he could. She only relented when Parker guffawed, 'I'm ticklish - they're not broken.' He slipped his sock back on as she slumped beside him. Parker took his time to put his sneaker on, and tie the knot perfectly. Then he stayed creased over, resting his chin on his palms. 'I shouldn't have done that…' Parker said reflectively. He felt Howie pat his back.

'You were _awesome_, Park. He got what he deserved. If I'd had the courage I would have kicked him too but I'm a lover not a fighter.' Parker gave him a weird, confused glance, but Howie was already gazing across the river so didn't catch it.

'I told you he was horrible,' Isis said softly, reading a text she'd just received. 'Oh. Mom needs me to take Mater back to the villa. I have to go.' Parker's erection waned very fast with that knowledge.

'But - you'll miss the Sudan?' he said, feeling dreadful for her. She stood, and flashed him a tender smile but didn't show her bitter disappointment in it.

'Thank you for everything you did, Parker. I'm extremely grateful.' Then she said to Howie, 'Tell Dad I'll see him tonight.' Howie nodded as she left. Parker watched her trot back to the diesel ferry, and jump on it, getting swallowed up in the throng of people onboard. He was still leant over but almost under control, when he looked around to Howie on a sigh.

'Don't worry, Parker, Isis will see it at the announcement. Come on, I want to go to the souk and spend my money…'

**Chapter XXIII**

**Revelations **

The next two days were frantic with preparations and trips backwards and forwards over the river to the museum for Bones. As promised, the SS Sudan had arrived at Luxor and was everything Isis said it was. Parker adored the pretty paddle steamer and texted her pictures of it to cheer her.

The village was in a high state of excitement and the preparations for the celebrations for that were in full swing too. He'd not seen hide nor hair of Isis or Howie either, which had depressed him completely. They texted each other but although he'd sent Isis loads of messages she'd only responded a couple of times, which concerned him deeply. At best they were perfunctory pleasant thank you's for the photos and not much else of note. His paranoia became rampant as he considered he'd possibly caused an international incident when he kicked Kaliam; an old family friend of Isis' parents. Maybe that was why she was staying away? he questioned himself. Maybe she'd gone off him for being too possessive of her? Or had she become bored with his constant mushy texts? Or was Mudha incensed by his actions and forbidden her from contacting him again? All of those questions and thousands more whizzed around his troubled mind. To find some solace and take his mind off his worries, he stopped staring at his insect collection, which had grown to include a scorpion he found this morning, and headed out to the pool.

Parker lazed out by the pool after lunch, finishing off Agatha Christie's; Death On The Nile prior to getting ready for tonight big event. Bones, who'd been hauled up in Howard Carter's office for the last two evenings, finally surfaced hand in hand with Booth. Beaming at him and with a secret lurking in their eyes, they came scurrying over like Tweedledum and Tweedledee. They sat down on the edge of the opposite sun bed, trying to contain their news.

Seeing their playful smiles and child-like excitement, Parker couldn't help but smile through his chronic depression at them. Marking his page, he asked, 'Ok - what's going on?' Bones and Booth exchanged big smiles, nudging the other to tell him. There were a few moments where they supplicated to one another until Parker huffed. 'One of you, _please_, just say it before I get wrinkles.'

Booth began, 'Ok - after the announcement tonight and interviews you know there will be fireworks…?'

'Yes!' Bones interrupted gleefully, with a flare of her wild blue eyes. 'Which we're going to watch from the _roof _of the museum.' Booth nodded fast, exchanging glances with Bones, then opened his mouth about to speak again but Bones beat him to it. 'We're going on the Nile for a few days on the _Sudan_,' Bones blurted the secret. Booth gasped, aghast at her for jumping the gun in her excitement to tell Parker the news.

'I was gonna tell him that _bit _- we agreed!' he reprimanded. Bones laughed, uncaringly, kissing his cheek to placate him. Parker felt the knife twist in his heart and his guts hollow out. Although he was roily excited about moving base for a while, it meant that he wouldn't see Isis or Howie for a while and that made him tweak with pain. The fact that he was going on the Sudan, when it was obviously Isis' dream, made him feel rotten to the core too and maggoty.

When Booth and Bones looked back to Parker he appeared gutted, but tried to smile. Bones and Booth exchanged understanding looks, then checked their buoyant smiles.

Booth ruffled up his wild hair. 'You don't seem too happy about that, Son?'

'I _am_, that's brilliant, _really _brilliant and a massive treat. _Thank _you. Its just…' he trailed off, and dropped his gaze from them. Bones took his hand, and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her from under his lashes.

'I suspect -,' she began tenderly, 'you know who sample C is...' Parker flicked his eyes to Booth who winked at him, and saw Bones smile softly.

Parker grinned a little, and nodded to confirm that he did indeed know, then confessed, 'She-doesn't-know-I-know-though,' he rattled off like a machine gun. 'I haven't said anything to her about it cos she's kinda freaked out - so Howie says.' The adults exchanged gentle, perceptive smiles again.

Bones continued, 'We were faced with a problem, Parker. Mudha didn't want Isis to be harassed by the press until things calmed down a little. He knew she only agreed to be tested because it was so important to her parents. It's a big thing to be thrust into the spotlight at such a young age and…' Booth interrupted putting her on pause.

'So Bones and me came up with a plan. We wanted to take you down the Nile as far as Aswan so it seemed a great idea to take the Sudan.' Parker nodded, with a gentle trickle of adrenalin oozing into his veins. 'However…'

Nodding, Bones cut in over him now, 'We'd originally planned to leave Chrissy here with Mater but I couldn't leave her - _we _couldn't leave her, but unfortunately Mater has a phobia of large bodies of water, oddly enough. So we solved the two problems in a moment of inspiration.'

Booth carried on, with Bones draped over his shoulder like an elegant shawl, 'We asked Mudha and Aisha to consent to allow us to take Isis with us to help with Chrissy, and, of course, Isis would be out of the limelight for a while. We had to persuade Isis to come as she had her studies, her summer job commitments, and was reluctant to leave her Mom so close to her due date. We invited Howie too as you two get on so well.'

Parker twitched, feeling his extremities tingling with positive charge. 'Did-did Mudha and Aisha agree?' he asked nervously, feeling his heart expand and blood race in his veins. Bones and Booth smiled at each other, which signalled it was already settled. 'YEEPPEEE!' Parker scrambled off the sun bed, and bombed the centre of the pool, making a huge crater in it.

'Haa!' Bones laughed at his joyous leap, and walked to the edge of it, and waited for Parker to surface like a breaching whale. He swam to the edge, then flipped himself out onto the side to stand. 'You need to pack enough clean attire for four days - take swimwear too,' she instructed almost flippantly as Booth slipped his arms around her from behind, and smiled hard at his jubilant son.

Parker ran off, shouting over his shoulder, 'Ok. Fancy stuff?'

'Haa. That might be nice!' she shouted after him, but he was already gone, just his wet footprints remained and the pool began to slowly settle again to tranquil. Bones turned in Booth's demonstrative embrace. 'I think he's happy.' Booth nodded, then kissed her deeply.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Later**

When Parker walked into the transformed museum with Booth and Howie to take their reserved seats, it was packed to the rafters with high brow, world renown; Egyptologist, archaeologists, local politicians, museum dignitaries from Cairo, Alexandra, and Luxor. A large intimidating press core and a TV crew were set up at the back of the carefully positioned chairs.

On the drive in Parker had seen the village party was already in full swing but when they got into Luxor the streets were teeming with chatting people young and old too. Hundreds crammed in restaurants and cafés to watch their TV screens, and all the monuments and temples were lit up in glorious Technicolor.

The full moon lit the Nile outside the museum and on it was the stately, opulent SS Sudan. Its gunnels and elegant outline were hung with platinum lights and people awed at the symbol of a bygone era loved but not forgotten. Other Nile boats; felucca, fishing skiffs, ferries and tourist cruisers were moored up too, and lit the bustling banks, adding to the magical scene. The ponies that pulled traps were adorned with ribbons and even the taxis were decked out with flags and lights. Everywhere, it seemed to Parker, the proud people of a troubled Egypt smiled back at him. Seeing all that, Parker finally understood the magnitude of the events he'd been so closely involved in, and felt the privilege lodge into a special place in his memory.

'Got your question ready?' Booth asked him, flicking through the press release that was on his chair, not reading it.

Nodding, Parker smiled almost, but looked to the cabinet ahead which was draped with a sheer golden cloth to the floor. He knew inside the electronically controlled dry cabinet was Queen Aparris' mummy. She was watched over by two immaculately dressed museum armed guards you wouldn't want to meet on a well lit night, let alone a dark one.

'You nervous?' Booth asked, looking around to the bulky press core.

'Yep, just a little - you?'

'Scared _shitless_, Parker…' Booth confessed at a whisper to his ear, making Parker looked astounded at him. Howie looked a little pale too but chuckled, hearing Booth's comment. Booth threw Parker a wonky pout. 'Bones is - so that makes _me _nervous. She hates all this fuss.' Parker nodded empathetically, but touched that he was so honest with him. Booth looked at his watch, informing, 'Two minutes till show time.' Parker and Howie gulped, and nodded, hoping Isis and Bones didn't feel as anxious as he did.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! **

**In Mudha's Office**

Mudha checked his watch, seen by Bones as she clasped her notes to her hip, then looked to an ashen Isis standing next to a heavily pregnant Aisha. Conchesca, uncharacteristically, was wiping tears from her eyes, not with sorrow but with euphoria. Mohammed and Philippe traced a Mobius strip around the office, and bumped into each other when they crossed, then paced again, muttering their script.

With his destiny at hand, Mudha smiled at everybody who looked scared for different reasons, and said calmly, 'This is the moment…' he paused as everyone looked to him, and stilled. 'The moment we write our history, and tell the story of a Nubian slave girl that became a Queen of Egypt in death… Be _proud _of the part you've all played in making her real again and eternal.'

Holding Aisha's hand and Isis' with the other, Mudha kissed them each softly. Then Mudha motioned to Philippe to wheel him down the corridor to write their own eternal history. Bones walked behind them with a wisp of a smile on her lips. She knew this was the beginning of the end chapter for her but the start of another for the Chatran family. The formidable weight of this historic moment was not lost on her but rather than weighing her down, it straighten her spine and lifted her chin.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

The jubilant respectful standing ovation, Parker noted, went on for several minutes long after Mudha, Isis, Bones, Aisha and the rest of team took to the stage, and settled. The flashes from the multitude of cameras lit up their smiling faces, and stunned Parker's retinas, making him blink incessantly. He only had eyes for Bones and Isis though, he would've been shamed to admit, and clapped wildly. Booth wolf-whistled the beautifully dressed women on the stage, and Parker saw Isis, Bones and Aisha pick them out in the crowd, and laugh. Then Booth blew Bones a kiss off his palm, and she shook her head slightly, and chuckled. Isis whispered something into her ear, making Bones nod, and whisper back to her. Then they both laughed.

The presentation began with Mudha. He explained who he was and then a screen behind them rolled down and Parker watch on in wonder as Queen Aparris' story was told as per the legend of the region. His nerves disappeared instantly, as in the room he could hear a pin drop, and everyone listened avidly. They watched images of the Giza necropolis, the giant pyramid Khafre had built, the history of the war that brought a slave girl to Khafre's side. Their heartbreaking love story and tragic ending was retold with dignity and love. Parker saw a few women discreetly wiping their eyes, clearly moved by it, and smiled, charmed by their reactions.

Later there was the story of how Mudha followed the ancient legend around the desert and finally to Aparris' tomb. Each member of his team presented separate portions of the excavations and painstaking research they'd done. Parker noted cameras flashed regularly, people wrote notes on pads, and stuffy professionals nodded solemnly as the facts were retold.

Eventually it was Bones' turn to explain what she'd discovered. Booth twitched nervously beside Parker as she stood to give her short technical lecture. Parker thought it was professional, compelling yet completely understandable to the common man or woman; and was so proud he wanted to cheer even though she hadn't finished talking. Booth whispered in his ear half way through it, 'She's so frickin' good at this - God knows what she was worried about…' Parker nodded to agree wholeheartedly. Bones didn't mention Isis by name but used the terms; sample A, B and C to explain the DNA evidence and the toxicology results to link in with the legend. A ripple of excitement rumbled through the throng as she explained that cyanide was found in Aparris' mummy and mummified organs inside her canopic jars.

At that point, dramatically the lights went out, instantaneously a spotlight lit a glass cabinet with a perfectly sculptured heart-shaped pound of solid gold was displayed to the worlds press. The astonished collective gasps were spine-tingling then, to Parker's deepening exhilaration, spontaneous applause broke out. Cameras flashed like a lightening storm had suddenly hit the room and made the museum occupants clamour for more stunning relics. Then again the lights went out and another spotlight lit a cabinet on the opposite side of the room having been uncovered. All eyes snapped to the lit case, and breath snatched again. It encased a magnificent chest made of smooth electra: a combined mix of gold and silver, created to catch the sun and moon rays. Parker knew electra was used to cap obelisks and once capped the pyramids at Giza. The chest was encrusted with opalescent pearls which formed Aparris' hieroglyphics. And so the presentation went on like that as each artefact was displayed in the same theatrical way.

Parker, Howie and Booth noted the electricity charged room hummed with ever increasing voltage as the crescendo built and they could taste the adrenalin in the steamy air. Finally Mudha got out of his wheelchair with assistance, and propped up on crutches, and said, 'May I present -,' everybody held their breaths, 'The Diamond of the Sunrise, and Daughter of the Reeds -,' the guarded case began to tilt and rise from the floor as if by magic, levitating so that everyone would be able to see her clearly, 'Queen Aparris…'

At the raised angle, the sheer gold cloth that covered her, slipped to the floor slowly revealing her glorious, spectacular death mask. Below it her perfectly linen-wrapped body nestled on gold silk. There were a few gasps of awe from the stunned, stilled crowd, then an eerie silence descended when all Parker could hear was the roar of blood in his ears and his heartbeat in his fingertips.

Then it was like the whole world exploded back into life and went crazy. Cheers; rapturous applause, sobs, a hurricane of lightening hit the museum again and even the riotous cheers of exhilaration from outside permeated the museum walls. Car horns, boat horns and chanting raised the heckles on the back of Parker's neck and goose bumps erupted. He looked to Booth who snapped him into a crushing hug at the triumph, and they jumped up and down like jack in the boxes with Howie joining in exuberantly.

It was at least five minutes, Parker judged, before everything calmed down enough for Mudha to restore some semblance of control. 'Thank you! _Thank _you,' he said, waving the crowd down humbly. 'I'm sure - I'm sure you have questions for the panel and we'd be delighted to answer them…' Parker felt his thighs tense but his knees turn to water. There were shouted questions from a range of positions around the pulsing room, but Parker noted Mudha ignored them all, and pointed to him specifically. _'You!_' he shouted over the cacophony, 'Do you have a question for the panel?' Everybody looked around to whom Mudha was pointing and smiling at. Booth kicked Parker's leg to stand up, while Howie nudged him with his elbow.

Nervously Parker got to his feet as the people all looked to him and a hush gradually descended. Isis smiled sweetly at him as did Bones seeing his terror. More camera flashes exploded but went in his direction this time. Parker took a deep breath, and swallowed slowly. 'Salaam, Mr Chatran,' he said quietly. Everybody strained to hear him. He heard Booth mutter: _louder_, so he tried again, 'Salaam, Mr Chatran and panel. Parker Booth - from Forest Pines High School, Georgetown in the USA...' Mudha grinned hard, and nodded as the crowd muttered around him and the press pack scribbled notes. 'Congratulations, this is an _amazing _discovery.' Fixing his eyes on Mudha's so as not to be intimidated by the world watching, Parker drew more breath to say, 'I understand your _grandfather _was with Mr Howard Carter when he opened Tutankhamen's tomb and asked him what he could see when they cracked the seal - his words are now part of our history. When asked, I believe he's quoted as saying, "I see _wonderful _things".' Mudha smiled, knowing what was coming, and was thrilled by the question he'd come up with, never doubting him. 'I was wondering, Sir, when you looked into Queen Aparris' tomb and saw all this, what was the first thing you said?' The press core all smiled at one another, clearly impressed with the young man stealing their thunder.

Mudha looked along at all the panel faces smiling at him, then laughed softly with Bones as they recalled that incredible moment. 'Parker, that's an _excellent _question. And one I'm proud to answer. At first I said: "Get me a torch - I can't see a damn thing!' The place erupted with laughter at his humorous quip, then Mudha calmed again, so did the audience with bated breath. _'Then _I said…' Mudha paused for effect, then said loudly, "She is found! She lives again - and so shall Egypt!".'

Howie was the first person to stand, and applaud his father in the museum, many followed soon after. The cheering outside grew stronger and filled the room too as the people understood his sentiment. Their beleaguered country had died a little during the recent troubles and it was going to come back to life with Egypt's daughter being found. It clearly wasn't a political statement rather a joyous one, that Mudha hoped would unite the people of his troubled land.

More questions where thrown like fizzing grenades at the stage and panel, but Parker bravely stood his ground, and put hand up. Bones cocked a brow, seeing him, then discreetly nudged Mudha. He looked to Parker again, and nodded for him to continue.

'I have another question!' he shouted over the raucousness. 'Just one more, please!' Everybody settled again when Mudha calmed them. 'This one is for the beautiful - sample C…' Parker said boldly. Isis glared at him to sit down and shut up, while Mudha, Aisha and Bones glanced to her nervously. However, emboldened Parker went on, 'Miss Chatran, hi.' Isis twitched, but nodded slightly, suddenly blasted by flashlights solely aimed at her. 'I'm curious, how does a _princess_ without a throne - get to school?'

Isis started to chuckle at his silly tongue-in-cheek question, but adored it: as it made her sound normal and an average girl living along the Nile; which of course she was, and what she longed to stay as. The audience and people watching outside instantly understood Parker's clever subtext. He wasn't deifying her as he knew the press would want to and that was what she was most scared of. But he'd levelled her in everybody's eyes to be just an average Egyptian teenager. By asking her that the focus of their rabid interest would shift back to Aparris and away from her, or so he hoped.

'_Smooooth_…' Booth drooled surreptitiously from his seated position, deeply impressed by Parker's thoughtfulness.

Parker whispered out of the side of his mouth, 'I know,' then smiled wider at Isis for her answer.

Isis cleared her throat politely, and flicked her immaculate long plat of shiny jet hair over her shoulder. She leant forward towards the microphone, and with a relaxed smile prettying her flawless face, she answered back just as cheekily, 'My _princely _brother and I share a moped to get to school and around our village of Sakhrana, Mr Booth.' Parker sniggered his thank you, and sat down, looking to Howie as everybody else began to laugh at her sweet joke too. They could almost feel the sudden, explosive cheers from the village rush over the Nile and impact the walls like a tornado as the proud residents of Sakhrana went wild. Hearing itself mentioned and put on the world wide stage, their friends, neighbours, and family rejoiced, and began their celebrations early.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Museum Roof**

**Two Hours Later**

Parker and Howie toasted each other and the auspicious night with frosted Coke cans. They waited impatiently for Isis and the rest to join them to watch the firework display. The multitudes below, and lining the banks, moved like a single entity of swarming interactive ants. They danced and cheered in the road, blocking the passage of any car that might have somewhere else to be tonight. It seemed the whole of Luxor, and possibly Egypt, were out on the streets and in jubilant mood. Tourists from around the world too mingled with the ecstatic crowds, taking pictures and joining in with the dancing when urged to. Music waffled up the walls of the draped, highlighted museum and hit the faces of the boys as they soaked up the crackling atmosphere.

Rebecca had called Parker the moment he sat down after his questions. She'd seen the live press conference, and congratulated him and everyone else too. He'd been barraged by texts from his school friends as well, all wanting to tell him they'd seen him and heard him mention their school. They were just as excited as the people of Sakhrana were. Across the Nile the boys could see the banks lined there too with people from the village. A few pre-emptive fireworks pierced the humid, crackling night air, and exploded over the silky Nile, lighting it up momentarily.

Suddenly the fire door onto the roof swung wide and Isis came through it first. She ran over to them, and hugged Parker first so tightly, his breath left his lungs. He squeezed her back with as much intensity, feeling her soft lips on his neck as she whispered, 'Thank you.' Looking into his dancing eyes now, releasing him slowly, because she heard the others arrive, and smiled with tears of relief in hers.

Seeing her welling up, Parker thought he better change the subject, 'Look - Isis, look at everybody. They're going _crazy_. Haa!' Looking as directed, Isis hurriedly pulled up a chair, and sat down. Howie and Parker did the same either side of her. Absently Parker handed her his half drunk Coke can, she took it without looking at him, and swigged with her eyes devouring the scene below.

Parker felt a hand slap his shoulder, and jerked, looking up. It was Mudha and he was grinning hard. 'I _knew _you'd come up with a _great _question, Parker. _Well _done,' he praised, offering his hand for him to shake. Parker did with gusto, and nodded when Mudha added, 'Enjoy the fireworks.'

Trays of food and drink were being ferried up and offered around as the roof space began to get clogged with people. Aisha was given a chair, and sat beside Howie with their youngest brother on what was left of her lap. Everybody talked and laughed with one another until they heard a long blast of a whistle from the Sudan which drowned out all the commotion. A plume of steam billowed into the air and signalled the beginning of the display, notching up all the expectation.

Four crystal white laser beams shot up into infinity from their roof, and began to swing dance across the glittering sky. Everybody looked up and over the other buildings of Luxor which were displaying the same way, and gasped. Then they heard an array of deep thumps that reverberated in Parker's skeleton, literally shaking him to the marrow. In awe and wonder, adrenalin flowed like the Nile in everybody's veins as the sky over it exploded with a kaleidoscope of colour and dazzling sparks. The Sudan rocked on it mooring as it took the brunt of the rockets taking off from its bow and stern. Then, in every direction as far as the eye could see, the Nile lit up like a night sunrise, awash with crimson; green, blue, purple and yellow hues, vividly reflecting the fireworks explosions. Gun power scented the sizzling air and clouds of smoke drifted north taking the saturnalia with it.

Booth wrapped himself around Bones from behind, and they watched just as transfixed as everybody else. 'You were _brilliant_,' he whispered, nuzzling into her ear. She squeezed his hands tighter to her midriff. 'You held me spellbound - I didn't yawn once.' Bones chuckled, flicking him a glance, but then looked back to the riot of colours blitzing the sky above their heads. Then, as he continued to secretly snuffle wet tender kisses down her neck, he edged her backwards. She could feel his arousal on her buttocks and his heat permeate her, knowing what his intent was. As she went with him slowly, she glanced to check nobody saw them slip away, with her stomach flip-flopping. Their covert exit wasn't witnessed as the light display held the rapt attention of everyone.

Amid the cacophony of colour, thundering booms and flashes of blinding light, Booth dragged her behind the fire exit wall. Pushing her against it, he snapped his mouth against hers, and stole a savage French kiss, grinding his erection into her. He grunted with his sap rising fast, 'I want you - now - right here.'

'Imprudent, Booth, we're very exposed up here,' she hedged, but was already ablaze with thirsty arousal, and unzipping him. He scuffled her a little further along the wall into the shadows. 'Pyrotechnic displays obviously sexually excite you,' she mumbled her observation, with a sultry flare of her eyes, deftly flicking Cocky free of his cloth holster.

Grinning, Booth slid both his hands under her flowy skirt, found the hem of her panties, and tugged viciously, lancing her with his eyes shot through with sparkling explosions. The material ripped away like tissue paper from her, and she moaned her lust. 'And mummies you - we're both perverts.' Bones chuckled at his banter, furtively looking either side of them. 'We might get caught,' he mumbled his caveat on her lips, then sucked on her tongue as he palmed out her thighs. She knew the fact that they might was heightening his arousal with the danger of discovery. The rest of the rooftop party were just a few feet away and milling around, and they knew the huge risk they were taking.

Booth bent his knees, and aimed as she opened her mouth to say, 'Yes - that's a distinct poss-ugh! - bil-iteee...' She hiccupped as he lanced her to the wall, slicing her silky yoni open as a blast erupted overhead: lighting them up.

They froze, looked one way then the other, then to each other. Still undiscovered, they grinned wide salaciously. Then almost laughing, she started them off with a barked, '_Go!_' Laughing scandalously, they began to thrust wildly at one another, grunting like warthogs. He hitched her up a little more as the constant rockets explosions lit them up, shocking them for an instant.

Booth looked to his left, and saw two people step back but looking up, which almost discovered them. Squeaking his horror, but reacting fast to avoid disaster. He grabbed her butt in either hand, and waddled with his pants at his ankles around the next corner with her. She snorted her amusement at being giggled about like a jockey atop her galloping stallion. 'Don't laugh its putting me off,' he reprimanded. That only made her laugh more and heartily. Booth silenced her by occupying her mouth with his tongue. Once slightly safer they went at it again akin to spring rabbits racing to complete the other. 'You-close?' he grunted, she shook her head, chewing her bottom lip, watching the glorious skies ignite. 'For-Christ-sake-Bones-pay-attention,' he barracked, with his hips moving so fast they blurred.

'Haaa,' she chortled, but gasped when Conchesca came to the corner of the building, luckily with her back to them. 'Move-_move_,' Bones ordered at a whisper. Booth rolled his eyes, exasperated by their ridiculous sex skit. So again Booth waddled back around the first wall where they'd begun this, seeing the coast clear, he carried her the rest of the way around, impaled deeply. Unfortunately the rapid trotting manoeuvre sent him over the precipice into an uncontrolled bliss. 'Maybe we should reschedule thissss…' she trailed off, and yearned, as she felt Booth's urgent sap inject her with a delicious pulsing warmth. Burying his face in her shoulder, he rumbled long and low, and slowed down to gentle thrusts as he rode out his climax. Enchanted, she held him close, and tenderly rode him through it until he stilled.

'Don't withdraw,' she instructed softly in his ear, and began a supple glide of her pelvis with him still interred safely. As he came back to his senses she began to lose hers. They'd been moments apart but that one minute or so, Booth knew, had been critical.

The fireworks and crowd reached their climax as Bones reached hers. Booth envied her impeccable timing as he saw her watch the night sky catch fire, like her, and reflect its splendour in her watery corneas. Her deep rapture massaged his shaft strongly, made him shudder, and gasp softly.

The fireworks ceased, the crowds clapped and began to cheer again, then the party continued in earnest. Bones nodded on a sigh for him to withdraw which he did graciously, and let her down. 'Superb, thank you,' she whispered as he tucked himself away, and redressed quickly. They let themselves have a few moments of recovery time to straighten themselves out, but knew they had to return quickly or be missed. Holding hands, and kissing quickly with naughty smiles, they walked back around the wall to rejoin the party, disguising their shortness of breath behind innocent toothy smiles.

Mohammed was the first to see them, and as he was about to leave and join in with the crowds, he reached for Booth's hand to shake it. 'Bye, Booth, Doctor Brennan - its been a _genuine _pleasure.' Grinning mischievously, Booth shook it, leaving Bones' ripped panties in his hand.

Booth said buoyantly, 'Likewise, Mohammed. Have a _great _night.' Booth pulled Bones with him back to the adolescence by the hand. Mohammed lost his smile as he straightened out the lacy white material, and blushed when he realised what they once were and to whom they belonged.

Bones whispered in Booth's ear, 'Did you just give him my torn underwear?'

'Yep - parting gift…'

**Chapter XXIV**

**Salubrious Steam **

As dawn broke, silently, sedately, and without fanfare, the SS Sudan slipped its moorings, and drifted into the flow of the shimmering Nile. Its varnished wooden decks shone like glass and its highly polished brass trimmings reflected the morning glory. Slowly, the century old girl's paddlewheel began to rotate, juddering the decks. They scooped up and pushed back indigo water, powering itself forwards, heading up stream. The bubbling white-crested backwash lapped the sleepy bank, only witnessed by a few weary stragglers from last nights hoopla.

As she got up to a slow cruising speed the juddering ceased, and steam puffed gently from the twin high funnels. She graced and caressed the Nile, her oldest friend and partner, on her familiar route. Two immaculately attired cabin staff, in white turban and royal blue gellibiya, diligently swept and moped the promenades that circumnavigated her three pristine decks.

At her proud bow was the sundeck. It had a small dip pool surrounded by low comfortably padded couches and chairs, with a few sun beds with plump canvas covered mattresses. A small brass railed bar under canvas shade was attended by another turban-clad man, ready to serve to the whims of his lucky passengers.

Unable to sleep as the memory of the last twenty four hours still burned in her heart, and with the excitement and treat of being a passenger on her treasured, regally admired Sudan. Isis leant on her polished rail via her forearms, soaking up the atmosphere, and seeing the Nile from a new perspective of sumptuous privilege. She was not alone; Parker, Howie, Booth and Bones, with Chrissy on her hip, all watched the seducing landscape come to them. Date palms littered the fertile banks with the tall palms hugging wisps of mist and the remnants of firework smoke. Sandbanks came and went and were pointed at, as eyes feasted on the wildlife clinging to the ever changing atolls. They saw their sleepy village drift by and heard the adhan called from the mosque's minaret in a haunting way. People watched them from the banks as they started their day anew, and waved with cheery smiles, just as Isis did in the past. They spotted a herd of goats been taken down to the waters edge to drink, herded by their watchful shepherd. A black draped woman on the opposite bank was seen bathing her squealing naked child covered in suds, and they laughed softly at the cute scene on the sandy shore. Felucca drifted just as slowly as them back towards Luxor, and the captains waved friendly salaam's, which they returned. All this was a tranquil respite from the giddy fast last few days and just what everyone needed. They hadn't even seen their suites yet as they only boarded the Sudan twenty minutes before she set sail.

The celebrations had gone on for most of the night, and the teens were allowed to meet up with friends on the foreshore and join in with the crowds outside the museum for a few hours. They'd danced, laughed and mingled unrecognised by most other people. Then as they boarded the Sudan they'd been waved off by Mudha, Aisha and the rest of the gang.

'Coffee?' the friendly bartender asked, but already carrying a tray laden with a large silver coffee pot and bone china cups and saucers with the SS Sudan emblem in gold leaf embossed on them. Everybody turned, and smiled warmly at him, grateful for the stimulating brew. 'It's a _beautiful _day. Please, sit and enjoy it,' he instructed, gesturing to the chairs elegantly. They didn't hesitate, and sat down around the low table as he served them all coffee. 'We shall slip down the Nile for another few hours then moor up again for lunch,' he explained. 'Your bags have been taken to your suites. I have your keys here,' he said, patting his key-filled pocket; unseen in his gellibiya. 'What can I get the little one?' he asked, beaming at Chrissy who looked very drowsy, and was nestled against Bones.

'Some juice watered down would be most welcome, sukran.' He nodded once very respectfully, and went to get her some directly. Booth stroked Chrissy's hair softly which made her eyes roll as she tried to stay awake, then he grinned at Bones. 'I'll have this, then put her down.' Booth nodded, then kissed both of his girls.

Meanwhile Parker picked up the plate of cherry cookies, and offered them around, before he took two. He wolfed them down, as he said, looking around, 'This is very posh - I feel like a king.' Everybody hummed, but not too enthusiastically as they sipped the delicious rich coffee, slumped more, scanning the view. Obviously, Parker thought, they were all coming down from their emotional highs and were very fatigued, so couldn't blame them. But he still felt full of jumping beans, and itched to explore the boat and his suite.

'I am Mahmood. If you require towels for the pool - I have plenty at the bar. If you want a drink or snack just ask and sign with your suite name,' he explained pleasantly, handing Bones the glass of juice for Chrissy. Bones poured it into her beaker, and fed it to Chrissy. She guzzled the liquid down, and seemed to instantly perk up with the refreshing cool drink. Mahmood went back to his post just as Chrissy belched loudly, sounding very undignified. Shocked, everybody gasped, and looked to her, then they all began to laugh as Chrissy did. They heard Mahmood, a man of sixty years or so, giggle too.

'What's everybody going to do today?' Parker asked brightly, taking another cookie, broke a bit off, and gave it Chrissy to munch, which she did merrily.

'Sleep,' Howie informed, yawning wide. Parker looked around at all the other tired faces as they nodded to agree, then deflated as the pin burst his bubble of excitement.

Indignantly, Parker snuffed, 'Well, _I'm _gonna shower and change and come out here again to have a swim. I'm not wasting a moment _sleeping_. I'm gonna listen to my IPod, write up my notes for my project, and take some more pictures - so there.'

'You do that, Son,' Booth said sarcastically, knowing he was going flag long before he got to his notes. He stood, picked up Chrissy, and went to get the key to their suite. Howie went with him, keen to sleep off his exhaustion, with a promise to see everyone later at lunch. Parker sulked, huffed, and crossed his arms over his stomach belligerently. Isis snorted at his huff, and shoved his shoulder playfully for his stroppy mood.

'Are you going to bed too?' he asked, sounding like he was begging her not to.

She sipped more coffee, then placed the cup gently on her saucer before she answered him. 'I'm very tired but I don't want to miss anything,' she confessed with a sweet smile.

'Then _don't _- stay out here with me and Bones.' Bones shifted in her chair, and laughed. Parker snapped his eyes to her.

'I'm going to sleep for a few hours too, Parker.' He pouted again on a sigh. Standing, she smiled sweetly at him, then said to Isis cryptically, 'Remember what we told you, Isis?' Isis looked up to her, dragging her eyes from the river, and nodded slightly. Parker thought she was blushing a little, and wondered what Bones had reminded her about. She walked away, leaving them alone for the first time in four days since they woke up in each others arms, and got caught.

'What was that about?' Parker asked carefully, pouring her another coffee, hoping the stimulating drink would keep her from going to bed, then himself another, which drained the pot.

'Oh. Umm. Tempe was just reminding me to charge anything I want to my room. Your parents are paying me to look after Chrissy so I didn't think it was right for them to pay for my drinks and food as well. But Mom and Dad said it was all arranged.'

'Well - that's pretty cool then - you don't have to worry. Just enjoy yourself - relax.'

Isis nodded, then looked away to the view again, mesmerised by it. Parker had another burning question, and twitched to ask it but didn't have to when she answered it for him with, 'I'm sorry I didn't text you much, Parker. I knew we were coming on the Sudan and I'd been sworn to secrecy.' Parker nodded, stirring sugar into her coffee slowly. 'I knew if I saw you I would _have _to tell you which would have spoilt your surprise. And…' She turned her head to look at Mahmood, then looked into Parker's eyes, as she whispered, 'I was scared what you'd think when you found out I was sample C. I didn't want you to get all weird on me.'

'I wouldn't do _that_,' he dismissed her concern flippantly. '_Howie _told me a few days ago - the night we slept out under the stars…' he murmured romantically. 'I knew you were worried about what was gonna happen. I just wanted to make you feel better and cuddle you…' Touched, Isis smiled wide, and leant a little closer, searching his sparkling eyes. Parker deliriously got lost in hers, as she rested her chin on her palm to stare at him from a foot away.

'I missed you,' she whispered, after plucking up the courage to tell him. Parker felt his toes curl, and sighed out slowly, feeling all mushy inside. He wanted to tell her how much he'd missed her too but she went on, 'Thank you for your question last night. It relaxed me and seeing your handsome face smiling at me.' Parker blushed but couldn't drag his eyes from hers as his body started to tingle. 'And as for Kaliam…' Parker looked to her plump lips; cute button nose, then back into her infinite eyes, feeling his heart pound as he edged a fraction closer to her. 'My Dad heard what happened - what he did to me - what you did to defend my honour...' Parker's eyes dilated, he didn't think of it like that but he supposed it was true; he had defended her honour. 'Dad has broken off our betrothal - Kaliam is disgraced...' Parker sighed with relief he wasn't in trouble again, and was delighted for her being free. Parker moved a millimetre closer, thinking this moment would be completely perfect if they were to kiss now, and wished he'd got gum. Isis felt the overwhelming urge to place her lips on his, and had dreamed of how they would feel against hers.

In the last few days she had missed him dreadfully, and found he was all she thought about. The feelings she had for him, in the time they'd been apart, had only got deeper not weakened. As young as she was, she knew what that meant. Looking to his plump lips now, and licking hers slowly, Isis stuttered softly, getting quieter as she admitted her secret, 'And - I think, I might have - done, something _really _stupid, and fall…' Mahmood began clearing up the cups which clinked the crockery, and startled them. They snapped apart, and fidgeted in their chairs, playing completely innocent although not realising they looked the opposite.

'Would you like some more coffee?' Mahmood asked, weighing the pot empty.

'Umm. No, thank you,' Isis said, standing abruptly, which gutted Parker like a wet cod, as he knew she was deeply embarrassed and worse, leaving him. 'Can I have my key, please?' Mahmood smiled, and took it from his pocked, handing it to her with a slight bow. Taking it, she thanked him again, and rushed off. Once she was out of sight, Parker groaned his agony, and slumped back into the chair, closing his eyes tight shut.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Later**

Booth walked out onto the sun deck to see Parker laying on his side on one of the sun beds. Chrissy was sharing it too but was crawling all over him as he tried to write up his notes about last night. She was tugging at his long hair, and giggling manically, while trying to kiss his cheeks in her own unique sloppy way. Parker was in his swim trunks which looked still wet, and there were several empty glasses beside him on a table. Under the sun bed was Chrissy's inflatable swim seat. The table also had his IPod, camera, and the novel he'd finished on it. Booth judged he'd obviously been out here for quite sometime while everybody had caught up on their sleep.

Mahmood came to Booth's side, handing him a huge fluffy towel. 'Your son is _very _good with the little one. He has taken great care of her while he tries to work. They have had a swim together, he's taken _many _pictures of her, read to her, and played with the camel toy. _And _he has given her plenty to drink,' he informed, obviously greatly impressed with the young man.

'Great. Thank you for looking out for them.' Mahmood brushed away his thanks with a shake of his wrinkly hand. 'Can I get a cold beer?' Mahmood jumped straight to it, telling him he would bring it over to him.

Parker looked up as Booth threw his shadow over them. 'Oh. Hey, Dad. Good sleep?' Parker sat up, and bounced Chrissy on his knee, clearly delighted to have some company.

'Great thanks. Bones is still blotto. Where's Howie and Isis?'

'Howie's still snoring and I haven't seen Isis since…' he trailed off. Booth's radar dish began to twirl. Mahmood delivered his frosted beer on a silver platter along with a bowl of nuts.

Once signed for, Booth asked, 'Since - what? Have you two had a fight?'

'Haa. _No - _we're cool, Dad. Hey, the _rooooms _- man - ours is _amazing_! We've got a fabulous view and there's a plaque saying Agatha Christie was here type thingy. So _cool_. I've just finished her book too - _awesome_.' Booth chugged down his beer, draining the glass while Parker prattled on like a well oiled steam engine. As Booth put his empty on the table another full one appeared as if by magic. Mahmood smiled humbly, then drifted away again like a soft blue cloud. Parker and Booth exchanged impressed glances, then Parker carried on, 'Howie soooo picked the wrong bed, he's by the bathroom but I got the best view out of the picture window. I've nearly finished my essay I've just gotta tweak it a little - add a few more photo's when I get home. Oh! We went down to the gift shop, didn't we, Chrissy?' Chrissy was using him as a tanned climbing frame, and was hanging over his back, patting it, while her feet flapped under his chin. Booth thought he didn't seem to care one iota, and that charmed him. 'I bought a few _little _things,' he said, clearly obfuscating who they were for, then blathered on, 'Then we saw the _Captain_, didn't we?' he said over his shoulder to Chrissy, pulling her back onto his lap, then she immediately climbed up over his other shoulder, and began crowing again. 'Scary looking dude in a cuddly Pop's kinda way. Then I took Chrissy to see the big wheel - she _loved _that, didn't you?' Chrissy suddenly appeared on his shoulder, squealing as she held Lumps in her little hand, then they realised that was why she was so determined to reach for behind his back. 'Hoo! Well _done_, Lit'le Sis, you got Lumps - yes ya-did,' he mumbled on her belly, making her cackle, and squirm in his arms.

Suddenly they heard soft laughter from above them, and looked up to see where it was coming from. Isis had been watching them from the very top of the Sudan, and couldn't contain herself anymore, and given away her position. Parker lit up seeing her, and waved her down excitedly. She shook her head, and waved a pair of binoculars at him. Parker realised she was checking out the scenery. To his delight she waved him up. 'I've been _summoned_,' he said gleefully, jumping to his feet, and plonking Chrissy on his hip.

'I'll take her,' Booth said, reaching for Chrissy.

'N'aaaa. I've got her, Dad - you relax.' With that Parker went off to join Isis on the roof of the Sudan. Booth watched him go, sipping his beer.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Bones cast her smiling shadow over Booth, and he blinked open his eyes. Her head was haloed by the suns rays and to him she looked as if she'd just stepped off a cloud. Only then did he realise, in just over three weeks, he hadn't seen a single cloud. Over her dark chocolate bikini she wore a sheer ivory chiffon thigh-length dress which was loosely belted with a chocolate sash. He thought she looked delicious and wanted to lick her immediately. He knew she could tell he loved her chic get up by the way her smile broadened across her face. Reaching for her hand, which she took, Booth then kissed the back of it softly.

Lifting her trendy shades, she said, 'That's all very gallant, Booth, but where's our offspring?' Booth chuckled, and pulled her down close. She sat on the edge of the sun bed with her back slightly to him. 'I woke up to find her gone, you too, and now you don't appear to have her either - when do I start to panic and call for a ship wide search?' Booth propped up onto an elbow, and kissed her shoulder softly, smoothing her hair off her neck to plant a delicate kiss on it too.

'Parker's had her all morning - he came and got her while you were asleep -,' Booth kissed behind her ear, 'then Isis was on the roof and he went off with her,' he explained, smoothing her thigh, while nibbling her ear lobe. Bones shifted a little with his demonstrative touch. With delicate fingers he eased her chin around to face him, she looked deep into his mellow eyes. 'I offered to take Chrissy but he wanted to take her with him.' Booth then kissed her lips with the softness of a ostrich feather, smearing his lips delicately along hers. 'You look edible and I'm really _hungry_, Bones,' he purred seductively.

'You've been consuming beer again, haven't you?' she accused playfully, standing, then disrobing very slowly facing him. He settled back the sun bed with his fingers laced behind his head, admiring her voluptuous figure at his leisure. Just as she considered, 'I'd like an alcoholic beverage, I think,' a snow white egret flew overhead, opened its bowls and the sloppy evacuation splattered over Booth's naked stomach. Bones jumped back, shocked while Booth shot up with a horrified groan. Bones dissolved into hysterics and went ultrasonic. Her laugher was added to when Parker and Isis, still on the roof, joined in having witnessed the event.

Booth looked up as Parker said, with an equally amused Isis with Chrissy on her hip, 'That's _really _lucky, Dad! Haa!' Booth bared his teeth at him, his humiliation complete. Mahmood came over with a damp cloth and towel, and courteously handed them to him to clean himself off.

'The young man is correct, it _is _lucky,' Mahmood confirmed matter-of-factly. Booth wasn't placated.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Not wanting a large meal for lunch they opted for snacks on the sundeck. Mahmood had unfurled a large false sail over them to shade them while they ate. Howie had joined them now and they chatted about last nights events and what they were going to do over the next few days.

The Sudan had moored up on the east bank and along the narrow dock were small stalls selling trinkets, they were buzzed by tourists from the other cruisers moored alongside them. Booth noticed that the Sudan was getting admiring glances and was photographed often, and made him feel rather fancy.

'Can we go ashore after lunch, Dad?' Parker asked hopefully. Bones and Booth exchanged glances, not wanting to do much today, but had no objections to them going off and enjoying themselves. With permission given Parker and Howie hurriedly got up to get changed, but paused when Isis stayed sitting. Parker dropped his smile like a lead ball, and asked her, 'Don't you want to come, Isis?'

'You go - I'm looking after Chrissy remember?' she said carefree.

Bones chuckled softly, charmed by her explanation, realising Isis was taking her nanny duties a little too seriously. Parker glanced to Bones then Booth, totally perplexed. It was Booth that leant towards her with a handsome placatory smile, and explained, 'Isis, you're here to enjoy the trip not be with Chrissy _all _the time. Go on, go with them.'

'Really?' Booth nodded reassuringly. Then she looked to Bones for confirmation, she grinned hard too. 'Ok.' Parker's heart soared as she trotted over, and they went to go explore the little market on the foreshore.

Disembarking via the gangplank, they read the friendly reminder that the Sudan would set off again in two hours. Booth, Bones and Chrissy waved them off the boat from the upper deck.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

The first thing Parker spotted was a small newsstand, and made for it immediately. The front pages of the papers were splurged with images of Queen Aparris and her death mask. The headlines were mostly: "_She is found, Egypt unites,_" which touched a deep emotional nerve with Parker. He bought three copies, stashing them safely away in his pack to read later.

Isis and Howie had wandered along the stalls while he paid for the papers, and spotted them browsing a stall which was chockfull of designer clothing and labels. Parker soon realised it was all fake and copies of the real McCoy or seconds of the real thing. There were jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, sweatshirts and pants, even sneakers. Parker wouldn't have given the stall anymore time if it wasn't for Howie and Isis' rabid interest in it. Then he realised to buy the real thing would have been out of their price range, and felt humility rightly ripple through him. Some of the designer t-shirts he'd already worn on this vacation were hanging up pride of place and he felt oddly awkward seeing them. Then, when Isis turned to him, and remarked, 'You've got that one, haven't you - but yours isn't fake?' he felt even more uncomfortable. There was no jealously in her tone or expression just admiration and observation. He nodded, and came to her side, and watched as Howie tried on a pair of sneakers that took his fancy. Unfortunately the vendor didn't have the correct size to fit Howie's huge feet so they wandered on followed by the vendor, keen to sell him the sneakers at a knocked down price anyway. They all laughed at him, and walked on which Parker was happy about.

The one thing Parker discovered that was real and hugely cheaper than the west, was anything technical. Cell phones were extremely cheap and at first he thought they might be stolen but Howie assured him they weren't. He explained that many of the components were put together in Africa so they got the finished article at very reasonable prices. Nearly everybody had a pay-as-you-go cell and rarely had a contract like he did.

'I need a new cell,' Isis said, pulling out her battered one from her hip pocket. She showed it to him with an amused pout, then laughed at the shabby thing. Parker noted it was off and probably why she hadn't been running off every few minutes to run errands for everybody. It was an ancient Nokia and long past its sell by date. He giggled with her, and nodded to agree. Parker became as excited as her and Howie, and they started checking out the high tech cells.

'Take a look at the IPhones -,' Howie urged, 'like Park's - that's cool.'

'Get what you want, Isis,' Parker said, then asked discreetly in her ear, 'Do you haggle on these?' He accidentally got a little too close, and his lips brushed the shell of her ear. She visibly shivered, and glanced to him, then checked Howie didn't notice her mushy quiver. 'Sorry,' he said quickly just as quietly, seeing her expression, then snapped his eyes to the cells on the table. Overawed by the wonderful sensation he'd created in her, she became a little flustered. She flicked her plat over her shoulder too exuberantly and it whacked him in the eye, temporarily blinding him. He slapped his hand over his eye, and whined, creasing over as if in agony, 'Awwww. _Blind _- I'm blind!' Horrified, Isis gasped, and grabbed his hand off his face to check the damage.

'Sorry-sorry-oh-Allah, _sorry_,' she rambled, looking in his watery eye. Parker giggled for fooling her. Isis' expression dropped a few degrees, then she smacked his bicep, really making him ouch. Then he nudged her playfully, and she giggled back, then they tried again to pick out a cell full of sneaky admiring glances and delicious smiles to treasure.

Parker hadn't realised, he been told, but hadn't believed how girls could shilly-shally so much when choosing anything. Howie had long since wandered off, muttering he was bored. He'd been around all the stalls, twice, bought _and _eaten an ice cream too and still she hadn't made up her mind. She was umm-ing and arr-ing over two she liked the look of and exasperating Parker when he pointed out their pro and cons. He knew which one he would get, in fact, he thought, he'd buy her them both if she'd let him just so they could move on. He was about to offer when she sighed, and said, 'No, I don't think so. Sukran,' and began to walk away.

'But-but-,' Parker stuttered incredulously, 'you can't do _that _- don't walk away! We've spent _hours _messing with them. Choose _this _one, its a _great _deal,' he commanded with a beg in his eyes.

'We've been ten minutes not _hours_,' she corrected with a smirk. Parker guffawed, and came to her side as she continued to stroll along and through the stalls again. She saw a candy stall, and began to pick out confection with complete abandon nor any consideration; in total contrast to cell choosing. That utterly bamboozled Parker.

'What are you _doing_?'

She gave him an odd look. 'Buying chocolate, why?'

'No-no you were buying a _cell _phone, _not _candy,' he insisted, trying to get her back on track. 'And how can you decide on candy so easily anyway - doesn't it need to be put to the United Nations Security Council first?'

'Haaa!' she roared with laughter in her perfect way at his joke. She slapped her palms flat on his chest, rocking into him, then cooed affectionately 'Oooh. Parker, you always make me laugh.' He wanted to hug her back, or at least put his hand in hers and kiss the back of it as they drifted through each others eyes. Isis only just resisted the temptation to peck his lips, but let her palms have the treat of slipping off his chest slowly, then stepped back. Dropping her eyes from his to her purse, she fingered out some notes, saying, 'I can't afford it, Parker. It was a good deal but not good enough,' she explained.

He ventured bravely, 'How much can you afford then - I'm a _brilliant _haggler?' Touched by his offer, she grinned at him, but shook her head. Handing over the notes to the candy vendor, waiting for her change, she said sweetly, 'Forty - max.' Parker grimaced as she'd already gotten him down to sixty, and doubted his bold claim now. Nonetheless, he held his hand out for her cash, taking on the challenge. Impressed, she cocked a brow, then laughed at his arrogance.

'Are you _sure _you want it?' he checked.

'Yes. I'm _desperate _really - the battery has died. If you can get it for forty I'd love it.' She slapped the cash into his palm, he gripped his fingers around it, and strode back on a mission impossible. She added, 'And if you can get him to throw in the purple case that would be great!'

'Blood too?' he shouted back over his shoulder making her giggle again.

Howie came to her side, sucking on another ice cream. 'What's going on?'

'Parker thinks he can haggle me that cell for forty.' Howie laughed, knowing he didn't have a cat in hells chance. Booth suddenly whistled from the top deck to get their attention, then tapped his watch, waving them back. 'Oh-No! Go get Parker, Howie.' Howie dashed off as Isis returned to the gangplank, and waited on it. She watched Parker in deep conversation with the vendor, who was gesturing wildly with his hands in apparent disagreement with him. Howie pulled Parker away, clearly telling him they had to go. The Sudan began to build up steam, and blew its whistle making the boys look over. A crew member waved them over too. Isis saw Parker get something out of his pack, and realised it was his wallet. She suddenly got annoyed that he was paying the difference for her. Muttering, she stormed into the reception foyer, stomping around it like a rabid feline, preparing to tear him off a strip. Then Parker and Howie ran up the gangplank as the Sudan began to power away from the bank and the decks began to judder. Isis didn't want to look at him as she was so incensed. The boys were still on the narrow gully and Parker was shouting something at the vendor. Howie turned to see Isis seething on a couch, he walked over to her.

'He's not gonna do it, I don't think the guy will budge,' he explained sadly.

Then Isis saw Parker throw his pack inside the door, run towards her, turn 180, then with head down, sprinted at full pelt back out of the door. He leapt like a Thompson's Giselle over the watery gap and onto the dock. Isis gasped, then, 'Ahhh! What's-he-_doing?' _Stop the boat!' she yelled, jumping to her feet, running to the door to see Parker making the deal with the vendor. 'You'll never get back! You crazy American!' she wailed through her palms. With the box in hand, Parker ran along the dock, dodging the ambling people, screaming at them to get out of the way, trying to catch up with the sedate Sudan. Bones and Booth hung over the top rail with mouths agape, watching Parker run, head back, like he was in the movie The Chariots of Fire.

They could see his wide eyes flicking to the ever increasing gap, and the Sudan heading out into the deep mid-stream of the Nile. It was steering to go around several cruisers linked together on the busy bank, then Parker had a brainwave.

'Stop-the-boOOoat!' Isis wailed in her manic phase now. 'Oh. Parker you can't _run _to Aswan! I'm so _mad _with you!' she yelled again, as Howie laughed his head off, seeing Parker's insane dash.

Bones called down from the top to Isis, 'Try motivating tactics - he may run faster.' Parker arms pumped like pistons, he panted like the Sudan's funnels, with the whites of his eyes glowed like the lighthouse at Alexandria used to. The blonde dash suddenly turned sharp right and onto another boat then disappeared. They all gasped in horror.

'Wrong boOoat!' Isis shouted to thin air, as they drifted around the cruisers, three abreast.

Bones realised instantly what he was attempting to do. 'Oh! That's _very _clever,' she muttered. Then she called down to Isis again, extremely impressed with his plan. 'Step away from the door, Isis.' She looked up, confused by Bones' calm instruction. 'At Parker's current speed and acceleration, barring any further obstacles, I estimate he should be with you at any mo…' Bones trailed off as Isis screamed, wide eyed, and back peddled fast, seeing a bright pink puffing Parker leap the watery gap. She was floored by him as he leapt onto the Sudan after running through three stationary Nile cruisers.

Starfish-ed, Isis opened her eyes with Parker sprawled over her, panting over her shoulder. She could feel every contour of his body in all the right places, and his pounding heart against hers.

'Duuuude,' Howie droned, hugely impressed with him, nodding slowly. Then he leant down, and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Parker in turn, grinning at Isis, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up to stand too.

'You're _crazy _- you could've jumped into the river! Or into the _wheel_,' she berated, brushing herself down, and flicking her plat over her shoulder indignantly.

'You - ok? Sor- sorry-I made it, _phew_. I-rrr nearly, out, of puff,' he rasped, handing her the cell in its box.

'I don't want it,' she balked, as if disgusted by it, without looking at the box, preferring to look into space with her hands on her hips.

Still panting, and being joined by Bones, Booth and Chrissy, Parker said, 'Take it, Isis. Here…' He reached into his pocket, and drew out her forty notes, offering them back to her.

She took a double take of the cash, then aghast, she demanded an answer, 'Did you _steal _it from him?' He shook his head, still panting. 'Pay for it yourself?' Again he shook his head, then looked around at all the faces watching them. Gingerly he stepped closer, and whispered something in her ear. Everybody strained to hear what he'd said. Whatever it was they saw her shoulders lose their tension, and her head and eyes drop to the floor, then she tucked her fingers into her back pockets.

Parker stepped back again a respectful distance, saying softly, 'Please, take it, Isis - I've got to go and burf…' Isis took the box from him and her money, then he trotted up the stairs to his suite to throw up.

Isis finally looked up slowly, and around all the faces with her eyes glistening. 'He said the vendor gave it to him for free when he showed him the picture of me in the newspaper…'

**Chapter XXV**

**Supper - Soccer - Shirts**

Dinner on the SS Sudan was always traditionally served late, well after sunset and when drifting slowly along the lazy Nile. Everybody dressed up for dinner and ate off the beautiful exclusive white porcelain crockery with highly polished silver utensils. The glasses were all cut crystal and the Michelin star chief prepared their five courses to acute perfection. A pianist quietly played an antique baby grand in the corner of the dining room, creating a romantic ambience. Their party were discreetly attended by their personal waiter. His name was Sahid. He was in his early twenties; handsome, immaculately dressed and groomed, and before they knew what they wanted, he'd already delivered it. Nothing, was too much trouble for him.

Chrissy was handsomely catered for just as well as them, and Parker thought she looked adorable in her pretty dress and fancy sandals. Bones had tied a little yellow bow in her sandy hair and, he noted, she was fascinated by the flicking candles that lit their round table and everything that sparkled.

The huge picture windows were left wide open to cool the dinning room and its guests, and offered a spectacular view of both banks that twinkled with lights, hinting at the life lived along them. Two minarets at a mile apart, were lit up and their colourful reflections; one of sharp lime, the other tart acid blue, lengthened their heights across the eddied, oily dark water. That particularly stunning view seemed to hold Howie's attention for some time, Parker noted, until their first course arrived.

At first; Parker, Howie and Isis were a little nervous about the stuffy surroundings and accoutrements they had to use. But soon discovered that nobody cared if they used the wrong knife or glass, and relaxed quickly to enjoy their delicious dinner. They took their lead from Booth and Bones, and savoured the fine cuisine, relaxing back regularly into the deep antique chairs inspired by the French renaissance.

Parker could see the glow of delight and thrills that shone on Isis' face for being an elite passenger on her long admired, floating palace. It was a treat like no other that kept her smiling and eyes dancing with candlelight. She looked particular beautiful tonight and sophisticated, he thought, in her chic cream cotton dress and toffee bolero. At almost fifteen, she looked older than her years and right at home amid the high class of the Sudan.

Their conversations were exuberant and full of laughter about today's events and excitement about tomorrow's visit to Philae Temple. Isis was delighted with her new cell phone and it was already charged up and in her purse awaiting its first call or message.

In the languid gap between their main course and dessert, Booth informed the boys that after dinner they were to dock again for the night. But Mahmood had told him there was a soccer game from Europe on tonight and that it would be shown in one of the cafes onshore if they were interested. Howie and Parker lit up at the news; having been starved of any proper sport for a few days now. So it was decided that they would go and watch the match while the ladies amused themselves.

After dinner, replete and already moored up, the men left the Sudan and made for the buzzing café directly on the dock, conveniently just below where the Sudan was to rest the night. The ladies waved them off from the sun deck, then took up positions on the couches to gossip away the night. Mahmood was still in attendance at the bar and came over to ask if they wanted a nightcap. Bones asked for a pot of coffee and a brandy, while Isis plumped for spearmint tea.

They sat either end of a couch with Chrissy between them, who was getting drowsy again as they talked. They could hear the match in full swing accompanied by masculine cheers, oo's and arh's and groans of discontent then riotous shouts when something didn't go their way - or did.

At one point, when the noise level pitched excessively high, Bones gasped, and looked perplexed by such raucousness. 'I don't understand the attraction fully but they're obviously enjoying themselves.' Isis laughed softly, nodding, and crossed her legs. Bones then asked openly and out of the blue, 'You and Parker seem to be getting on very well. He's obviously deeply attracted to you. Has he kissed you yet?'

Isis gulped, looked into her fragrant tea on her lap, then shook her head a little. Without looking up Isis said shyly, 'He's _very _respectful and caring, Tempe. He does such lovely thoughtful things for me and he makes me laugh _all _the time.' Isis grinned enigmatically, recalling, then daring to look up into Bones' eyes, she asked, 'Will he ever kiss me, do you think?'

Touched by the yearning look in her eyes, Bones took her hand, and gave it a gentle, understanding squeeze, and asked, 'If he never did, would it change the way you feel about him?' Isis' lips curled a miniscule amount, then she shook her head. Bones smiled warmly back. 'I've observed the Booth men have a certain charm about them, a joie de vivre that's intoxicating.' Bones reached for her cognac, and took a sip, then extolled their virtues with an experienced loving tone that Isis absorbed, 'They're fiercely loyal; generous, honest, affectionate, _passionate_, humble, hard working, sensitive, and, of course, exceptionally handsome - the whole ensemble is _very _appealing,' Bones concluded with a stunning smile. Isis nodded to wholeheartedly agree with her. Just then Howie and Parker came bounding up the curved stairs in a heated rush, looking as if they were running from a crime but in an innocent way.

Howie gushed, shooting fire from his eyes, 'It's an _awesome _match - 2-1 to Barcelona and its only half time!' Parker nodded furiously to confirm, then sat on the arm of the couch next to Bones. He grabbed her into a hug, and smooched her cheek with a hum, clearly exhilarated by the fun they were having. Howie sat next to Isis in the same manner but didn't kiss her cheek as he went on, 'Aren't you excited - it's the _final_!'

The ladies both said very pointedly, '_Nooo_,' which made them chuckle at each other. Howie huffed, sagging. Then Parker casually slumped onto Bones' lap, and slung his arm around her shoulder, making her ouch with his crushing weight. He was way too heavy for these kinds of cuddles, but Bones adored that he was proving her comments so affectionately. She looked into his eyes and he hers, and they smiled at one another. 'You're heavy,' she commented cutely, brushing his wild hair from his eyes.

'You're soft, and smell _gorge_,' he bantered back, then went on, unconcerned about crushing her, 'Dad said to tell you to come and join us.' Bones shook her head, screwing up her nose a little at the prospect of joining the noisy rabble.

'No, thank you - I'm perfectly content here. Chrissy's asleep now.' Parker looked at Chrissy sprawled out between them, and cooed at her cuteness. He crawled off Bones, and knelt on the deck, then kissed Chrissy's cheek very softly, stroking over her hair, idolizing her. Isis envied the pretty sleeping cherub, and ached for that to be her.

Parker remarked lovingly, 'She's so pretty - she's gonna break hearts.' Then on his knees, Parker shuffled over to Isis with a pert smile. 'Come and join us,' he urged. She grinned, but shook her head to reject his invite. 'Ooohh. You just broke my heart,' he pined, clutching his heart dramatically. Isis nearly kissed him for that, but reined herself in when he then asked cheekily, 'Got any of that chocolate left or did you _scoff _the lot?'

'I scoffed it.' Parker gasped, astonished she'd eaten it all already. Grinning smugly, she changed the subject, 'Isn't half time over yet?'

'No, not yet,' Howie informed, checking his watch, then asked, 'Have you heard from Mom and Dad?' Isis eagerly went into her purse to retrieve her new cell, then checked it for messages.

'OooOOoo. Look at _her _with her fancy, _glam _cell phone,' Parker teased mercilessly. 'She's all like, look at me, ya-har - new phone, _dar-ling_,' he ribbed in his campest voice, flicking his hair away like she does, pretending to be on a call with his fingers. Isis, Bones and Howie laughed at him mimicking her, and strutting around the deck self-importantly. Then they heard a loud distinctive whistle. It was Booth calling them back to watch the game as the second half was about to commence. Parker and Howie shouted their: _see ya's, _and bombed off down the stairs again. The ladies sighed out, with smiles on their faces as the calm was restored once again.

'See? He always makes me laugh…' She looked into Bones' face, but, with a stronger smile, Bones nodded for Isis to look over her shoulder. When Isis did, she jumped in her seat, shocked as Parker was kneeling beside her again. 'You made me jump,' she accused, grasping her leaping heart now.

'You know I was only teasing, right?' he said really softly, worried she might have taken his joke the wrong way. 'You don't prance around like one of _those _girls...'

Isis near enough melted into his soulful puppy eyes and through the cracks between the deck boards. Her heart fluttered dangerously fast and her breath hitched, seeing his eyes race over her features like hot blue diamonds.

She just managed to nod, and a, 'I know.' Placated, he grinned hard, jumped up, and ran off again. As his thunderous steps descended the stairs they heard him squeal then a tumbling noise ending in a whimper. Bones and Isis gasped in horror, and raced over to the steps to see him twisted in an ungainly pile at the bottom of the stairs. He was being helped up by Howie who was laughing so hard he had tears glistening on his cheeks. Isis and Bones covered their mouths with palms to stifle their hilarity.

Parker finally untangled his legs from the banister struts, and stood, brushing himself down. Humiliated, he looked up to Isis and Bones, and said succinctly, 'Slipped.' As the boys walked away Isis and Bones chortled back to the couch and for several minutes after they'd sat down.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! **

With the match over and the celebrations still in full swing, Howie came up the stairs again, followed by Booth. They ladies gasped, shocked again as Booth was carrying an unconscious Parker. He was spark out fast asleep, and dripping over Booth's muscular arms. As Parker hadn't slept for nearly forty eight hours it wasn't surprising he'd finally succumbed, Bones thought.

Isis stood, and asked concerned, looking into Parker's face, 'Is he ok?'

'Yeah, he's just whacked out,' Booth explained. 'He missed the end of the match. We only noticed he was asleep when he fell off his chair at the final whistle.' Isis oooh-ed preciously, then giggled when Parker snorted in his sleep. 'I'll put him to bed - come on, Howie,' Booth urged, gesturing he was to come with him. Howie didn't mind as he was exhausted too.

'I think we should all go to bed. You can have a lay in as we'll not reach Philae till after lunch,' Bones informed, gently picking up Chrissy. They all went in procession to their rooms. Bones asked Isis, as they walked along the prom deck to the suites, 'Are you sure about this, Isis, we don't mind having her in with us?'

'I'm _sure_, Tempe,' Isis insisted again. 'You're just next door if she needs you. All of her things are in my suite anyway.' Isis opened her suite door, and saw the beds had been turned down but something else caught her eye on her plump pillows. She instantly recognised it but didn't say anything to let on how moved she was to Bones.

Bones changed Chrissy's diaper, and settled her in the cot after giving her a kiss. Chrissy barely stirred as she was just as tired as everybody else. Bones wished Isis goodnight and left, making her promise to wake them if Chrissy stirred.

Once she was gone, Isis locked her door, and dashed to her pillow. She picked up the real designer white t-shirt with a blue Hollister motif Parker had left in her room. The first thing she did was to put the pressed t-shirt to her face, and breathe it in, closing her eyes as she did.

After her shower it was the only thing she put on, and went to bed, holding herself close with a sweet smile on her face.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! **

Booth trotted around the bed from the en suite, and ripped the covers back. Bones was on her side, reading a book via the lamp on the nightstand. He spooned her close, kissing her naked shoulder. 'It was a _great _game. Barcelona won 3-2. European Champion League winners...' Bones hummed, turning the page, reading on. 'And I had a man-to-man with Howie. He told me in confidence he doesn't wanna be a doctor cos he _faints _when he sees blood.' As he spoke, Booth caressed down her curvaceous flank and over her outer thigh, thickening between his thighs. 'Poor guy is scared to tell Mudha in case he thinks he's a wimp. He really wants to be an engineer - I reckon he'd make a damn good one too. He lapped up fixing that moped and had a knack with it.' Bones marked the page, and put the book on the stand, and rolled onto her back, then traced his facial contours with her fingertips affectionately. 'I told him to talk to Mudha or get Aisha to break the news to him gently…' Booth edged over her as she casually opened her wings, then wrapped them around him. 'He's a good guy - I think he'll understand. It's a good honest trade, and he'd never be out of work.' Tilting her pelvis, absorbing him as he gently pushed inside her tight yoni, Bones purred softly.

Booth vocalised his pleasure with, 'Oooh. You feel so good… Parker's been kinda manic all day - he's been on an adrenalin rush. It was hilarious watching him running along the bank, wasn't it?' Bones was kissing his mouth with open soft bites, and matching his easy gliding rhythm, and hummed to agree with him. 'I used to get like that - he needs to jerk off or pump some weights.' Bones gasped her shock at his scandalous admission, then laughed gently at his cheeky waggling brows.

Taking most of his weight on his forearms, Booth fingered through her soft hair, kissing her wetly as they made gentle slow love. 'During the half time break they put on the news. It was all about the celebrations last night. Mudha and gang were being interviewed at the site by the BBC. They showed clips of the conference - you looked _gorgeous_, Bones, and did yourself and profession proud.' Bones caressed his buttocks, while peppering his lips as his spoke, her breath shortening. 'They've already dug out and fixed up the tunnel, did you know that?' Bones bowed her spine like a ballerina under him, nodding, with eyes closed for a second. 'Come if you want,' he encouraged generously. She sucked in a deep breath to control her compulsion to climax, and shook her head slightly on the pillow. Obviously, Booth realised, she was happy to wait for him. Booth's wonderful tender bump and slippery grind had her on the brink so fast he felt her nail nip into the muscles on his flexing broad back at regular intervals. Once she'd checked herself, Bones caressed up his spine, and kissed him deeply but extremely slowly. They moved again just as lethargically, composing the others rapture.

Changing his angle slightly, on the cusp, Booth pushed deeper, and held himself still, making her croon with the extra pound of flesh that made them the sum of the other. He felt her yoni quiver and tweak his shaft as she bore down strongly to bring him with her. They both purred at the fêted sensation their manoeuvres generated, and rested brows together. Frozen in the moment of oneness, they breathed each other, not needing the words but letting their bodies articulate for them. Saying more than they could ever express verbally, their eyes, smoky and humid; uttered their creed, chanted a familiar mantra, and cried their sacred conviction to each other.

It wasn't a grunted union, risqué, nor a fiery one but a fine merger of two souls in almost complete silence and harmony. It was made all the more sweeter by the simple ecstasy borne of familiarity and selflessness.

Booth gently slipped away to lay beside her, feeling the gentle rise and fall of her torso, hands linked together. 'Wow,' they both said together, blinking up at the panelled ceiling. They rolled their heads to look at each other, then laughed for expressing the same sentiment. Bones rolled to blanket him, and whispered, 'Sleep well, Booth…'

**Chapter XXVI**

**Fulfilling Philae **

Isis woke hearing the call to prayer from the bank and the gentle juddering of the Sudan that signalled they were setting off again. After a long yawned stretch, she rubbed her eyes, and sat up. Chrissy was standing unsteadily in her cot, and smiling at her, perfectly content and fresh faced, although her hair looked bedded. 'Salaam, Chrissy,' she greeted, tossing the sheet away, and drew the curtains that surrounded her suite on two sides, letting the new day in. 'Ooooh. Chrissy, look - its so beautiful, isn't it?' She picked her out of the cot, and brought her back to her large bed to wallow a while, and gorge on the watery vista as it slipped by. No sooner as they began to play Isis' cell sounded so she checked it. It read: _"Did ya dream good? Breaky/pj date Agatha Christie suite. Under 15s only. 5 mins bring lit'le sis, chocolate & smiles. Anchors away! XX". _

Chuckling, Isis replied immediately with_: "Great dreaming thx. Told U choccy scoffed. XX'. _She sent it, then began to change Chrissy's diaper at a frantic pace, then put her back in the cot while she went to the bathroom. Pulling on underwear and her robe, she tucked her last bar of chocolate in the pocket along with her cell. Once ready she picked up Chrissy, and tip-toed around the promenade to next door. She tapped the door, making sure she wasn't spied. Parker opened the door, beaming at her, and stepped aside for her come in. 'Hey, Isis. We're gonna order breakfast in bed,' Parker explained with a handsome messy-haired smile. The moment Isis stepped over the threshold Parker took Chrissy from her arms to give her a cuddle. He noticed Isis was wearing his t-shirt under her robe, and felt his stomach tingle. There was a moment between them of recognition which they hid from Howie. 'Sit down and decide what you want,' he said, nodding towards the room service booklet on his bed sheets.

Isis made straight for his bed, full of smiles, and jumped on it, picking up the booklet. Howie slowly sat up in his, and acknowledged her through his gaping yawn. As he did he also saw what she was wearing, and grinned mischievously.

Parker sat next to her, with Chrissy on his lap, as they read their options. Seeing all the delicious treats on offer, they found it almost impossible to make a single choice. 'Shall we just order a bit of _everything_?' Parker asked cheekily, beaming at Isis at close quarters, while Chrissy jumped about on his lap. She snorted her amusement at his rhetorical quip just as Howie said something in Arabic under his breath.

Parker looked to Howie as he got out of bed to go to the bathroom, and simultaneously felt Isis stiffen beside him, then he looked to her. Stony faced she snapped something back in Arabic to Howie. Then, much to Parker's horror and shock, a sibling war broke out. Isis jumped up, and sneered in his face while Howie laughed at whatever she'd said which, Parker realised, had incensed her.

Dark eyed and strung tight, Isis shoved Howie back by the shoulders; he laughed manically, falling onto the bed, clearly delighted he'd provoked her. Then Isis leapt over him, and began girl slapping Howie's chest in a wild way. Howie grabbed her hands, and threw her on his bed, then pinned her to it by her wrists. She fought bravely against him sat on her stomach, and the air turned rancid blue with Arabic insults as they growled at one another.

Clutching Chrissy, Parker stood up, with mouth agape, not knowing what to do, especially when everything began to escalate. Isis' legs thrashed, and she attempted to flip Howie off her with a buck of her pelvis but Howie hacked, then began to spit drop over her face. She squealed her disgust as the globule of spit, that Parker thought Howie had on a string, drooped ominously over her mouth.

'Hey, you two, stop it. Lets just get some breakfast, shall we?' Parker asked ineffectually, watching the two wrestling, grunting and ignoring him completely. Never having a sibling before now Parker hadn't witnessed anything like this, and he couldn't imagine ever being so rough with Chrissy. 'Eggs Benedict?' he offered, hoping that might grab their attention like it had his. But it was to no avail as Howie dangled his spit even lower, and Isis grew more desperate, then warned Howie severely not to do it. Again Parker was totally ignored.

Then to Parker's complete shock, Isis lanced Howie with a phrase that made him see red. The turbulent air thickened so that Parker thought he was breathing treacle. Then they were literally fighting; trying to bite each other, scratching and tumbling around like Greco wrestlers again. Parker had seen enough, and with the potential for blood being spilt he ran with Chrissy next door. He banged on door of the suite, manically calling for, 'Dad! Bones! Fight - Howie and Isis are fighting! Quick - their gonna _kill _each other!' Getting no reply, he barged straight in, hearing Isis and Howie still going at it like cats and dogs. Parker gasped, turned beetroot, then slammed his eyes shut. 'S'ok I didn't see anything,' he lied quickly, covering Chrissy's eyes with his palm, then spun around. Bones was sat on the bed with her back to the him and Booth was flat on his back with his legs curled around her hips. Parker knew Bones was obviously manually pleasuring Booth. So although he saw nothing it was blatantly obvious what he'd walked in on.

Booth was so stunned he couldn't speak, he just looked at Parker around her body with his mouth hanging wide. Bones glanced at Parker over her shoulder, and said calmly, 'We'll be there in just a moment…' With a relieved nod, Parker ran back, but only opened his eyes again when he reached his suite. Isis and Howie were now on the floor wrestling, and still rasping insults with their exertions.

Booth came to Parker's side tying up his robe, and looked to the pair writhing around on the floor. Howie had gained control of the banshee once more, and was spit dropping again over her face. Parker looked into Booth's face, and was amazed that he was smiling at them. 'Break it up,' Booth said ineffectually, stepping over the threshold. Bones was next to join them and Booth looked to her as Isis began muttering in Arabic to Howie. Booth enquired, 'What's she say?' He could see Bones translating in her head then she nodded when she'd got it.

She translated, 'I _think _she called him a stinky pig sucker - which in Islam is a _grave _insult.' Parker couldn't believe how calm Bones and Booth were about the horrific fight. With a smile Bones then reminisced dreamily, watching them, 'Russ used to do that to me…' Booth grinned at her, then pecked her cheek for sharing.

'Stop reminiscing and _do _something! You're supposed to be responsible adults -,' Parker berated incredulously, 'not taking a trip down memory lane!' Bones and Booth exchanged glances, then Booth gestured generously for her to take command of the volatile situation.

Bones stepped over Isis' legs, and grabbed Howie's earlobe then Isis', then pulled up. They stopped fighting instantly, snapped out of their insular microcosm, and finally recognised others around them. They ouched as Bones pulled them apart, and held them either side of her at a safe distance. Parker sighed with relief, however Chrissy merrily clapped their performance now it was all over.

'Are either of you injured?' Bones asked pleasantly. They quickly assessed themselves, then shook their heads a little, panting to calm. 'What caused this sibling spat?'

Isis and Howie began again spouting like duel fountains what the other had said, and sneering viciously at one another. Bones tweaked their ears again to silence them. Once they were semi-still Bones asked, 'Isis, please explain, in a calm _controlled _way, what occurred.'

Isis took a breath. 'Howie teased me about wearing Parker's t-shirt.' Parker cowered a little, realising that it was his innocent gift had caused such a kafuffle. He flicked his eyes to Booth, who he could see cocked a brow at him. 'I told him he was just _jealous _then he teased me again.' Isis stopped sneering at Howie, realising how badly they'd behaved. 'Then we started fighting,' she concluded shamefully.

Bones looked to Howie curled over with his ear throbbing. 'Is that a true account of events?' Ashamed too, Howie nodded, with a quirk of his lips. 'I see.' Bones then looked to Booth, still pinching their earlobes. 'What's that colloquialism I should use, Booth, when they should apologise to each other and become rational again?'

'Kiss and make up, Bones,' he explained sweetly, casually stretched out on Parker's bed with his head propped up on his palm, admiring Bones' unruffled demeanour. Parker's eyes flicked around the room to each person as they spoke, amazed by the sereneness of everybody when his heart was still fibrillating.

'Yes, that's it.' Bones smiled warmly at him, then she looked back to Howie and Isis saying, 'We'd like you to kiss and make up, please.'

'I'm not kissing _her_,' Howie balked at the prospect.

'I wouldn't let _you_,' Isis retorted with as much venom. Bones tweaked them both again. They moaned with their discomfort and surrendered.

'I don't expect you to kiss her or for you to allow him to. All we require are simple apologies to be exchanged. And might I suggest, you both consider the other Sudan guests when you start to squabble this early…' Bones released them with a friendly command to apologise, which they did, rubbing their ears. 'Now, as we're all up, shall we order breakfast?' she suggested, taking Chrissy from Parker. He finally shut his mouth, and sighed out his tension now that calm had been restored.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Breakfast was a riot of laughter and anecdotes shared by Booth and Bones about their sibling spats and all the silly things they did. They all shared plate after plate of tasty dishes prepared and delivered to the deck outside of their suites while still in their robes. They watched the scenery change and the day grow hotter as the sun disc rose fast in the seminal blue cloudless sky, and the wide Nile shimmered as if diamond encrusted. The Sudan didn't paddle straight as it had to avoid many sandbanks en route but that meant the passengers got excellent views of the wild life. They spotted the ever present egrets and ibis that Booth was a little nervous of now when they flew overhead. But, to much excitement, they had another addition to their ornithological list. Eagle eyed Howie, spotted a large pied kingfisher hovering over one of the sandbanks scanning the shallows that surrounded it. Then, as they drifted under a huge road bridge, they saw three iridescent ebony cormorants in a row on it. They held out their wings, like they'd been crucified, to dry them in the warm breeze. The Nile was very busy with other vessels as they neared Aswan and the first cataract on the Nile.

Isis nudged Howie, and pointed out a sugar cane factory that they slipped by, and explained that was were the farmers brought their crops to be refined for a price. The factory looked as if it had been covered in a flurry of snow and everybody noticed that the air smelt sweeter. Their was a small dock for barges and felucca to moor so they could drop off their cargoes and it was busy with romper-clan men unloading the boats. Isis told them that they grew a small crop of cane at home, but only used it for themselves and to make the popular cane drink: aseer asab.

To Parker's delight Howie and Isis seemed perfectly fine with each other and even, he noticed, more affectionate towards one another, whereas an hour ago they were vowing to kill each other. Although, at the time their forced apologies were perfunctory, Parker had heard them exchange discreet heartfelt ones when Booth and Bones had returned to their suite for a few minutes after their spat. They'd even hugged affectionately which warmed Parker's heart spy.

Isis was the first to get up from the lazy breakfast to shower and get ready. Nobody was surprised by her eagerness as they were to visit the temple dedicated to her namesake today. She'd explained that Mudha had taken their before when she was quite young but it had obviously left a huge impression on her, which only notched up Parker's excitement too. He was the next to finish his breakfast and go back to his room to shower. Howie seemed perfectly content to lazy around with his feet up on the rail, watching the world go by.

'Shall we take Chrissy for a swim in the dip pool?' Booth asked, plying Chrissy with juice. Bones looked to them together, and smiled, feeling her heart swell at the cute sight.

'Yes - sounds a lovely way to start the day.' As she left she discreetly motioned to Howie with a nod, who was scanning the banks with binoculars. Booth nodded, obviously acknowledging her tip, then she walked away.

Once Bones had gone Booth said, 'I had a chat with Mahmood about you being into engines and stuff.' Howie looked around at him curiously. 'He said if you want he'll take you for a tour of the engine room this morning.' Howie sat up straight in the chair with an expression of high excitement on his face. 'Why don't you go now before it gets too hot?' Without a word, clearly unable to express his gratitude, Howie ran off to get changed and meet up with Mahmood.

When Booth returned to their suite Bones was sat on the bed and on her cell. Booth guessed from the conversation she was talking with Mudha, and checking in with him. But by the look on her face something was amiss. While she talked Booth began to prepare Chrissy for her swim.

After the call ended Bones sat beside Chrissy as Booth put on her costume, and informed, 'Mudha is a little overwhelmed. Aisha has been having Braxton Hicks and he's finding it very difficult coping with the media and all his commitments.' Booth glanced to her, she quirked her lips, then pulled the pin from the grenade, 'Mater has been doing what she can… but, they've asked us to send Isis back...' Booth sagged, then slumped to the bed, knowing how crushed she was going to be and there was only a few days left of their vacation. 'I know she will be extremely sad to cut short her trip and Parker will be…'

'Tell 'em no - we won't do it,' Booth said belligerently. 'It's only two more days, for _Christ _sake.'

'Booth, I _can't _do that - they need her. Beside I've already said I would.'

'No! Why?' he barked, aching for Isis. He muttered nastily, 'They treat that girl like a damn slave.' He shot up to his feet again.

'No they don't, Booth. You're being irrational and overly dramatic.'

'Don't tell me what I'm being. I'm mad, that's all - let me be fecking mad for a while, ok?' Noting how cross he was, Bones swallowed, and nodded. 'She's gonna be ripped out. I bet they didn't ask Howie to go back…' Bones dropped her eyes, and shook her head to confirm his instinct.

'You have to understand, Booth, its different here - the culture is very different than in the west. Girls are expected to…'

Cutting her short, he snapped, 'I know that! Doesn't make fair or palatable…' They stopped talking as there was a tap on the door. Bones got up to open it, and saw a teary-eyed Isis hovering outside. Booth's heart wrenched on seeing her. She'd obviously either heard him shouting or had already been called by Mudha, seeing her new cell in her hand.

Isis lifted her cell, and waggled it pathetically, and said softly, 'Mom just called…' Bones stared into her eyes for a second, seeing the poor girl barely containing herself. Her chin waggled as she fought back her tears. 'Its ok, Tempe, they need me. I knew this might happen…'

'Ooooh, Isis - I'm _so _sorry.' Bones snatched her into the room, and hugged her hard. Booth stomped around the room, pushing his finger through his hair, trying to think of a solution. Isis gripped her tight, and let a few tears escape her lids onto Bones' blouse. Just then Parker came into the room with a huge smile but lost it fast, seeing Isis crying, and Bones close to it and his father agitated.

'What's happened?' Parker asked, feeling a compulsion to see Isis' face, but she wouldn't turn to look at him. 'Is Aisha and the baby ok?' Bones nodded, and looked to Booth for help. At that point Isis tore herself away from Bones' embraced, and with head down, shot passed Parker back to her room. He watched her go with a sense of dread. 'What's wrong with her?'

Booth came over, and closed the door, then said quietly, 'Isis has to go home - Mudha needs her…' With the light sapping out of Parker, he paled, hung his head, and nodded to accept the explanation calmly, which surprised Bones and Booth. They exchanged glances.

'When?' he asked extremely quietly. Seeing his sorrow, Bones bit her lip, trying to hold herself together again. Parker looked up. 'Not before she's seen Philae again, _surely_?' he asked incredulously.

Bones finally managed, 'When we dock...' Parker sagged again, dropping his head, then left their room without another word. Bones turned to Booth with her heart crushing for both of them . 'Oooh. Booth,' she pined. He drew her into a compassionate hug to console her.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Taking a deep breath, Parker tapped on Isis' suite door. He noted all the curtains were drawn again but heard nothing from inside. Bravely he tried the brass door knob; it wasn't locked so he opened it, and looked around. Her case was on the unused twin bed and there were a pile of her clothes next to it. The wardrobe was open and he could see her sandaled feet under the door. He knew she was staying behind it so as not to be seen, and probably trying to staunch her tears.

Parker stepped in, and closed the door quietly just as she came out from behind the wardrobe door as if on a mission with a couple of dresses she was going to pack. He could see her cheeks awash but her jaw set. She placed the dresses in the case, saying, 'I knew this might happen, Parker. Please don't feel sorry for me.' She wiped her cheek dry, but hot tears kept coming. 'I've had an _amazing _time. I got to go on the _Sudan_. How many people can say that?' Cautiously, Parker stepped closer to her, then stilled, trying to look into her pouring eyes but she tried to avoid them, and carried on, 'Dad has a broken leg and Mater can't do _everything _on the plantation as well as look after Mom, Dad _and _Nadim.' She loaded her case, and looked around, then strode by him to the bathroom to gather her wash bag, adding, 'I'm ok, I'm happy to go back and help Mom and Mater - everybody…'

When she didn't say anything else or return after a minute or so, Parker edged curiously towards the open door. She was sitting on the closed toilet lid, pigeon-toed, with her face hidden behind her palms. Parker felt his eyes singe, and twitched, as his heart imploded, seeing her so upset. He stood in front of her, then knelt down. Very slowly, hesitating only a little, he slowly peeled her fingers away from her face. She tucked her head away, not wanting to look into him. Parker didn't force her to look at him, but stripped off some toilet paper from the roll, and began wiping her tears away. His tenderness and the sympathetic gesture only made her cry more, and stare into his eyes finally.

'Don't think badly about them,' she begged. Parker shook his head, confirming he didn't, still catching tears in the tissues, and brushing her loose hair off her face. 'I just - just wanted to spend these last few days with you,' she bled the words and more tears. Parker nodded to empathise, his chin wobbling too now. 'You're going back to America soon and … and … I don't think…' she broke down, unable to finish her sentence, and gripped his hand in hers, and sobbed. Parker began to plant little kisses over the back of her hand, and she stroked over his hair as if it was the last time she would ever be able to do it. They shuffled closer, and hugged lovingly, innocently feeling the contours of each other.

'I wish I was older,' Parker murmured, holding her tighter, and caressing her back softly. 'Cos then I could live here and ride shot gun on the back of your moped and follow you around all the time, for like, _forever_...' She lifted her head off his shoulder, and looked into his watery eyes, deeply touched by his admission. She could see the sincerity in his eyes, and wished it could be just like that. Looking at his lips, she was drawn towards them, feeling her heart race at her boldness.

Parker was desperate to kiss her. Hopefully, he thought, she might like that about now, but, he considered, the bathroom wasn't the perfect place for them to kiss. She was crying and had a drippy nose, and he didn't think she'd be very comfortable wiping mucus over his cheek, so he didn't attempt to. But he got a little bit anxious when she looked to his lips, and began to close the gap between them. Then all those thoughts of the perfect moment and place, mucus and technique vanished and he thought, to hell with all that: kiss her.

As they throbbed with adrenalin; ached with need, and crackled with nervous excitement, with an equal measure of anxiety the suite door flew open and bashed against a chair. They leapt away from each other when Howie came crashing in with a face like thunder, and shouted, 'Isis? Where are you?'

'Here, here - I'm _here_.' She rushed out of the bathroom, wiping her eyes, leaving Parker stunned, deflating on the floor and on his trembling knees.

Bristling, Howie said sharply, 'I've _told _Dad you're _not _coming back.' Isis gasped, and covered it with her trembling palm in shock. 'You're _staying_ - they can cope without you for another couple of days.' He gesticulated his statement with his flapping palms. 'I've sorted it - unpack your case,' he ordered, walking to her case to help her unpack. Elated, Parker came out of the bathroom, and she turned teary eyed again to him. Then she thumped herself into Howie and piggy-backed herself on him, kissing his cheeks and anywhere she could land one.

Seeing Howie grinning as she covered him with fresh ecstatic kisses, Parker smiled, and left them to their affectionate moment. As Parker walked passed Booth's suite, he came out, and asked kindly, seeing the tracks of his tears, 'You ok, Son?' Parker nodded, then slumped to a chair outside, looking over the water into the distance.

'I feel like I've been on a rollercoaster ride this morning,' Parker said thoughtfully, softly, wiping his cheeks dry unashamedly. Booth sat beside him, and looked across the water to the far bank but not seeing it, knowing precisely what Parker was going through. 'I've just realised something really scary - this will all be over soon, Dad. I love Mom and everything, but I don't wanna go home, _ever_.' Booth slid his hand over his shoulder, and squeezed it to sympathise. 'You know why too, don't ya?' Parker asked, looking to him. He nodded slowly, then looked into Parker's eyes. 'Its gonna hurt so bad, isn't it?' Booth nodded slowly again to confirm.

'You'll get through it, Parker,' Booth reassured tenderly, kissing Parker through his hair.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! **

**En route to Philae Temple**

Bones observed that the adolescences were in jubilant mood now that everything had calmed down after this morning's dramatic start. They were presently hanging over the side of the small flat bottomed boat which had a canvas cover to shade its passengers. The underside of the shade was decorated with orange marigold garlands strung around to brighten and made it look merry. They skimmed over the royal blue water at a rate of knots fast enough to generate a delicious breeze which was needed as the day was sweltering. The equally brightly coloured kids were catching handfuls of spray tossed up by the bow wake, and flicking it into one another's laughing faces. Booth was using Parker's camera to capture their short voyage to Philae, and panning regularly to capture the spectacular scenery too. Chrissy seemed to be enjoying the fast ride immensely, and squealed her delight when she spotted a pack of camels on the shore. Bones kissed her head through her floppy hat, charmed by her, 'Umps!' squeal.

Parker snatched Chrissy a glance, and shouted over the drone of the engine, 'Lumps, Chrissy - look!' and pointed in their direction. She wiggled excitedly on Bones' lap, reaching for them. The camels were in the lea of a massive gold and copper sand dune that backed a long sandy beach where tourists could take a ride on them. The long narrow beach was busy with people and there were several of them swimming in the cool fast flowing water. At the end of the beach a small village grew up and stood out pristine white in the lancing sunlight that was directly overhead.

Seeing Parker scanning the pretty village, Isis explained sweetly, 'Its a Nubian community. They were displaced and forcibly settled here when the Aswan dam was built. What's now Lake Nassau used to be their home, now they have to live here - it's a hard life for them.' Parker nodded, understanding, and recalled Queen Aparris was Nubian. 'They have their own language, schools and are a semi-closed community.'

'That's correct - if they marry outside of their race they have to move out too and are fiercely protective of their small communities. You can often recognise a Nubian by their pigmentation, Parker. They are extremely dark and have very sharp pronounced features - a _handsome _race of people,' Bones interjected admiringly. 'They revere the Nile crocodile and are renown for their hospitality to strangers. It been postulated that they are the closest link to our ancient ancestors and originated from Ethiopia in the south and are possibly the ingenious race of Egypt.'

'Wow, ok - cool. So, tell me about this _cataract_,' Parker asked Isis just so he could stare at her without it looking too obvious that he was smitten. She grinned, and looked over the broiling water dotted with boulders.

'Cataracts are places along the Nile where the river becomes very shallow or narrow, that's why the big boats can't come up this way. There are six of them but this is the first one you get to if you come down from the Mediterranean. When they built the big dam in the 60's it created Lake Nassau but swamped the villages and loads of ancient temples. But Philae, dedicated to Isis, was a really important temple and kept getting swamped with the inundation so they decided to move it to preserve it.' Parker's eyes grew wide, and hung on every word she uttered. 'The best engineers from around the world were employed by UNESCO and dismantled it then rebuilt it on higher ground. The island they moved it to is called Agilkia and was shaped to resemble Philae island as closely as possible.'

'Whoa! Hang on,' Parker stalled everybody. Bones muttered in Booth ear cutely: _horse_, making him kiss her cheek. Parker went on, 'They _shaped _the island to look like the original?' Isis and Howie both nodded to confirm the astounding fact.

'Some of the temple they just lifted off the bedrock and _rolled _into position. It took nine years to finish the move. It was an _amazing _thing to do,' Howie informed, clearly impressed by the engineering feat. Acknowledging his statement Parker nodded at Howie just beyond Isis, then looked back into her sparkling eyes.

'Isis, as you know, is an _amazing _goddess,' she said with a wry smile. Everybody chuckled, and exchanged glances. 'She was regarded as the ideal mother, wife and matron of nature and magic. Later goddess where associated with her such as Aphrodite in the Greek mythology.'

'A hot chick then…' Parker said mischievously, nudging her shin with his sneaker, and grinning mischievously.

Isis giggled, giving him a playful shove on the shoulder. 'Any-_way_, Isis had a sister who _really _fancied Orisis; Isis' husband. Nephthys husband, Set, wouldn't give her a baby, so Nephthys transformed herself into Isis and went to seduce Orisis. They had sex and _Anubis _was born. But Nephthys feared Set would kill Anubis so Isis - goddess of children and protector, adopted Anubis and made him God of the Underworld.'

'Ha! So cool.'

'Arh yes, but that's not where the story ends…' she said intriguingly. Parker shuffled excitedly, eagerly waiting to hear the rest. 'Set, found out that his wife had betrayed him so hated Osiris for sleeping with her. Set made a _beautiful _box and said whoever could fit in it could have it. Little did Osiris know that Set had measured him while he slept so when he got in the _perfectly _fitting box, he locked it and tossed him in the Nile...' Parker gasped dramatically, playing along with the light-hearted story telling. He rested his chin on his palm, and peered into her eyes mushily as she went on, 'Isis went looking for the box to give her beloved Osiris a proper burial _but _Set went looking for it too, when he found out what she was going to do. Set found it first - and _chopped _up Osiris into fourteen pieces and scattered his parts all _over _Egypt so Isis couldn't give him a proper burial.'

'Evil dude,' Parker commented, with a narrowing of his eyes. Isis smiled with a flare of hers, and nodded to agree.

'Isis and her sister eventually found all Osiris body parts - except _one_…' she paused for dramatic effect with a wry smile on her lips.

Parker sat up straighter. 'What part?' he asked innocently.

Flicking her eyes around Booth, Bones and then back to Parker's, Isis then giggled, and lent into his ear. Parker breathed her in rapaciously, and felt the tip of her nose brush his cheek as she whispered, 'His _willy_…' Parker snagged his head back, not understanding the term, then saw Isis discreetly drop her eyes to his crotch, then the nickels dropped in Parker eyes.

Parker droned, 'Ooh. Man, that's _harsh_.' Everybody laughed at his grimaced reaction.

'_Totally_,' she agreed, then carried on, 'But Isis was so unhappy that her beloved Osiris was dead and in bits she cried.' Parker waggled his bottom lip to empathise. 'Her tears were said to make the flood that inundated the Nile delta every year.' Parker grinned, understanding the connection, and nodded. 'So by _magic _incantations_, _Isis made him a new… _thingy_, and put him back together… _Then_, they conceived Horus. That's why she is the protector of the dead, canopic jars full of body parts, and worshiped because she had the _ultimate _power to resurrect the dead.'

'Awesome,' Parker finally said, having to break eye contact with her now which was a bit of a wrench, he found. But then those pangs slipped away when the island of Philae came into view to grab his attention. 'Oooh. Its _gorgeous_,' he muttered, standing up to see it more clearly as the boat slowed down to moor up. 'Look at that, Dad.' Booth nodded, unable to drag his eyes off it too.

The oasis of white granite edged by lush palms was cradled by the Nile and shrubs ablaze with lilac, flame trees and oceans of bougainvillea all stood out against the sapphire sky. The elegant temple covered virtually the whole island as far as Parker could judge, and he thought it was the best one he'd seen and most complete. He could feel the waves of joy Isis gave off as she gorged on the wonderful view too. She smiled at him over her shoulder, as they waited to disembark the small boat.

'That's the Trajan's Kiosk,' Isis explained, pointing to a square columned structure. 'Even the Roman's deified Isis.' Parker stepped closer, and accidentally brushed her hand with the back of his. They both felt the spark of electricity arc between them and glowed with it. To his delight she surreptitiously wrapped her fingers around his hand, and gave it a squeeze to convey how thrilled she was to be back here. It was a brief but tanterlizing point of contact that he relished.

Howie was first off the boat, and he strode up the ramp onto the island proper. Parker took back control of his camera from Booth as he was loaded up with Chrissy in her back carrier and shade. Bones fussed over him and her, then they all walked side by side up to the temple entrance.

As before, and as in all temples, the lay out was the same but Booth noted it had so much more painting still intact. The huge pylons and architraves bristled with colour still and with the sun so high and belting down so fiercely, the walls cast virtually no shadows. The fine friezes stole their breaths and raised the hairs on Booth's neck. Bones took his hand, and they ambled mute through the maze of successive courtyards, listening to Howie and Isis explain the different elements to the temple dedicated to Isis.

The quiet double colonnades echoed with bird song and every turn bought to the eye another beautiful thing to see or photograph. Parker was in his element here too, and deciphered hierogyphics constantly, and wrote down some in his note book to translate later. Howie asked him after about an hour, 'Can I borrow a pencil and bit of paper, Park?'

Surprised by his request, but delighted to oblige, Parker asked, 'Sure, but why?' Howie looked a little shy, and shrugged his shoulder. Isis nudged Howie affectionately.

'My handsome brother is a _very _good artist,' she explained proudly but sneakily, knowing Howie didn't like that to be common knowledge. 'I expect he wants to draw something.'

'Oh. Brilliant. Here you go.' Parker handed him a few sheets of paper, and offered him a choice of pencils. 'What you gonna draw?'

Still humble, Howie picked a pencil, with another shrug of his shoulder. 'Something over there -,' he waved vaguely in the direction, 'I'll catch up with you later.' With that he wandered off. Everybody exchanged curious looks then Isis grinned at them all looking perplexed.

She walked them on explaining, while looking around the temple walls, 'He's _inspired_, that's what Dad calls it anyway. His bedroom walls are _covered _in his sketches and ideas. He's not being rude or anything its just how he gets sometimes. I like it about him - he can be so deep and serious then other times a total fool.'

'Doctor Brennan, Temperance Brennan?' as voice interrupted them from behind, so they all came to a stop, and turned. 'I _thought _I recognised you! I'm amazed to see you here. I _love _all your books and I saw that _amazing _press conference the other day.' Grinning politely but falsely at the fan, Bones felt Booth bristle beside her, knowing he disliked her being hassled in public. The loud American tourist prattled on, gushing loudly and other people started to look over and listen, 'What an incredible find and _this _must be Miss Chatran,' the overbearing tourist turned his attention to Isis rapidly. Mortified by the unexpected attention, she stepped back a little as he lifted his camera, and started taking shots of her. Booth instantly realised he wasn't an interested tourist but a journalist.

'Hey - _Back _off!' Booth ordered, stepping between Isis and the camera. Parker immediately grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from him. 'This isn't the time or the place. Leave us alone.' The camera man, ignoring Booth, continued to snap pictures of Parker and Isis holding hands. _'Hey_! Stop that - give me that frigging thing.' Booth was losing his temper, trying to grab the camera off him. The real curious tourists gathered, muttering amongst themselves.

Bones immediately intervened, worried for Chrissy on his back if there was a fracas between them. 'Booth, let him go - _Chrissy_…' she implored, gasping his taut forearm.

The photographer sneered, pulling his arm out of Booth's grip, 'I've got what I wanted.' He looked to Parker and Isis with a smug lecherous smile, and started to trot off. Understanding that look, Isis let go of Parker's hand, and stepped away slightly from him.

Watching him go, Booth muttered, restrained gently by Bones, '_Bastard_. Can you believe the cheek of that guy?' Just then a yellow dash shot passed them like an Exocet missile, and jumped on the back of the cocky photographer with a loud grunt once it reached its target. They crashed to the steaming stone temple courtyard in a painful thudding pile. The offending camera flew out of the photographers hand and scuttled along the stones, cracking the lens with bits of casing flying off it. With mouths agape they watched Parker leap off the dazed, bloody-nosed photographer, and grab the camera. Parker quickly took out the memory chip, then put it in his pocket. The camera man stood up, and rushed to him, commanding, 'Give that back, _punk_!' Parker threw the trashed camera into his hands with a cocky smile of his own. 'You can't do that!' he warned, wiping blood from his nose.

'I just did, _dick_-wad.' Booth casually walked passed the photographer towards Parker with his huge Dervish knife glinting in the crisp sunlight, catching everybody's eye. There were gasps from the gathered crowd when they saw the savage looking knife. Booth took the memory chip from Parker, and sliced through it with ease with its razor sharp blade, cutting it into four. The photographer twitched when Booth walked back to him, flicking the pieces into his face. Everybody saw the photographer gulp nervously, and blink as each piece hit him like tiny slaps. Booth whispered something in his ear, while he sheathed the knife casually again on his hip. Chrissy grabbed the photographers hair, and yanked it, muttering chastising gobbledegook, fearlessly backing up her noble daddy.

'Can you lip read?' Isis asked with her arm looped with Bones' for comfort, feeling utterly scrummy for being protected so gallantly. Bones grinned, and nodded.

'Yes, but I can't repeat what he said verbatim. Suffice to say it was warning about losing his genitals if he disturbed our vacation again. Then he told him to - go away,' Bones translated Booth warning much more politely than it had been delivered. 'I must admit I'm very physically aroused right now,' she confessed, watching Booth swagger back to her, hitching up his linen shorts by the belt. Isis snorted her laugh, then giggled when Bones flared her eyes at her.

'Shows over folks, get back to looking at the temple!' Booth instructed everybody, gesturing around the courtyard flanked by Parker. Then he asked, hugging him to his side, 'Great tackle by the way. You alright, Son?'

'Yeah, Dad. I couldn't let those pictures get printed. Isis would be _really _upset,' he whispered.

'Proud of ya, Son - and you, Chrissy.' They low fived each other, then rejoined Bones and Isis who were both smiling wide and hard at their respective heroes. 'I'm feeling hungry,' Booth said, rubbing his palms together as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

'Me too,' Bones said steamily, making Booth cock a suave brow and Isis giggle again. They began to walk off towards the shaded café overlooking the Nile to get a drink and snack.

'You were very brave again,' Isis whispered admiringly, walking behind Booth and Bones, who were hand in hand again. He was watching Bones and Booth hold hands affectionately after the incident, and ached her told Isis'. He glanced to her and she saw the pain in his eyes, because she understood it too. It seemed everybody could outwardly show their mutual affection but them, and it felt cruel. 'Howie missed it all. I expect he'll be annoyed he did.' Isis tried to make conversation, seeing him look despondent. 'Thank you for my t shirt - I love it. It was such a surprise and very generous of you…' Parker nodded, looking at his feet, and hitched his pack onto his shoulder to make it feel more comfortable. But realised he wasn't uncomfortable because of the pack but because he felt the universe was playing a cruel joke on him.

They reached the beautiful shaded café, and sat down overlooking the Nile from an elevated position. Parker didn't notice the spectacular view. He scanned the menu but wasn't reading it, and had a distant look in his glazed eyes, she noted. Isis kept snatching glances at him, worried sick about him, asking sweetly, 'Are you hurt - did you hurt yourself when you fell down?' She tried to get a response but all she got was a tiny shake of his head. Bones and Booth were fussing over Chrissy, getting her settled, and weren't paying much attention, so Isis took a huge risk. Looking around her briefly, checking they weren't being watched, she slipped her palm over his thigh under the table with her heart battering her sternum, looking away from him. Cautiously and tenderly she began to caress it, to comfort him and show empathy for his emotional state.

Parker wanted to take her hand and squeeze it back, and it felt so good to have her touch him but he knew she was like a drug; the more he got of her the more he wanted. All he could think about was how hard the withdrawal was going to be and that terrified him. Losing his emotional control, he shot to his feet, and ran off just as Booth and Bones sat down with huffs. Isis felt her heart collapse in on itself with an agonising crunch. 'Excuse me,' she said, stood, and ran off in Parker's dark cloudy wake.

Bones and Booth looked at each other, and smiled. 'Did we behave like them?' she asked, caressing his stubbly jaw.

Booth smooched her lips adoringly, then reading the menu studiously, he reminded, 'Yep. You'd nearly die or I would. We'd get close - you'd panic, then run off - I'd follow or go to _war_. We danced around one another for _years_, Bones.'

'Yeeees yes we did, didn't we?' she said thoughtfully, looking off into the distance, then grinned, leaning into him, and smirked, '_Fun_. wasn't it?'

'Haa. The war thing I could have done without, but yeah, it was.' They kissed again, then shared the menu with their arms comfortably around each other.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Parker found himself a quiet spot at the rear of the island virtually free of visitors, and sat on a huge stone square block; obviously part of the temple ruins. He looked out over the water, kicking his feet backwards and forwards against the heat absorbent rock. But he couldn't sit still, so jumped down, and started just kicking the stone block, hoping the pain in his foot would dull the pain in his chest. He didn't hear or see Isis near or know that she was watching him. Finally, when the pain did get too much, he slumped over the block, and rested his head on his folded arms, huffing.

Hearing the ground being disturbed, Parker snapped his head up, and saw her striding down the scree covered bank towards him. 'Go away,' he said, turning his head away. She came to a standstill at his rejection of her company. Then to her greater shock, he shouted at her with his eyes brimming, 'I hate Egypt! I _hate _it! I can't hold your hand or kiss or touch you,' he riled against the injustice.

Isis set her jaw. 'Is that all this is about - that you can't kiss me or touch me in public? Is it?' she insisted on an answer. He nodded, stomping in a circle, kicking up the grit and dust. Isis took a look around the idyllic spot with a small shale beach sloping into the bubbling water. There were a few people dotted about but they were at a very safe distance. 'Right, well, we're alone - sort of… _Kiss _me.'

Parker came to a stand still, and snorted, 'No - I can't now. It'll be all _angry _and I'll mess it up,' he whined. She came right up to him till he could feel her body heat radiate off her, and he felt stirrings at the prospect. Seeing the intent in her eyes, he almost ran with the massive adrenalin surge. 'I'm not prepared,' he stalled, thinking batting averages as they stared at one another in a heated aching way.

'I'll make allowances - kiss me,' she said, peering into his eyes, then delicately rested her hands on his waist. He looked into her eyes then to her lips, but panicked when he felt his stirring increase, and tried to back up. His back hit the stone block but she went with him, pressing her body against his. She felt for his hands, and placed them on her waist, saying empathetically, 'You're allowed to hold me. I want you to...' He could smell her wholesome fresh scent; feel the contours of her body and was hopelessly lost in her magnetising sexy eyes: completely unable to rein in his unruly body.

Looking around them for people, blushing vermillion, Parker confessed shamefully, 'Isis, I'm _really _sorry about this but - I'm getting a stiffy - umm, ok - I've _got _a stiffy.'

She grinned, saying serenely, 'I am aware.' He gulped slowly. 'I'm going to take that as a compliment.' He nodded shyly, then, realising she didn't mind he was aroused, he held her tenderly around her waist. Isis relaxed now he was holding her preciously. 'See - we can touch and hold hands? We just have to choose the times to do it when no one can see us.' He nodded again, feasting on the feel of her in his arms, and felt a sense of calm trickle through him although he was rock solid, and pulsing against her belly. 'Isn't this lovely - us, just like this?' He gulped again, nodding fast as a naked Babe Ruth flash-danced though his corridors of his mind.

'Don't move or I'll die of embarrassment and run screaming into the cataract never to be seen again.' She chuckled, and rested her brow on his. 'I'm not joking. Please, don't jiggle,' he warned adorably, on a flattering hair trigger.

'Ok - we'll just stay like this forever then,' she said softly.

'Perfect...' They both smiled impossibly wide but then lost those blithe smiles gradually, realising forever wasn't an option for them. 'Don't be sad, Isis - I'll come back - I _promise _I will…' He saw her eyes suddenly blister with tears, and she tilted her head to the side, and he stroked his palm down her silky plat.

She said with a quiver in her gentle voice, 'Don't make me promises, Parker, because I'll believe them and pine away waiting for you.' Plucking up the courage, Parker tilted his chin up slightly, then gently pressed his lips to her soft sweet cheek, feeling her melt into him more.

'You feel like heaven, Isis.' He kissed her cheek a little higher, tasting a tear that had escaped from her eye. He licked his wetted lips, and swallowed her down, then kissed her brow softly, then he kissed slowly and softly towards her ear. She filled up all his senses and made him fearless, then he lost his boyish innocence. 'I've done something very stupid too…' he breathed his open secret in her ear. Feeling her tremble in his embrace, and sigh out her warm breath onto his neck, they held each other tighter, knowing what that secret meant between them.

Parker tattooed this heavenly moment and all its nuances into his mind to keep forever. She looked up into his eyes, and searched them with an expectation. Parker knew this was the moment, so took a ragged slow inhale to prepare. Their lips parted slowly as they neared one another, feeling the tantalizing heat magnetise them. As they were about to touch lips Howie jumped onto the block behind them, and sat down; rushing in like a squall.

Shocked by his sudden appearance, Isis went to step out of his embrace but Parker held her fast. She snapped her eyes to him, and realised she had to stay close, but to Parker that was a double edged sword.

'Awww. Look at you two all cuddly and swapping spits,' Howie teased, obviously unconcerned by their open show of affection. Isis tutted, then chuckled when Howie pretended to be kissing thin air, and cuddled himself, aping them. She smacked his knee to reprimand his exaggeration.

'We haven't been swapping _spits_,' she balked at the derogatory term. 'Just cuddling - don't you say anything or I'll tell Dad about you _know _what…' Parker cocked an intrigued brow, wanting to hear more. Howie grumbled at her, then handed Parker his sketches, blatantly changing the subject. Parker took them but still held Isis' hand with the other.

'O.M._G _- Howie! These are _awesome_!' Parker extolled his immaculate etched landscapes.

'Told ya,' Isis said proudly, reaching up to Howie to pull her up to sit next to him on the stone block now that Parker had regained control. He obliged, happily.

Gob smacked, and still staring at the sketches, Parker slumped with his back against the block. Isis dropped her legs either side of his head, and linked her ankles over his chest, playing with his hair. 'He's so good, isn't he?' she praised, leaning down beside Parker's cheek with hers. 'I think he should go to art college.'

'N'aaaa. Drawing is just for fun not a career - I wanna be an _engineer_,' Howie confirmed solidly, swinging his legs, looking off over the river.

'I reckon you could do anything you want to with talent like _that_,' Parker encouraged, feeling Isis delicately kiss his cheek. He turned to look into her now full of smiles, and completely relaxed. Thrilled by her overt affection, playfully Parker grabbed her legs around his neck, and pulled her off the block. Piggy-backing him, she squealed, gripping tight around his neck and with her legs. 'I'm taking you for a ride. Come on, Howie, we're starving.'

Isis cackled through her warning, 'Don't, drop me! Don't. Haaaa! Drop mEeee! Haaa.' They grabbed hands as Parker made clip clop noises, and pretended to be her horse. All three laughed all the way back to the café to join up with the adults and Chrissy.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Chrissy was having her afternoon nap in Bones' arms and Booth nudged her gently when they saw them returning, then they laughed at the fun they were clearly having. 'We're back. Do you like my palomino?' Booth sniggered at Isis' jovial reference to Parker's blonde hair as she stroked it like a mane. 'How am I going to get down?' Isis asked, looking around for a solution to her lofty dilemma. Parker sat in a chair with a rampant smile over his pink puffing face.

'You're not. You can stay sitting on your throne forever.' He casually picked up the menu, and handed it to her above him. Isis took it casually, playing along, and read it. Bones laughed at the silly pair while Booth rolled his eyes, but was secretly charmed. Howie grabbed a menu too, and began to browse his choices.

The next hour was spent eating and replenishing fluids at a frantic rate. Booth and Bones, on the other hand, relaxed back, draining their bottle of wine, listening to the adolescents chatter. Howie told them all about his tour of the engine room, which he managed to make sound absolutely fascinating although it wasn't to half of the party. It was his passion about the subject that kept them completely enthralled. Parker showed off his talent to Bones and Booth, making Howie turn bashful when they saw what he'd drawn, and lavished him with deserved praise. Isis finally got off her palomino when the food arrived, but they exchanged laughs, and secret smiles regularly.

The sun started to drop fast and a fragrant breeze picked up off the river, taking a few degrees off the scale. That was when Bones explained that they were to stay to see the light show before they headed back to the Sudan for dinner. That news particularly excited Isis as she'd never seen it but had heard that it was spectacular like the one they held at Karnak most evenings in the summer.

Most of the day tourists were leaving to be replaced by more night time ones, while in the forecourt to the temple, the staff were hurriedly setting up a crescent of chairs. Booth ordered more drinks and another bottle of wine to enjoy before the darkness fell.

When asked, they made their way over to the chairs, and settled themselves in for the show set to music; coloured lights and lasers. Parker commented that it felt like he should have popcorn, and promptly went off to get some. When he came back he had two large bags and several bars of chocolate. He handed them down the line, and shared out the quickly melting chocolate just as the music started.

With wide eyes and fizzing with glee they watched the well rehearsed light opera munching the sweet snacks. At one point Isis looked to Parker, and began to snigger, she nudged Howie while creased up with a fit of the giggles. He laughed too on seeing Parker grinning back with melted chocolate smeared over his nose and cheeks where he'd been licking the melted chocolate out of the wrapper. Booth dragged his eyes away from the scene to see what all the sniggering was about. One seeing Parker oblivious to the state he'd got himself in, he handed him one of Chrissy's wet wipes. Blushing, Parker wiped his face but missed a spot which Isis pointed out cutely.

Being dark and with everybody's eyes trained on the show Parker secretly tapped her thigh. She leant into him a little, with eyes still watching the show. 'What?' she whispered. Parker took her hand, and held it between them, then gave it a tender squeeze. He saw her smile broaden, and felt her thumb gently caress the back of hand throughout the rest of the show.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Back on the Sudan everyone went to their suites to shower and dress up again for dinner. Howie jumped in the shower first, and sang like an Italian opera tenor making Parker snigger, while he got out what he was going to wear tonight. Howie seemed to be taking ages and he was desperate for a wee so he tapped the door. 'Howie, I _really _need the toilet, can you let me in?'

'I would, but its in use!' Parker grimaced, holding his groin.

'Ok - I'll try next door.' Parker rushed out, and rapped the door of his Dad's suite. He opened the door. 'Need to drain the lizard - like _now_. Howie's having a crap.'

'Sorry, Son, Bones and Chrissy are in there. Try Isis or go over the side.' Parker looked horrified, and jiggled about on the spot. Whimpering, he hopped to the next door, and danced about, waiting for her to open it, and looking over the side and down. There were two people enjoying a bottle of wine and he thought they didn't want to see a stream of urine arcing over their heads. Then he considered splash back, and shook his head clear it of that appalling image. With time running out, Parker ripped open her door, and ran straight to the bathroom, shouting, 'Close your eyes! Close your eyes! I've gotta pee!'

Isis gasped as Parker came running in, lifted the lid of the toilet, and started getting himself out. 'AARRH -PAR-KEEEERRR?' She ripped the shower curtain around her body, peering around it to him, then not. He sighed as he began to empty his brimming bladder, feeling his eyeballs stop swimming.

'Its ok - I've got my eyes closed. Look - closed, see?' He turned his head in her direction with his eyes screwed shut.

'_NOT-_good-enough! Get, out, of, _my _bath-_ROOM!_' She went a little crazy, shocking the life out of him.

'I _can't _- I haven't finished.' He opened his eyes, trying not to look. But he saw that where she held the curtain around her, her breasts, especially her nipples, were visible through the white material. Seeing where he was trying not to look, she snapped a glance down to the outline of her body through the curtain.

'AARRHRHRH! GET OUT!'

'Nearly-nearly done,' he informed, grimacing as he was far from drained. 'Stop watching me, it makes it harder. You've got a great body you shouldn't be ashamed.'

'W'aaaah! Don't say that - it means you saw! And I'm _not _ashamed! _Stop _looking-stop it, _now_,' she barked, sneering at him.

'You _stop _looking at me then!'

'I'm _not_!' She ripped the curtain over, realising she was. 'You barge in here like its _your _bathroom. Its worse than being at home! What _is _it with boys?' Isis stepped back under the cascade, and carried on with her ablutions. 'They can wee _anywhere _but as soon as _I _get in the bathroom they come _strolling _in like I'm a magnet or something,' she ranted, thinking aloud. Parker could see her gesticulating her tirade, and thought it spectacularly funny. 'Oh. Lets wait till Isis goes in there, _then _they remember they need to wee… Or maybe it's a _conspiracy_,' she ruminated, narrowing her eyes, rinsing her hair. Trying not to laugh, Parker stored all this information away, while just dribbling now. 'Even when I ask, does anyone need the bathroom? Everybody says: _no we're fine thanks,' _she simpered. 'But they _still _interrupt me,' she added with venom. 'I'm having _two _separate toilets when I get my _own _place,' she muttered determinedly.

'Great idea. A dedicated bathroom for the goddess - one for me.'

'Preee_-cisely_… What?' She ripped the curtain back a fraction to peer around it. Parker grinned at her, tucking himself away. He put the lid down, flushed, and went to the sink to wash his hands.

Drying his hands on a towel, he said politely, 'Thank you very much for being so gracious in letting me use your toilet. You were my last resort and I'm so sorry I disturbed you. Please, forgive me, Goddess Isis...' He bowed out of the room like a humble serf, and closed the door quietly. Isis snapped her mouth shut, dropped a hip, cracked a long overdue smile, then started to giggle.

Grinning, as he entered his suite, Parker saw Howie laughing his head off. 'Did you hear that?' Parker asked. Howie nodded, gripping his aching ribs.

'Its true - we _always _interrupt her. Haa. We do it just to wind her up. Haa!' Parker thought that was cruel but nonetheless extremely funny, and joined in with his laughter.

Once their chuckles had subsided, Parker headed for the shower. As he was halfway through Howie came in to brush his teeth. 'Hey, Park, I don't wanna get all _brother _on you and Isis, but I think I should, like, look out for her 'n' stuff…' Parker stopped rubbing his armpits with his soapy sponge, and froze. 'Park?'

'Yep-yeah. I eerr get it. I've been very…' he trailed off awkwardly, not knowing what to say, so stayed silent, waiting for Howie to say something more.

'I know you two are well into each other, that's really cool - I'm cool about it.' Parker eased the curtain back to look at him. Howie smiled just as nervously, seeing him peer around it. 'But you know you can't - you know - do _stuff _with her cos - I'd stab ya.'

Parker's pupils dilated as he clarified, 'You'd stab me?'

'Yeah - I _think _so. You can kiss and hug, but _nothing _else. She has to stay - _pure_ - ok?' With the solemnity of the Pope Parker nodded slowly. The two young men stared into each other with nothing but total respect, admiration and friendship rippling through their eyes for one another.

'You know what, Howie? I think you're an _amazing _brother. I'm gonna be _just _like you when Chrissy's boyfriends come around.' Parker informed honestly, watching Howie continue to scrub his gappy ivories. 'I'm gonna look out for her 'n' stuff - threaten them with death if they disrespect her or get fresh.' Howie nodded solidly, pleased that went well, and was secretly proud of himself. Parker carried on showering now, as he vowed, 'I promise you I won't do anything else but cuddle or kiss her - and _only _if she wants me to. I mean, she's like, _gorge_, smells great and really funny, and _major _clever and - has a _grrreat _figure 'n' everything, and I'd love ta…' he waxed lyrical, then check himself, concluding, 'But I won't - _promise.._.'

Parker ripped the curtain back, seeing he was already alone again, and hadn't realised when Howie had left him to it. Chuckling, he got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his hips and one over his head. Rubbing his hair dry, he came back into the room.

Startled by his return, Howie threw Parker's shirt away from him as he was holding it up against himself, seeing what it might look like on him. Parker came to a halt, and smiled at him, then had a brainwave.

'Hey, Howie, we're like brothers, right?' Deeply embarrassed, Howie nodded, not knowing what to say about his shirt. 'I hear that brothers and sisters share their stuff.' Eyes down, Howie shrugged a shoulder, when Parker continued to nonchalantly rub his hair dry, sitting on his bed. 'Would you like to wear that maybe, or try it on? Cos I reckon it will look good on ya.' He attempted to make his offer impassive but also encouraging. 'I got others you might like too - help yourself,' he said casually, nodding to his other shirts in the wardrobe.

'Really?'

'Yeah - _course_,' Parker confirmed vehemently, then got up to help him chose one of his fancy designer shirts. 'This one is so cool and soft - great colour too.' He held it up to Howie's chest, and looked it over against him. 'I owe you for those _brilliant _sketches you gave me, so I guess we'd be even if you kept one of them,' Parker said, baiting the hook.

'That _would _be a fair trade,' Howie said, hooked on cutely without knowing it. Parker nodded at him with a relieved smile.

'Pick whatever you like,' Parker encouraged, then with discretion headed back to the bathroom to spray deodorant, and give him time to chose one. When he closed the door, Parker fist pumped the fresh air at his sneaky triumph.

**Chapter XXVII**

**Awesome Aswan **

The men were already sitting at the dinner table waiting for the ladies when they strolled in, in all their finery. They all cooed admiringly at their stylish flattering attire. Chivalrously Booth stood immediately, and welcomed Bones to the table with a delicate peck on the cheek then one for Chrissy. Parker and Howie followed suit, beaming at Isis. She gawped when she saw her brother; chest out, cutely nodding down at his linen tangerine, gently fitted shirt, with his eyes flaring. Parker rushed around to hold Isis' chair as she sat down, mimicking Booth's actions for Bones. 'You look _lovely_, Howie,' she purred flatteringly, sitting, not noticing Parker, but he didn't mind; he was just thrilled they were finally here.

'Parker and I made a trade. Do you like it?' Howie sat again, pulling the hem to straighten it out neatly. Still grinning, Parker retook his seat opposite her.

'_Very _much - you're so handsome.' She reached for his hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then she flicked her eyes over Parker, who she thought looked very dapper in his Mediterranean blue shirt that matched his vibrant irises.

'I agree, most becoming, Howie,' Bones complimented graciously, settling a resplendent, ever smiling Chrissy into her highchair. Tonight she was in a raspberry crush dress and sparkly pink sandals. Isis was in a citrus lime and lemon gown which complimented her copper flawless skin tones. While Bones was chicly draped in shades of spearmint green and jade. Parker thought that everybody looked particularly special tonight, and pulled out his camera.

'I _have _to get a shot - we all look the da bomb!' Their waiter Sahid came over when Parker waggled it at him, with a begging smile. 'Take at least two, please.' Everyone laughed at his energy and eagerness plus his delirious smile to camera.

'I don't understand this, "_da bomb" _- please, explain,' Bones enquired, with a confused frown. Parker looked to her just as the flash went off, then sagged, knowing he was out of the picture. Everybody had flashbacks to his last group photo disaster, and laughed at him.

'I'll explain later, just smile at the camera, Bones.' Booth sniggered, and kissed her cheek as she looked affronted by Parker's agitated instruction. On the second attempt all was well, and on the third. Right after the shots were taken and thanks given, Parker explained, _da bomb _to Bones.

Their candlelit late dinner was exceptional, yet again, and their buoyant conversations accompanied by gentle background piano playing. All the while the Sudan ambled towards the busy city of Aswan, slipping under impressive road bridges that glowed with different coloured lights along their suspension cables.

One song being tickled out on the ivories caught Booth's attention, and he seductively whispered in Bones' ear. Isis saw a touched smile creep across her lips, then she took his hand under the table, looking into his eyes. Parker, who'd had his eyes on Isis every time she looked up, caught their exchange too, then looked to her. To their surprise Booth stood up, still holding her hand, then gestured gently towards the small sprung dance floor. Bones smiled a little wider, and stood, then they walked hand in hand to the middle of the floor. The youth watched as they held each other close, then began dancing elegantly around the floor. Parker had never seen his Dad dance like that, and envied the romance and grace of their flowing moves. They looked completely in love and besotted with each other, he mused. They moved in synchronicity and turned and moved around the floor effortlessly. Their intimacy reminded Parker of when he watched them making love under the stars, and he felt like he was intruding again, so looked away to his empty plate.

Seeing them dancing, another couple got up, and joined them on the dance floor. Parker saw them out of the corner of his eye, then looked up to Isis. He had no knowledge of a waltz but threw his terror aside, leaving just the hungry bats inside, and stood. With a mild blush he asked timidly, 'Would you like to dance, Isis?'

With a touched smile, she admitted, 'I'd loved to, but I can't waltz.' Parker came to her side with an anxious smile, holding his open palm out for her to fill.

'Me neither - but we can shuffle around a bit.' To his huge relief Isis stood, and took his hand. He felt like a king as he walked with her on his arm to the dance floor, but a wobbly kneed one. Booth flicked him a glance, and winked at him for his boldness. Feeling a little left out, Howie looked to Chrissy, who was smiling at him, flexing her little fingers, and mewing to the music.

Parker turned to face Isis, and slipped his palm around her dainty waist, stepping closer as he looked into her elated eyes. 'Let's try not to bump anyone off the dance floor.' She sniggered, relaxing with his humorous comment, and held him close too. 'I love your dress - its really pretty,' he complimented, still blushing, as they rocked around slowly in a circle, with gazes fused.

'Sukran - I made it.' Parker gawped at her incredulously, losing his rhythm slightly. Isis laughed softly at his expression.

'Wow, that's incredible. Dresses; biscuits, tea, dive bomb gold medallist, water polo champion, is there anything you can't do?'

'Haa. No - I'm completely perfect in _every _way,' she said self-mockingly, but with a bashful smile he wanted to kiss.

'I thought so,' he confirmed, taking her at her word or so she thought.

Isis giggled. 'I was _joking_, Parker.' Holding him a little closer surreptitiously, she whispered, 'You are though.' Parker swallowed slowly, dropping his longing eyes to her lips briefly. She breathed out, knowing what he was thinking and what he wanted to do. Howie suddenly appeared at their side with Chrissy in his arms. He was dancing her around the periphery of the floor, and she was practically vibrating with excitement. Parker realised he'd obviously be doing that for sometime but they'd been so into each other they'd missed their adorable arrival. 'Oh. That's _so _cute. Hello, Lit'le Sis.' Chrissy squealed again as Howie pranced around and off again with her, making Parker and Isis laugh at his showy carefree exuberance.

Then Bones and Booth stopped their elegant dance to talk to them but kept swaying together. 'May I cut in?' Booth asked Parker gallantly, full of suave smiles and flare. Before either of them could protest, Booth slipped Isis into his arms, and Bones took hold of Parker. Parker realised it was obviously a planned ambush, which amused and touched him.

Booth led a chuckling Isis around the dance floor, effortlessly teaching her how to waltz by the numbers. After two elegant circuits of the floor both Isis and Parker were pulsating with joyous smiles, and thrown back together to show off their newly learnt dance steps. They took to each other like ducks to water. Parker felt so sophisticated and like a proper gentleman, vowing to dance like this to every song from now on. 'Your Dad is so funny - he said he'd never danced with a princes before and called me; "_your Highness," _haaa.' Parker grinned with a mild strain in his eyes, soaking up her groin-tightening laugh like sponge as it trickled down his spine. Without words he apologised for his lively loins, but she vetoed it with a bashful smile, not in the slightest bit offended.

'We're _exceptional _waltz instructors,' Bones said egotistically, watching Parker and Isis dancing elegantly now, rather than shuffling around in a nondescript circle.

'You dance with Howie now. I'm gonna take my beautiful little girl for her _first _waltz.' Utterly smitten with his enthusiasm, Bones planted a solid smooch on Booth's lips with a hum.

Howie spent the next song waltzing _Bones _around the floor with an outrageous flamboyance that had her laughing constantly. Eventually he waltzed Bones back to her chair, and she sat down with a her ample chest heaving. He too slumped, out of breath to his chair, and slurped from his Coke glass. They were closely joined by Booth and Chrissy, then finally Parker and Isis. It had only been ten minutes since they left the table but it was a memorable ten minutes nonetheless. To their absolute delight Sahid handed Parker his camera with a humble bow, informing, 'I was able to video all your dancing, Master Parker.'

'_Awesome_. Sukran, Sahid,' Parker rambled, then started checking out the clips amid the residual conversation about their dance performances.

The Sudan docked at Aswan just as they were finishing their fresh figs soaked in honey, and noticed a substantial gathering of people on the narrow dock in jubilant mood. They could hear them all cheering the arrival of the Sudan which notched up their curiosity. Booth asked Sahid what was going on. He explained coyly that the Sudan was to lead the celebrations again with fireworks, flicking a discreet glance to Bones and Isis.

Booth looked to Bones suspiciously when she slipped her hand onto his thigh. Bones then explained a little edgily, 'The local TV company wanted an interview - so I've agreed to a _strict _ten minute time scale.' Booth narrowed his eyes at her, and leant in. Everybody else exchanged glances.

'Why did you agree to it?'

'I was obliged to, Booth. This is an important moment in world history, besides - it'll take the pressure off Mudha. They interview us - and take a few pictures.' Parker looked to Isis with his jaw hanging.

Seeing his confusion, Isis grinned shyly, confessing, 'Tempe asked me earlier.'

Bones explained, 'I've _insisted _on control of the environment, time scale and have a list of the questions they want answered. If they _deviate - _we shall leave immediately and refused to answer any further questions.' Booth snorted, totally impressed with her, not doubting she would leave them high and dry. 'Mudha and Aisha have given their permission, as long as Isis agreed to it - she has. It's a live interview prior to the firework display. So it's highly unlikely they'll deviate from the question as I've assured them I'll not hesitate to call you in, Booth, to physically _throw _them off the Sudan into the Nile.' Bones patted his thigh, with her total trust in him to carry out her instruction if it came to it.

'Haa! God, Bones, I _love _ya…' He pummelled her lips with amused kisses, hugging her close. After his kiss attack he asked Isis, 'Are you ok about this - cos if you're not just say and they can just interview Bones?'

Isis admitted sweetly, with a coy scrunch of her shoulders, 'I'm quite looking forward to it actually. I've read the questions and have prepared my answers with Tempe's guidance.' Bones nodded reassuringly at her, draining her glass of wine. Isis then looked at her watch. 'We better get ready, Tempe.'

'Wait - hang on, where are they interviewing you?' Parker stood up when Isis and Bones did. Booth got up too, just as shocked.

Flippantly Bones told them, 'On the sundeck with the crowds in the background. You can watch from the upper deck or the TV in the lounge - the choice is yours. We must go.' Bones kissed Booth's lips, then Chrissy's cheek several times. 'See you later.' Bones gestured for Isis to come with her, and offered her hand to take. Isis took it, and they briskly walked off. The men looked around at one another, snapped their mouths shut, then scurried to gather their things and Chrissy, rushing to get a spot on the Sudan's upper deck.

'I _can't _believe they didn't tell us! They're so _sneaky_…' Parker muttered, trotting beside Booth up the stairs to the upper deck. He sniggered at Parker's outrage at being kept out of the loop.

'Women like being _mysterious, _it keeps us guys on our toes - that's why they do it. It makes them feel superior. You should _always _prepare for curve balls like this, Parker,' Booth told him wisely. 'Always have a wide stance, a full stomach and read the _signs_,' he said equally mysteriously.

Parker challenged his cockiness, '_You _didn't.'

'True - no, I didn't. I was hungry and left her alone to get ready - _fatal _combination.'

They looked down on the scene below with the rest of the crew and passengers as Bones and Isis sat casually on one of the couches beside the lit dip pool. A small camera crew were already set up and lights lit them. Large candles, in hurricane lamp jars, were scattered attractively around the varnished wooden deck too. A make up artist was fussing over them while another man, in a smart suit, sat opposite them; obviously the interviewer. He had a clipboard on his lap and was reading from it, then scribbling down notes.

The lights along the gunnels of the Sudan were ablaze and the excitement from the growing crowds made the hot air crackle with electricity and steam. Scattered throughout the crowds on the bank Parker saw posters held aloft of Queen Aparris' death mask or her name. Other banners had: We _'heart' _Aparris on them, which made Parker and Howie glow with pride. Bunting, adorned with the Egyptian flag, had been draped along the embankment as far as they could see and people in the crowd waved cotton flags on sticks. Some of those excited people, mainly young men, called out for Isis Chatran or sample C to wave at them. Camera flashes went off almost constantly, and they spotted another interviewer with a cameraman interviewing random people in the crowds. More Nile cruisers were moored up along the gently curving embankment that trimmed the city, and glittered like constellation clusters. Their passengers swamped the decks to gain every vantage point to view the SS Sudan.

The backdrop to all this was the metropolis of Aswan which glowed its highlights with a multitude of coloured minarets and impressive domes. One skyscraper had the mask of Aparris projected onto one of its flanks and caught the eye and breath immediately. Broiling with excitement, Parker pointed at it, and said, 'Look at _that!_'

Directly ahead of the Sudan, mid-stream, was Kitchener's Island; it was glimmering its lofty reflection on the Nile. Beyond that Parker could see two bridges spanning the wide river: one decked with gold lights, the other glowed its impressive silver outline.

Parker slowly panned his video camera to absorb the whole scene from Bones and Isis to the far bridges; taking in all the highlights in between. He felt his hands start to tremble as the camera crew began to get directions from the producer. To his delight Isis looked up to them, and gave them a tiny excited wave, beaming her heart-stopping smile. They all waved back just as the crowd saw Isis wave and they began cheering, which they saw made her laugh at the fuss.

'Haa. This is amazing,' Howie said, scanning the packed esplanade. 'Look - everybody is so happy. Dad was right - this _has _united my country…' Booth patted his back, hearing how moved he was.

'These are the days of your lives, Guys, _cherish _them…' Booth said soberly, but with strong smiles to Howie and Parker as they looked into his eyes. Moved, Parker thought that advice was not only apt but wholly true; not just for tonight but for the last few weeks as well. He couldn't imagine ever having these experiences and emotions topped, not even if he lived for a thousand years.

As the crowd quieted and the interviewer prepared himself to start the live broadcast, Bones looked up to Booth with Chrissy in his arms. They shared a deep eloquent smile, then Booth blew her a kiss, and waved Chrissy's hand at her, kissing her cheek. Bones kissed the tips of three fingers at once, one for each of her beloved family, and sent that sweet kiss up to them with a subtle wave.

Their engaging interview drew; hush, applause, laughter and cheers from the exuberant throng. It went on a lot longer than ten minutes but that was because they had to wait for the cheers, clapping and laughter to die down between the questions. When Isis was asked her questions about the cave in, she mentioned Howie who got a massive cheer too. Parker laughed, when emboldened, Howie ran to the port side, and waved frantically at the crowd, stirring them up even more. Then to Parker's shock Isis mentioned his name. Howie ran back to grab him, and dragged him over to the portside too, to receive the cheers of the crowd.

Hugging Parker around his shoulder, Howie patted Parker's heart with his clenched fist, and saluted the roaring crowd with it, shouting, 'My brother!' It was an emotional moment that filled Parker's eyes with humility, and forged yet another memory into his eternal store. Parker hugged him hard, slapping his back with mutual admiration and deep brotherly affection.

Booth felt his eyes brim, seeing the two young men sharing an affectionate guy hug. To his amazement, moments later, Bones casually threw in the integral part Booth had played that day too. The crowd started chanting: _Booth-Booth-Booth_! clearly wanting him to come over and get his cheer. Parker waved him over urgently. Booth thought in their jubilant mood they would've cheered anyone or anything at this juncture, so was reluctant at first. But he edged over as a wall of sound smacked him between the eyes. He waved back, nodding at the crowd, acknowledging their cheers humbly. Enthused with all the happiness, Chrissy spontaneously waved at the people too with Lumps in her hand. Bones and Isis laughed hard, seeing the crowd go wild as they adored the little cherub waving the cultural, iconic symbol of their desert homeland.

Eventually, as some calm was restored, they returned to their previous places to listen to the rest of the interview. It ended when Isis was invited to start the fireworks on the Sudan by pushing a big red button that had been set up on the bow. Parker thought it was wonderful when Isis grabbed Bones' hand too, and they counted down from five in Arabic together, along with the crowd, into the interviewers microphone. Then, with aplomb, they both pushed the big red button.

The stately Sudan lurched again as the rockets boomed into the sky over Aswan and emblazoned the night with colour and glittering supernova-like explosions. The city's rooftops joined in with the Sudan to turn night into day, filling all the up-turned eyes with multicoloured spangles and awe.

'They sure know how to throw a party in Egypt!' Parker commented over the din, holding his palms over his ears. Isis and Bones joined them quickly on the upper deck. Bones immediately took Chrissy from Booth, and cuddled her close, covering her ears too. However Chrissy didn't seem to mind the deafening noise but held her eyes skywards just like everybody else. Booth wrapped his arms around them both from behind, and orchestrated the oo's and arh's to coincide with each eruption, much to Bones' amusement.

For the grand finale, Aswan, the second largest city in Egypt, was determined not to be outdone by its northerly neighbour: Luxor. The silver edged bridge began to cascade with brilliant white sparks creating an enormous wide platinum waterfall into the river. The golden bridge shot chasing arcs of golden sparks into the air the two bridges creating a spectacular crown effect. Gasping, Howie slung his arms around Parker's shoulder on one side and Isis on the other, holding them close to his flanks. They wrapped their arms around his waist too. But Parker and Isis laced fingers, and shot each other secret smiles, then all jumped up and down in ecstatic unison, woo-hoo-ing along with the rest of Aswan and Egypt.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Aswan's party went on well into the early hours. Nobody could sleep anyway. They all buzzed like honey bees in spring, and twittered constantly about the nights events. They sat on the sundeck, drinking iced aseer asab and snacking on fresh dates and Turkish delight chunks dusted with sugar. Some of the other exclusive guests onboard joined them; now they knew who they were. Generously Isis and the gang told them of their adventures when asked; getting their own private interview. It was a magical night, Parker thought, and tried to remember everything about it; heeding Booth's words to cherish the days of his life.

Parker didn't even feel uneasy when Howie held his hand casually while they listened to Booth and Bones talk to the pleasant couple on honeymoon from London, England. He remembered what Booth had explained all those weeks ago about the open affection showed by men in their culture, and felt deeply touched by the connection. What was more delicious Isis was trying to stay awake, snuggled beside him. But her head began to droop, then it rested gently on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. Her warmth and scent invaded his soul and her soft hair brushed his cheek with the measured rise and fall of her chest, and that filled him with unique sense of peace.

In a break in the conversation, the British couple bade them good morning, and went to bed. Booth looked to Isis, and smiled at Parker's serene expression, understanding it completely. Then he looked to Chrissy mewing gently on Bones' lap. 'Bed,' he said simply. Looking around all the exhausted awake faces then to sleeping ones, Bones nodded. 'Can you carry her?' Booth asked Parker. He nodded gently, with a confirming nonchalant shrug of his shoulder, but fizzing inside at the prospect.

Howie smiled at her, saying, 'I better help you.' Parker slid his arm around her waist and one under her knees, then stood. She didn't stir except to nuzzle into his neck a little more, which made his knees tremble. They all walked to their suites and Booth opened the door of Isis'. Bones sorted out Chrissy while Howie drew back the covers, and Parker laid his sleeping beauty on the bed very careful so as not to wake her. But she continued to grip around his neck so he had to gently pry her hands off him, and place them beside her. He blushed when she mumbled his name in a breathy way that everyone heard. Bones grinned covertly with her back to the guys, as she covered over Chrissy, and placed Lumps in easy reach.

Not commenting on Isis' sensual utterance, and saving Parker's blushes, Howie asked, 'What do we do about her clothes?' while taking off her sandals considerately.

'We leave them on,' Booth instructed, dropping an octave. Parker backed away from her slowly after he placed the sheet over her, loathed to drag his eyes away from her face. 'Come on,' Booth urged, waving them away. Reluctantly Parker obeyed him with Howie following then Bones. Booth closed the door quietly, then wished them good night.

Parker lay in bed, hearing Howie snoring as if he was drilling for oil with his hands clasped behind his head, and staring up at the panelled ceiling. His mind would not rest though; it was too full, too messy, too busy to sleep. As the dawn neared, he got out of bed, and went to Isis' room. He opened the door, and without hesitation, laid along side her still clothed, and instantly sighed out. With his mind settled, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! **

**Almost Dawn**

Feeling fingertips brush his hair off his brow, he fluttered open his eyes, and dragged in a breath, disorientated for a second. Isis was staring at him with a tiny smile in her eyes but not on her lips. She whispered, 'You have to go, Parker - I don't want you to but you must. Chrissy will be awake soon, so will Howie.' Although she meant it there was no conviction in her tone, he thought.

'Sorry, I couldn't sleep.' She nodded, noticing he wasn't leaving. 'I'll go,' he said with every intention of going but couldn't drag his exhausted body away from hers. Isis nodded, biting her lip, and grinned slightly for what she was about to risk.

'Did you carry me to bed?' He nodded humbly. 'Thank you… Umm. I was wondering -,' she began, meshing her fingers with his delicately, 'if you'd give me a copy of my play list for my phone?' Parker nodded, delighted to oblige. 'And, if you could show me how to download that star gazing app…' Again he nodded on the pillow, peering into her brown eyes flecked with golden saffron. 'And maybe, send me a few pictures of us together?' Parker nodded again, then shuffled excruciatingly slowly towards her, till their noses were almost touching. They felt the moment of separation approaching at an alarming rate, and slipped their arms over each others waists, trying to hold on to what they'd found in each other for a little longer. 'When's your birthday?'

'September 12th - yours?' he asked, with a gritty tone from not enough sleep.

'May 14th. How many children do you want?'

'I don't care, whatever you want - a hockey team?' Isis giggled, rubbing her nose around his, then pecked the tip of it softly. Curiously it felt completely natural to be talking about their future like this, and they relished the nirvana conversation.

'Two would be nice, I think. Live here or in America?'

'Here, but have vacations there.' Isis nodded slowly. Parker went on fantasising in an infectious way, 'We'll need _two _bathrooms and quad bikes - you'll have to have your career as an Egyptologist and go off on digs. I could come too - I'll be an archaeologist by then, see?' Isis smiled wide, caressing his lower back, eager to hear more of his rather well thought out plans. 'And when we're ready, we can get married - Howie can be my _best _man. Then we'll honeymoon on the _Nile_,' he purred, flaring his eyes as she agreed with a hum. 'Then we can have the babies - a boy and a girl. We can watch them grow up and teach them loads of _cool _stuff and grow old and wrinkly together - holding hands _all _the time,' he concluded, squeezing her hand in his.

'Perfect -,' she said, with moved tears twinkling in her eyes, 'that's just perfect.'

'Yeah - perfect,' he confirmed, delicately memorising her smile with the pad of his index finger then her lissom curves till he reached her hip. Stalling there, he kissed her brow softly, wanting to do more but checked himself as he revealed, 'Howie said he'd stab me if I do stuff to ya,' He cuddled her close though, and slipped his leg over hers still under the sheet.

'Aaaw. That's so sweet - he'd do it too, I think.' With complete trust in him, she stared deep into his honest eyes, while her hand edged south over his buttock, and casually caressed him. Feeling her sweet touch, hesitantly Parker mirrored that caress on her too, but when he saw her smile deepen, he relaxed a tad. It wasn't a sexual advance by either party but an exploratory, gentle non-verbal enjoyment of their closeness. With a shameless smile Isis admitted, 'You have a _lovely _bottom.'

'Phuh! You have a lovely _everything_!' he extolled passionately, making her gasp at his loudness. Unfortunately that caused a disastrous chain reaction of events.

'ARK! ARK!' Chrissy called ecstatically on seeing him from her cot. Isis squealed loudly with horror at getting caught in a compromising position, instantly shoving Parker off the bed and her.

'_W'aah!_' he wailed, and crashed to the floor with a heavy groaning thump, calamitously knocking over the antique nightstand on his way down. With all the squeals and crashing of fine furniture, they completely panicked, and began scurrying around the bedroom like scared heavy-footed mice.

Jiggling on her tip-toes, grimacing, Isis pushed him towards the bathroom. 'Hide - oh, Allah. _Hide_!'

'Sssh. They didn't hear us. We weren't doing anything,' he whispered, hurriedly picking up the nightstand.

Freezing for a second, she looked incredulously at him. 'Of _course _they heard us! I was fondling your bottom remember - and you mine? You've woken the whole city now.'

'You pushed _me _off the bed!' he reminded. 'And keep your voice down - these walls are paper thin!'

'Yes - they are…' Bones confirmed his fact, closing the door behind her, heading over to Chrissy. Isis and Parker froze like they'd been dipped in liquid nitrogen, staring manically at one another. Parker felt his stomach come up to his throat and his heart drop to the soles of his feet. It was a peculiar sensation, he pondered briefly. Then they turned extremely slowly to face her.

'We-weren't-doing-anything,' Parker rushed his lie, feeling her nails nip into the flesh on his arm.

Bones cocked a brow at him. 'You were _fondling _each others buttocks - I heard that much…' Isis withered with mortal embarrassment, grimacing, and squinting one eye at how that sounded. 'I'm going to overlook this incident as clearly Isis is still fully clothed and nothing more than superficial petting has occurred. However - may I suggest you tuck away your penis before you leave, Parker.' Horrified, Parker snapped his eyes down, and saw his penis was hanging outside of the flap of his sleep boxers. Isis instinctually looked down too. A curious strangled noise escaped her throat as she spun away, while he quickly re-housed it with ketchup-red cheeks.

_Die_, he thought, _die right now_…

To Parker's absolute horror Booth now came wandering in with a hefty yawn. 'What's going on - is Chrissy ok?' he asked, coming over to Bones, after seeing Parker quivering in just his boxers and Isis looking very wan.

'Yes - perfectly, Booth. Parker heard her calling so came into see to her. He was already here when I came in. Isis was so fatigued she slept through her fussing.' Parker and Isis swallowed slowly, putting on their best innocent smiles for Booth.

Booth assessed the two adolescence that were holding their breaths. With a smile to Isis, he said sweetly, 'Oh. No harm done, Isis - don't look so worried.' Then he suggested to Bones, 'Shall we bring her back to bed with us?' Nodding, Bones handed Chrissy to Booth and he left the suite, yawning loudly again.

As she picked up Chrissy's change bag, Bones narrowed her eyes at the startled pair who'd dropped their innocent smiles. 'Don't make me lie for you two again.' They both shook their heads solemnly. 'I was young once and with your limbic systems in overdrive, the sultry climate, and the fact that you haven't got much longer to be together - I'm being lenient. But, _don't _underestimate my wrath if you abuse my trust or further consequences...' Bones had two adolescence suddenly attached themselves to her like limpets, muttering their colossal gratitude and apologies.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! **

**Chapter XXVIII**

**Tropic Of Cancer**

It was after lunch, which was missed by all, before they surfaced to gather on the sundeck. The Sudan was already turned back towards the north, and steaming along with the flow of the Nile. The youth lazed about, falling into the dip pool to cool down, then fell out again to doze on the sun beds, sipping chilled sodas brought to them regularly by Mahmood. A two hour stop was scheduled for a visit to Edfu temple while water and coal were taken onboard to stock up for the return journey to beyond Luxor. By tomorrow morning they would be at Luxor and disembark. But the Sudan would travel on up to Cairo then onwards to Alexandria on the Mediterranean, where the Nile finally emptied.

Bones had expressed no desire to visit Edfu preferring to stay onboard to have a massage and catch up on some correspondents. Booth decided he would take Chrissy with him for a wander around the temple while she had her treatment. Then it was decided they would have something to eat when they set off again.

As they moored up, Parker went to watch the crew secure the boat, and have a look over the temple; which was directly on the bank. Isis came to his side, dripping, and squeezing her wet plat out. He glanced a smile to her, then looked back over the temple again. 'We'll be back to the villa tomorrow,' he stated but she could sense a sadness in him that time was slipping by too fast for him. She turned, and leant with her back on the rail, tipping up her head to the sun. He glanced to her again, then looked down as Booth disembarked with Chrissy in her vibrant coloured stroller. He waved feebly at his Dad as he looked back up with a smile. 'Are you having a massage too?'

Isis shook her head, saying matter-of-factly, 'No - it's a male masseuse, I can't. Tempe did offer.' Parker looked to her again. 'I expect I'll be busy when we get back. I have so much studying to catch up on and all the chores to attend to. Howie says his friends have helped out in the plantation but I'm sure there's a few things that have been neglected.' Parker nodded, understanding what she wasn't saying as he stared into the water. 'You can come and help if you like…' With that he snapped his eyes to her, with a hesitant smile. She grinned wider, nudging him sweetly, surveying his physique, 'We can always use another set of muscles. You'll have to take orders and it will be hard hot work - but I'll feed you.'

'I'd _love _to help out,' he confirmed solidly. She laughed softly, and turned to mirror him, leaning on the brass rail, looking over the temple.

'You say that now but after a day you'll be wishing you hadn't agreed - trust me.' She flicked him a glance, and leant in a little closer, surreptitiously caressing his arm with her little finger. She whispered, 'We can't cuddle or hold hands - it will be too risky with Mom's third all-_seeing _eye - will that be a problem?'

'Ha. _Yes _- but as long as I can be with you and Howie for a little longer, I'm in.'

'Great. Now, will you stop _sulking _and sort out my phone and that app?' She nudged him playfully with her knee, making him drop slightly.

'I'm _not _sulking…' he corrected, although he knew he was and she'd noticed it. Then Parker laughed at her as she walked away back to her sun bed, mouthing: _fibber_. He followed a few moments after but went to Bones, and slouched alongside her. She flinched as his wet cooler body made her gasp, then she relaxed again. Grinning up at her, he laid his head on her chest, and played footies with her.

'Do that thing, Bones, you know kninssses missess, whatever.' With an affectionate smile, she wrapped her arm over him, and tickled his back. 'That's it, thank you… Isis asked me if I want to help out on their plantation when we get back - do you think Dad will let me?'

'I don't see why not. It will mean an early start and strenuous work, I assume.'

Parker nodded, yawning long and hard, 'Yeaarhhsss - she said that. _And _I have to take orders from her.' Bones grinned. Then he whispered, 'She said I have to be on my best behaviour too.' Bones looked into his eyes, and he grinned cheekily, then she chuckled.

'Yes - no snatching kisses. Aisha has the most remarkable instincts of discovery,' she warned on a similar whisper.

Checking over his shoulder that Isis couldn't hear them, he murmured, 'I haven't kissed her yet.' Coolly Bones raised a brow, not surprised by his candour but by the fact. He went on with a crinkled brow, 'I keep _missing _my chances or it isn't the right time or I get nervous or _interrupted_.'

'Yes - I can certainly empathise with that.' Parker giggled with her as he remembered interrupting them in their intimate moments. His shoulders rattled, then he kissed her cheek to apologise again.

'You're so chilled out about this stuff, Bones. I reckon if Dad knew he'd freak out.' Bones grinned, just, already having told Booth everything she was privy to.

'Your Father is a very astute man, Parker - he misses very little.' Parker lifted his head off her chest to peer into her cagey expression, losing his smile a tad.

'Does he know I cuddled her last night then?'

'Parker, of _course _he does. You made enough noise to wake the boat - we were only next door.'

Amazed Parker asked, but equally confused, 'He-he never said anything to me - why didn't he say anything?'

Bones took a deep thoughtful breath. 'Because, Booth remembers what it was like at your age. He's not condoning your behaviour - far from it, but he empathises,' she explained pleasantly. 'Besides you've treated Isis with great respect and he's proud of you for that. He won't and doesn't need to interfere _but _if you overstep the line he drew for you - he will, and so will I,' she warned solemnly now.

Parker gulped. 'I won't,' he pledged, adding openly, 'She's too special to me...' Touched and reassured, Bones kissed his brow to reward. Parker rested his head back to her shoulder, adding, 'If I do Howie's vowed to _stab _me and Dad will _shoot _me.'

'Haa!' Bones bellowed at his terrified statement, then she added, 'Yes - and Mudha will _castrate _you. Haa!' After his testes had shrivelled at the thought, he laughed with her. Isis came over, and sat on the opposite sun bed with a darling smile for them, clutching her IPhone.

'What's so funny?' she asked, as Parker climbed awkwardly over Bones, reaching for her cell, about to fulfil his promise to her. Bones grumbled her dissent at being flattened, manhandled, and elbowed again.

'Tell ya later. Lets sort this app out,' he said, climbing back over Bones to yet more ouches and huffs from her but secretly adoring how comfortable he was with her. Parker started thumbing the cell for a few minutes as Bones watched over his shoulder, and he chewed the inside of his cheek, avidly watching the screen. Handing it back to her, he slumped to laze over Bones again, saying, 'There you go - all done. You can _gaze _at the stars whenever you want.'

'Aww. _Thanks_, Parker,' she cooed, thrilled, holding up the phone to the sky immediately. Bones was deeply impressed that it worked during the day too. She rummaged in her bag, and handed Parker her cell too.

Parker grumbled, 'I'm supposed to be on _vacation_, you know…?' Bones and Isis laughed at his affronted expression as he began again to download the app for Bones too. Once done and handed back, he draped himself over her, and nuzzled, saying, 'Phew - I'm _exhausted _now. Tickle me.'

'Tsk. You're so demanding, and I know _exactly _where you get that trait from.' Bones began to caress his back again with one hand, and hold the cell up to the cloudless sky with the other. Isis watched secretively, flicking her eyes between her cell, and seeing Parker's eyes roll with his subdued delirium and took mental notes.

'What about my play list?' she asked, knowing what his reaction would be because he was settled again.

'Oh! For heavens sake now whose demanding?' He got up, and plodded over to his IPhone, and came back as they stifled their chuckles. Taking her cell, Parker began chewing his cheek again. Bones and Isis grinned at one another, staying quiet as he fiddled with the two pieces of technology. This commission took longer to sort out but eventually after a few murmurs under his breath and much eyebrow twisting, he handed it back to her. Slumping back to Bones' side, he instructed, 'Tickle me…' Just as he ordered Bones got up, and he gawped in shock. Then he thought that sounded really bossy and remembered his manners, thinking that was why she'd refused, and supplicated, '_Pleeease_…'

Bones explained her sudden exit, 'Sorry, Parker, but it's time for my massage.' Slipping her sarong around her waist, she wandered off. Parker crashed despondently to the sun bed, and whimpered like a wounded puppy. Isis giggled at his theatrics, while putting in her earpieces, and pressed play. Parker watched her toes flexing to the beat, then sat next to her. Grinning at him sat against her, she offered him one of the ear pieces. Jubilantly he popped it in his ear, and they shared the tunes, both twiddling their toes, and smiling regularly at each other.

Their bare legs were touching all down one side, shoulders too, and when his favourite tune came on he glanced to her, then started to sing the lyrics quietly. Isis knew he was singing the words to her, and felt herself blush at how romantic it was. Crossing her arms over her midriff, she then covertly tickled his waist with a hidden hand. He paused singing for a moment, made gooey by her caress, then he looked into her sexy eyes. 'Don't stop -,' she urged softly, 'you have a lovely voice - better than Bruno's.' Parker swallowed slowly, and began again, but she heard the tremor in his vocal cords caused by his mounting arousal. Their skin, wherever they were in contact, sizzled with primal instinct, sending dangerous chemicals and high octane sensations hurtling around their bodies. Neither party moved away, although they knew they probably should. But they wallowed in the delectable sensations, made dizzy by their secret shared experience in their private universe. An hour slipped by, happily wasted and unfilled, except for them being together and enjoying their closeness and drifting scenery.

On the second rotation of the play list Parker asked, 'What d'ya wanna do tonight? Its our last night on the Sudan - dance again?' The Sudan's whistle blew long and loud and they felt the decks begin to judder.

'That was _lovely_, and so much fun,' Isis cooed, reminiscing, still caressing him generously. 'I think we got quite good.' Parker nodded hard to completely agree. 'It's the last night of the full moon and according to _my _app _-_,' she said smugly, making Parker snort, 'there's a planet alignment - I'd like to see that.' She showed him the cell and he leant to look. Their cheeks brushed and a real life spark arced between them, making them jolt with the mini shock, gasp, then laugh. _'Spooky_. Mom would say that's an omen,' she remarked.

Suddenly something landed on her lap from a clear blue empty sky. 'ARRH!' She leapt up, before she realised what it was, thinking it egret excrement at first. The earphones snagged in their ears and they ouched as they popped out. Howie opened a lazy eye to see what all the fuss was about. Parker picked up the plastic bag which covered a pretty coloured piece of material and they heard shouting.

'What is it?' he asked, taking it out of the bag to look at it properly. Isis and Howie were already running to the starboard side to look down. Parker joined them moments later as three other clear packets were hurled up onto the deck. Alongside the Sudan were several small bottle green row boats. In one a man was frantically rowing to keep pace, and stopping them from being chomped up in the paddle wheel. Another man in gellibiya, stood in the middle of the boat surround by piles of beautiful scarves and linen or cotton printed headdresses. Parker quickly realised the shopping mall had come to them, and thought it extremely cool. 'Do you want one?' he asked Isis excitedly, she shrugged a non-committal shoulder. 'What about for your Mom? I'm getting my Mom one.' He hurriedly picked up the other's they'd thrown over, and checked them out too. 'Which one should I get?'

'Haa. I don't know - she's _your _Mom.'

'How much?' The man shouted up his price. Parker frowned, then realised he had to haggle, so got to it quickly, seeing the rower hauling his backside off and dripping with sweat from his toil.

'BOGOF!' the watery vendor shouted up through his palms. Parker thought that was an unfair insult, and snagged his head back with his shock.

'Wow. How rude…' Parker muttered. The honeymooners they'd met last night started to laugh, seeing his outrage.

'It means buy one get one free,' Jerry explained.

'Oooh. _Cool_, thanks, Jerry.' Parker turned to Isis with a generous smile. 'Ok then, Isis, pick one for your Mom.' Then he quickly corrected himself, 'Actually, no, the rower's heart will give out before _you _decide. Howie - which one?' Expecting it, Parker felt her shove him from behind, and cracked a smile, while looking into Howie's eyes. He pointed to one then Parker checked with Isis silently. She nodded to except his good choice.

Parker rushed to his wallet, then got out the cash once they'd agreed a price they were both happy with. 'How do I give him the money?' he asked with it one hand and the plastic bags in the other.

Isis said casually, 'Throw it to him.' Parker shrugged a shoulder, and screwed up the cash in his hand, then threw it over the side. As he did Isis wailed his error as the money got caught up into the breeze eddies and went straight into the turbulent water, never to be seen again. '_NO_!' Howie very nearly wet himself with laughter as the rower paused, completely perplexed by Parker's actions, and began to drift.

'Well, that didn't work,' Parker said dryly, deflating like a balloon. The rower hauled again to get back into position, grunting his agony.

'No, _Parker_,' Isis scolded, trying not to laugh. 'Put the money _in _the bag that you don't need with the scarves you _don't _want -,' she did as she explained, showing him the solution, 'then _throw _them to him.' Parker mouthed: _oooh, _to understand now, with Howie on his knees, laughing so much tears rolled down his cheeks. 'You _crazy _American. What a waste of money.' She threw the plastic bag back into the small boat with the money safely inside it and the scarf he didn't want.

'Sukran!' Parker shouted to the mobile market, clutching his two expensive scarves, then turned away, putting that episode down to experience. Just then something smacked him on the back of his head, making him stumble. The vendor had thrown him another scarf; obviously feeling sorry for him. Isis picked it up, and started to laugh. He felt a fool but loved that his mistake had caused so much hilarity. 'You keep it, Isis,' he said generously with a shy smile. Howie crawled along the deck on hands and knees to the sun beds, then curled up on it, still rattling with his chuckles.

'Are you sure?' she asked, but already offering it back to him. He sat down, and stowed his purchases in his pack, then looked up to her, and nodded. 'Thank you very much.' She then sat beside him demurely, asking, 'How much do you get paid for your chores at home?' Parker breathed in, and held it, surprised by her question but not offended by it.

He explained quietly and with humility, 'I get an allowance each month of $60. I have a list of stuff I have to do for that.' He could see her calculating that into Egypt's exchange rate, and her pupils dilate. Howie listened in from behind them on the same sun bed, propped up on his elbow now his chuckles had subsided. 'You know stuff like; taking out the trash, loading and unloading the dishwasher, pack my lunch for school, cutting the grass in the yard, keeping my room tidy and _clean_, making Mom coffee's. Out of that I save a little, pay for my cell and buy a few clothes or go to the movies or get pizza at the mall when I have enough. When I want something big I do other errands for the neighbours. In the winter I shovel drives of snow - everybody does that, or wash cars. Then there's Christmas, Easter and my birthday. Sometimes Dad gives me a little extra when I'm with him at weekends for a treat - I do ok. But if my grades drop or I get grounded I'm docked or have my stuff taken away.'

Isis smiled warmly, asking curiously, 'Do you get grounded much or have your grades dropped?' Parker blushed, and shook his head slightly, looking at his feet. 'You're a good boy then?' Parker turned bashful, and scratched his head nervously, thinking he wasn't cool like some of his friends that were always getting grounded. 'I _like _the good boys,' she said gently, nudging him with her knee against his, understanding his shyness. He flicked his eyes up to hers, and grinned, heartened by her endorsement. 'Howie and me get the same - about $15 a month.' It was Parker's turn for his pupils to dilate but for the opposite reason hers did. 'But you have to remember things are a lot cheaper here. To go to the movies is less than a dollar, gas is really cheap but meat is expensive so we don't eat out much. Howie is _always _borrowing off me by the end of the month. You still owe me, Howie, I haven't forgotten…' She wagged a finger in his face as he popped it between their heads with a cheeky grin all over it.

Just then a long dark shadow cast over the three youths and they looked up, then straighten as if they'd seen a headmaster. It was the captain of the SS Sudan. He was togged up in his pristine white, blue braded uniform and wore and gold trimmed cap. He had his hands clasped around his back officiously, and rocked on his high polished black shoes.

'Hello,' he said, cracking a smile which shone with his perfectly aligned teeth and sharp platinum bearded jaw. Isis thought he was the imagined epitome of how a captain should appear and behave. He oozed authority and unflappability, she mused.

'Hello,' they all said back in unison nervously, quickly mentally checking if they'd done anything wrong, just like people do when they see a policemen in their rear view mirror.

'Which one of you is - Howard?' he enquired in his soft but sturdy English twang. Howie jumped up in a heartbeat, and virtually stood to attention and saluted him, but didn't. However Parker thought he would have if requested. 'I'm told you had a tour of _my _engine room yesterday…' Howie nodded fast, thinking he was in trouble, and glanced to Mahmood, who was busy cleaning his optics and had his back to them. So no support there, Howie thought. 'So that makes _you, _Parker from Washington DC in the fine land of America.' Gulping, Parker nodded gravely. 'And last, but _not _least, you must be, Isis, our precious, _famous _cargo for this voyage,' he said charmingly, widening his smile, and almost doffing his cap. With great humility Isis smiled, then stood, and politely, cautiously held her hand out to him to shake his. Which bowled Parker over for her bravery and he'd wished he done the same. The Captain looked down at her hand, and smiled wider, he took it very slowly and very gently, then brought it to his lips, and placed a delicate kiss on the back of it. Parker glanced to Howie who was smiling now, and realised the Captain was not as stern or as pompous as they originally thought. But he was behaving exactly as he should do as the official head of the esteemed craft.

'My name is Abraham. J. Fortesque but you will call Captain Abe.' They all nodded solemnly. 'I'm cordially inviting you all to dine, this fair evening, in my cabin.' All their jaws dropped. Captain Abe continued stoutly, still rocking gently on his shoes as if he was at sea in force four. 'This is not a request, it's an order,' he informed pointedly, scanning all their glowing faces, with a wisp of a smile hanging on his immaculately combed whiskers. 'Dinner will be served at _precisely - _twenty one thirty and - _without _the adults - are we clear?' Again dumbstruck, they all nodded fervently. _'Ex_-cellent.' He straightened imposingly, then checked his watch. 'Tell me, Howard, what is the top speed allowed on this stretch of the Nile?'

That question sent Howie into a fluster. 'Umm. Eeer, bbaa aah - 25 knots,' he stuttered but finally remembered the fact from yesterday, and gushed it out of his brain.

Ar-ha-ar-ha. Good. And how much pressure do we need to begin the rotation of the paddlewheel?' Howie twitch in his skin, wracking his brain. Captain Abe narrowed his eyes, dumping more pressure on him like bags of coal. Isis turned to look at Howie, and sniggered. Parker realised that Captain Abe was a hoot and already like him a lot.

Howie grimaced, and crunched his brain to spew the answer, then his eyes lit like lighthouses when he trawled out the fact from the gelatinous mire, '400 ppsi!' Captain Abe smiled a smile that trickled up Howie spine into his brain, and applauded his memory.

'Parker…?' Hearing his name, he knew there was a question coming for him too now; it wasn't just Howie being keelhauled. 'Are we on the Blue or the White Nile?'

'The Blue Nile, Sir,' Parker shot back. 'No - wait, White Nile, arrh. That's a _trick _question!'

Unruffled, Captain Abe prodded his lazy sun-soaked brain again, 'Sooo, what _is _your answer?'

'We're on the Nile, Sir. The Blue Nile and the White Nile join at Khartoum and _then _become just _the _Nile.'

'Oooo. You just got in in time.' Parker glanced to Isis who was grinning excitedly at him for getting it right. Then the next question was thrown at him, 'In what year did Agatha Christie publish Death on the Nile?'

Parker grinned, then sniggered as Bones' image came bouncing into his head, as he said, 'In 1937, Sir.'

Captain Abe patted his shoulder with a warm smile. Then immediately he instructed, 'Follow me!' then spun away. They all looked stunned at one another, but hurried after the him as he strode off with hands gripped behind him. Isis trotted back to get her sarong to show some modesty, and ran to catch up, tying it around her hips quickly.

Two minutes later they were all puffing, and standing on the bridge of the Sudan. Their eyes were tantalizingly assaulted with polished brass knobs and levers, discs and dials and a huge varnished old style helm. There was a man in ships whites that stood to attention as they entered the glass surrounded bridge, that declared, 'Captain on the bridge!'

'At ease,' Abe said casually, everybody relaxed again, and got on with their duties. Then he looked to Isis. 'She is so _fine_, is she not?' he asked proudly. Isis nodded gleefully, absorbing the beautiful room with an uninterrupted view of the river. 'I understand you're quite enamoured with the Sudan.' Parker had a suspicion that either Booth or Bones had already talked to him prior to this meeting. 'Would you like to steer her for a while, my dear?' Isis' gasped, and her eyes glittered with joy at the prospect. 'Good. Take the helm and steer her _straight _up the middle, please.' He gestured their path with his hand, standing beside her. Parker whipped his camera out, and began to video the unprecedented event. 'The water is deep here, there are no sandbanks. She is yours to command.'

Isis was almost in tears with her bliss and good fortune, Parker noted, and could sense her abyssal joy. 'Queen Aparris would have sailed passed these fertile banks if she were queen in her lifetime. I think it entirely appropriate that a descendant of her dynasty should master the finest craft to grace the Nile today...' Then he turned to Howie, and waved him closer. He was vibrating with excitement, barely containing it, as he scanned the helm controls. While Isis steered the Sudan with an enormous, yet humble smile, Captain Abe explained all the dials to Howie and what they meant. Parker saw him soaking up the information he was being given, and revelling in his treat too, and captured it all through his lens.

Captain Abe gave Isis plenty of time at the helm before he invited Howie to steer too. His order was slightly more tantalizing though, Parker thought, 'Master Howard!' Howie jumped in his tingling skin. 'Full steam ahead for _precisely _two minutes - commence!' he barked his order with all the provenance of a distinguished British naval captain that raised the hairs on Parker's neck. Howie put his hand over the brass pulley without preamble, and wrenched it down over the dial to: _Full Head. _Bells sounded signalling the start of the race.

The Sudan shuddered under their feet and they could feel the power surge them forwards, and hear the funnels chuffing steam and smoke above their heads. As the pistons pumped and the huge axle to the paddlewheel spun, the troughs thumped into the Nile, scooping up and away the water, leaving a white broiling wake behind them. It was an exhilarating sensation, Parker mused, as the stately old lady lifted her skirts and took off. Then all too soon Captain Abe ordered, after precisely two minutes, 'Master Howard, you are relieved - Master Parker, take the helm.'

Light-footed and headed, Parker gave his camera to Howie to film his two minutes at full head. He was flanked by Isis on his port, the striking Captain Abe on his starboard, and wished his Dad; Bones, Chrissy and his Mom could see him now. They seemed to shoot passed the cane factory they'd dawdled passed on the way: and their V-shaped wake swamped the banks and ate into the sandy beaches swaying the reeds.

With another glance to his watch, Abe commanded, 'Master Parker, power down to cruising speed!' He did exactly as ordered and they all shifted forwards as their momentum waned and Sudan sighed to relax once again. Captain Abe motioned with his hand for his First Mate to come over. 'Master Parker, you are relieved…' With a settling sigh, Parker handed over the help to the First Mate, and stepped away with an uncontrollable smile infecting Isis and Howie too. The distinguished Captain then motioned for them to gather close, and he stood between them while another officer took their official photograph.

'Thank you _so _much, Captain Abe,' Isis purred. Parker and Howie followed her with their deep gratitude. 'That was wonderful.' The guys agreed with vibrant faces, still infused with their excitement.

'You're all most welcome,' he said graciously with a slight bow. 'Now, get off my bridge and _don't _be late for dinner.' He gestured towards the door with his large hand, and they rushed out, and thundered back down the steps. They all talked over each other, blathering on about their unexpected treat.

Once reaching the sun deck Bones, Booth and Chrissy were grinning at them from the sun beds with wine glasses in hands and menus in the other. Parker instantly knew they'd been fully aware what had just transpired by their wry smiles. Isis picked up Chrissy, and sat down between Booth and Bones, playing with her, as she said, 'We've been driving the Sudan!'

Howie tutted, and corrected her, 'Tsk. Not driving it, _steering _it. And we've been invited to _dine _with Captain Abe tonight.'

'Yeah, and you're not allowed to come,' Parker said, sitting opposite them with a flourish. Bones laughed at the way that sounded, and glance to Booth. 'Sorry - that came out all wrong.' He changed the subject quickly, 'Did you set this up for us?'

'No. Captain Fortesque did but asked our permission. Of course, we gave it. It looks as if you had a good time,' Bones understated as usual. Snorting loudly, Parker came over, and lounged on her lap to show her the videos.

As he set it up to playback, he asked Booth, 'Did you have a good time at the temple, Dad?' Booth was about to answer, with his mouth open when Parker went on talking to Bones, 'Here we go - _this _was when we first got on the bridge…' Booth shut his mouth again, and grinned, not worried about being ignored. He sipped his wine, and relaxed back into his chair, caressing Bones' shoulder behind Isis and Chrissy.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! **

**Nineteen Twenty Six Precisely **

The young ones all trotted into the corridor outside of Captain Abe's suite, and fussed excitedly with how they looked. Parker noticed that Isis carried a small parcel tied up with red ribbon, and thought she must have brought him a gift, although he couldn't imagine where she'd got it from as she hadn't left the Sudan. But he remembered she'd disappeared for a couple of hours after their late snacked lunch.

'What time is it?' Howie asked nervously, not wanting to be late. Parker pointed to the brass trimmed clock directly outside and opposite the varnished panelled door of Captain Abe's quarters. 'One minute to go. Should we be early?'

Isis chuckled, and shook her head. 'No, he said _precisely _half past. Do you think Tempe and Booth will be ok without us?'

Parker chuckled at her kindly but ridiculous question. 'I bet they're glad to see the back of us for a night.'

Agitated, Howie said over him, 'I'm knocking now,' poised to tap the door, but looked to them for approval. Just then the clock chimed delicately and they all stilled, and glanced to one another. Then as it struck Howie tapped the door twice. On the third tap the door was opened by a crew member, who invited them in. With the blood racing in their veins, they walked over the threshold in single file, nodding their thank you's to the turbaned crewman.

'_Excellent_!' they heard barked, and looked over the huge French polished, crystal and silver laid table to Captain Abe. He was standing by one of the massive open picture windows with his arm casually resting on a spectacular brass telescope. His smile was welcoming and his demeanour relaxed. 'Precisely on time. Miss Chatran, come.' He motioned for her to join him. She made her way across the plush royal blue carpet as he said, 'Three planets are aligning tonight, do you know which ones?'

'Umm. Yes, Captain - Venus, Jupiter and Mars.' Parker realised she was getting her question tonight. He grinned hard and Parker noted his dark blue eyes sparkled at her. 'I've made you something,' Isis said, offering him the pretty box. Captain Abe looked utterly enchanted as he took the box from her hand, and taken aback by her thoughtful gift.

'My _dear _girl, how very kind of you. _Thank _you.'

'I hope you like them - they're honey and almond biscuits,' she said meekly as he pulled the ribbon to open the box. Parker felt suddenly very jealous of Captain Abe because he knew what a treat he was in for.

'I'm sure I shall, and _devour _them at my leisure,' he said with a flare of his eyes. 'Now, have a look through there.' He pointed to the telescope eyepiece, and stepped aside. As she looked through the telescope he motioned for Parker and Howie to join them. They too scurried over as behind them silver domed dishes where brought in, and placed along the spine of the table.

'Oh!' Isis exclaimed. 'Is that Jupiter?'

'Yes it is. Master Parker and Howard, please, take a look too - then we shall eat.' Isis stepped aside so Howie could see. 'And over dinner I shall tell you about the time I was captured by _pirates_,' he said seriously, sitting in his leather carver chair, and slinging his napkin over his lap. Isis giggled at his statement, but he shot her a look to confirm his seriousness. She gaped at him, and sat down, unable to take her eyes away from his.

'_Really _- real life _pirates_?'

Pouring her a glass of pink hibiscus iced tea, he confirmed, 'Oooh yes, _real _life pirates.' He waggled his bushy brows at her enticingly, then barked over his shoulder, 'Sit, gentlemen, please!' Parker snatched his eye away from the telescope, and sat down at a rush along with Howie. 'Raise your glasses -,' they followed his order, then Captain Abe toasted, 'To a _fine _evening…' They repeated the toast, clinked the crystal, then took a sip. Their waiters, one for each of them, lifted the silver domes simultaneously, and the youth collectively gasped…

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Three hours Later**

Bones ambled out of the bathroom, politely yawning behind her palm but the loud sound of it wasn't muffled. Booth, still in bed with fingers laced behind his head and ankles crossed, looked over to her through the golden flickering candlelight that was permeating their suite. She laughed gently when she saw what he was generously offering her once more. He was rock solid, and sported a casual: _take me again, you minx _smile.

'Umm. Your impressive erection is very inviting and I know delivers great pleasure, but unfortunately you've exhausted me, Booth,' she said with a forgive me pout, while topping up their champagne flutes with sweet bubbly wine from the frosted ice bucket. 'We've engaged in sexual intercourse three times already tonight.' Booth propped up onto his elbow as she handed him the glass. She sat on the edge of the bed beside him, and sipped the cool wine in the hope of replenishing her lost fluids. A silver bowl of melted chocolate with a few remaining chilled strawberry's and figs beside it, hinted at what had passed between them earlier.

'Sooo?' he whispered cutely, while he played a seductive melody down her lithe spine with his fingertips. 'I think it's the steamy night or the full moon and stars having an effect of me - I can't get _enough _of you. You're so goddamn _sexy_, Bones,' he kissed his compliments against her upper arm and shoulder, adding sultrily, 'Annnd, - I _know _you can't put me down either…'

She turned her head to look at him, and smiled tentatively, before she observed, 'This is like a honeymoon period for us - don't you agree?' Booth's right eyebrow raised slightly, drawing a deeper bashful smile to her lips. She explained her comment softly, 'I imagine we're traditionally behaving like most honeymoon couples do. We never had this phase - not with Chrissy coming along so unexpectedly early in our romantic relationship...' Booth understood she wasn't accusing or regretting anything but making the connection between how this vacation had brought them closer together. It was true; they'd fallen too easily into a rut of; work, pregnancy upheaval, baby responsibility and setting up a home, and hadn't had time to just enjoy being with each other.

Booth put his glass down, then, while staring solidly into her eyes, he put his hand in the ice bucket, and scooped out a cube. She watched his measured slow movements, wondering what he was going to do with the ice cube that held both their reflections and flickering candlelight.

'You see this ice cube?' She nodded slowly, putting her flute beside his. 'One day, when you let me, I'll buy you a diamond _this _big.' She smirked, but listened patiently. 'Like diamonds, we're solid, Bones, and beautiful - and our love is gonna be _everlasting_...' Touched by his sentiment and romantic certainty, Bones kissed his hot lips several times, while caressing his back. Then he slid the melting cube slowly down her spine, making her flex straight suddenly, and suck in air between her teeth. He watched the cube leave a trail, then that watery trail began to sizzle off; evaporating with her steaminess. They kissed deeply; lovingly, sensuously, and understood, exhausted or not, they couldn't resist the pleasures of one another, so didn't.

'Lay back,' Booth whispered in her ear through her hair, as she did he questioned seductively, 'D'ya know what we are? _Everything _about us is - fire and ice.' He languidly slid the cube around her peaked nipples to her groan, and wanton writhe. Then he tenderly warmed them back up with his hot tongue and suckle, proving his statement.

Breathing a little harder, she watched as he drizzled lower. 'We have a fiery passion that will _never _go out. Even when we're cold and have frozen days our love - our sex - our passion will melt through it.' Bones flex her pelvis, and a strained throaty purr escaped her parted lips as he wrote brazenly: _mine_ very slowly across her quivering belly with the slippery crystal.

Once she'd worked out what he'd written, rather than feeling the need to rebuff, she thrilled at the symbolic act. She knew if she did the same to him, even with indelible ink, he wouldn't protest. The permanency of their relationship was in the public domain now, maybe not legally, but neither needed that to feel secure. Booth saw she understood his ephemeral brand, and knew she wasn't going to challenge him because they were part of the same whole now.

She felt his intense gaze penetrate her eyes and taut muscular body twitching against her inner thighs, creating an inferno inside her. 'In me,' she urged, widening her thighs to invite him into the fire he'd relit. Booth shook his head slowly, refusing her implore with something else in mind. Narrowing his steamy eyes, he rolled the quickly melting cube around her cherry pleats. Crying out, 'Arrh!' she bucked her hips, gripping a clump of his hair in her fist, feeling her clitoris almost blistering. Dropping her head back, it hung off the end of the bed, and screwed her eyes shut to the excruciating blissful sensations. 'Ooh, Booth…'

This, he pondered, was somewhere between making love and sex; a shaded multicoloured area of lust, verses insatiability, verses adoring passion and he thought it a beautiful hue.

The ice rapidly melted, and the melt water trickled through her steamy pleats and he knew he didn't have much time left. Shifting further down, he popped the cube between his lips, then used his dextrous tongue to swirl it around her searing epicentre. Startled by the exquisite icy cold, mixed with her throbbing heat, his creativity sent her into a breathy adulatory tribute, and blinked opened her eyes. As the ice was melted by him, her and their known passion they clawed tenderly at each other.

Her mind and body were swiftly plunged into an extreme type of sensory madness. Out of the windows she glimpsed distant celestial bodies aligned, felt flames and ice suckle her while his consuming passion short circuited her mind. In the same instant their bodies, like the planets, aligned too.

With her thighs clamped around him, hips rearing up, and a heal deliberate wedged somewhere unholy on him; Booth couldn't help but erupt his lava, while devouring her responsive yoni. The seeded heat that escaped him brought with it his own state of blissful insanity. He repeatedly punched his cock into the sheet beneath, keenly whimpering with her.

Finally, made wild with ecstasy, she succumbed to her little death and he felt her flesh and bone melt away from him as she stilled.

With the ice no more, panting, he crawled carefully over her, biting kisses up her limp body, then preciously cradled her hanging head on his palm, and lifted it. He watched her beautiful face, and whispered his love for her till she returned. When she opened her eyes he was the first soul she saw and knew he would be her last one day. Moved by that thought, she cradled him again in all her limbs. 'Love-you-love you,' she declared earnestly. Booth swallowed down that oath via a yearning French kiss.

As that kiss broke, she implored, 'That's it, no more, Booth. I _have _to sleep...' Compassionately he agreed with a panted nod on her shoulder. Then he felt her fingertips write slowly across his back just as he'd done on her. With a delirious smile, he looked up into her bleary eyes. 'I _like _honeymoons,' she deliberately understated, making him chuckle.

Rolling off her with a flump, Booth sighed contentedly. She then sat up slowly, and crawled unsteadily over to her flute, and chugged down the cool liquid then dank his too. Booth chortled again, seeing her guzzle so hurriedly. Looking over her shoulder to him, she grinned, saying cheekily, 'You can have the wet patch...' Charmed, Booth nuzzled her neck while she topped up their flutes again, and handed him a glass. They toasted one another, then sat up against the headboard, silently sipping from their glasses with matching grins, not needing to say anymore.

A few minutes later with their eyelids drooping they heard the youth returning. Bones reached, with a stiff groan, for the upper crumpled sheet, and pulled it over them for modesty in case the youth decided to descend on them. They strained to hear as the kids deliberated outside their door whether to knock and tell them about their dinner with Captain Abe. They heard them decide to leave it till the morning and whisper their happy goodnights to each other, and go to bed. Booth and Bones exchanged relieved glances for not being disturbed, and sighed out their held breaths.

Booth admitted aloud, 'I love 'em to bits but - thank _God_…' Bones snorted weakly, then drained her glass. 'We should sleep, Bones. We've got an early start.' Nodding, she took his glass from his hand, after pecking his lips, and put both of them on the nightstand. 'I should blow out the candles, I guess,' he said but with very little enthusiasm, thinking his thighs weren't going to carry him around the room though. Bones snuggled down beside him, gently tugging him down to join her.

'No, please leave them - it's a very romantic atmosphere.' Booth lay facing her with his eyes flickering with copper light and love. Stroking his cheek, she yawned, saying, 'Anyway, you'll collapse and I haven't got the energy to pick you up. We've sexed each other to a stand still.'

'_Yeah -_,' he cooed, 'great, isn't it, Wifey?' Booth felt Bones' wry grin pressed against his lips, and her arms grip him closer.

'Sweet dreams, Mister _Brennan_,' she croaked softly, closing her eyes. Then she giggled when he tickled her flank for her cheeky retort, which quickly turned back into a soothing goodnight caress.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! **

**Chapter XXIX**

**Rush & Rash**

Disembarking the SS Sudan was a hurried wrench for all. With their late night; accumulated exhaustion, and oversleeping: packing up their cases was all done in a heated rush. They scurried around their suites like startled lost sheep, nor did they have time for breakfast. On a fixed schedule, the old girl chuffed onwards leaving them on the dock slightly dishevelled, surrounded by cases, waving to Captain Abe who stood proudly on his bridge, waving back like a British sovereign.

As soon as the Sudan was drifting out of sight Isis' cell rang. Booth and Parker exchanged covert glances, knowing what the other was thinking. They all began to walk to the busy street with their cases while she talked in excited Arabic to her father. Once she came off the cell, she informed them that Howie and her had to get back home and to take one of the two taxi's he'd arranged for them. The second one was to take Booth, Bones, Chrissy and Parker back up to the villa.

While the taxi's were being loaded with their cases, Howie and Isis' thanked Bones and Booth for their wonderful treat with handshakes, kisses and heartfelt generous hugs. Bones covertly slipped a small puffy envelope into Isis' hand, which she immediately refused. But Bones insisted that she take it, whispering, 'Its not much, Isis.'

Howie and Parker hugged hard, knowing they would see one another again tomorrow, and already couldn't wait for that moment to arrive. As they were all getting in their respective taxi's Isis smiled at Parker, saying, with a wag of her finger, 'Five thirty - don't be late…' He smiled hard, then emboldened, trotted over to her, and hugged her just as hard as he'd done Howie. 'Text me,' she whispered, hugging him back affectionately but while anxiously flicking her eyes around the busy street for onlookers.

'Count on it…' Reluctantly he let her go, and held the door as she slipped in beside Howie on the back seat, then closed it. Waving, he watched them drive off, then trotted back to his taxi.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Mater greeted them in much the same manner as when they had arrived on the very first day. She immediately took Chrissy into her arms, who was delighted to see her, and they all went out to the pool area to talk about their trip down the Nile. Mater had set up a sumptuous breakfast much to Parker and Booth's delight. They tucked in immediately while Bones sifted through the pile of messages and correspondence she'd received while on their watery trek. Parker noted she made three piles, he assumed one was urgent, then, not so urgent and lastly, forget about.

Booth asked Mater how Aisha was doing. That was when Mater threw her hands in the air, apparently exasperated with her pregnant daughter-in-law. She explained that she was due any day and in fact, overdue by three days. How anyone could be so accurate bemused Parker, so he stopped listening, and poured more juice for everyone.

In a break in the three way conversations Parker asked, 'How's my insects, Mater?' She snagged her head back, and frowned.

'I don't know! Was I supposed to feed them biscuits?' Parker chuckled, and shook his head. 'They're still in the jars, that's all I _worry _about,' she said with a shiver, making everybody laugh.

'Thanks for the great breakfast, Mater. I'm going to unpack,' he informed, and disappeared quickly. As soon as he got into the privacy of his cool room, he whipped out his cell, and texted Isis but as he was doing so, it rang, so he answered it.

'Hi - miss ya already. How's ya Mom? Mater says she's fussing a bit.' He didn't get a proper reply only breathy huffs. Instinctually he knew something wasn't right with her. 'What's up?'

'_I'm __**mad**__. I wish I didn't get off the __**boat**__,_' Isis mumbled, kicking up dust.

Checking out his insect collection, Parker grimaced momentarily, then asked carefully, 'Why?'

'_There's so much to __**do**__!_' she barked. '_Its like nobody's washed up for days! There's no food in the house. Nahim is in dirty __**rags**__. Dad is stressy and swamped with paperwork and the phone keeps ringing. Mom has taken to her bed and is demanding ice tea and foot rubs. I'm stomping through the banana plantation trying to calm down - I don't know where to start!_' Then she calmed to beg, '_Just talk to me, Parker._'

He smiled, thrilled to oblige, as Bones' methodical separation of her tasks popped conveniently into his head. 'Hey, listen - what's the most _important _job to do first?'

'_I don't know,_' she droned, slumping to the ground under a banana palm, and rested her back up against the crunchy trunk. '_Stop the phone from ringing, I guess - its making everyone crazy._'

'Unplug it for a few hours then, or put it on mute and straight to answer phone. Put Nahim in a cool bath with your Mom, while you wash up. He can rub her feet and get clean at the same time.' Parker thought that was extremely sensible advice, then went on with some more, 'Send Howie up the market to get food. When he comes back get him to start doing stuff on the plantation. I'm free. I'll do anything you want - what do you want me to do?'

Grinning at his logical suggestions, she stood to pick a banana off a bunch, and asked sweetly, '_Give me a hug?_'

Grinning, Parker laid back on the bed, looking up through the blue oculus, as he said just as sweetly, 'If I did that you'd never get anything done cos I wouldn't _ever _let ya go. I was thinking something useful.'

Deeply moved by his sincerity, she looked to her feet, and assured, '_You've already done that, Parker. Sukran - I have to go..._' She ended her call abruptly making Parker look to his handset with a wrinkled brow, confused by her ending it so quickly. He sat back up, trying to decide if he said anything wrong or upset her, and whether he should call her back. Not knowing what to do for the best, he chewed the inside of his cheek, still thinking while he emptied his case.

Ten minutes after she'd ended the call she texted him. With his heart thudding with nervousness, he scrambled to read her text, it read: _"Thx Sweet Cheeks. U make me cry sometimes - but in a good way. C U 2moz. Luv XX."_

She'd never tagged her messages with love before and it thrilled him to see it in black and white, plus she'd given him cute pet name, which made him glow. He replied immediately but trying to sound cool about it, with: _"LOL. Ok didn't mean 2 make U cry even in a good way! Was worried. C ya 2moz defo. Cuddles. Luv ya 2 XXXXXX."_

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**5AM Pre-Dawn**

Parker pushed his quad down the hill before he got on it to start it up, not wanting to wake the villa's still sleeping inhabitants. The sky was still glittering with swathes of stars above his head as he turned the key. He was filled with excited expectation for what the day would bring. His very early night and deep sleep had replenished his energy reserves which he knew would probably be depleted quickly by the strenuous work he'd been promised.

On the ride into the village he started working out in his head how many hours he had left of his vacation. More accurately, how many of those he could spend in Isis' company. He had thirty four hours left before he had to pack and leave for the airport for his flight back to the States. That measly number made him sad so he pushed the hourglass back into the recesses of his mind to trickle down slowly and unseen.

As he turned into the bumpy potholed road that led to her house, he could see a light on in one of the windows. His eyes focused on it as he saw the curtain parted, and she beamed at him with an excited wave. By the time he pulled up, and retrieved his pack from under his seat she was twitching beside him, and asking at a whisper, 'Aren't you cold - its so cold?' She rubbed her upper arms with her palms to warm herself. Her hair was loose and hung seductively over an eye, and she hopped about trying to generate heat. Parker thought she looked amazing considering how early it was. But he was also astounded she thought it was cold when he was already perspiring. 'Did you have a good day yesterday?' she asked, walking around the side of the house beside him with magenta violets opening either side of them.

'Fine. How was yours in the end?' She stopped, and sniggered behind her palm in the shadows. Standing close, he caught the scent of her freshly brushed teeth, and felt natural AM stirrings.

'I'm sorry about that. I was just so annoyed.' He saw a little crease appear between her brows as she explained, 'I did _exactly _what you said though. I took complete control like Captain Abe.' Parker giggled, and butted himself up against the wall with her as they snatched a few moments together. 'I gave out my orders and amazingly everybody did what I said. I think they were _scared _of me. Haaa. By the afternoon everything was back to normal again.'

'Cool.'

She grinned, then nudged him cutely with her elbow. 'I'm so glad you're here, Parker.' Then she admitted secretly, with a rambunctious smile, 'I dreamt about you last night...'

That didn't help Parker's minimal control, but he attempted to be cool about her revelation, 'Really? That's pretty neat.' She nodded to agree. 'What were we doing?'

'I can't tell you _that_, Parker,' she said with an extremely coy smile now, making patterns with her sandal in the dust. Parker blushed too, thinking girls didn't have those kind of dreams but it obviously was one of those kind of dreams. She moved on rapidly from that confession with, 'I've got to make breakfast and prepare lunch. I have a few errands to run in the village too but I should be with you by ten.' Parker nodded, trying to toss that naughty thought out of his head but it was reluctant to leave. She reached into her jeans pocket, and pulled out several pieces of folded paper. She'd written on both sides, he noted. 'This is your list of chores. I've made extensive notes of where to find things and what to do for each.' Parker took it with his mouth gaping, thinking it was a lengthy dissertation. She giggled again, seeing his incredulous expression. 'You said you would help. I warned you you'll wish you hadn't agreed.'

Reading the list, he asked, 'You do _all _this every day before school?' Grinning, she nodded solidly.

'Howie helps too. He'll be out soon - he's still in the bathroom. _Don't _let him nap in the banana plantation,' she commanded severely, with a wagging finger. Parker nodded, then to his deep joy and surprise, she kissed his cheek while on her tip-toes, then looped her arm with his. 'Come on - let me show you where to start.'

When they got around to the veranda, covered in hungry clucking chickens, Howie was snoozing on one of the chairs. He was sprawled out like a split string bean and snorted as Isis clipped him around the top of head, waking him. Blinking open his eyes, and focusing, he sat straighter. 'Duuude,' he purred, putting up his knuckles for Parker to tap, which he did. Parker thought the chickens were really cute as they pecked around his feet, gathering inquisitively for their breakfast, and was careful not to tread on one.

Isis gave her dozy brother another shove. 'Get _up_, Howie.' He grumbled something in Arabic that made her gasp, and her cheek flicker when she grit her jaw. Parker assumed it was another insult, and smiled at her endearing reaction to it. 'Take Parker to the plantation and show him how to open the sluice.' Howie nodded complicit, and with a long hard yawn, wandered off aimlessly towards the end of their homestead which abutted the Nile. Then, picking up a fluffy brown chicken, Isis informed sweetly, 'Breakfast is in an hour or so,' and promptly wrung the neck the of the chicken without pomp, ceremony or compassion. Parker nearly fainted with the sickly crack of its neck.

'Holy crap,' he muttered, turning a nasty shade of green. Isis panicked, seeing him sway dangerously.

'Sit-sit,' she muttered, dropping the dead chicken amongst its warbling sisters, to haul over a chair for him to sit on. He sat down, then she immediately pushed his head between his knees. 'Deep breaths,' she instructed on a grimace, then whined, 'Ooohwah. I'm so _sorry_, Parker. I should've warned you.' He nodded, breathing deeply, feeling a complete wimp. 'There wasn't any blood?' Not being a hemophobic, Parker shook his head to ease her concern for him.

'No, s'ok - blood doesn't worry me. Its just I thought they were cute pets or something, then you _murder _one in front of me - way _harsh_.' He looked up tentatively, and smiled half-heartedly. She grimaced but he could see her eyes were full of laughter.

With her hand softly resting on his shoulder, she explained, 'Nothing here is a pet - it's a _farm_, Parker. That chicken will be our lunch.' She nodded in its deceased direction.

'I'm turning veggie - right now,' he avowed, staring at the limp floppy-necked chicken. Isis giggled, snatching a secretive stroke of his hair at his nape. Taking a deep breath, he stood with apparent fortitude, and wandered after Howie. Isis muffled her amusement behind her palm, watching him walk off into the mandarin sunrise.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

After a couple of hours Howie and Parker, dripping in sweat and red mud after digging out the silt from one of the irrigations channels, heard a bell being rung. They looked up with grumbling bellies, and brushed their hands off. 'Breakfast,' Howie informed with a flare of his eyes, having built up a healthy appetite with their honest toil. As they wandered back along the crests of the brimming irrigation channels and passed the lush crop patches, Parker checked his comprehensive to-do list.

He was surprised that they'd nearly completed the whole list already. But he still had to dig up several pounds of potatoes, and to weed the crop patches. 'We've nearly done,' he said, folding the paper back up, and stowing it in his back pocket.

However he sagged when Howie laughed ironically, telling him knowledgably, 'No we haven't, Park. It's the weeding that takes the time. Its easy but boring - I _hate _it. I usually get off to school early and leave Isis to it or hide in the banana plantation and have a sleep.'

'Yeah - Isis did warn me about your _napping_.' Howie grinned smugly, and patted his back. 'We'll get in done in half the time if Isis comes to help.' Parker looked up to the veranda to see Mudha in a wheelchair and Aisha fanning herself, eating the substantial breakfast Isis had prepared for them all.

Seeing them nearing, Isis pointed to the water trough for them to wash up before they sat down. 'Hello, Mudha, hello, Aisha,' he greeted them respectfully, with a little nod, as he washed his hands and face. Isis found herself mesmerised watching him freshen up, and had to shake her head to drag her eyes of him to move again.

Hi, Parker! Thank you for helping us out - this is _very _good of you. Isis has been telling us all about the fun you had on the Sudan.' Isis handed Parker a towel with her iconic smile. With a silent thank you, he took it, and rubbed his face dry then his arms and hands. He slipped off his muddy sneakers before he stepped onto the veranda. That mark of respect didn't go unnoticed by Mudha nor Aisha.

'Yeah - it was _brilliant_. We had a fantastic time at Aswan - did you see the TV interview?' They adults both nodded with handsome smiles. 'How's your leg?' Mudha shook his hand to signal it was still a little uncomfortable. 'This heat must be making it a bit itchy,' he offered sympathetically. Mudha nodded. All the while they talked Isis loaded his plate and glass, pampering to him as her honoured guest. Howie helped himself, eating ravenously and noisily. 'And how are you, Aisha - you must be fed up?'

'I am, Parker. The doctor is coming today. I may have to have a caesarean in Luxor if I don't go into labour soon.'

'Ooh. Right. It might be cooler in the hospital - do they have air con?' he asked, hoping to cheer her up in case that was going to be the outcome. Isis discreetly nodded towards his plate so he would start eating, and sat opposite him, and began on hers. Given permission, he started to chow down.

The conversation was all about the interview, Sudan and Philae and before he knew it he was stuffed full, and relaxed back to his chair. He felt like he could have stayed and chatted all day with Isis' family but knew he had to finish off his chores. 'Come on, Howie, let's dig up those potatoes.' Mudha and Aisha shared enamoured smiled at his work ethic while Isis began clearing away the dishes. 'That was lovely, Isis, thank you very much.' She smiled humbly at him, and walked into the kitchen through the screen door.

An hour later Parker was dripping with sweat again and had already dug up the potatoes, and delivered them safely into the store house. Then with hoe in hand Howie and him started weeding two different crop patches. He noticed that Howie was lagging behind on his section, and smiled, knowing why. 'Get on with it, Howie!' he shouted over. 'You can have a nap later!' With that Isis came to joined them full of radiant smiles, tool in hand. 'Did ya do your chores?' he asked, still working hard on the soil.

'Yep - all done.'

'Cool. Am I doing this right - I've never weeded before?'

'Haa. Yes - you're doing a _great _job.' She began weeding in the gap that was between Howie and him several metres away. 'Tempe just called Dad. She's finishing off some paperwork and reckons she doesn't need OW!' Isis' sudden shout snapped Parker's eyes to her, Howie's too, and they lost their carefree smiles.

'What's wrong?'

'Its ok, I just trod on a stone, I think.' Parker walked over to her through the chest-high maize, coming to see if she was alright. But before he got there he could see she had a look of terror in her eyes. 'Oh-no,' she muttered, and slumped down to the ground, breathing heavily, and looked at her sandaled foot.

Seeing her disappear between the crops his heart stalled. 'What-what is it?' Parker rushed the last two meters joined by an unusually flustered Howie. On reaching her, they both could see what had happened and all exchanged worried glances, with their stomachs dropping to the fertile soil.

'It stung me,' she said, looking at her big toe as it began to swell before their eyes. The half-squashed black scorpion had obviously stung her in its death throes when she accidentally trod on it.

Howie then squatted at her feet with a grave look to Parker. 'She's allergic…' he dropped the bomb, turning grey. Parker felt his heart race with his terror, and looked into Isis' watering eyes. Something he saw in them tripped a switch in his head, and charged his muscles.

Dropping the hoe, Parker immediately scooped her up off the burning ground, and began to run with her back to the house. Seeing him sprinting off put Howie straight into fifth gear, he bolted ahead of Parker, yelling, 'ISIS HAS BEEN STUNG!' Aisha stood from her chair, knowing something was wrong, but couldn't hear him. Howie yelled the same again over and over as they pelted over the ground and through the gently swaying golden crops.

With his arms, thighs and lungs in agony with lactic acid build up, he trampled over the crops, hearing her breathing start to labour as the symptoms of anaphylactic shock set in fast. 'It'll be ok, Isis- be ok,' he panted, as she rasped to breathe, fighting her own body, then began to loose consciousness. 'Stay with me, look at me!' he begged, snatching petrified glances to her face. To his mortal shock he could see foam coming from the corner of her mouth and it put the fear of God into him. His face contorted with his Herculean efforts and attempted to shut out his pain, looking directly ahead to the house.

It looked like the house was getting further away rather than nearer, he judged, and started to get tunnel vision as his own breathing began to labour; starving his brain. Aisha had disappeared off the veranda when he finally arrived on it, but Howie held opened the screen door, motioning him inside quickly. 'Into her room,' Aisha instructed, suddenly appearing from his right with a syringe in hand, and waddled quickly after Parker. Frantically he looked left and right down the hall to find her room. 'Left, go left in there,' she instructed, trying to sound calm but was a long way from it. 'Lay her down.' Parker did, with his lungs ripping apart, and collapsed to his knees beside Isis's single bed. Agitatedly Parker watched on as Aisha injected her with the lifesaving drug, and he prayed it wasn't too late.

'What can I do? Will she be ok? Shall we get an ambulance?' Parker rambled, not noticing sweat pouring off him mixed with stinging salty tears. 'Is she breathing - I don't know if she's breathing…?' Aisha left the room again at pace and without a word, confusing him as to where she was going at this critical time.

A second later Howie arrived with a bowl of water and wash cloth, obviously having been through this terrifying experience before. He put it on the night stand, and soaked the cloth, handing it to Parker. 'Keep her cool - the doctor's on his way - Dad's called him - is she breathing?' his staccato questions and instructions didn't ease Parker at all.

'I don't know! I don't know!' Parker shouted in a complete panic, wiping her face with the cool cloth. He put his lips to her ear, sobbing, 'Don't die - _please_, Isis.'

Aisha came back with another syringe, and injected that into her arm too, instructing, 'Strip her. Keep her cool - we have to keep her cool.' Parker saw her hands trembling as she gave her another dose. Howie got to undressing her immediately, leaving just her panties and bra on. Then Aisha knelt down too, feeling her pulse on her wrist, then the one on her neck. Parker looked into Aisha's harrowed face.

'What's wrong? Is-that-stuff-working?' he asked, dreading her answer.

'She's not breathing - I don't think she's breathing…' she warbled, frozen with fear.

It was like her statement gored out Parker's heart and stamped on it in this waking nightmare. 'NO! This is _not _happening!' Parker shouted angrily to the universe, stood, then tilted Isis' head back, and began to give her mouth-to-mouth. Aisha and Howie gasped at his lifesaving attempt and the speed of his reactions.

After inflating Isis' lungs twice, Parker commanded Howie, 'Her heart, pump her heart! Come-_ON!_' Aisha got out of the way quickly as the young men began to work in unison.

Mudha wheeled himself into the doorway, unable to get through it, and saw what was happening. 'No - no,' he muttered, disbelieving of what he was witnessing, having flashbacks to Bones doing the same thing to another of his children. 'Should we give her another injection?' he asked Aisha, with the pack on his lap. She was pouring tears, and dowsing Isis' body with water, and shook her head, not knowing what to do.

'I've already given her two shots of epinephrine...' Aisha checked Isis' wrist pulse again, willing herself to feel something. Suddenly Isis coughed in Parker's mouth, and he stopped breathing for her. Stroking her brow, with his face aged a decade in a minute and scarred with sweat and tears, he sat back on his haunches. There was a edgy collective sigh of relief from everyone as she coughed again, and sucked in a ragged breath; inflating her own lungs again.

'Breathe, Isis - keep breathing,' he whispered in her ear, trembling with his own adrenalin rush as she rolled her head deliriously on her pillow.

'She'll be ok now,' Howie said, rubbing Parker's back to pacify and console him. But Parker wouldn't be sure until a proper doctor had confirmed it. He didn't have to wait long to see one. He saw a shadow rush past her window directly ahead, then Mudha hastily went back into the corridor so the doctor could get into the small bedroom. Parker dragged his eyes from her for just a second as the doctor scurried to her side, and open his bag. With a stethoscope he listened to her heart as Howie slumped to the floor, getting out of the way too. He hung his head, and finally began to weep silently as the shock overtook him.

Aisha told the doctor, while holding Isis' hand preciously, 'We gave her two epi shots. We think she stopped breathing. Parker and Howie gave her CPR.' The doctor nodded solemnly. 'It was a scorpion this time...' He nodded again, getting something out of his bag, and began to draw off a liquid from a vial with a needle. Parker wiped his cheeks, while with the other trembling palm caressed her brow with his free one. His tenderness and pitiful state didn't go unnoticed by Aisha nor Mudha, and they shared glances.

The doctor administered another shot into her arm, then inspected her swollen toe. Aisha explained to Parker softly, 'She _will _be ok, Parker.' He nodded, but couldn't look away from Isis, still praying for her to open her eyes. 'She'll sleep now and wake up with a _really _bad headache...' Parker brushed away his tears again, feeling his heart suffocate him as it lodged in his throat. Then, for some unfathomable reason, he felt like he had to get outside to breathe. With all eyes on him, he jumped up, and ran out of the house, grabbing his knapsack en route. They saw his shadow run by her window. He jumped onto his quad, and shot off.

Aisha looked to a traumatised Mudha, saying, 'You should call Booth…' He nodded, and returned to his study to do just that.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Ten Minutes Later**

Parker came to a skidding halt half way up the mountain on the way back to the villa. He jumped off the quad, and immediately spewed his churning guts into gully at the side of the road. The sudden evacuation of his stomach contents didn't make him feel any better even after the third revolt. Weakened by his fear, emotions, and violent vomiting, he fell to the ground on his butt, and covered his eyes with his forearm, as he sobbed his heart out. He couldn't eradicate the image of her as he ran with her back to the house. He couldn't dispel the sensation of hopelessness and trauma he felt when she stopped breathing. Nor could he forget the agonising wait for her to start breathing again. He felt pathetic; childish for running away, and trembled uncontrollably with shock.

Reliving each horrifying moment, he tried to work out what he could have done differently. He couldn't believe they let her work in the fields knowing her condition and got angry that they didn't forbid it. If she was his he would demand she walk around in hob-nail boots and carry a Epipen with her at all times. That, he thought, would be the sensible thing for her to do. Then he thought about inventing a chemical he could spray over the world to kill off every insect and creepy-crawly that could possibly harm her. His mind raced with ideas and different scenarios of how he could keep her free from pain or that horrible fate again.

Flinching when he heard his cell ringing in his pack, he sniffed, wiping his nose, and got it out. Seeing it was his Dad, his chin started to wobble again, knowing Mudha must have called him after his hasty exit from her bedroom. Pushing the connect button, he held it to his ear, mute. '_Are you safe, Parker?_' Booth asked, relieved he'd picked up. Getting no reply, Booth took a calming breath, listening to Parker's shallow breathing. With compassion and empathy, Booth asked tenderly, '_Do you want me to come and get you - or do you need some time, Son?_'

Closing his burning eyes, Parker just managed to vocalise, 'Time…'

'_Ok - I'll be right here when you're ready..._' Then Booth hung up.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**An Hour Later**

Booth was washing his quad over, only because he could hear when Parker returned and wanted to be the first thing he saw when he came back. He turned when the familiar drone of his quad echoed around the glimmering mountains. Then, with colossal relief, he saw Parker appear over the crest of the drive, and watched him sedately pull up beside the him.

Without looking at Booth, Parker got off his quad with his chin quivering, and smacked his body into his father's tight compassionate embrace. 'You did _everything _right - don't doubt yourself,' he told him immediately, knowing exactly what he'd been thinking. 'Aisha and Mudha are so grateful you were there. They think you were amazing - you acted bravely, sensibly, and quickly - and probably saved her life. That's something to be really _proud _of…' Parker squeezed Booth tighter for his loving endorsement.

Smelling the tell-tale sign of bile on him, Booth stated, 'You've been sick, that's just the shock. It's happened to me many times - and its _nothing _to be ashamed of.'

Parker nodded slightly, admitting softly, 'I couldn't breathe, Dad - I had to get out.'

Booth held him tighter. 'When something threatens the lives of the ones we love, its _terrifying _- I know.' Parker nodded on his chest to confirm that was exactly how he felt, and could truly empathise with him now. 'You need to know, the first person she asked about when she came around was you. She was worried about _you_…'

Parker looked up into his eyes, and wanted that confirmed, 'Really?'

'_Yeeeah_,' he said on a subtle bouncing nod, wiping his eyes for him. 'Mudha said she'll be out of it for a day or so and probably hobble on her _fat _toe, but she's gonna be ok, Parker.'

Trusting his word, he finally cracked a miniscule smile. 'Thanks, Dad, you're the top.' They hugged hard again. 'I'm gonna shower and have a sleep - I'm pretty whacked out with everything,' he explained faintly.

'Sure - I understand. We'll leave ya to it. Join us when you're feeling up to it. And if you need me or wanna chat - just call, ok?' Parker nodded his thanks again, and walked slowly into the cloister with his knapsack over his shoulder. Booth watched him go, wiping a tear from his eye, having been never more proud of him than he was right now. Just then Bones pulled up with a brilliant white smile set off against her rich copper tan, then lost it as if someone had slapped it off her face.

Jumping off her quad, immediately hugging Booth, after seeing his fragile state, she asked over his shoulder, 'What's happened?'

'Its been a _hellova _morning. I'll tell ya over lunch…' Booth carried her pack, and slung his arm around her shoulder, walking her into the villa.

**Chapter XXX**

**Fair Foul Farewells**

Parker eventually woke after a fretful sleep at around two AM. With the trauma of the day, early rise and the gruelling hard work he'd done in the plantation, he didn't think that was surprising. The hourglass he'd squirreled away in the dark corridors of his mind suddenly leap out at him. He saw that it was well past the half empty, and felt another sense of panic rise in his chest. There were less than thirteen hours left of his time in Egypt; a place that had captured and entranced his heart in more ways than one. The ancient land, its generous people, and all the experiences he'd been privileged to know had forged a thousand memories into his soul. But, he thought, he would give them all up for just one more day with her.

He knew now, with her being sick, he wouldn't be allowed to spend much time with her alone, and felt the grief of missing all those perfect chances to kiss her. That one illusive, life-lasting kiss had slipped through his fingers and was his deepest regret.

He had a pile of gifts he'd accumulated for her and Howie, some for Mudha and Aisha too, and they all burned a hole in his knapsack. He'd intended to share them out yesterday but with everything and his rushed departure that opportunity had slipped by too.

With a heavy heart, Parker sat up in bed, and brushed the voile aside, to pad softly to the bathroom. Two gecko's, Bevis and Butthead, flinched on the wall when he turned on the light. He smiled at them; his cute green pet mosquito catchers, and knew he would miss their company as well.

As he washed his hands, he looked at himself: not just looked, but examined every contour of his face, lips, and eyes. He pushed his hair back off his face, and peered closer into his eyes, expecting to see her reflection in them, because she was all he kept thinking about. Widening his eyes, and moving closer to the mirror till his nose touched it, he fought to see her there, deep inside him. That was when he snapped his head away from the looking glass, and his chest rose with determination and juvenile rebellion.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Bones got back into bed, and gently spooned Booth, slipping her arm over his warm waist, and pecked the nape of his neck delicately. As she closed eyes to return to sleep, she heard footsteps in the cloister outside their door. Opening her eyes again, she tensed slightly, and strained to hear more. The front door opened, and closed with a drawn out click. Through the oculus and amplified around the dome, the sound of rolling wheels on grit and dusty gravel brought the recognition of a clandestine departure. Then, minutes later, the distant sound of an engine starting came to her, then that rebellious sound began drifting away into the pitch moonless night.

She had a few options. One: to go after him alone and bring him back, with no harm done. Two: tell the man in her arms what his son felt compelled to do and have him reprimand the urgent young man. Three: ignore what she'd heard and go back to sleep but she didn't do any of those. When she let her held breath go, Booth squeezed her hand, and said very softly, 'I trust him, so does Isis. If they get caught it'll be punishment enough…' Touched, Bones smiled, and kissed the nape of his neck again for his tender empathy.

'Its all your fault, you know?' Surprised by her statement, Booth rolled over slowly, and lay relaxed, staring into her eyes. 'He's learnt so much from you, Booth.' She lazily caressed his hip, revealing, 'I've seen him observe our interactions closely. How you touch me, how tender and respectful you are, how romantic and generous you can be. And how you're not afraid to show your emotions or share them. He's just the same - a chip of the old wood,' she said with a loving smile, which he matched the power of.

Booth corrected sweetly, drawing her closer, 'Block - chip of the old _block_.'

Smiling wider, she said, '_Precisely_…' Then Bones kissed his lips, tapping her tongue softly against his to plead a pass. When he opened up to her, she slipped inside him, and lay her body over his. Then, with a sliding tilt of her pelvis, they gently slid inside each other.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

Isis stirred, hearing her name being whispered. Between waking and sleep she recognised the soft voice, and smiled, as she felt delicate fingers stroking her brow. It was a voice that went with a handsome face, an American accent from her American boy, with hair the colour of ripened wheat. She hummed, smiling wider, and nuzzled her pillow gently. Squeezing herself tighter, wearing his t shirt, she moaned seductively.

'Isis, wake up,' was whispered again, and she thought it a wonderful dream, especially when she saw his face as she slid open her eyes slightly. 'Its me. How are you feeling?' the voice asked. With that she puzzled, and blinked open her eyes, to see him resting his chin on the pillow beside her, and staring into her eyes. She jolted up her head, and gasped, when she realised it wasn't her delicious dream but a even better reality. 'Shhh,' he calmed, with a coy smile, kneeling beside the bed. 'How are you?'

Isis was overwhelmed by his intrepid rebelliousness. Her mind took time to clear but soon realised he must have stole in through her window, and that made something inside her leap with joy. 'I'm fine, Parker - thanks to you…' He rested his brow on hers as she stroked his hair tenderly. 'You saved me. Howie said you were so heroic. I remember you carrying me though the fields - telling me to stay with you. I tried to.'

'Shhh. Its over now. I don't wanna think about it. Are you ok now, really?' She nodded to confirm that truth, and turned on a small lamp.

Seeing his eyes fill, she understood, and changed the subject, 'Oh. Parker -,' she sighed joyously, 'you're _actually _here. I didn't think I'd see you again.' He nodded meekly. 'Mom and Dad are just next door - if we get caught…' she trailed off as he shook his head.

He said with a charming glint in his eyes, 'What can they do to us now?' She giggled softly at his cavalier attitude. 'I couldn't sleep,' he pined now, making her heart quiver as he brushed her hair off her brow tenderly. 'I _had _to see you to give these - your presents. I've been saving them for you and Howie.' He pointed to the nightstand which he'd already set up with his parting gifts. Deeply touched, she took his hand, and gave it a kiss on the middle of his palm. 'Its stuff I know you're gonna like. Just little things - you're not to say no.' She scrunched up her shoulders, and giggled secretly again as she held her palm flat for him to give her the present.

Beaming, because she wasn't defying him this time, he reached for one, changed his mind, and picked another. She snorted at his excited indecision, then covered her mouth with her palm. He giggled too, as he handed her a perfectly square box wrapped in paisley purple paper, and sat up shoulder to shoulder on the bed with her, crossing his ankles.

'It feels like my birthday,' she offered cutely, as she unwrapped the box carefully. Inside was a fine bone china, real gold embossed cup and saucer from the SS Sudan. He watched her eyes light up and her mouth gape for having a beautiful souvenir to remind her of the decadence of that once in a lifetime trip. She hugged him hard, speechless. He chuckled shyly, hugging her back.

'This one is silly, just a _little _thing,' he babbled, handing her another gift. She wiped an eye, and sniffed, and began to open it. She snorted her amusement at the fancy chrome horn for her moped. 'You can get Howie to fit it on tomorrow.' The gifts came thick and fast. She opened a DVD he'd asked the cameramen for of the spectacular live interview on the Sudan, and explained it had her starting the fireworks too. That she was thrilled to receive. Then he handed her a wrapped pillowcase with the stitched SS Sudan motif on the top corner. Again she gasped.

'Did you steal this?' Parker nodded. 'I thought you were a _good _boy,' she said with a wry smile.

He said flippantly, 'I bet they're used to it.' Parker moved on quickly, 'Open this one, this has all the tickets of all the places we went to and other _silly _things.' He handed her a sneaker box he'd hand decorated with gaudy colours and hieroglyphics. 'I know its stupid but you can put it in a scrapbook or something,' he said disparagingly of his sentimentality, but saw she loved the idea. She pulled out a small plastic digital chip from the shoe box, and held it between her fingers, looking confused. He explained humbly, 'Its got copies of all the videos and photos I took. You can upload it to your IPhone.' Touched, she rested her head on his shoulder as they fingered through the items he'd kept. 'That's a rock I picked up on Philae where we - umm, said nice stuff…' He blushed, glancing to her, seeing her nod, then went on quickly. 'I have the other half safe. And that is a bit of linen that Bones wrapped round her head when she scared us.' Isis giggled, remembering fondly, looping his arm with hers. 'That's a plastic marigold from the boat we took to get there - I didn't steal that, it was on the floor,' he rapidly explained in all innocence, then rattled off, shifting through the other memorabilia in the box, 'This is your pool Olympics medal for the best bomb which you left at the villa; the eight of hearts, newspaper clippings, chocolate bar wrapper, dead moth, a flag with sample C on it, a copy of Death on the Nile, chicken feather - told ya - just silly things.'

'No they're not, its all _wonderful_ - I'll treasure it. Thank you-_thank _you,' she gushed, absolutely delighted with her gifts, which covered the sheet now.

With his heart swollen with bliss, and unable to stop smiling because she was so happy with his gifts, he added, 'I was gonna give you another t-shirt but I reckon Howie will steal it off ya. That will cause another big fight between you, so…' He grinned sweetly at her, and sighed contentedly. 'I've got one more to give you but you can't get stressy, ok? I haggled _really _good for it,' he said egotistically, making her chuckle. He handed her another beautifully wrapped box covered with papyrus paper with a frieze of the goddess Isis painted exquisitely on it. She instantly knew this was something very special and personal, and felt her heart thudding in her chest. As she opened the small square box, she glanced to him, seeing him refusing to look at her except what she was opening. Lifting the little lid with a hieroglyphic on it, she immediately felt her eyes blister with his romanticism and generosity. It was a 18ct golden miniature heart fashioned just like Queen Aparris' and had a dainty gold necklace attached to the pendant.

'Ohh. Oooh, Parker…'

Still refusing to look at her, he said, 'Open it.' She did with trembling fingers, finding inside it a lock of his hair. Her tears dripped onto the sheet, as he said, now looking into her eyes, 'I'm leaving a bit of me - inside the worlds most beautiful heart of gold…'

The gesture, his sentiment, symbolism and the romance were all too much for her. Moved beyond words she wept into his chest, curling herself around him, never wanting to let him go. Parker held her back just as vehemently, weeping silently through his smile.

**((**'WWAAAHHHH!'**)) **The trembling couple heard the wail from the next room, and froze, staring into each others wide eyes like roe deer caught in headlights. **((**'Wahha ahahah!'**)) **Pandemonium ensued at a chaotic pace when Isis' bedroom door swung wide. Parker leapt off the bed and out of her embrace as Howie gasped, seeing him.

'Nothing happened!' Parker vowed but Howie wasn't concerned about that, he was more freaked because his Mom had obviously gone into labour. Isis scurried out of bed, grimacing, throwing Parker's pack into his chest. He gripped it tight to himself. Howie pointed manically out the door, jiggling up and down, 'Mom, MOM, Isis, she's _really _screaming!' he informed irrelevantly. Aisha wailed again.

**(('**AAWW-OOO. WAAH_!'_**))**'Yes, I can hear her - call the doctor, Howie,' she instructed calmly, putting on her robe.

Stunned, Parker gawped at her. 'What are you _doing _- get back to bed?' he insisted, seeing her hobbling towards the door, tying up her robe.

She came to a standstill, took a deep breath, and straightened her spine. 'This is what's going to happen. _You _- call the doctor,' she ordered Howie. 'And _you -_,' she prodded Parker's chest, then pecked his cheek, '_Run_, before my…' she trailed off when Mudha came to the door on crutches, and his jaw dropped seeing Parker.

'Oh. Hello, Mr Chatran,' Parker said calmly, too politely, with a bright innocent smile, but backing up towards the window, feeling his testicles shrivel. 'Sounds like you're gonna be a Dad again.' **(('**_I'm having __**A **__baby - does anyone CARE?'_**))**

'What are you doing here, Parker?'

With an excellent tale already planned, Parker opened his mouth to lie, but snapped it shut like a trap door when Isis intervened with, 'No time to explain, Dad. Get back to Mom - she needs you.' Isis waved them all out of her room. Rubbing his eyes, Nahim squeezed between a traumatised Howie and hobbling Isis, getting in the way of everybody. 'Howie take Nahim with you, and CALL THE DOCTOR!' she yelled in his face, making all the men jump.

Howie grabbed Nahim by the arm, and dragged him screaming out to the study. Isis secretly flapped her hand behind her back at Parker to leave, as she urged her father back to his bedroom. **(('**Get me TOOO _hospital!'_**))**

Standing alone, Parker looked over his shoulder to the window she'd gestured to; then to his gifts scattered over the crumpled bed, then back out of the open bedroom door. Was this how his departure was going to be? he questioned. Was that the last time he would see her? Was that it - a covert wave of her hand to dismiss him from a house in uproar? A soft peck of his cheek for a goodbye?

As his heart began to slow and sink along with his eyes and chest, he slowly walked into the corridor, and turned right towards the kitchen. As he passed the study door Howie was on the phone to the doctor and Nahim was sat on a pile of papers, snivelling. Howie waved at him, barely, still taking, so Parker waved back, then wandered out the screen door onto the covered veranda. He took one last look around the pretty homestead, then slowly walked down the side of the house. Walking passed her open window with the sunflower printed curtain flapping outside of it, he heard Aisha growling her mothering agonies.

Still clutching his pack to his chest, walking away, he felt his eyes streaming, but took a deep breath to try and staunch them. It was to no avail, they just kept pouring. With the last of his bravery, he didn't look back down the road towards the house, and turned right into the main street.

Life was going on as usual; the market was opening and the vendors were all setting up their stalls. Women were gossiping outside the bakers waiting for fresh bread to come out of the ovens. The adhan was being sung melodically by the muezzin from the mosque and neat rows of shoes were on the marble steps. He noticed he was getting a few odd looks but could only ignore him. A horse and loaded cart trotted by, while a oxen stood in the middle of the road, nonchalantly chewing the cud. The local police car stopped, waiting to go around the beast and Parker recognised the policemen inside it. He smiled at Parker as he walked by him.

'Going home?' he asked out of his window, flicking his cigarette butt away. Parker nodded feebly, with his chin wobbling but didn't stop walking. 'Ma'a as-salamah,' he wished, as he drove off. Parker got on his quad, still tearful, and drove up the winding mountain road to the villa.

When he opened the door of the villa, he immediately saw the trickling fountain he'd first seen her standing beside, and felt his eyes burn again with that memory. He crossed the cloister, and went straight out to the pool area. Chrissy was in her highchair being fed by Bones, Booth was next to her, sipping his morning coffee. All three looked up to him. They could see the sorrow in his eyes, and instantly knew he'd left pieces of his heart scattered along the mountain road like withered leaves.

With all the enthusiasm of a sloth Parker said flatly, as he sat down heavily in the nearest chair, 'Aisha's having her baby…' Coming up behind him, Mater heard what he said, and immediately put the fresh coffee pot on the table.

'Oh-Allah! I _must _go,' she informed. Booth and Bones, smiled, nodding to her. She dashed off, and disappeared to gather her things. Booth stood, and looked to Bones; they read one another. As he went to give Mater a lift down to the village, Booth squeezed Parker's shoulder firmly. He hung his head again, then rested his brow slowly on his folded arms, looking though the slats in the table to his sneakers. Bones twitched in her chair, feeling uncomfortable, seeing him so hollowed out.

After a few minutes, she informed quietly, 'We've already packed.' She saw him nod slowly, and bit her lip with her pain for him. 'The taxi is coming at twelve.' He nodded again, just as pitifully. 'Would you like something to eat?' This time he shook his head slightly, watching as his tears dripped through the slats directly onto the tiles below. 'Did Isis like her gifts?' At the mention of her name, he stood, scraping his chair, and ran into her arms. Clamping himself around her torso, Bones gripped him back with all her might, resting her burning cheek on the top of his head. There were a few moment of silence, neither party needing to say anything.

'Arker, ooooOooo, Arker,' Chrissy cooed, seeing him upset, and recognised that raw emotion. He looked up as she waggled Lumps at him, clearly expecting him to feel better if he cuddled her like she did. It was the sweetest heart-warming exchange Bones had ever witnessed between the two, and made her throat narrow.

'I'm ok, Chrissy. I'll be ok - you cuddle Lumps for me.' To Bones' astonishment, Chrissy did exactly that, humming. With a watery smile, he praised, '_Good _girl…'

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Luxor Airport **

With just ten minutes before boarding Parker sat at the airport gate, slumped in a plastic navy chair. Chewing hard on gum, he had his brimming eyes cast down into his lap, and was flicking through photos of Isis and Howie on his IPhone. Other tanned passengers milled around the spacious airy modern airport, stretching their legs before they boarded the long flight home. He didn't notice them, nor did he see Bones and Booth sitting opposite him, watching him closely. Bones was texting Mudha yet again, asking if everything was ok with Aisha and if the baby was born yet. But her eyes were fixed on the desolate young man across from her that had arrived here a few short weeks ago a boy.

'What can we do?' she asked, putting her cell back in her purse. Booth shook his head, empathising with her feeling of uselessness, and rubbed her back to console.

'Nothing. He'll get through it. Bones - _eventually_…' He looked to Chrissy in her stroller, all tanned and cooing happily into the face of Lumps, and smiled. 'I envy her sometimes. She hasn't a care in the world.' Bones smiled too, stroking Chrissy's cheek.

"_Could all passengers for flight number BA1294 to Heathrow please come to gate 3 as we are commencing boarding now. Thank you_."

Booth and Bones watched Parker flick his eyes around the passengers that began to gather into a line in front of the smartly uniformed crew, then exchanged glances when he dropped his eyes back to his cell. They both knew the sand was nearly drained from the hourglass, what's more Parker knew it too.

With efficiency and welcoming smiles the ground crew dwindled the substantial line rapidly. With her heart tweaking, Bones retrieved her cell again, and checked it for messages. She didn't have one, then nudged Booth. 'Shall I call him?' she whispered.

Booth shook his head, leaning over his knees, watching Parker, as he said, 'Better this way - cold turkey.'

'I dislike that analogy,' she muttered, throwing her cell back in her purse. Booth looked over his shoulder at her, huffing and folding her arms across her midriff.

'Why?' he asked, made curious by her thinly veiled annoyance.

'It implies wilful abuse of an illicit drug that has to be purged from the system before, so called, _normal _life can resume. Being in love or loving is _not _an abuse, nor is it illegal, and to purge it from the system is an act of cruelty and inhumane. Love is an integral part of being human, Booth, it creates strong family bonds and lasting friendships. Without it we are just - _insects_. Therefore…' she trailed off as Booth took her hand, and squeezed.

'My, _God_, you're so cut up for him, aren't you?' Bones nodded, chewing her lip, biting back her emotions, staring at Parker. 'I've only ever heard you talk about love in terms of chemical reactions and…' Booth trailed off now as another Tannoy announcement drowned him out.

"_Could the remaining passengers for flight BA1294 to Heathrow please come to gate 3._"

'That's us,' Booth said, seeing the ground crew specifically waving them over; being the last stragglers. Just then Parker jumped as his cell rang out. Massive shots of adrenalin threw all of them to their feet. Parker stared at his parents as he answered it, 'Hello.'

'_DON'T GET ON THAT PLANE- WE'RE COMING!_' he heard Isis yell, and crouched with a beautiful agony as his heart ballooned in his chest, emptying his lungs, and it starting pounding against his sternum again. '_Don't get on it - __**promise **__me, Parker!_'

He inhaled. 'Promise - where are you?' he asked anxiously, standing straight again, glancing around the airport and then to the expectant ground crew. He felt his heart thunder with her beat too as she got closer. Booth and Bones came over to him, searching his sparkling eyes with theirs.

'_Closer than you think. Hahaha! ARRRH! GET OUT THE WAY!_' he heard her wail manically, and Howie swear in American with the sound of the new moped horn in the background. Then to his extreme joy he heard the beeping echo of the horn within the airport, then screams and shouts and way too much commotion near the huge glass entrance doors. 'I'm coming, Parker,' she whispered softly in his ear, ending the call. Parker saw passengers part and jump back as Howie drove the moped up the marble wheelchair ramp with Isis clinging onto his back, honking the horn constantly.

Booth and Bones' jaw hung as Howie waved people out of the way, pelting towards the gate perused by outraged security staff. Parker looked to Bones, handing her his cell, and took out his gum, handing it to her too. Bones shone like an African sun, and practically jumped on the spot when Parker winked at her.

Like a divine vision of something he thought lost to him she appeared from behind Howie. 'Parker!' she yelled, jumping off the moped before Howie had stopped it, and ran towards him with her plat flicking around her back. Parker ran to meet her with their eyes locked in a smouldering euphoric meld.

As he ran by Booth, he said, 'Gonna-break-a-rule-Dad.'

Smiling, Booth said, 'Smash it good, Son…' Bones quickly fumbled with Parker's cell, and pointed it in their direction, pushing record. Booth slid his arm around her waist, pecked her cheek, as they watched on.

Their urgent lips and trembling bodies crashed together like two stars at critical mass and speed then meshed together naturally; drawing gasps from the stunned onlookers. Gripping the other close they kissed passionately. Neither party scared, restrained or shy anymore as time stopped and held them suspended in a place without sound or anyone else to invade their cataclysmic moment.

Parker immediately touched her tingling dainty tongue with his and she his, then began to swirl and curl around hers softly, getting drunk on each other's warm wet essence. They learnt it, imprinted it, marvelled at it, treasured it, and delighted in the virginal sensations and mind thrills that bombarded them. To him she tasted of pure spring water, honey sweetened by the hot sun of Egypt, and so soft he could barely believe how glorious it was to kiss her. Not even in his vivid imagination had he thought to kiss her would be, or feel so exquisite.

At first she was tentative but as he squeezed her closer reassuringly, she deepened her sumptuous swirls, and whimpered her deep pleasure softly into his mouth. Impassioned, he felt her nipples peak against his chest, and moaned with her endorsement, staggering a little as blood drained from his brain. But he widened his stance a fraction, and gently rocked her over her apex in a debonair, devastatingly romantic manoeuvre, and thrilled when feeling her spine crackle with volts for it. With his right hand he gracefully caressed downwards from her cheek, painting her whole picture along her plat to more gasps they didn't hear. Then, as his inevitable thickening groin swelled against her, she slipped her hand instinctually to the top of his buttocks, and eased him closer still, needing to feel as much of him as she could. She quivered in his embrace; lashed to him, forged with him, one with him in a maelstrom of emotions and a sensory blitzkrieg.

Howie chuckled, seeing their sizzling kiss, and punched the air for their first/last triumph, shooing away the security staff. He walked over to Booth, and stood boldly, with arms folded over his chest, watching them too. 'Mom had a _girl_. Eight pounds ten ounces,' he whispered casually. 'She's a pretty thing - Temperance.'

'Yes?'

'No - that's what we're calling her,' Howie explained. Touched, Booth looked to Bones, seeing teardrops slip from her lids but she diligently kept recording the young lovers. Booth squeezed her a little tighter, seeing that their tribute to her had moved her deeply. 'Tell Park I _love _my gifts. I'll paint him something with it - maybe Isis…' Booth nodded, patting his back affectionately.

Isis slowly changed angle against Parker's impossibly smooth moist lips, caressing his hair preciously, adoringly as he brought her up to straight extremely slowly. But she knew this was a long way from over; they hadn't said all that needed to be said yet.

Branding every rainbow coloured nuance of this immaculate crescendo into their alert memories, they refused to rush the download. She breathed in his addictive scent which made her pulsate with bliss. His plump lips fitted hers precisely like their contours. She swooned at the mind-blowing caress of his tongue on the roof of her palate. He felt her soft body respond to his, and trembled as her hands idolised him. Her soft exhales tickled his cheek from her nose and his her. The heat generated between them throbbed with positive charge and they measured each others dimensions. His soft whimpers and gentleness touched her fragile emotional control and she felt her eyes begin to leak. They both knew this was a form of making love not yet sanctioned for them but that didn't stop them from experiencing it. Feeling him trembling with their elation at finally confirming what they'd being afraid to utter, she spoke those words repeatedly with her adoring caresses, delicate tongue and fizzing body.

Feeling her tears mingle with his on their cheeks when they realised they had to part imminently, he held her more possessively. Seductively hooking a leg around his, she filled him with her passion and devotion. Isis felt the powerful secret pleasures a kiss such as this were bestowing; made fearless and trusting, she began to surrender, tipping over the cascade into the unknown.

Unconsciously soaring with her, he made her a solemn promise she asked him not to once; by gripping her so tight she gasped off his lips, sobbing once, dropping her head back in a painful sultry ecstasy. They panted hard twice, brows touching, staring at each other's fiery reflections; he confirmed his pledge and she accepted it with a glimmer of a smile. Then, almost immediately, they continued the kiss. This part of their epic kiss was full of desperation and fear for what was to come; the pain of separation and crushing sorrow they knew would follow and were prepared to endure. Terrified of letting go of him, Isis clawed him closer, whimpering through it. He consoled her, calmed her and gave her the strength to hold on with his wondrous loving caress.

'Where did he learn to kiss like that?' Booth muttered astonished, pretty darn impressed with Parker's seeming confidence and poise. Bones snuck him a sideways glance, then innocently shrugged a shoulder. 'Do you think they've done that before?' he asked Howie on his other side with mildly narrowed eyes. Howie snorted at the irony.

'No way - that's a one off. And why she nearly got us killed on the way here - she couldn't let him go without a real goodbye.'

'I know this is all very touching but you have to board now or we _will _leave without you,' the pretty, insistent hostess informed, coming to their side. Booth and Howie nodded at her, but didn't move, preferring to turn back to the kissing couple lost in one another and space.

In the last few weeks; tentative meetings, illicit smiles, covert touches, heroic deeds, acts of kindness, laughter filled moments, grief, joy, regrets, fear, awe and wonder all flashed through their minds. They'd be forged in a dizzying heat haze of blue skies, a burning orange sun and shimmering starlit nights; growing up together. They'd awakened to a beautiful but dangerous world and learnt time was precious and finite for them. They'd had the days of their lives, indelibly marked by those shared experiences. They'd discovered love was real and pulsing in their veins and it could come when it was least expected. Moreover, a tender age was no barrier to it and learnt it could hold such joy and yet, an equal measure of pain.

The last few grains of sand slipped down the glass into the dune below, so they carefully drew to a gentle close. Serene now they panted softly through moist parted lips, with eyes closed, holding hands either side of them, and resting brows. The world returned as did the other six billion souls.

Was love ageless - unique - could it be evergreen for them? Those were the questions they hadn't answered; only time would tell - but for now he was being tight-lipped and coy.

Opening his eyes, Parker smiled, then pecked her tender lips. 'Time to go,' he whispered. She nodded on his brow, desperately trying to hold herself together emotionally for him. 'Please, don't cry, _my_, Isis...' She took a deep inhale, and looked into his brimming eyes. He only then just noticed she was wearing his heart pendant, he fingered it, then looked into her eyes.

With a faint smile she whispered, 'I'll try.' Then she sparked a thought, 'Oh. I almost forgot…' She reached into her jeans back pocket, and slipped a small turquoise envelope into his palm, and closed his fingers around it, saying, 'Open it on the plane.' He nodded, and they kissed several more times softly, then he walked towards the gate, holding her hand tight with his thighs trembling. Without letting go of her hand he slung his arm around Howie's shoulder, and kissed him solidly on the cheek.

'Brother, safe trip…' Parker nodded, searching his eyes, then pulled them both into one last hug. Finally he let go of Isis' hand, which virtually crippled him to do. Her last parting gift was her bewitching smile that snatched his breath, as it always did. With one last look into her eyes and he was gone.

Seconds later Isis fell into Howie's arms, and was only held up by his crushing empathetic embrace.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

As soon as the seatbelt light was turned off Parker went to the bathroom with his pack in one hand and with a tight fist for the other. Booth and Bones watched him go silently, then pouted to each other, lacing fingers.

Parker locked the door, and sat on the toilet. He unfurled his hand, and carefully opened the small enveloped she'd given him, already knowing what was in it. He held the open envelope to his nose, and breathed in, closing his watering eyes. He given her a piece of him to keep safe and she'd done the same for him. She'd safely bound the silky lock with golden thread into a miniature plat which made him smile through his sorrow.

Taking out his cell, he watched the video of their first, last kiss which he watched a further three times before he thought to send her a copy of it, with the message: "_Thx 4 the piece of U. I'll treasure it. Hope U like the clip. I might YouTube it. What'da reckon? Luv ya XXXX._"

While the message was sending, he changed, and washed up his tear-tracked face. A few minutes later he got a message back, and hastily read it, brimming with smiles not tears this time. It read: "_Don't U dare! That's ours - our PERFECT kiss. LOL. It was worth the wait & BTW my first… Luv ya 2 XXXX._'

Confused, he texted back immediately with: "_I won't, promise. It WAS totally perfect & just ours. U'R first proper kiss? XXXX._"

'_Not just kiss. But first… ssshhhh. XXXXXXXXXXXXX._" Reading that, Parker gasped, and re-watched the clip again with complete astonishment, then grew a foot taller.

He was so ecstatic he kept making mistakes because his trembling thumbs wouldn't obey his fuzzy brain, but finally sent her: "_OMG! So beautiful. *sigh* I did too…. *blush-blush* Changing now. *eek* ILU ILU ILU XXXXXXXX_."

Parker waited with bated breath for her return message with a blistering smile, when it came it read: '_I know U did Sweet Cheeks *Blush-BLUSH-blush* LOL! ILU2X1000_." Parker snorted his laugh, then chuckled at her using his cute pet name.

Hearing odd noises coming from the toilet, and concerned because he'd been in there a while, thinking he was distraught, Booth went over to the door, tapping it. 'Parker - you ok?' Bones waited anxiously too for him to get a reply.

Parker jolted, grimaced, then rushed, 'Errr. Yep - fine. Be out in a second, Dad…' Looking to Bones, Booth shrugged a shoulder, then sat back down.

Parker was already texting Isis again, he sent: "_You jiggled! It was AWESOME!.*shudder* Gotta go Dad getting all FBI. I'll text U B4 time 4 u'r bed. 1 day Isis, 1 day we'll make love 4 real. * whimper, faints, thud* ILUXAMIL_."

With a bubbling smile, he read her retort: "_LOL Ok. Look 4ward 2 it. 1 day - yes. *swoon - fans* 2 babies 2 bathrooms remember... *grin* go 2 Dad's calling. *pout*."_

"_I'll NEVER forget. LOL. No probs. Will Skype U when home. L8ers. Hugs. ILU. XXXXXX._ " As he sent the last message, he felt his spirits rise further, thanking his lucky stars to be born in an era where intercontinental communication was so easy and accessible.

When he opened the door Bones jumped back, looking ashamed at listening at the door. 'Hello,' she said, twitching in her shoes, and straightening her shirt although it didn't need it. 'I was just umm…' She scratched around the carpet with her eyes.

Parker grinned, and pecked her cheek to ease her awkwardness. 'I'm fine, Bones.' She relaxed, and gave him a sweet smile. 'You were right, it was _everything _you said it could be - one _perfect _kiss. It'll last us a lifetime.'

Buoyed, Bones gave him a warm hug which he reciprocated. Then she observed quietly with a wry smile, 'You've changed attire - I expect Isis will be too shortly.' Parker gulped, then hesitantly looked into her eyes. Then tapping his mid-chest with her pointed index finger, she gently accused with a naughty flare of her eyes, 'You obviously read past chapter _eight_. Tsk-tsk-tsk…' As she disappeared into the bathroom, he blushed, sniggered, then returned to his seat with a relaxing sigh.

'You alright, Son?' Booth put his knuckled up to his across the gap.

With a strong smile, Parker tapped Booth's knuckles, saying, 'You bet - all under control, Dad.' Booth nodded slowly, pensively, staring into Parker's glowing profile.

Flicking through the in-flight magazine, Booth opened his trap casually, 'That was one _hellova _kiss you planted on her. You _gotta _give me some tips.'

Puffed up like a peacock, Parker let slip, walking blindly straight into his trap, 'Ask Bones, she gave me the book.'

Bones came out of the bathroom unawares Booth was waiting for her, he pounced to tickle her mercilessly. She whelped her laughter, and tried to escape but with nowhere to run but around the upper cabin. He chased her around it, accusing, 'I _knew _it - you're so bad! Giving my innocent boy a _dirty _book to read! I'm ashamed of you!'

'WHAA! I did _nothing _of the sort. Arrh! No stop! Desist - it was a, hahaha! Tell him, Parker! Hahaha! Ancient copy of… Wahahahaaa!'

'Yeah, ya did, Bones, you gave me a dirty book,' Parker confessed, watching her being molested by his father. She gasped incredulously at his nonchalance and betrayal, while pinned to the wall by Booth. With her mouth agape Booth filled it, and muffled her indignant reprimand behind his routing kiss. Parker picked out his meal choice, sniggering to her strangled rebuff.

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Chapter XXXI**

**Home Sweet Home**

'That went extremely well,' Bones praised, returning from the Jeffersonian lecture hall packet to the rafters with Parker's school year and teachers. 'Parker is quite the celebrity in his school and seems to be taking it all in his stride. I thought his lecture was informative, educational, amusing, exciting…' she trailed off as Booth slipped his arms around her waist, and she turned to hold him back. With a loving smile she pecked his lips, leaning against a packing crate in her office.

'You've changed. If I did this a couple of months ago you would've pushed me away.'

'Not anymore - as you can attest.' She kissed him again to prove herself just as Parker traipsed in.

'Did you enjoy it, Dad?' he asked hopefully, putting a hefty file on Bones' desk.

'_Awesome_, Son. You held them spellbound.' They tapped knuckles. 'You're gonna get a A plus. If you don't - there's no justice.' Parker sat in Bones' big chair, fingering a framed photo of them all he took the night of the belly dancing.

'Mrs Bennett has had calls from other schools who wanna hear about Queen Aparris. I think she's gonna come and ask your permission if…'

Bones interjected, 'She already has, Parker. I've agreed with one proviso; that we hold them here, together.' Parker lit up. 'Its impractical and disruptive to your academic studies if you have to travel to the different schools to give the lecture. Beside, we already have the Egyptian exhibit open downstairs and I've been given some lea way before I send my mummy back to Mudha - three months to be precise.'

Parker lost his smile. 'Aaaww. You have to send him back..?' he pined, walking over to the mummy in the cabinet, and staring into his leathery face.

'Yes. He's going home to be with his mother.' Booth squeezed her a tad tighter, knowing she was saddened to hand him back over, but doing the right thing.

They watched as Parker rested his brow gently on the glass, and drop his eyes. 'I wish I could go with him,' he whispered painfully. Bones glanced to Booth, and exchanged pouts for his yearning admission. That was the first time since their return, they'd witnessed his true heartbreak or he'd allowed them to glimpse it. He'd been an expert at hiding it and they knew it was a momentary weakness when he looked up to them quickly, and plastered on a regulation smile. 'I better go - see ya at the weekend, right?' Booth and Bones nodded to confirm, forcing smiles to their lips too. He gave Bones a hug, and more knuckles to Booth, then hurriedly picked up his file, and left the office. They heard him shout over his shoulder, 'Give Chrissy a kiss from me!' They let go their held breaths.

'He's trying so hard, isn't he?' she said softly, nuzzling into Booth's neck. He held her back tightly, nodding. 'Like you used to hide your pain from me.' Reminiscing, she caressed over his face with her fingertips, watching her hand glide over his waning tan. Knowing her life without him now would be unimaginable and much less bearable.

'And _you_,' he reminded. 'How long did it take us to realise how badly we needed each other?'

'Sevenyears,' she said, resting her brow on his, holding him tighter around the waist. 'I hope he doesn't have to wait as long as us to be happy again…'

**!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!**

**Epilogue **

**A Decade Later**

Most iconic images captured of the pyramids: at the Giza necropolis on the west bank of the Nile in the heart of Cairo, can never prepare the visitor fully for the real life experience. No matter how many times one views images of anything, be it a natural wonder or man-made, there's nothing to compare to experiencing them with all your senses. Its the sense of sight that inspires most artists; poets, dreamers, philosophers and lovers, and there is an undeniable romance about the pyramids. Even ruined, weathered and stripped of their former glories, they're still awe-inspiring. Hence, still one of the Seven Wonders of the World; ancient or modern.

On a high desert plateau that's blistered by an unforgiving sun, looms an elegant complex of man-made, symmetrical mountains in a bubble of shimmering indigo air, that sucks dry the throat of the onlooker. The prisms stand proud, dignified, provocatively silent and tranquil, while all around clumps of people are dwarfed by their greatness.

When coming face to face with them some people cannot believe they are actually real. But seeing them races the heart, rushes the blood and dilates pupils. They inspire a thousands words of wonder daily and magnetise people close to them to touch the massive stone blocks reverently: in a attempt to make contact with the heart of a culture long gone.

Its not just the gigantic scale of them nor the thought of the agonising human efforts to create such spectacular structures, that blows the mind. Nor is it the realisation, that over four thousands years ago, before some religions were even in existence, the gargantuan mausoleums were built. And built so accurately, aligned to the stars above some say, people still shake their heads in disbelief, while standing at the foot of them in worship. Most wonder how it was all achieved by an ancient civilization when our modern architects struggle to build a road that won't pothole in ten years.

Today pilgrims, the curious and tourists alike can imagine the spectacle of the four sided pyramids with smooth flanks in their glory days. They're told by energetic dragoman that they were half lined in highly polished white limestone from the arid desert floor up. Then above, to the apex, they were cased with pink polished granite. Capping the very top was electra; a mixture of gold and silver, which not only shone a beacon of sunlight across the desert, but glowed when moonlit too.

The aptly named Great Pyramid, they're told, held the record for the oldest, tallest structure on Earth for nearly four thousand years, until a Christian cathedral spire, in a far off land, topped its height. The megaliths, that took just decades to construct but have lasted for nearly five thousand years, do and should move those that come to view them. If they don't, those sweaty, shaded tourists are unfortunately either blind or have no soul to speak of.

The second largest pyramid on the site has a limestone cap still visible and is attributed to the pharaoh Khafre and was his tomb. At the head of the necropolis complex is the mystical guardian: the Sphinx, which faces the sunrise.

The enigmatic Giant Sphinx evokes the strongest emotions and prickles all the senses. It holds the greatest mystery, and is still being unearthed from the yellow sands that have submerge it countless times over millennia. A mythical terrifying beast: with the body of a lion and the head of a human, thought by some scholars, to represent Khafre himself. It was built directly in front of Khafre's pyramid, to ward off greedy tomb raiders from the east bank on the Nile. And was said to devour anyone with evil intent or unable to answer its riddle. The headdress still bears the ghost of ancient paint; striped vermillion, gold and black. Its paws, seemingly out of proportion to the weathered face, stretch out ahead of it, while its tail curls gracefully around its smooth flank. Although meant to put fear into people and repel them, now it draws gasps of amazement and two billion cameras shot annually. Its by far the most elegant, oldest monolith in the world and always leaves a lasting impression on those that visit the complex. To most it is the highlight of their pilgrimage. To gaze upon the limestone sculpture set against a blood-red sunset and darkening violet sky, one cannot help but be moved by its ravaged beauty.

Within sight of all this majesty was where Isis Chatran, a descendant of the pharaoh Khafre, made her home and was her work place. That privilege and honour rarely passed her by nor did her ancient human connection to the site.

Now a young, but well seasoned and respected, Egyptologist: an authority on Queen Aparris; Khafre's, beloved concubine, she heads the excavation teams that work the huge necropolis. She spends her days sifting through the plateaus boiling sands, making new discoveries most days, and dodges the hordes of tourists that flock constantly to the bleached dusty desert landscape. Her career brought with it her dream job location; for which she is well paid, admired by her colleges and regularly perused by handsome suitors. Most of which she rejects politely with an inscrutable smile.

She leases a small whitewashed villa in the village directly below the Sphinx, and shares it with her twin brother and chaperone, Howie. Together they live a contented, simple life which suits them both.

They keep two hens in the yard for fresh eggs, and have pet geckos stuck on the airy walls that keep the mosquito numbers down. And music is always heard oozing from inside the windows along with the scent of fresh baked almond biscuits at weekends. One out of every six weekends they travel back to their home village in the south to visit the rest of their extended family.

The shaded veranda of the villa is always ablaze with a riot of colour and constantly twitters with bird song. Magenta bougainvillea; red hibiscus, fig, lime, and orange trees in flaking terracotta abound, and sweetly scent the air under the ambling vine, heavy with ruby grapes. And from the small mosaic table, where they drink cinnamon coffee before they start the day, they can see the face of the watchful, inspiring Sphinx.

Their neighbours are enthusiastic multi-lingual tour guides, and three cantankerous camels that take tourists for treks up onto the high plateau to view the pyramids from the best vista.

Isis gets around Cairo and the mile or so to her office on site by means of a moped that has died twice; had multiple transplant and plastic surgery, and been brought back to life by her multitalented brother. His career choice had little to do with the ancient, unlike her, but everything to do with what inspires him. That is beauty, both natural or man-made; anything that was, is or could be beautiful. He has a gift to see beauty in; form, function, motion, people and emotions.

If asked, Howie would humbly describe himself as a: "_sensitive engineer_", but others describe him as an uncompromising artist and protagonist. His drawings, sculptures and paintings have sold for unimaginable figures and some even hang in modern museums in Europe.

Once, a long time ago, he fell hopelessly in love with a famous old boat and its magical upper class. Now he's commissioned to restore, redesign and engineer similar luxury paddle steamers to ferry passengers up and down the Nile since the resurgence in all things Egyptian. His, in demand, skills fund his personal pet project and is his unique creation. From his initial line drawing right down to the steam engine schematics and paddlewheel bolts, the boat is all him. Built by his own toil, Howie keeps her under wraps at the docks and is fiercely protective of her. Few have seen her, but those that have, speak of her grace, unmatched beauty and opulence. One day he's vowed to dip her skirts into the sleepy Nile and captain her maiden voyage. But for now, he spends every free moment and his fortune refining, pampering and cosseting her like a lover.

Isis badgers him to launch and name her but he refuses point blank till he says mysteriously, "_When she's ready_…" Isis has known she's been ready for at least a year and thinks he's afraid to show off his remarkable feat of engineering and inspiration. But she's long since given up cajoling him and accepts her brother's quirks of nature.

She has a quirk of nature too, one that's formed a pre-dinner tradition of sorts. Every evening, just as the sun sets behind the Sphinx's head and Khafre's pyramid, when all the tourists have left, she sits facing the dying embers of the day in her favourite sandy spot. To her its the most perfect time of day to finish off her paperwork in peace and solitude. Sipping a cool glass of home made hibiscus tea in the shadow of the greatest man-made view on the planet, she unwinds. Sometimes she misses the canvas of colour being temporarily painted, other days she can't drag her eyes away from it as it holds her spellbound.

Tucking her knees up under her chin, hugging them to her, she watches the day gradually turn to night. A fragrant breeze picks up off the high desert to gently caress her face just as the sun clips the far horizon. The papers beside her rustle, held fast to the shifting sands by her IPad. Shaking her hair loose to let the breeze meander through it like sensitive fingers, she then pushes play on her IPad. With it on mute, she rests her cheek on a knee as she watches the decade old clip with a smile adorning her lips as subtle and sweet as the breeze.

The young urgent man in the clip has turned into a man and stands behind her with an equally subtle smile adorning his lips. On his hip, the tools of his profession in a gifted camel leather pouch: he's an archaeologist at last.

In silence; watching the sunset, the romance of the pyramids, and her, he waits a few seconds more. He's waited ten years to return and fulfil his promise to her, and he believes she can wait another few seconds to know nothing has changed for him.

To him she's grown more beautiful; taller, more voluptuous, and her shiny jet hair even longer. In the sultry breeze that's rustling her hair he picks up her scent, and it triggers his memory centre, making him close his eyes, and breathe her in deeply.

This was exactly where Howie told him he would find her at this time of day, and what she'd be doing. They'd laughed, rejoiced and held tight on seeing one another again, and reminisced while dangling their feet in the cool Nile. He'd shown him the craft he fashioned from his minds eye and was staggered by his achievement. He too had urged Howie to set her free; to become what she was intended for. But before Howie agreed he'd asked him a solemn question. The answer to that question made Howie punch the air in a giddy euphoric state, then cut through Queen Aparris' tethers like a hot knife through butter, as he launched her there and then. It was a sudden violent release but, Parker thought, a compassionate beautiful one as they splashed into the Nile to baptise her. That extraordinary moving experience was just over two hours ago.

The clip ended, Isis sighed very softly, and looked forwards to the last shards of light on the vast horizon. He couldn't read her mind but he could feel her heartbeat in his, and wondered if she could feel his.

All his senses were filled up again; with Egypt, the Nile, the phenomenal view, her scent and with a passion still burning in his soul. He even felt bats in his belfry, which made him smile at the resurging memories that sensation evoked.

'Are you still watching that _old _clip?' he asked, mildly mocking. She snapped her head around, just as he sat down casually beside her in a lotus position, smiling broadly at her. 'I reckon we can do _way _better now…' He saw her pupils dilate, and her lips part slightly. He looked to them, then up to her sparkling eyes.

Speechless she just glared at him, clearly not quite believing it was him. 'I'm sorry - maybe you're not who I was expecting to find here. I was looking for the goddess I love - she can speak. I must be mistaken, excuse me.' He went to get up, but was pushed flat to the sand, and mounted like a thoroughbred. He started to chuckle, as she hung over his face with hers, and he saw her hair frame her, and the stars above sparkling like proverbial diamonds. He was made docile by her, with hands resting delicately on her thighs, in awe of her yet again. Smiling, seeing the truth of a promise kept in her eyes, he whispered, 'Howie said I'd find you here, hanging out with the in-laws…' She didn't respond to his cheeky joke but he didn't care because he could see she was overwhelmed that their long wait was finally over.

Tracing his facial contours with her trembling fingertips, she pined, 'Parker. Oohh, my, Parker…' Reverentially she felt down his neck, and over his muscular torso, then placed her palm over his heart to feel its rapid beat on her lifeline. It was to connect with him again just like the tourists try to feel the heartbeat of the pyramids. But unlike them feeling just stone, she felt the realness of him.

'You remember me then?' Her chin trembled as she nodded, with a sentimental tilt of her head. Parker reached up to her cheek, and she rested it in his warm palm. With both their eyes burning with devoted love, he caressed her hair, then warned dead pan, 'Now don't _jiggle - _or we could be in _major _trouble.'

Isis threw her head back, and bellowed to the sky, 'HAAA!' He chuckled, seeing the joy of being together again on her face. When she looked down at him again, they laced fingers, and gripped tight. The heart pendant he'd given her dangled between them. She saw his hair was still golden, his glinting eyes as blue as the Nile at dawn, and he was as handsome as ever, more so with the scruff of soft stubble that shaded his strong jaw. While his honed physique made her smoulder with desire.

Still keeping things light, he said, 'Right. Say the first thing that comes into your head…'

She grinned, liking this game already. 'I love you,' she said instantly, weighing her declaration down with years of devotion. He melted into the warm radiating sand under him.

'Aaww. Love you _too _times a billion. But wait - I haven't asked you a question yet.' She mouthed: _oh_, grinning at his romantic cuteness. 'Are you betrothed to some creepy high-flyer?' Snorting, she shook her head, then laid down over him as naturally as any lover would do. Heart to heart, and peering into one another, he comfortably wrapped his arms around her, and held her close as if they had never been parted. 'Do you want a _kick_-ass archaeologist partner?' She grinned wider, and nodded slowly, brushing her lips seductively across his. 'Cool. In need of an adoring husband for the next thousand years or so?' he asked with a mild tremolo in his voice, but a brave smile on his lips, which she'd kindly wetted for him. She lifted her head up a little to check his eyes for sincerity, when she saw it, she succulently kissed his pliant lips several times at marginally different angles. 'That's a yes, I take it?' She nodded slowly, trailing the tip of her tongue across the length of his lips so softly his hair curled and his toes. 'Good - cool,' he said ordinarily, caressing her gently shifting buttocks tentatively. 'Do you want to honeymoon on the Nile in Howie's awesome boat?' Curling her arms around his head, she continued to smatter his face and lips with deliberately erotic kisses, nodding. Parker couldn't help his natural response to her seduction, one which felt completely organic. 'Ok - great,' he said, trying desperately not to get distracted, but her fire-cracking body and kisses were impossible to keep ignoring. 'Still-still wanna couple of cute kids maybe?' he stuttered. She stilled, and with a look of a feline on heat, bore her eyes into his. He gulped, scorched by her intensely intimate expression, and quivered her a smile. He could see ten years of imagined foreplay dancing in her eyes wanting to be unleashed. 'Two bathrooms, right?' he just managed to get out his last question.

'Three,' she said with a begging smile, and explained the increase, 'Howie has to live with us.' Parker grinned hard, nodding fast.

'Yeah I know - I'm _totally _cool with that,' he reassured, running his fingers through her delicious cascade of soft hair just how he'd always dreamt. 'Guess what he said he giving us for a wedding gift?'

'I don't know - what?' she asked, while reaching slowly between them, and caressing his shaft plumping his cargo pants, while brazenly peering into his eyes with a sultry flare of them.

'Ooo -,' he hummed at her delicate intimate caress, 'Queen _Aparris_.'

'Haa. He can't give _her _to us,' she balked, nuzzling his neck, buttering him with moist kisses, mentally taking calculations with her inquisitive hand. 'She belongs to Egypt and her people.'

Knowing she'd misunderstood, Parker blathered, 'No. Yeah - he can - and has. He launched her an hour ago...he's taken her for her maiden voyage and said he'll be back in a few days - I think he was being discreet - giving us a little room to get re-acquainted,' he explained with a waggle of his brows to the stars, and squeezing her tighter against his amorousness.

There were ten seconds of pin-drop silence after his carefree statement, even the cicada held their wings still, and her gossamer-like lips froze on his throat. Then Isis snapped her head up, and barked incredulously, '_WHAT!_' Then she jumped up, and paced around the sandy ground, pulling her hair back into a unruly cascade down her back. It was only then that Parker realised she knew nothing of his intentions, or her name, and obviously felt aggrieved at being kept out of the loop.

Parker jumped up too, shaking his leg out to drop his wilting erection in his shorts, as he said, 'I think its _amazing_, Isis. Its got everything we could possibly need - ever.' He slipped his palms around her waist, and spoke into her face as she searched their imprint in the sand. 'Its like the Sudan but _way _better; nine huge suites, a galley any cook would die for, games room, lounges, bar, three _gorgeous _varnished decks, a dip pool…' Isis looked up into his eyes, and smiled at his elation, running her fingers through his hair. 'He's got a permanent mooring set up, captains licence and everything. _And _says we can take her down the Nile and back when visiting your family. There's more than enough room for the babies when they come along too and Tempe, Dad and Chrissy can vacation with us - your family too.'

'How is Chrissy?'

Parker beamed proudly. 'Beautiful - scary _brilliant_ - Dad's putty in her hands - still has Lumps.' Isis smiled hard. Then Parker went on selling her the benefits of Howie's remarkable gift, 'It'll be close to work for us both. I think its an inspired idea and an _incredible _gift.' Nodding, Isis stepped deeper into his tender embrace, and held him tight. He went on empathetically, 'I know what your thinking; its all too much, too altruistic of him.' Isis nodded to confirm those were indeed her thoughts. 'But he made her with us all in mind, Isis… It would be a cruel _insult _to refuse her - it would devastate him if we did.'

'I know,' she agreed, pecking his lips. 'He's so generous, and loving and artistic and has _great _taste haa and so wonderfully _camp - _we should've known,' she said with a broiling smile. Parker laughed softly, nodding to agree; having found out a few years ago that Howie was gay. _'_Did he show you the master suite?' Parker nodded, the memory of the romantic cluster of rooms and massive draped four-poster still fresh in his mind.

'Yeah. He took me all over her. Who'd have thought that lanky lazy guy who slept most of the time could build by himself such a beautiful craft just to give it away.'

Isis rested her brow on his, slipping her palms down his back. Neither noticed the pyramids and Sphinx had been sensitively lit and glowed orange against an ebony diamond speckled sky. Nor did they realise they framed their reunion and enduring love magnificently. 'He wasn't sleeping, Parker - he was dreaming... I feel like this is all a dream - a perfect beautiful dream.'

'This has been our dream for ten years, but we've made it real…'

With a delectable exotic lift of her brow, she purred, caressing his tight buttocks. 'Not quite, Sweet Cheeks…' Isis softly bit slippery kisses on his lips which he matched, then tenderly offered his tongue to her. Thrilling with desire, she immediately hummed, offering him hers, and flexed her body against him. It was a tentative start but soon became a deeply passionate, dizzying kiss, getting out of control fast.

Almost at a crescendo they broke suddenly on astonished gasps, and panted softly in unison. With her eyes oozing eastern promise and delights, taking his hand, when it could have been his tongue, she led him back to her villa.

Parker smiled, knowing what that craving look meant for them tonight and in the future. He covered his nervousness and thumping heartbeat with a jovial, 'Be gentle with me, won't you?'

'Haaaa! Oooh. Parker, you always make me laugh…'

**THE END **

**Authors Notes: Thank you so very much for reading - An Egyptian Odyssey.**

**Reviews are always welcomed & replied to.**

**Enjoy a happy, healthy summer/winter; depending where on this beautiful planet you live.**

**May the Gods bless you and keep you safe until our paths cross again.**

**Hugs, Lebxeb. XX**

**Twitter: Bexbel**


End file.
